


Alle Zeit der Welt (Mai 2019)

by Unsere_Zeit_ist_jetzt



Series: Davenzi Plays [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 75,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsere_Zeit_ist_jetzt/pseuds/Unsere_Zeit_ist_jetzt
Summary: Davenzi Rollenspiel Teil 2 - Wir bewegen uns langsam aber sicher weg von den Missing Moments hin zu David und Matteo als Paar nach dem Ende der dritten Staffel
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck), Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Series: Davenzi Plays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. 01.05.2019 - Du lächelst!

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist eine Rollenspiel-Geschichte von uns beiden (Katrin und Pauline, bei tumblr: [ riddikulus](https://riddikulus.tumblr.com/) und [ shakshuka-grandpasweaters](https://shakshuka-grandpasweaters.tumblr.com/) )  
> Ihr findet all unsre Plays auch auf tumblr ( [ unsere-zeit-ist-jetzt](https://unsere-zeit-ist-jetzt.tumblr.com/) )

**Mittwoch, 18:24 Uhr**

David:  
*sitzt mit Laura beim Abendbrot – die Mathebücher und seine Notizen, mit denen er bis vor 10 Minuten noch gelernt hatte, liegen zur Seite geschoben auf einem Haufen*  
*kann sich seit Samstag nur schwer aufs Lernen konzentrieren, gibt sich aber Mühe, dass seine Gedanken nicht immer wieder zu Matteo abschweifen*  
*versucht, sich einzureden, dass Matteo tatsächlich einfach Zeit braucht, auch wenn es ihm teilweise schwer gefallen ist, seine Hoffnung aufrecht zu erhalten, als er die Fotos bei Instagram gesehen hat, auf denen Matteo fröhlich mit seinen Freunden Tischtennis spielt*  
*freut sich zwar, dass Matteo Spaß hat und schaut sich die Fotos immer wieder gerne an, weil es einfach schön ist, Matteo mal wieder lachen zu sehen, hat aber panische Angst davor, dass für Matteo das Thema schon abgehakt ist und er nie wieder was von ihm hört*  
*wird durch Lauras Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen: „Und? Kommst du voran?“*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und murmelt*  
Geht so…  
*sieht Laura aufmunternd lächeln: „Ach komm schon, du bist doch eigentlich gut in Mathe! Das packst du schon!“*  
*seufzt und nickt*  
*hört dann sein Handy zweimal vibrieren und bekommt wie immer seit Samstag ein bisschen Herzrasen, weil es ja diesmal tatsächlich Matteo sein könnte*  
*rechnet dann aber doch eher mit Leonie, die eine Frage wegen Mathe hat und denkt sich, dass er jetzt während des Essens eh keine Mathefragen beantworten kann und deswegen die Nachricht gleich lesen wird*  
*isst also zu Ende und hört Laura zu, wie sie ein wenig aufgesetzt fröhlich von ihrem Tag berichtet*  
*greift erst nach dem Essen, während Laura schon anfängt den Tisch abzuräumen, nach seinem Handy und ignoriert ihre Beschwerde, dass er ja ruhig mal helfen könnte*  
*erstarrt und bekommt augenblicklich wieder Herzklopfen, als er sieht, dass er zwei Nachrichten von Matteo hat*  
*atmet einmal tief durch, merkt aber, dass ihm trotzdem schlecht ist vor Aufregung und er ziemliche Angst vor dem hat, was da steht*  
*öffnet die Nachrichten trotzdem und braucht einen Moment, um seine Gefühle zu sortieren*

  
*weiß nicht, ob es gut oder schlecht ist, was Matteo schreibt, aber dass es im Grunde genommen ja das ist, was er vermutet hat, nämlich dass Matteo Zeit braucht und dass noch nichts entschieden ist*  
*ist ein bisschen überfordert und weiß nicht so wirklich, was er antworten soll, schreibt darum nur kurz und knapp*  
*sieht, dass Matteo die Nachricht direkt gelesen hat und sofort wieder schreibt und wartet ein wenig ungeduldig, bis die Nachricht auf seinem Display erscheint*  
*muss fast augenblicklich lächeln, als er sie liest – Matteo will nicht, dass er denkt, er ließe ihn hängen, das heißt, er ist Matteo noch wichtig, er ist ihm nicht egal*  
*schreibt lächelnd sofort zurück und blickt dann vom Handy auf*  
*sieht, dass Laura ihm inzwischen wieder gegenüber sitzt und ihn skeptisch ansieht*  
*legt leicht grinsend den Kopf schief*  
Was?  
*hört Laura immer noch skeptisch sagen: „Du lächelst!“*  
*lacht leise und sieht, wie Laura dann auch anfängt zu lächeln und kopfschüttelnd sagt: „Ich kann mich kaum erinnern, wann du das letzte mal gelächelt hast…“*  
*sagt nichts, sondern schiebt ihr einfach sein Handy zu, auf dem Matteos Nachricht noch geöffnet ist*  
*sieht, wie ihr Lächeln breiter wird und sie ihm schließlich das Handy zurück reicht*  
*hört sie sagen: „Ich will ja jetzt nicht sagen, ich hab’s dir gesagt, aber: Ich hab’s dir gesagt!“*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und meint*  
Das heißt ja noch nichts…  
*sieht Laura ebenfalls mit den Schulter zucken: „Es heißt zumindest, dass du ihm wichtig genug bist, dich wissen zu lassen, dass du ihm nicht egal bist. Und es heißt, dass du endlich mal wieder lächelst und dich jetzt hoffentlich besser auf Mathe konzentrieren kannst.“*  
*zuckt wieder mit den Schultern, fällt es aber ziemlich schwer mit dem Lächeln aufzuhören*  
*beobachtet, wie Laura die Küche verlässt und meint, dass sie es sich im Bett gemütlich macht und öffnet den Chatverlauf von Matteo erneut*  
*spürt, dass da immer noch ziemlich viel Angst in ihm ist, dass Matteo sich – je mehr Zeit er braucht – auch gegen ihn entscheiden könnte, kann aber auch nicht abstreiten, dass da jetzt in ihm ein bisschen mehr Hoffnung ist, als noch vor wenigen Minuten – und Erleichterung, dass Matteo ihn nicht vergessen hat*  
*zögert einen Moment und schreibt ihm dann nochmal, um sich zu bedanken, dass er ihm Bescheid gegeben hat*


	2. 02.05.2019 - Vielleicht auch mehr...

**Donnerstag, 20:40 Uhr:**

David:  
*strahlt immer noch vor sich hin, als er das Handy neben sein Mathebuch legt und hat immer noch Herzrasen, immer noch Matteos Stimme im Ohr - “Ciao, bis morgen”*  
*fühlt sich aufgeregt und kribbelig, freut sich aber vor allem, dass Matteo sich bei ihm gemeldet hat und Matteo morgen wieder zu sehen*  
*versucht, die leise ängstliche Stimme zu verdrängen, die ihm sagt, dass es auch sein kann, dass Matteo ihm morgen vielleicht einfach nur persönlich sagen will, dass das mit ihnen definitiv nichts geben wird und beschließt, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, wenn es tatsächlich so kommen sollte*  
*schaut wieder auf sein Mathebuch und nimmt seinen Stift in die Hand, merkt aber schon nach ein paar Sekunden, dass er einfach nur Matteo im Kopf hat*  
*lacht leise, schiebt seinen Stuhl zurück und verlässt immer noch lächelnd sein Zimmer, nur um kurz darauf an Lauras Tür zu klopfen*  
*hört, wie sie ihn herein bittet und sieht, wie sie ihn über ihr Buch hinweg erwartungsvoll ansieht*  
*setzt sich schwungvoll neben sie aufs Bett und greift sich eins ihrer tausend Kissen und schlingt die Arme darum*  
*hört Laura leise lachen: “Du lächelst schon wieder so. Hattest du den Durchbruch bei Mathe!?”*  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen, um sein eindeutiges Lächeln zu verstecken, merkt aber, dass es dadurch nur noch breiter wird*  
*sieht Laura an und meint dann strahlend*  
Matteo hat angerufen!  
*lacht leise, weil es sich so ausgesprochen noch viel wirklicher anhört und sieht, wie Laura sich kerzengerade aufsetzt und ihn ebenso anstrahlt: “Jetzt echt!? Ha, ich hab’s dir gesagt, dass er sich meldet! Oh, David, ich freu mich! Wirklich! Was hat er denn gesagt?”*  
*presst wieder kurz die Lippen zusammen und umarmt das Kissen doller, als er lächelnd versucht, sich an das Gespräch zu erinnern*  
*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf*  
Nicht so viel eigentlich…  
*muss leise lachen, weil das ja auch irgendwie typisch Matteo ist*  
*schaut dann wieder zu Laura und meint*  
Er will mich morgen nach der Klausur abholen…  
*spürt, wie allein beim Gedanken daran, sein Herz wieder zu klopfen beginnt und sieht, wie Laura mit den Augenbrauen wackelt: “Und dann kommt ihr endlich zusammen und reitet gemeinsam in den Sonnenuntergang?!”*  
*lacht leise und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Vielleicht!?  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf und meint*  
Nein, also wahrscheinlich will er einfach nur reden…  
*hört wieder Laura: “Vielleicht ja auch mehr…”*  
*muss wieder ziemlich lächeln und sagt hoffnungsvoll*  
Vielleicht auch mehr...


	3. 03.05.2019 - Es tut mir leid

**Freitag, 22:35 Uhr:**

**Whatsapp, Matteo/David:**

David:  
Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen. Ich brauche ein bisschen Zeit. Ich melde mich wieder

David:  
Es tut mir leid

Matteo:  
Okay


	4. 05.05.2019 - Giraffen und Plüschhasen

**Sonntag, 13:43Uhr**

**Whatsapp, Matteo/David:**

Sprachnachricht von Matteo, 13:43 Uhr:  
Hey, du musst hier nicht drauf antworten, ich weiß, du brauchst Zeit…. wollte nur erzählen, dass ich heute vormittag bei deiner Schwester war…. und, naja… ich hoffe Fürstenberg tut dir gut und…. ja…. bis dann

Sprachnachricht von Matteo, 17:51 Uhr:  
Also, wie gesagt, du musst nicht antworten, aber Hans war grad da und Linn und sie haben mir Essen gebracht… Gemüseauflauf…. ich mein, ich beschwer mich nicht, aber irgendwie ist es auch komisch, dass sie mich so betüddeln… ich hoffe deine Patentante kann gut kochen und du lässt dich n bisschen verwöhnen…. bis dann…

Sprachnachricht von David, 20:17 Uhr:  
Hey… (lange Pause) Danke für deine Nachrichten. Ich bin bei meiner Patentante, aber das weißt du ja schon… *lächelt ganz kurz ein wenig, so dass Matteo es durch die Nachricht hören kann:* Und ja, sie kann kochen… ein bisschen zumindest... *wird dann wieder ernst* aber… ansonsten lässt sie mich meistens in Ruhe. Und das ist auch ganz gut so. Ich muss mir ein paar Sachen überlegen…. (wieder eine längere Pause). Wie geht’s dir?

Sprachnachricht von Matteo, 20:25 Uhr:  
Hey… mir geht’s… okay. Ich… naja, ich weiß auch nicht, also schon, aber, ach egal….Ich finds auf jeden Fall gut, dass du die Ruhe kriegst, die du brauchst…. (Pause) Und du brauchst auch nicht antworten, wenn du nicht willst… aber, naja… ich bin hier.

Sprachnachricht von David, 20:28 Uhr:  
*klingt ein wenig amüsiert* Können wir vielleicht vereinbaren, dass ich mir einfach bei jeder deiner Nachrichten dazu denke, dass ich nicht antworten muss, wenn ich nicht will? Dann musst du es nicht immer dazu sagen? (kurze Pause) Und es ist nicht egal, wie es dir geht… es… es tut mir leid, dass ich wahrscheinlich der Auslöser dafür bin, dass es dir nicht so gut geht… oder nur okay… oder… Jedenfalls tut es mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen…

Sprachnachricht von David, 20:29 Uhr:  
Und bitte sag jetzt nicht, dass es mir nicht leid tun muss. *lacht kurz* Ich kenn dich - du wolltest sowas in der Art sagen, oder?

Sprachnachricht von Matteo, 20:33 Uhr:  
*lacht* Okay, okay… und ja, sowas wollte ich sagen, weil es stimmt. Aber falls es dich beruhigt, mir geht es schon besser...

Sprachnachricht von David, 20:38 Uhr:  
Das freut mich zu hören… *räuspert sich unsicher und fragt dann zögernd* Erzählst du mir was? Ich… *bricht ab und sagt ein bisschen leiser, noch unsicherer und ein wenig atemlos* Es ist schön, deine Stimme zu hören…

Sprachnachricht von Matteo, 20:44 Uhr:  
Oh, uhm…. also, ich weiß gar nichts… also, okay, uhm…. als ich 5 Jahre alt war bin ich mal mit meinen Eltern in den Zoo gegangen… und mein Vater war… oder ist, keine Ahnung… naja, auf jeden Fall mag der Giraffen…. und wir standen bestimmt ne halbe Stunde vor dem mega langweiligen Giraffengehege und er hat n Vortrag über Giraffen gehalten und das einzige was ich mir gemerkt hab ist, das Giraffen Laute von sich geben, die wir gar nicht hören können…. so im Infraschall-bereich… das heißt, dass die sogar über den Boden kommunizieren können. Ich mein, das ist doch genau das was du als 5 jähriger hören willst im Zoo, oder? Und jetzt bist du mit betroffen, denn jetzt wirst du das nie vergessen...super, oder?

Sprachnachricht von David, 20:52 Uhr:  
Ähmm… *lacht leise* Vielen Dank für diese superwichtige Information, die ich mit Sicherheit nicht vergessen werde. Hmmm… als ich vier oder fünf war, war ich auch mit meinen Eltern und Laura im Zoo und ich hatte damals so einen Stoffhasen, den ich immer mit mir rumgetragen habe. Der ist mir dann irgendwie in den Ententeich dort gefallen und ich bin in meiner Verzweiflung hinterher gesprungen, um ihn zu retten. Problem war nur, dass ich nicht schwimmen konnte, also musste mein Vater hinterher springen, um mich und den Hasen zu retten.

Sprachnachricht von Matteo, 20:57 Uhr:  
Oha, deine Geschichte ist auf jeden Fall sehr viel dramatischer als meine… ich bin froh, dass sowohl der Hase als auch du es überlebt haben… vielleicht sollten wir irgendwann nochmal in den Zoo gehen… ohne Väter oder Plüschhasen….

Sprachnachricht von David, 21:15 Uhr:  
Ja, gerne. Also… wenn du willst… okay. Und dann halten wir uns auch nicht länger als drei Minuten bei den Giraffen auf… aber… ich muss halt mal gucken, wie lange ich hier bleibe… aber, okay, ja, das können wir ja mal überlegen… *klingt ein wenig unsicher und zerstreut*

Sprachnachricht von Matteo, 21:21 Uhr:  
Kein Stress, wie gesagt… also… ich würd mich freun und so… aber ja, wie gesagt, nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst… ich bin hier und… naja… du weißt schon. Also… ja….

Sprachnachricht von David, 21:25 Uhr:  
Danke. (kurze Pause und dann ein gespielt verzweifeltes David-Grummeln) Arghs, ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich sagen soll… vielleicht sollte ich ins Bett gehen… und du auch. Du schreibst doch morgen Bio, oder? Ich will dich nicht vom Lernen abhalten…

Nachricht von Matteo, 21:27 Uhr:  
Ja, stimmt. Also... gute Nacht.


	5. 06.05.2019 - Bio

**Montag, 13:24 Uhr:**

**Whatsapp, Matteo/David:**

David:  
Wie lief Bio? Alles gut?

Matteo:  
Hätte besser laufen können, aber passt schon...


	6. 07.05.2019 - Sportwiese

**Dienstag, 23:46 Uhr:**

**Whatsapp, Matteo/David:**

Sprachnachricht von Matteo:  
Heyyyyyy…. ich steh hier grad an ner Wiese…. also ner Sportwiese….also du weißt schon… die Jungs sind mehr Alkohol holen, aber ich wollte hier bleibn…. ganz schön ruhig auf einmal… so ohne andere… ich wollte nur sagen…. also, ich mein… ich hoffe, du kommst bald wieder…. schlaf gut…..

Sprachnachricht von David:  
*mit verschlafen belegter Stimme*  
Hey…*räuspert sich, damit seine Stimme klarer klingt* Ich hab heute nachmittag meinen Zug für Donnerstag gebucht. Also ja, ich komm bald zurück. Pass auf dich auf, ja? Ich mein, so ganz allein… auf einer Sportwiese… *man hört ihn leicht grinsen*

Matteo:  
*schickt ein Bild von sich mit der Sportwiese im Hintergrund und Daumen hoch*  
Alles tutti! Mir passiertnichs

David:  
*schickt ein Bild von sich im Bett*  
Dann kann ich ja jetzt weiterschlafen…. (du hast mich nämlich geweckt :-p)

Matteo:  
Sorry sorry sorry sorry...weiterschlafen!  
*speichert das Bild von David nochmal extra ab*


	7. 09.05.2019 - Sehen wir uns morgen?

**Donnerstag, 10:13 Uhr**

**Whatsapp, Matteo/David:**

David:  
Sehen wir uns morgen?

Matteo:  
Klar! Nach deiner Prüfung?

David:  
Gerne. Kann ich bei dir vorbei kommen?

Matteo:  
Ja, klar!


	8. 10.05.2019 - Ich will nur dich

**Freitag, 20:53 Uhr:**

David:  
*kann gar nicht wirklich fassen, dass er hier mitten im Pool steht - unter Wasser - zusammen mit Matteo - dass Matteo hier bei ihm ist, dass sie sich küssen (und wie!) und vor allem nicht, dass Matteo gesagt hat, dass er ihn liebt*  
*kann nicht fassen, dass Matteo ihn tatsächlich gesucht und gefunden hat und dass er ihn immer noch will*  
*spürt sein Herz rasen und Matteos Lippen auf seinen, Matteos Hand zärtlich in seinem Nacken, Matteos Nähe und irgendwie ist gerade alles zu viel und doch zu wenig*  
*spürt vor Erleichterung einen dicken Kloß im Hals und löst den Kuss langsam*  
*legt seine Stirn kurz gegen die von Matteo, schlingt dann seine Arme um ihn und verbirgt sein Gesicht an Matteos Schulter*  
*spürt Tränen der Erleichterung in seinen Augen aufsteigen und atmet einmal zittrig aus*  
*drückt Matteo fest an sich und nimmt sich vor, ihn so schnell nicht wieder loszulassen*  
*hat keine Ahnung, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll, aber das ist jetzt auch nicht wichtig - wichtig ist nur, dass sie endlich zusammengefunden haben*

Matteo:  
*kann gar nicht fassen, was grad eigentlich passiert ist*  
*dass er David gesagt hat, dass er ihn liebt und dass David es sogar erwidert hat*  
*war so besorgt und ängstlich und frustriert und ja, auch sauer*  
*war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, die richtigen Worte zu finden*  
*und jetzt steht er hier und küsst ihn und spürt ihn und hält ihn*  
*atmet schwer aus als David den Kuss löst*  
*schlingt seine Arme um ihn und hält ihn einfach nur*  
*vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinen Haaren und küsst seinen Kopf*  
Hey….*sagt er leise*.... alles wird gut, ok? Irgendwie….

David:  
*spürt, wie Matteo seine Umarmung erwidert und fühlt sich ihm so nah - viel näher als bei allen anderen Umarmungen, weil endlich nichts mehr zwischen ihnen steht*  
*hört dann seine Stimme und hält kurz die Luft an*  
*muss bei seinen Worten lächeln und hat das erste mal seit Ewigkeiten tatsächlich das Gefühl, dass alles gut werden könnte*  
*dieser Gedanke ist für ihn so neu und absurd und surreal, dass er sogar einmal kurz leise lachen muss*  
*sagt dann mit zittriger Stimme*  
Irgendwie… wenn du das sagst…  
*lacht nochmal leise und ein wenig ungläubig*  
Und irgendwie glaub ich dir sogar...  
*löst sich ein bisschen von ihm um ihn anschauen zu können*  
*hat immer noch ziemlich feuchte Augen, als er leise zu ihm sagt*  
Danke, dass du gekommen bist!

Matteo:  
*nickt und drückt ihn ein bisschen fester*  
Das ist gut… du solltest mir auch glauben….  
*schaut ihn an, als er sich löst und hebt seine linke Hand, um sie an seine Wange zu legen*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Du bist echt….  
*bringt den Satz nicht zu Ende, sondern schüttelt wieder den Kopf*  
Ich hab die ganze Zeit nach dir gesucht…  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief*  
Also danke für den Tipp…. hätte nicht gedacht, dass du hier bist….

David:  
*schließt kurz die Augen, als er Matteos Hand an seiner Wange spürt, um dieses Gefühl zu genießen, öffnet sie aber gleich wieder, um ihn ansehen zu können*  
*hört, dass Matteo ihn gesucht hat und hat ein schlechtes Gewissen*  
*wusste ja eigentlich, dass Matteo sich Sorgen macht, wollte aber trotzdem einfach nur seine Ruhe*  
*erklärt zögernd*  
Am Anfang wollte ich gar nicht gefunden werden. Ich… musste erstmal irgendwie das Chaos in meinem Kopf sortieren.  
*blickt sich kurz um, als Matteo meint, dass er nicht gedacht hätte, dass er hier ist, lächelt leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Naja… ist kein 5 Sterne Hotel. Aber zumindest trocken und fließendes Wasser… für ein paar Nächte geht das schon.

Matteo:  
*beißt sich leicht auf die Unterlippe*  
*könnte ihm wieder sagen, wie viele Leute sich Sorgen um ihn machen, dass eine Nachricht, wo er ist nicht verkehrt gewesen wäre, dass er ihm ja Zeit gegeben hätte*  
*aber denkt, dass er das eigentlich grad schon alles so oder so ungefähr gesagt hat und will auch eigentlich nicht mehr drüber reden, nicht jetzt zumindest, über sein Sorge und seine Angst, dass er David verloren hat*  
*nickt dann leicht*  
Naja… *schaut sich um*.... wenn du meinst…. aber war doch bestimmt kalt oder? Nur so auf der Isomatte….

David:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern bei Matteos Frage*  
Es geht… der Schlafsack ist eigentlich ganz gut…  
*kann sich selbst und Matteo dann aber doch nicht belügen, seufzt, grinst leicht und meint*  
Ja, okay, es war ziemlich kalt…  
*legt den Kopf schief und grinst ein bisschen mehr*  
Ich hatte ja auch niemanden, der mich wärmt…  
*presst die Lippen zusammen und schaut Matteo leicht schelmisch und herausfordernd an*

Matteo:  
*lacht und grinst und ist irgendwie erleichtert, dass die Schwere weg ist*  
Ach ja?  
*wackelt ein bisschen hin und her, um das schelmische zu imitieren*  
Ist das eine Einladung? Dann zeig mal deinen super Schlafsack.

David:  
*stößt Matteo gespielt beleidigt von sich weg, als er ihn imitiert, grinst aber und zieht ihn sofort wieder zu sich*  
*imitiert stattdessen Matteo mit dem Hin und Her Wackeln*  
Natürlich ist das eine Einladung!  
*lacht leise, löst sich von ihm und nimmt seine Hand, um ihn mit sich Richtung Isomatte zu ziehen*  
*lässt sich drauf fallen und dabei Matteos Hand los*  
*klopft einladend auf den Platz neben sich*  
So ungemütlich ist’s echt nicht…  
*will eigentlich gerne noch ein bisschen hier bleiben, bevor Matteo und er sich draußen der Realität stellen müssen*

Matteo:  
*lässt sich mitziehen und beäugt dann aber erstmal skeptisch David’s Lager*  
na gut…  
*setzt sich neben ihn und rutscht ein bisschen mit dem Popo hin und her*  
Hmmm, ich weiß ja nicht…  
*lässt dann seinen Kopf auf David’s Schulter sinken und grinst*  
hast Recht… ist ganz bequem so….

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo sich hinsetzt und beobachtet belustigt, wie er hin und her rutscht*  
*schlingt dann sofort seinen Arm um Matteo, als dieser den Kopf gegen seine Schulter sinken lässt und grinst ebenfalls*  
Siehst du - sag ich doch!  
*schlingt auch den anderen Arm um ihn und drückt ihn kurz*  
*schließt die Augen, verbirgt sein Gesicht in Matteos Haaren und atmet den typischen Matteogeruch ein, den er so vermisst hat*  
*murmelt irgendwann leise*  
Ich will dich nochmal küssen…

Matteo:  
*schließt die Augen als David die Arme um ihn schlingt und genießt einfach nur*  
*so soll es sein, so fühlt es sich richtig und gut an*  
*spürt, dass er immer wieder hierfür - für David - kämpfen wird*  
*grinst, als er ihn hört und öffnet die Augen wieder*  
*dreht sich zu ihm*  
Na gut…  
*grinst und greift mit seiner rechten Hand in Davids’ Haare, bevor er den Abstand zwischen ihnen schließt und ihn wieder küsst*

David:  
*lacht leise und empört bei Matteos Antwort, spürt dann aber Matteos Hand in seinen Haaren und dass er tatsächlich näher kommt, um ihn zu küssen*  
*grinst noch einige Sekunden in den Kuss, vergisst dann aber, warum er überhaupt gegrinst hat und sowieso alles andere um sich herum, weil nur noch Matteo zählt und dieser Kuss*  
*vertieft den Kuss nach einiger Zeit und zieht Matteo noch näher*  
*streicht mit einer Hand zärtlich über seine Wange, die andere hält ihn einfach nur fest*  
*genießt einfach eine ganze zeitlang den Moment, wird dann aber irgendwann durch ein Magenknurren von Matteo zurück in die Wirklichkeit geholt*  
*muss grinsen und löst den Kuss nur ganz kurz um festzustellen*  
Du hast Hunger…  
*küsst ihn dann aber direkt weiter*

Matteo:  
*ist erst fast empört, als David den Kuss löst*  
*grinst dann aber*  
Gewöhn dich dran…  
*küsst ihn wieder und zieht ihn noch näher, wenn das geht und bewegt seinen Körper noch näher zu ihm hin*  
*hört dann auch selber seinen Magen knurren und zieht zurück*  
Sorry…. hast du keinen Hunger?

David:  
*muss beim Matteos Worten ebenfalls grinsen und murmelt in den Kuss*  
Okay…  
*hat irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er sich wahrscheinlich bedingungslos an alles, was Matteo betrifft, gewöhnen wird und will und dass einfach alles an ihm absolut liebenswert und toll ist - sogar ein Magenknurren während des Küssens*  
*lässt sich von ihm näher ziehen und hört dann seinen Magen erneut knurren*  
*lacht, als Matteo sich dann doch zurück zieht und sich entschuldigt*  
Kein Problem…  
*hört in sich rein und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*hat seit gestern nicht wirklich viel gegessen und kann gar nicht wirklich einschätzen, ob er gerade Hunger hat oder nicht*  
Ich weiß nicht…  
*greift nach seiner Tasche*  
Ich hab irgendwo noch Waffeln… ich mein, die machen wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich satt, aber wenn du willst, kannst du die haben…  
*schaut ihn fragend an*  
Oder willst du lieber was Richtiges?

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn etwas skeptisch an*  
Wann hast du denn das letze mal was gessen?  
*nickt dann sofort als er die Waffeln erwähnt*  
Würd ich nehmen… aber wir können auch einfach jetzt zu mir und ich mach Nudeln oder so… was richtiges. Du kannst dich doch nicht nur von Waffeln ernähren.

David:  
*überlegt, wann er das letzte mal was gegessen hat und nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe*  
Ich weiß nicht… heute vormittag irgendwann…  
*hat da ne Waffel gegessen*  
*lächelt, als Matteo sagt, er würde die Waffeln nehmen und kramt sie aus der Tasche*  
*hört dann seinen Vorschlag, in die WG zu gehen und verzieht leicht das Gesicht*  
*vergräbt seinen Kopf kurz an Matteos Schulter und gibt ein grummelndes Geräusch von sich*  
Hmpf… klingt verlockend… aber…  
*schaut ihn an und verzieht gespielt verzweifelt das Gesicht*  
Ich will hier noch nicht raus… können wir uns nicht zusammen noch ein bisschen hier verstecken?  
*schaut ihn bittend an*  
*fällt dann was ein*  
Eine Straße weiter ist ne Dönerbude. Du könntest dir da was richtiges zu essen holen… oder ich hol dir was…

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Das ist nicht gut… ein Glück bin ich jetzt da und kann darauf achten dass du dich regelmäßig ernährst…  
*nimmt die Waffel, bricht sie durch und gibt ihm ein Stück zurück*  
*schaut runter auf Davids Gesicht an seiner Schulter*  
Hmmm…. okay…. ganz wie du willst.  
*beißt von der Waffel ab und nickt dann*  
Ja, Döner klingt super. Ich kann gehen….  
*rappelt sich auf und merkt dabei nicht, wie sein Handy aus der Jackentasche fällt und auf der Isomatte liegen bleibt*  
Willst du auch n Dürüm mit alles?

David:  
*schaut Matteo liebevoll an bei seinen Worten und als er ihm ein Stück Waffel gibt*  
*ist dann ziemlich erstaunt, dass Matteo sich sofort darauf einlässt, dass sie im Pool bleiben und ihn gar nicht erst versucht, zu überreden, mit ihm in die WG zu fahren*  
*erinnert sich aber daran, dass Matteo schon öfter seine Worte einfach hin- und ernst genommen hat, ohne dass er sich groß hat erklären müssen*  
*will ihm eigentlich sagen, wie viel ihm das bedeutet, findet aber gerade keine passenden Worte und eigentlich sind sie ja auch gerade beim Thema Essen*  
*beißt ebenfalls ein kleines Stück von der Waffel ab, als Matteo anbietet, zum Dönermann zu gehen*  
*lächelt ihn an und nickt bei seiner Frage*  
Gerne! Beeil dich!

Matteo:  
*nickt*  
Mach ich!  
*beugt sich nochmal runter, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben*  
*grinst dann leicht verlegen und geht durch den Pool zur Treppe*  
*verlässt das Gebäude und findet den Dönerladen die Straße runter problemlos*  
*leider ist er ziemlich überfüllt und es dauert bis er dran kommt und dann nochmal bis er seine Bestellung bekommt*  
*hat zwischendurch gemerkt, dass er sein Handy vergessen hat, weil er eigentlich David schreiben wollte, dass es doch dauert*  
*beeilt sich dann umso mehr wieder zurück zu kommen*  
*geht durch die Tür in die Poolhalle*  
Sorry, aber da war…  
*bleibt dann stehen als er sieht, dass der Pool leer ist*  
*hat das Gefühl, dass sein Herz einfach aussetzt und sofort das Panikgefühl wieder in ihm hochkommt*  
David???

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo sich nochmal runter beugt, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben und blickt ihm dann nach*  
*holt sein Skizzenbuch wieder hervor und schlägt es auf*  
*beginnt, ein bisschen zu zeichnen und spürt, dass er inzwischen tatsächlich ein bisschen Hunger hat und freut sich, dass Matteo was zu Essen holt*  
*kramt irgendwann nach seinem Handy, um einen Blick auf die Uhr zu werfen und bemerkt dabei, dass Matteos Handy noch auf der Isomatte liegt*  
*legt es ordentlich beiseite und greift dann wieder nach seinem Skizzenbuch*  
*kann sich aber nicht wirklich konzentrieren, weil seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Matteo abgleiten*  
*muss automatisch lächeln, als er darüber nachdenkt, wie unkompliziert es gerade war, dass Matteo einfach so akzeptiert hat, dass er noch ein bisschen hier bleiben will und wie viel ihm das bedeutet*  
*wirft nochmal einen Blick auf die Uhr und denkt sich, dass Matteo nun schon einige Zeit weg ist und es wahrscheinlich ziemlich voll beim Dönerladen ist*  
*wirft besorgt einen Blick auf die Oberlichter nach draußen, wo es langsam dämmert und hofft, dass Matteo bald zurück ist, damit er sich nicht in vollkommener Dunkelheit den Weg zurück zum Pool suchen muss*  
*merkt dann, dass er aufs Klo muss und beschließt, das eben zu erledigen, dabei seine Wasserflasche aufzufüllen und Matteo dann vielleicht ein Stück weit mit seinem Handy und der Taschenlampe entgegen zu gehen*  
*verlässt den Pool und geht in die obere Etage, da dort am Ende des Gangs das einzige Bad mit fließendem Wasser ist, was er hier gefunden hat*  
*erledigt sein Geschäft und füllt die Wasserflasche auf*  
*betrachtet sich dann noch eine zeitlang im Spiegel und wäscht sich notdürftig das Gesicht, weil er das Gefühl hat, irgendwie ziemlich fertig auszusehen*  
*bekommt nicht mit, dass Matteo inzwischen zurück ist*

Matteo:  
*klettert die Treppe runter in den Pool und läuft auf das Lager zu*  
*lässt die Plastiktüte mit den Dürüms fallen und greift sein Handy*  
*sieht natürlich keine Nachricht*  
*schaut sich um, als würde das dazu führen, dass David auf einmal auftaucht*  
*spürt Panik und Frust und Ärger und kann nicht glauben, dass nach allem was passiert ist, David einfach wieder so abhauen kann*  
*schaut zu den Isomatten, als würden sie eine Antwort liefern*  
*denkt dann, dass auch die Tasche weg ist, weil er sie unter dem Schlafsack nicht sieht und wird wütend*  
*entsperrt sein Handy und tippt eine Nachricht an David*  
Ernsthaft? Wo bist du? Egal, ich geh nach Hause!  
*löscht sie dann aber wieder, ohne sie abzuschicken und lässt sich auf die Isomatte sinken*  
*kann nicht gehen, aber weiß auch nicht, was er jetzt machen soll*

David:  
*hat die Wasserflasche befüllt, nachdem er sich frisch gemacht hat und verlässt nach einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel vor sich hin lächelnd das Badezimmer*  
*nimmt sich vor, die Wasserflasche zurück in den Pool zu bringen und zu schauen, ob Matteo schon zurück ist und - sollte er es nicht sein, ihm ansonsten mit Handy und Taschenlampe entgegen zu gehen, da es inzwischen echt langsam dunkel im Gebäude wird*  
*sieht dann aber, als er die Poolhalle betritt, dass Matteo auf der Isomatte sitzt und freut sich, dass er schon wieder da ist*  
*klettert die Leiter runter und geht lächelnd auf ihn zu*  
Hey… da bist du ja wieder!

Matteo:  
*schaut auf, als er was hört und sieht David*  
*springt auf*  
*und auch wenn das ja eigentlich zeigen würde, dass David nicht abgehauen ist, kann Matteo nur daran denken, dass er weg war*  
*starrt ihn an und spricht zwar mit normaler Stimme, aber gepresst*  
Hast du was vergessen? Willst du die Isomatte doch mitnehmen? Und den Schlafsack?  
*schüttelt den Kopf und deutet auf die Matte*  
Nur zu, ich halt dich nicht auf!

David:  
*sieht erst, als er näher kommt und Matteo aufspringt, seinen Gesichtsausdruck und hört automatisch auf, zu lächeln*  
*denkt sich, dass vielleicht beim Dönermann irgendwas passiert ist oder Matteo sonst irgendwas passiert ist*  
*kann den Gesichtsausdruck irgendwie so überhaupt nicht einordnen und will gerade fragen, was los ist, als er Matteos Fragen hört*  
*ist total verwirrt und kann mit diesen im ersten Moment überhaupt nichts anfangen*  
*merkt, wie alles in seinem Kopf anfängt, sich zu drehen und versucht, zu verstehen, wie Matteo darauf kommt, er habe was vergessen und wie Matteos Stimmung so abrupt umschwenken konnte*  
*geht noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu*  
*versucht immer noch, irgendwas in seinem Gesicht zu lesen und will gerade fragen, was Matteo meint, als es in seinem Kopf plötzlich “klick” macht*  
*muss schlucken, als ihm aufgeht, dass Matteo denkt, er würde wieder abhauen wollen*  
*macht noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und stellt mehr fest, als dass er fragt*  
Du denkst, dass ich wieder abhauen wollte…?!

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf, nickt dann und rollt die Augen*  
Jaaa… du warst nicht da…. die Tasche war weg… wir waren uns grad nah….ich mein….  
*findet keine Worte mehr und atmet aus*  
Sags einfach, okay? Haus einfach raus, denn das Schweigen und Warten mach ich nicht mehr mit, okay?

David:  
*kann im allerersten Moment nicht wirklich fassen, dass Matteo tatsächlich denkt, dass er wieder abhauen wollte, geht dann aber auf, dass es so logisch ist, dass er das denkt, denn wie oft hat er sich genauso verhalten und ist ohne große Erklärung einfach verschwunden*  
*wusste zwar auch damals schon, dass er Matteo damit wahrscheinlich verletzt, war aber bei den letzten Kontaktabbrüchen irgendwie immer viel mehr bei sich selbst als bei Matteo und versteht jetzt erst, wie tief ihn sein Verhalten verletzt haben muss - gerade mit dem Gedanken daran, dass er alleine sein so schlimm findet*  
*tut es in dem Moment so unglaublich leid, dass er dafür verantwortlich ist, dass Matteo so verunsichert ist und tritt näher an ihn heran, so dass sie sich nun gegenüber stehen*  
*schaut ihm in die Augen und versichert ihm*  
Ich hau nicht wieder ab…  
*erklärt*  
Ich war im Bad… und hab uns frisches Wasser geholt. Die Tasche… liegt unter dem Schlafsack...  
*weiß nicht, ob Matteo sauer ist und ob es okay ist, ihn zu berühren, greift darum nur zögernd nach seiner Hand und wiederholt nochmal*  
Ich geh nicht wieder weg… okay?

Matteo:  
*schaut auf David*  
*weicht nicht zurück und hält den Blick*  
*spürt gleichzeitig Erleichterung und Skepsis*  
*schluckt schwer*  
Im Bad?  
*kommt sich auf einmal sehr bescheuert vor, dass er so eine Panik geschoben hat*  
*greift david’s Hand nicht zurück, aber zieht seine eigene auch nicht zurück*  
*braucht, wie so oft, wenn es wichtig ist, länger zum antworten*  
Okay… und du… du antwortest, wenn ich dir schreibe?  
*weiß, dass das auch merkwürdig klingt, aber muss es trotzdem jetzt wissen*

David:  
*beobachtet Matteos Mimik und meint Verunsicherung zu sehen*  
*nickt langsam, als Matteo nochmal nach dem Bad fragt*  
*ist froh, dass er seine Hand nicht zurückzieht und wartet geduldig, ob noch was von Matteo kommt*  
*merkt dann, dass sich bei Matteos nächster Frage alles in ihm zusammenzieht und nimmt sich vor, in Zukunft jederzeit und immer sofort zu antworten, wenn Matteo schreibt und alles dafür zu tun, damit Matteo ihm wieder vertraut und keine Angst mehr davor haben muss, dass er einfach so verschwindet*  
*tritt noch einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu und sagt ernst*  
Ich antworte, wenn du schreibst. Versprochen!  
*würde ihn jetzt so gerne umarmen, weiß aber nicht, ob es okay ist und wartet auf irgendein Zeichen von Matteo*  
*blickt ihn prüfend an und fragt vorsichtig*  
Okay?

Matteo:  
*merkt, wie sich sein Herz und sein Bauch und überhaupt alles langsam beruhigt*  
*nickt langsam*  
Okay….  
*zieht leicht an seiner Hand und ihn damit näher*  
Sorry…. dass ich so Panik geschoben hab wegen nix….  
*atmet langsam aus*  
Wollen wir uns vielleicht einfach wieder hinsetzten und…. essen?

David:  
*spürt, wie er sich langsam ein bisschen entspannt, als Matteo ihm zu glauben scheint und ihn sogar näher zieht*  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als er sich entschuldigt*  
*findet nicht, dass er wegen /nix/ Panik schiebt*  
*lächelt dann bei seiner Frage, ob sie sich setzen wollen und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*murmelt*  
Gleich…  
*zieht ihn noch näher und legt seine Arme um ihn*  
*will ihm jetzt einfach nah sein und auch spüren, dass wirklich alles okay ist*  
*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund und umarmt ihn dann feste*  
*atmet einmal tief durch und murmelt an seinem Hals*  
Es tut mir leid!  
*weiß, dass er dafür verantwortlich ist, dass Matteo so eine Panik hatte und denkt sich, dass Matteo eine Entschuldigung verdient hat für all die Male, bei denen er ihn hat hängen lassen*

Matteo:  
*spürt den Kuss und wirklich auch das letzte bisschen Anspannung von ihm abfallen*  
*schlingt seine Arme auch um ihn*  
Schon okay….  
*seufzt leise und vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinem Nacken*  
Ich wollte nicht…. du musst dich nicht entschuldigen… du sollst jetzt kein schlechtes Gewissen haben oder so…  
*küsst seinen Nacken kurz und lehnt sich dann wieder zurück*  
Okay? Können wirs abhaken und essen?

David:  
*findet Matteo einfach unglaublich - dass er meint, er solle kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, obwohl er doch offensichtlich der Grund dafür ist, dass es Matteo gerade so schlecht ging*  
*murmelt*  
Hab ich aber!  
*lässt ihn noch nicht ganz los, als er sich zurücklehnt und lächelt leicht*  
Essen ja, abhaken nicht.  
*gibt ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss und zieht ihn dann mit sich zu der Isomatte*  
*setzt sich und wartet, bis Matteo sich ebenfalls gesetzt hat*  
*sagt dann langsam und zögernd, während er nach der Tüte mit den Dürum greift und diese öffnet*  
Ich war in den letzten Wochen… irgendwie viel zu sehr mit mir selbst beschäftigt. Ich hätte mir mehr Gedanken darüber machen müssen, wie es dir geht.  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und reicht Matteo einen Dürüm*  
*schaut zu Matteo auf*  
Und…ich hätte mich früher melden… oder mich erklären sollen. Ich hätte….  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und atmet einmal kurz durch*  
Ich hätte dich nicht alleine lassen dürfen.

Matteo:  
*setzt sich mit David auf die Isomatte*  
*zieht dann die Augenbrauen leicht hoch bei seiner Erklärung*  
Na klar warst du das… war ja auch viel los….  
*nimmt den Dürüm entgegen und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ne… ich mein… du wusstest nicht, was du mir sagen kannst und dann… wurdest du geoutet… also ehrlich, ich versteh das. Da braucht man Zeit….  
*seufzt leicht und schaut ihn an*  
Okay, also, ja, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Und vielleicht wäre ab und an zumindest eine Nachricht ganz nett gewesen…. aber das machen wir ab jetzt einfach so, okay?

David:  
*packt seinen Dürüm aus, während er Matteo zuhört*  
*macht sich Sorgen um ihn, da er genau weiß, dass es Matteo mehr getroffen hat, als er jetzt vielleicht hier zugibt, denn sonst wäre seine Reaktion gerade eben eine andere gewesen*  
*ist dann froh, dass er zumindest zugibt, dass er sich Sorgen gemacht hat und nickt sofort bei seinem Vorschlag*  
*sagt lächelnd*  
Versprochen!  
*beißt in seinen Dürum und merkt erst jetzt, dass er tatsächlich großen Hunger hatte*  
*wedelt mit der Rolle und murmelt mit vollem Mund*  
Danke übrigens…  
*schluckt runter und greift das Thema dann aber doch nochmal auf*  
*gibt zu*  
Das mit dem Weglaufen hab ich früher ständig gemacht… Wirklich geändert hat es natürlich nichts… aber zumindest konnte ich selbst immer irgendwie runter kommen…  
*beißt nochmal ab, kaut, schluckt runter und zuckt dann leicht mit den Schultern*  
Und bisher war halt nicht wirklich jemand da, der sich dann Sorgen gemacht hat….

Matteo:  
*hat ebenfalls schon abgebissen und nickt grinsend*  
Kein Ding…  
*schluckt und nickt langsam bei Davids Worten*  
Ja… weißt du…. manchmal muss man das auch einfach, glaub ich… also allein sein zum runter kommen…. Also denk nicht, dass du das jetzt lassen musst oder ich irgendwie abgeh, wenn du das machst…. aber sag mir einfach Bescheid nächstes Mal, okay?  
*schaut ihn kurz an*  
*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf*  
Das glaub ich nicht… was ist denn mit deiner Schwester?  
*bekommt dann auf einmal große Augen*  
Mist! Laura! Die macht sich bestimmt Sorgen! Hast du ihr mittlerweile geschrieben wo du bist?

David:  
*zuckt wieder leicht mit den Schultern bei Matteos Antwort*  
*ist sich unschlüssig und hofft eigentlich, dass es so schnell kein nächstes Mal geben wird*  
Mal sehen… falls ich nochmal das Gefühl habe, es zu brauchen, sag ich dir auf jeden Fall Bescheid.  
*lächelt wieder leicht*  
*will gerade auf Matteos Frage nach seiner Schwester antworten, als Matteo meint, dass sie sich Sorgen machen wird*  
*senkt kopfschüttelnd den Kopf*  
Mist… nein, hab ich nicht.  
*stöhnt leise*  
Die bringt mich um…  
*holt sein Handy hervor und starrt ein wenig hilflos auf den Bildschirm, der in der immer düsteren Poolhalle plötzlich ziemlich grell wirkt*  
*fügt dann erklärend an Matteo gerichtet hinzu*  
Meine Schwester lebt schon seit fast 4 Jahren in Berlin. Das meiste, was bei uns zu Hause abging hat sie gar nicht wirklich mitbekommen… als es dann an der alten Schule so schlimm wurde, hat sie angeboten, dass ich zu ihr ziehe. Sie hat bisher nicht wirklich viel davon mitbekommen, wenn ich abgehauen bin…  
*verzieht das Gesicht*  
Was soll ich ihr denn schreiben?!?

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als David sagt, dass Laura ihn umbringen wird*  
Glaub ich nicht…  
*nickt langsam den Kopf*  
*fragt sich was denn eigentlich genau abgegangen ist*  
*fällt jetzt erst auf, dass David eigentlich noch nie wirklich über seine Eltern gesprochen hat*  
*aber verschiebt es, danach zu fragen*  
*beobachtet ihn, wie er auf sein Handy starrt*  
Lass…. ich mach das…  
*greift sein Handy, das immer noch neben ihm liegt und tippt eine nachricht an Laura*  
“Hab ihn gefunden. Alles gut soweit. Mach dir keine Sorgen”  
*zeigt sie David ohne sie abzuschicken*  
So?

David:  
*ist erleichtert und dankbar, dass Matteo das mit der Nachricht an Laura übernimmt, legt sein Handy wieder beiseite und isst weiter*  
*beugt sich zu ihm rüber, als er fertig ist, um die Nachricht zu lesen, lächelt und nickt*  
Perfekt! Danke!  
*wartet, bis Matteo die Nachricht abgeschickt hat*  
*holt dann die Wasserflasche aus der Tasche und bietet Matteo einen Schluck an*

Matteo:  
*schickt die Nachricht ab und nimmt dann die Flasche von ihm*  
*nimmt einen Schluck und gibt sie dann zurück*  
Laura war übrigens echt nett zu mir…. also zumindest das letzte Mal, als ich sie gesehn hab.... ich glaub nicht, dass sie sauer auf dich ist….  
*schaut David an und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Falls du dir Sorgen drum macht, mein ich…..

David:  
*nimmt die Flasche von Matteo und trinkt ebenfalls einen Schluck, bevor er sich den Rest vom Dürüm in den Mund steckt*  
*hört Matteo zu und zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*  
Naja, ich hab trotzdem ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie lässt mich bei sich wohnen und ich hau ohne ein Wort einfach ab…  
*rutscht ein Stück zurück, lehnt sich gegen die Poolwand und schaut Matteo von der Seite an*  
Sie hat mir geschrieben, dass du Sonntag bei ihr warst und dass ich mich doch bei dir melden soll, weil du dir Sorgen machst. Ich wollte es auch, aber bevor ich wusste, was ich überhaupt schreiben soll, hast du mir dann die Sprachnachricht geschickt…

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn an und muss lachen*  
Ja, sie hat mir gesagt ich soll dir Zeit lassen… das hab ich dann so 12 Stunden durchgehalten…  
*lehnt sich auch gegen die Poolwand und dreht den Kopf, um ihn im Dunkeln sehen zu können*  
Hans hat mir mal gesagt, manchmal können uns Leute auch überraschen… irgendwie hat er Recht, oder? Manchmal stehen wir uns irgendwie selbst im Weg, weil wir denken der andere würde uns nicht verstehen…  
*muss an seine Mutter denken und wie er sie in der Kirche hat stehen lassen und wie sie ihm trotzdem danach noch geschrieben hat, wie schön es war, ihn zu sehn und dass sie hofft, dass alles gut ist*

David:  
*muss ebenfalls leicht grinsen*  
Ist vielleicht ganz gut, dass du es nicht länger als 12 Stunden durchgehalten hast. Wer weiß, wann ich den Mut gehabt hätte, mich zu melden.  
*hört ihm zu, als er von Hans erzählt und denkt über seine Worte nach*  
*nickt dann und senkt den Blick*  
*gibt leise zu*  
Ich hatte so eine Angst, dir zu sagen, dass ich transgender bin. Und ich hab es ständig vor mir her geschoben. Ich.. wollte dich nicht verlieren.  
*macht eine kurze Pause und fährt dann fort*  
Und als ich es dir dann gesagt habe, war ich mir eigentlich sicher, dass…  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
… dass es das jetzt war mit uns… Ich hab nicht nur mir selbst im Weg gestanden, sondern auch uns beiden…  
*lacht leise*  
Und selbst, als du mir geschrieben hast, dass du noch Zeit brauchst… und als du angerufen hast und mich abholen wolltest… oder als du in der Schule auf mich gewartet hast und nach all den Nachrichten, nachdem ich abgehauen bin… selbst da hab ich irgendwie noch nicht richtig glauben können, dass es dir tatsächlich egal sein könnte, dass ich… so bin wie ich bin.  
*reibt sich einmal kurz durch’s Gesicht und grummelt, weil er so wenig Vertrauen hatte*  
Erst, als du vorhin hier vor mir standest, hat’s irgendwie klick gemacht.  
Ich würd sagen, ich hab mir nicht nur selbst im Weg gestanden - ich hab sogar ne Riesenmauer vor mir aufgebaut  
*hat irgendwie gerade tausend Fragen an Matteo - würde vor allem interessieren, wie es ihm mit der ganzen Sache ging, weiß aber nicht so recht, wo er anfangen soll*

Matteo:  
*hört ihm zu und lässt ihn ausreden*  
*legt aber den Arm um ihn und zieht ihn näher, als er sagt dass er Angst hatte*  
Sorry, dass ich so doof reagiert hab, als du es mir gesagt hast… ich hatte irgendwie… keine Worte… und dann… es war gar nicht so sehr wegen dir, also schon auch…. aber ich musste das für mich irgendwie einsortieren, weißt du? Sorry, das klingt bescheuert, aber ja….  
*nickt leicht*  
ich würd sagen, es ist ziemlich gut, dass es bei uns beiden klick gemacht hat.  
*schüttelt dann aber leicht den Kopf, als er nochmal drüber nachdenkt, was David gesagt hat*  
Es ist mir nicht egal, wie du bist. Ich hab sogar ziemlich starke Meinungen zu wie du bist…  
*drückt ihm einen Kuss gegen die Schläfe*  
Ich finde wir können also abmachen, dass wir nicht mehr denken, der andere würde uns nicht wollen, okay?

David:  
*lehnt sich an ihn, als Matteo seinen Arm um ihn legt, schüttelt aber den Kopf bei seinen Worten und unterbricht ihn kurz, als er sich entschuldigt*  
Nein, das war wirklich okay… du hast nicht damit gerechnet und ist ja eigentlich klar, dass du das erstmal verdauen musst.  
*hört dann weiter zu und nickt verständnisvoll, als er meint, er musste das für sich einsortieren*  
*murmelt am Ende*  
Klingt nicht bescheuert…  
*muss dann lächeln, als Matteo sagt, dass er ziemlich starke Meinungen dazu hat, wie er ist und nickt bei seinem Vorschlag*  
Klingt gut. Wir wollen uns beide und Punkt.  
*lacht einmal kurz leise, wird dann aber wieder ernst und fragt*  
Und gab es einen bestimmten Punkt, an dem es bei dir klick gemacht hat?

Matteo:  
*hmmmt leicht bei Davids Frage und wiegt den Kopf hin und her*  
Klick, dass du ziemlich cool bist?  
*grinst und kichert ein bisschen*  
Als du dich gefragt hast, ob in dem anderen Bus dann auch März ist, das war ziemlich cool…  
*lacht wieder leicht und wird dann aber still*  
Oder klick, dass es keine Rolle spielt, ob du transgender bist? Das war wohl wieder Hans, der mir gesagt hat, dass es darauf ankommt, wie du bist und nicht wer du bist…. er hat das natürlich besser formuliert…. aber ja….  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief und stupst ihn an*  
Ich hab…. ich weiß auch nicht…. manchmal war es irgendwie einfacher, alles einfach passieren zu lassen…. alle haben Freundinnen, dann leg ich mir halt auch eine zu…. war zumindest einfacher als sich mit mir auseinander zu setzen….

David:  
*lacht leise, als er die Busfahrt erwähnt und knufft ihn kurz in die Seite*  
*kommentiert kurz*  
Oh Gott, ich war so überfordert und hab einfach irgendeinen Mist erzählt…  
*meinte aber tatsächlich die Sache mit dem Transgender und hört ihm zu*  
*lächelt und wiederholt*  
...wie ich bin, okay… *lacht leise* Wie bin ich denn!?  
*hört ihm weiter zu und nickt*  
*kann ihn so gut verstehen und hat sich so oft gewünscht, einfach nur “normal” zu sein und dazu zu gehören*  
*hat aber nie einfach alles passieren lassen können, sondern musste sich zwangsweise mit sich auseinandersetzen*  
*fiel das damals schwer und kann so ziemlich gut nachvollziehen, wie es Matteo ging*  
*nickt und sagt leise*  
Hmmm… ich kenn das Gefühl. Und irgendwann geht’s dann aber nicht mehr anders und man muss sich einfach damit auseinandersetzen, was man braucht, um glücklich und man selbst zu sein…

Matteo:  
*lacht*  
Fishing for compliments, hm?  
*grinst dann aber und nickt*  
Naja, du bist halt super und du… ich fühl mich halt gut, wenn du da bist…. und du bist jetzt auch nicht grad der hässlichste Mensch, den ich je gesehn hab…  
*drückt seine Schulter ein bisschen*  
*nickt dann langsam*  
Ja, ich hab… also ich hab das nie so richtig gecheckt irgendwie, das ich anders bin. Erst als Jonas mit Leonie zusammen gekommen ist und überhaupt auf einmal alle angefangen haben, über Brüste zu reden… naja, hat mich halt nicht so interessiert….. aber irgendwie war auch so viel anderes los und ich wollte einfach nicht auffallen…. und Jungs kann man auch gut finden, ohne irgendwem was davon zu erzählen...  
*denkt an seine Verknalltheit in Jonas und wie sich das jetzt anfühlt, als wär das ne halbe Ewigkeit her, dabei sind es noch nicht mal drei Monate*  
*seufzt*  
Naja, und dann kamst du…. und irgendwie… wurde es Zeit und ich habs mir eingestanden und…. ich hab angefangen mich zu outen und dann….  
*überlegt wie er das gut formulieren kann und braucht ein bisschen*  
Und dann wusst ich halt nicht ob “schwul” noch stimmt…. ich weiß jetzt, dass das bescheuert war… aber ja, war halt irgendwie alles noch ziemlich frisch….

David:  
*grinst bei Matteos Frage nach dem Komplimenten*  
Immer!  
*lächelt dann, als er tatsächlich Komplimente bekommt und hebt seinen Kopf, um ihm einen kurzen Kuss aufs Kinn zu drücken*  
*murmelt*  
Dankeschön!  
*hört ihm dann zu und stellt fest, wie schön es ist und wie gut es tut, mehr von Matteo zu erfahren*  
*als er von seinem Outing erzählt, wird ihm wieder bewusst, dass sie beide in dieser Zeit keinen Kontakt hatten und denkt sich, dass er eigentlich hätte da sein und Matteo unterstützen müssen*  
*schüttelt dann wieder den Kopf, als Matteo zum Ende kommt und knufft ihn nochmal*  
Hör auf, dich selbst immer für bescheuert zu erklären! Ich hab keinen bescheuerten Freund!  
*wird dann erst bewusst, dass er Matteo gerade das erste mal als seinen Freund bezeichnet hat und hofft zum einen, dass es okay ist und findet zum anderen, dass es sich richtig und gut anfühlt*  
*spricht schnell weiter*  
Ist doch klar, dass du verwirrt warst und das irgendwie definieren wolltest…

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht bei dem Kuss und nickt nur kurz*  
*spürt sein Herz kurz flattern, als David ihn seinen Freund nennt und kann nicht verhindern, dass sein gesicht anfängt zu strahlen*  
*kann nur hoffen, dass die Dunkelheit das ein bisschen verbirgt*  
Wenn du das sagst….  
*schüttelt dann aber wieder den Kopf*  
Ja, schon… aber trotzdem…. das hätte man auch besser machen können.  
*schaut ihn an*  
Aber egal, jetzt sind wir ja hier. Jetzt haben wirs geschafft….  
*lächelt leicht und bewegt sich dann so, dass er David einen Kuss geben kann*

David:  
*nickt grinsend*  
Ja, sag ich!  
*will ihm gerade widersprechen, als Matteo dann noch hinzufügt, dass sie es ja jetzt geschafft haben und nickt zustimmend*  
*denkt, dass der ganze Rest letztendlich tatsächlich ziemlich egal ist*  
*murmelt lächelnd*  
Genau! Und das ist die Hauptsache!  
*kommt Matteo entgegen, als er sich in den Kuss beugt, schließt die Augen und spürt sofort ein Kribbeln im Bauch, als sich ihre Lippen berühren*  
*will den Kuss vertiefen, findet das aber in der jetzigen Position ziemlich ungemütlich*  
*murmelt gegen Matteos Mund*  
Wollen wir uns hinlegen? In ner halben Stunde ist es hier sowieso so dunkel, dass man nichts anderes mehr machen kann…

Matteo:  
*nickt und weicht dann zurück*  
Okay….  
*steht auf, damit sie den Schlafsack ausbreiten können*  
Dann zeig mal was dein super Schlafsack so drauf hat…  
*zieht seine Schuhe und seine Jacke aus, lässt aber ansonsten alles an*  
*hat eh den Verdacht, dass es ziemlich kalt werden wird*  
*beobachtet wie David den Schlafsack aufmacht und ausbreitet und auch die Schuhe auszieht*  
*lässt ihn an der Wand liegen und legt sich dann neben ihn*  
*zieht den Schlafsack über sie beide und rollt sich auf die Seite*  
*grinst leicht*  
Und wie genau hast du dir jetzt nochmal das warmhalten vorgestellt?

David:  
*lacht verunsichert, als Matteo von seinem super Schlafsack spricht*  
*hofft, dass es für Matteo nicht zu unbequem wird*  
*zieht ebenfalls Schuhe und Jacke aus, breitet den Schlafsack aus und setzt sich auf die Isomatte*  
*faltet seine Jacke und legt sich ans Kopfende*  
*schaut zu Matteo auf und erklärt*  
Kopfkissen…  
*rückt zur Wand, als Matteo sich neben ihn legt und legt sich ebenfalls hin, während Matteo den Schlafsack über ihnen ausbreitet*  
*lacht leise bei Matteos Frage und spürt, wie er leicht rot wird*  
*fragt unsicher grinsend*  
Knutschen und kuscheln?  
*hat noch nie mit einem festen Freund die Nacht verbracht und hat keine Ahnung, ob Matteo irgendwas erwartet und wenn ja, was*

Matteo:  
*nickt langsam und lächelt*  
Klingt gut.  
*spürt dann aber irgendwie David’s Unsicherheit und legt seinen Arm um seine Hüfte*  
*spricht leiser und sanfter*  
Hey, kein Stress, okay?  
*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss und schaut ihn dann an*  
*lässt ihm Raum und Zeit zu entscheiden, was er will*

David:  
*fragt sich, ob Matteo sich selbst oder ihn beruhigen will, nickt aber und wiederholt leise*  
Kein Stress…!  
*lächelt ihn an und streicht mit der Hand sanft über seine Wange, als Matteo ihm einen kurzen Kuss gibt*  
*kann ihn in der Dunkelheit kaum erkennen, spürt aber umso deutlicher, dass er hier ist und wie gut es ihm damit geht*  
*beugt sich dann vor, um ihn richtig zu küssen und rückt gleichzeitig näher an ihn heran*

Matteo:  
*küsst ihn zurück und schließt sofort die Augen*  
*lässt seine Hand auf David’s Rücken wandern, um ihm noch ein bisschen näher zu sein*  
*vertieft den Kuss und merkt gar nicht richtig, wie seine Hand nach einer Weile anfängt zu wandern*  
*hat einfach nur das Bedürfnis, ihm so nah wie möglich zu sein*  
*lässt seine Finger also unter David’s Pulli und T shirt gleiten, spürt nur die Aufregung, die einsetzt, als er auf einmal Haut berührt*

David:  
*hat seine Hand in Matteos Haaren vergraben, während sie sich küssen, lässt sich aber während des Kusses seinen Hals, Nacken und Rücken hinunter wandern*  
*findet es unglaublich, dass er ihn endlich wieder berühren darf und stellt jetzt erst fest, wie sehr er das in den letzten Wochen vermisst hat*  
*spürt, wie Matteo den Kuss vertieft und seufzt leise in den Kuss, weil er sich so wohl fühlt*  
*ist so sehr auf den Kuss konzentriert, dass er am Anfang gar nicht merkt, wie Matteos Hand unter sein Shirt gewandert ist*  
*kann gar nicht wirklich klar denken, genießt nur einfach das Gefühl, dass sie sich so nah sind*  
*lässt seine Hand ohne Nachzudenken ebenfalls unter Matteos Shirt gleiten und spürt sein Herz wild klopfen, als er die warme Haut darunter berührt*

Matteo:  
*erschauert im positivsten Sinne als David’s Hand seine Haut berührt*  
*seufzt in den Kuss, als seine Finger über David’s Haut streichen*  
*fährt sanft seine Seite entlang und zieht dabei David’s Shirt und Pulli leicht hoch*  
*unterbricht den Kuss für nur eine Sekunde, um einmal nach Luft zu schnappen und macht dann direkt weiter*

David:  
*realisiert zunächst nicht wirklich, dass Matteo seinen Pulli und sein Shirt hoch schiebt, sondern genießt einfach nur das Gefühl, berührt zu werden und Matteo zu berühren*  
*spürt dann, dass Matteo den Kuss ganz kurz unterbricht, und erschaudert leicht, als er ihn nach Luft schnappen hört*  
*nimmt den Kuss ebenfalls wieder auf, kann aber auf einmal bruchstückhaft klare Gedanken fassen und zwar, dass Matteos Hand weiter sein Shirt und seinen Pulli hoch schiebt und dass darunter sein Binder sitzt und dass sie noch nicht darüber gesprochen haben und dann Matteo vielleicht geschockt sein könnte, weil er damit nicht rechnet und dass Matteo sowieso und überhaupt wahrscheinlich nicht weiß, wie es bei ihm unter dem Shirt und unter der Boxershort aussieht*  
*zieht seine eigene Hand von Matteos Rücken zurück und rückt ein Stück von ihm ab, damit auch er seine Hand zurückzieht*  
*unterbricht schließlich schwer atmend den Kuss, hat Herzrasen und murmelt*  
Sorry…  
*spürt minimal den Fluchtinstinkt in sich auflodern*

Matteo:  
*spürt, wie David’s Hand verschwindet und er abrückt*  
*braucht einen Moment um zu realisieren, was passiert, aber zieht dann auch seine Hand zurück*  
*weiß nicht, was grad passiert ist, aber weiß, dass David alles Recht hat zu stoppen, wenn es ihm zu viel wird*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und braucht einen Moment bevor er Worte formulieren kann*  
Brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen….  
*schluckt ein bisschen und fragt dann*  
Zu viel?

David:  
*schüttelt instinktiv den Kopf bei Matteos Frage, weil er sich denkt, dass es eigentlich nicht genug war und er sich nach mehr gesehnt hätte*  
*fragt sich kurz, was passiert wäre, wenn sein Kopf sich einfach nicht zu Wort gemeldet hätte*  
*sehnt sich so nach Matteos Nähe, aber hat gleichzeitig Angst vor Ablehnung*  
*atmet einmal tief durch und sucht nach Worten*  
*will nicht immer derjenige sein, der Probleme macht, nicht derjenige, der bemitleidet werden muss, denkt sich aber gleichzeitig, dass er es ansprechen /muss/, dass er diesmal offen zu Matteo sein muss, damit es nicht wieder zu irgendwelchen Missverständnissen kommt*  
*hat keine Ahnung, mit was Matteo rechnet und inwieweit er sich irgendwie eingelesen hat und schätzt Matteo eigentlich als verständnisvoll und tolerant ein, hat aber trotzdem große Angst vor Ablehnung*  
*beschließt, es einfach hinter sich zu bringen und nicht wieder so lange heraus zu zögern*  
*räuspert sich kurz und meint schließlich leise nach einiger Zeit*  
Also ich… ich weiß nicht, inwieweit du dich informiert hast oder mit was du rechnest, aber… also…ich..  
*muss einmal kurz durchatmen und haut es schließlich mit leicht zittriger Stimme raus*  
...ich bin nicht operiert… ich… hab nicht den Körper eines Jungen.

Matteo:  
*merkt, dass David irgendwas tierisch auf der Seele brennt und schaut etwas besorgt*  
*hört ihn dann informiert sagen und hat auf einmal eine Idee was los ist*  
*hat tatsächlich etwas über Operationen gelesen*  
*hat sich aber nicht Gedanken gemacht, was David hat oder nicht hat*  
*zumindest nicht so explizit*  
*hat dann auch gemerkt, dass es so keine große Rolle spielt für ihn*  
*greift nach David’s Hand und hält sie fest*  
Aber du bist einer. Und das ist alles was zählt, ok?  
*schluckt leicht und sucht mal wieder nach den richtigen Worten*  
Wir brauchen heute nix machen oder entscheiden, aber…. wenn irgendwann…. dann nur so, wie du dich wohl fühlst, ok?

David:  
*hat einen dicken Kloß im Hals vor Glück, als Matteo sagt, was wirklich zählt*  
*denkt sich aber gleichzeitig, dass das nichts an seinem Körper ändert*  
*drückt seine Hand und streicht mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken*  
*findet Matteo einfach perfekt und liebt ihn dafür, dass er einfach so alles hinnimmt, wie es kommt, will aber auch nicht, dass Matteo irgendwie auf der Strecke bleibt*  
*gibt zu*  
Ich fühl mich wohl!  
*grinst verlegen*  
Und ich hätte mich wahrscheinlich auch noch länger wohl gefühlt…  
*seufzt leise*  
Aber ich will, dass du dich auch wohl fühlst… und ich wusste nicht, was du erwartest…  
*weiß es ja eigentlich immer noch nicht und meint dies nicht im Bezug auf Sex oder Knutschen oder Fummeln - würde wahrscheinlich alles mit Matteo machen, was er erwarten oder wollen würde - meint das eher im Bezug auf seinen Körper*

Matteo:  
*runzelt die Stirn leicht*  
Was ich erwarte?  
*weiß nicht so richtig, was David meint oder wo seine Sorge ist*  
Also ich hab so ne grobe Vorstellung von der Anatomie… und ansonsten….erwarten?  
*zuckt mit der Schulter und weiß nicht, was er sagen soll*  
*ist das alles wirklich nicht so wichtig, oder zumindest nicht so wichtig, wie es David zu sein scheint*  
Ich will nur dich.  
*sagt er schließlich simpel*  
Die Anatomie ist mir ziemlich egal.

David:  
*beobachtet Matteo - oder zumindest das, was er in der Dunkelheit erkennen kann*  
*muss fast lachen, als Matteo meint, er habe eine grobe Vorstellung von Anatomie, wird dann aber wieder ernst und bekommt Herzrasen, als er einfach hinzufügt, dass er nur ihn will*  
*ist in etwa genauso erstaunt, wie bei seinem “weil ich dich liebe” vorhin und fasziniert, wie einfach und simpel und selbstverständlich Matteo solche wichtigen Dinge formuliert*  
*kauft ihm auf einmal voll und ganz ab, dass ihm die Anatomie egal ist und weiß tief in seinem Innern, dass er nur seine eigene Unsicherheit ablegen muss*  
*löst ihre Finger voneinander und streicht damit zärtlich über Matteos Haare, sein Ohr und seine Wange*  
*murmelt einfach nur*  
Okay  
*weil ihm die Worte fehlen und weil es wirklich okay ist*  
*rückt wieder näher an ihn heran und küsst ihn sanft*

Matteo:  
*wartet auf seine Reaktion*  
*entspannt noch mehr unter David’s Berührungen*  
*lächelt bei dem okay*  
*küsst ihn zurück und legt seinen Arm wieder über David’s Hüfte*  
*flüstert dann*  
Lass uns schlafen, okay? Es war n langer Tag… und morgen sehen wir weiter, ja?

David:  
*nickt bei seinen Worten*  
Ja… okay…  
*legt seinen Arm ebenfalls um Matteos Hüfte und versucht, zu entspannen*  
*merkt, dass es aber irgendwie ungemütlich ist und dreht sich schon nach kurzer Zeit auf den Rücken*  
*findet das aber auch irgendwie nicht gut*  
*murmelt*  
Warte…  
*hebt seinen einen Arm, damit Matteo seinen Kopf darauf legen und er so seinen Arm um Matteo legen kann und liegt nun in etwa so, wie sie am Morgen nach dem ersten Kuss aufgewacht sind*  
So ist’s besser...  
*lächelt und streicht nochmal sanft durch Matteos Haare*  
*gibt ihm dann einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz und flüstert*  
Schlaf gut…  
*schließt die Augen und entspannt sich*  
*spürt irgendwann, dass er lächelt und denkt sich, dass er irgendwie gerade da auch allen Grund zu hat*


	9. 11.05.2019 (1) - Schwimmübungen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bei diesem Play haben wir eine Szene vorgezogen, die in der Serie erst später passiert. Wir haben also ein klitzekleinesbisschen die heilige Canon-Welt verändert, aber nur weil es für uns Sinn ergeben hat das timeline-mäßig vorzuziehen.
> 
> Und noch eine allgemeine Anmerkung: Ab jetzt kann es passieren, dass ihr ein “halbes” Play bekommt, da wir Plays geteilt haben, die zwar an einem Tag passieren und sogar hintereinanderweg, aber ansonsten einfach zu lang sind und sich auch thematisch manchmal abgrenzen.
> 
> Also nicht wundern wenn ein Play etwas abrupt aufhört, dann geht es im nächsten Kapitel weiter.

**Samstag, 9:37 Uhr:**

David:  
*wird am nächsten morgen wach und merkt als erstes, dass er sich nicht so strecken kann, wie gewohnt*  
*erinnert sich dann erst wieder an die gestrigen Ereignisse und muss automatisch lächeln, als er feststellt, dass der Grund für seine eingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit Matteo ist und dass sie im Grunde genommen noch genauso da liegen, wie sie gestern abend eingeschlafen sind: Matteo in seinen Armen*  
*spürt ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl in sich aufsteigen und dreht leicht den Kopf, um sein Gesicht in Matteos Haaren zu verbergen*  
*schließt nochmal die Augen und traut sich kaum, sich zu bewegen, um Matteo nicht zu wecken*  
*kann aber irgendwann dem Drang nicht mehr widerstehen und streicht sanft und leicht durch Matteos Haare*

Matteo:  
*liegt irgendwie nur halb auf der isomatte, ein Arm und ein Bein hängt drüber*  
*wird langsam wach und weiß erst nicht so richtig wovon*  
*sieht David neben sich und fühlt jetzt auch die Hand in seinen Haaren und lächelt*  
Hey…  
*rutscht näher an ihn ran, damit er Bein und Arm nachziehen kann*  
Einigermaßen gut geschlafen?

David:  
*spürt, dass Matteo wach wird und hört kurz auf, durch sein Haar zu streichen*  
*hofft, dass er nicht dadurch geweckt wurde*  
*murmelt leise*  
Morgen…  
*räuspert sich, weil seine Stimme noch ganz verschlafen klingt und nutzt die Gelegenheit, als Matteo sich bewegt, sich kurz zu strecken, ehe er seine Arme um ihn schlingt und ihn somit noch näher zieht*  
*gibt ein Wohlfühlbrummen von sich und murmelt lächelnd*  
Perfekt!  
*muss dann grinsen und fügt hinzu*  
Also so perfekt, wie man auf Isomatte und Schlafsack in einem verlassenen Pool nunmal schlafen kann… auf jeden Fall aber viel besser, als die Nacht davor!  
*drückt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn*  
Und du?

Matteo:  
*grummelt etwas und streckt sich auch einmal kurz*  
Naja… also ehrlich gesagt… schon ziemlich hart  
*schaut ihn dann an und grinst leicht*  
Aber auch ziemlich gut….  
*räuspert sich etwas und legt den Kopf schief*  
Aber noch eine Nacht so muss nicht sein, oder?  
*schluckt und schmeckt die ungeputzten Zähne*  
Ich hab auch gar keine Zahnbürste dabei und nix….

David:  
*seufzt, als Matteo meint, dass noch eine Nacht nicht sein muss*  
*weiß ja, dass er sich hier nicht ewig verstecken kann und dass er den Pool irgendwann verlassen muss, bekommt aber doch irgendwie ein leichtes Panikgefühl bei dem Gedanken, anderen außer Matteo begegnen zu müssen*  
*versucht, ein bisschen Zeit zu schinden*  
Also ich kann dir zumindest Zahnpasta leihen… vielleicht kannst du mit dem Finger putzen… so ein, zwei Wochen?  
*grinst*  
Und vielleicht können wir Warmwasser beantragen… und uns ein bequemes Bett und ne Küche liefern lassen….  
*umarmt ihn feste, so als könne er ihn damit hier festhalten und verbirgt sein Gesicht*  
*stöhnt*  
Ich will da nicht raus! Ich will keinen aus dem Jahrgang sehen….

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn prüfend an, als er zwei Wochen vorschlägt*  
*kann sich denken, dass eigentlich grad der Fluchtinstinkt wieder einsetzt bei ihm*  
*lacht dann leicht bei seinen Vorschlägen*  
Und bei wem? Dem netten Wärter mit dem Hund?  
*umarmt ihn zurück, aber bewegt sich dann etwas, um ihn ansehn zu können*  
hey… du musst keinen aus dem Jahrgang sehen… wir gehen einfach zu mir, da ist nämlich warmes Wasser und n Bett schon vorhanden…. und aus dem Jahrgang allerhöchstens Mia, die aber wahrscheinlich eh bei ihrem Alex ist….  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief und grinst*  
Sag mir, dass eine warme Dusche nicht verlockend klingt….

David:  
*will eigentlich erwidern, dass es nicht darum geht, jetzt irgendwem aus dem Jahrgang zu begegnen, sondern vielmehr überhaupt diesen Schutzraum hier zu verlassen und sich wieder der Realität stellen zu müssen: Seiner verpassten Sportprüfung, der Frage, ob er dadurch das Abi wiederholen muss und ein Jahr länger auf eine Schule gehen muss, wo ihn wieder alles schief anschauen, den Blicken seiner Mitschüler - wenn auch nicht in der Schule, dann eben bei zufälligen Begegnungen und all dem anderen, was er jetzt fast zwei Tage erfolgreich verdrängen konnte*  
*verkneift sich aber die Erwiderung, weil er zum einen weiß, dass Matteo Recht hat, auch wenn dieser vielleicht nur im Ansatz nachvollziehen kann, wovor er eigentlich Angst hat und zum anderen, weil er auch weiß, dass es irgendwie weitergehen muss und er sich irgendetwas stellen muss - und da er sich gestern entschieden hat, nicht weiter zu flüchten, muss er sich wohl oder übel der Angst vor allem stellen, was jetzt vor ihm liegt*  
*erwidert aber Matteos Blick und zuckt ernst mit den Schultern*  
*sagt wenig überzeugt*  
Doch, schon…  
*löst sich von ihm und setzt sich auf*  
*fährt sich einmal kurz mit der Hand über’s Gesicht und durch die Haare und kämpft in Gedanken gegen diesen dummen Fluchtinstinkt an*  
*will eigentlich aufstehen und die Sachen zusammenpacken, schafft es aber irgendwie nicht, den Dreh zu kriegen*

Matteo:  
*beobachtet ihn und sieht, wie sehr es in ihm arbeitet*  
*gibt ihm aber die Zeit sich zu sortieren*  
*sieht, wie er sich aufsetzt und tut es ihm langsam gleich*  
*hört seine einsilbige Antwort und schluckt*  
*will ihn nicht drängen, will eigentlich nur für ihn da sein*  
*sieht, wie fertig er aussieht und greift nach seiner hand*  
Hey…. muss nicht jetzt sofort sein….  
*drückt seine Hand leicht*  
Wir können noch n bisschen schwimmen üben, bevor wir uns ins offene Meer wagen, okay?

David:  
*schaut nicht zu ihm auf, als Matteo seine Hand greift, sondern schließt nur kurz die Augen*  
*lächelt leicht bei seinen Worten und nickt*  
*murmelt*  
Okay…  
*lehnt sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Beckenrand und schweigt einen Moment*  
*hat das Gefühl, noch gar nicht richtig wach zu sein und zu viele Gedanken für diese frühe Zeit im Kopf zu haben, die er erstmal sortieren muss*  
*schaut zu Matteo und versucht, sich einzureden, dass es diesmal vielleicht wirklich anders wird, weil Matteo da ist - dass es vielleicht schon einen Unterschied macht, Problemen nicht allein begegnen zu müssen*  
*hat diese Erfahrung aber bisher noch nicht wirklich gemacht und hat darum Schwierigkeiten, zuversichtlich zu sein*  
*schweigt einen Moment und lässt den gestrigen Tag Revue passieren*  
*sagt dann schließlich zögernd*  
Du hast gestern… gesagt, dass da… dass sich Leute für mich eingesetzt haben… dass sie bei dir zu Hause waren…  
*seufzt einmal kurz und fragt dann*  
Was haben sie gesagt?  
*zögert und fragt dann*  
Also wie waren so die Reaktionen nach dem Outing?  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und fragt sich, ob er das überhaupt wissen will*  
*denkt sich aber dann, dass es vielleicht ganz gut ist, zu wissen, worauf er sich einlässt, bevor er den Leuten an der Schule gegenübertreten muss und dass Matteo vielleicht was mitbekommen hat*  
*ist nach dem Video sofort aus der Abi-Whatsapp-Gruppe ausgetreten und hat somit überhaupt nichts mitgekriegt*

Matteo:  
*schweigt mit David*  
*findet es aber nur kurz angenehm, weil er förmlich spürt, wie es bei David arbeitet*  
*schaut dann zu ihm, als er redet*  
Mhmmm…  
*überlegt dann kurz*  
Also ich kann nur von meinen Freunden sprechen… aus der blöden Abi Gruppe bin ich ausgetreten… aber die waren alle sehr… eifrig  
*lächelt leicht*  
Kiki wollte ne Petition starten und Carlos wollte n Mittelfinger an Neuhaus Tür kleben...die wollten echt alle nur helfen, da fiel kein böses Wort…. Jonas wurde n bisschen politisch, aber das isser immer…  
*drückt leicht seine Hand*  
Die stehen alle hinter dir… das einzige, was man ihnen vorwerfen kann, ist Übereifer...hier guck…  
*greift sein Handy und zeigt David die Bilder mit den Transflaggen*

David:  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und nickt, als Matteo sagt, dass er aus der Abigruppe ausgetreten ist*  
*will sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie dort die Reaktionen gewesen sind*  
*hört dann von seinen Freunden und zieht skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch*  
Oh Gott, haben sie aber nicht, oder?  
*hofft, dass sie nichts von dem wirklich durchgezogen haben, will nicht im Mittelpunkt stehen und noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen*  
*hört dann, dass sie alle hinter ihm stehen und ist darüber ziemlich erstaunt*  
*lehnt sich näher zu Matteo, um mit ihm aufs Handy schauen zu können*  
*sieht die ganzen Bilder und weiß gar nicht, was er sagen soll*  
*findet es zum einen nett, dass sie sich so solidarisch zeigen - hat sowas noch nie erlebt - zum anderen ist es ihm ein wenig peinlich, dass sie wegen ihm so einen Aufriss machen - es wirkt ein bisschen nach too much*  
*verbirgt sein Gesicht kurz beschämt an Matteos Schulter und murmelt*  
Oh mann…  
*schaut sich dann weiter die Bilder an und stellt fest*  
Du siehst nicht sonderlich begeistert aus auf den Bildern…

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei seiner ersten Frage*  
Nee, ich meinte, vielleicht sollten sie dich erstmal fragen…  
*grinst dann leicht als David sein Gesicht verbirgt und küsst kurz seinen Kopf*  
*lacht dann leicht bei seiner Aussage*  
Nee...mir wars ehrlich gesagt n bisschen zu viel… aber sie waren alle so voller Energie, da wollt ich auch nicht einfach gehn…. und ich wusste nicht, was du denkst…. und naja, wie gesagt, die schießen halt manchmal n bisschen übers Ziel hinaus…  
*überlegt kurz, ihm von der Whatsapp Gruppe zu erzählen, aber lässt es dann*  
*hatte eh vor, da mal unauffällig den Titel zu ändern*  
Und weißt du… ich bin aus der Abi-Gruppe zwar ausgetreten, weil zwei Idioten mir auf den Sack gegangen sind… aber was ich bis dahin gelesen hab, war eher wie scheiße Neuhaus ist…

David:  
*atmet erleichtert aus, als er hört, dass die Freunde nichts dergleichen gemacht haben und murmelt*  
Puh…  
*hört Matteo dann weiter zu und muss minimal lächeln, weil er wieder das Gefühl hat, von Matteo verstanden zu werden*  
*sagt leise*  
Ist sicherlich lieb gemeint von ihnen, aber irgendwie ein bisschen too much, das stimmt.  
*muss sich irgendwie erstmal an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass Matteo vielleicht Recht hat und dass es diesmal vielleicht doch anders ist als an der letzten Schule - dass es nicht nur Matteo gibt, der bei ihm ist, sondern dass vielleicht tatsächlich noch eine handvoll andere Leute hinter ihm stehen*  
*hört dann Matteos Kommentar zur Abigruppe und runzelt skeptisch die Stirn*  
Neuhaus?  
*kann das irgendwie gar nicht verstehen*  
Ich dachte…  
*senkt den Blick und fährt dann leiser fort*  
Ich dachte, es kämen ähnliche Kommentare wie damals…

Matteo:  
*nickt erst und schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Ne, also soweit ich gesehn hab…. ich mein, klar der ein oder andere Idiot war dabei, aber ich denk, das hast du immer… das meiste, was ich gesehn hab, war was Neuhaus für n Arsch ist…und Jonas hat Steffen angekackt weil er das Video überhaupt aufgenommen hat….  
*schaut ihn an und legt den Kopf leicht schief*  
Du bist nicht allein damit, okay?

David:  
*nickt und lehnt den Kopf an die Poolmauer, als Matteo sagt, dass man natürlich überall Idioten hat, die blöde Sprüche machen und weiß auch, dass das nichts wirklich mit ihm und transgender zu tun hat*  
*weiß, dass er nicht erwarten kann, dass /alle/ es verstehen, aber so wie Matteo es schildert, ist es ja wahrscheinlich tatsächlich ein Großteil des Jahrgangs, der irgendwie Verständnis hat*  
*lächelt leicht, als Matteo meint, dass Jonas Steffen angekackt hat*  
*merkt dann, dass Matteo ihn anschaut und dreht den Kopf, um seinen Blick erwidern zu können*  
*lächelt bei seinen Worten und auch wenn er merkt, dass noch eine kleine unsichere Stimme in ihm protestiert, glaubt ein inzwischen viel größerer Teil an das, was Matteo sagt*  
Okay…  
*atmet einmal tief durch und meint dann*  
Okay… das war ne gute Schwimmübung…  
*fühlt sich inzwischen tatsächlich ein bisschen wohler mit dem Gedanken, den Pool heute zu verlassen*  
*beugt sich zögernd ein Stück vor und drückt Matteo einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund*  
*lehnt seine Stirn an seine*

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht, als er okay sagt*  
*lacht dann, als er sagt dass es eine gute Schwimmübung war*  
Freut mich…  
*küsst ihn zurück und legt seinen Arm um seine Schulter*  
*greift mit der anderen Hand nach David’s und verschlingt die Finger miteinander*  
*zögert ein bisschen, aber fragt dann doch*  
Wie lang weißt du’s denn eigentlich schon?

David:  
*rutscht ein bisschen nach unten und lehnt sich gegen Matteo, als dieser den Arm um seine Schulter legt*  
*schaut auf ihre umschlungenen Finger und streicht sanft mit dem Daumen über Matteos Handrücken*  
*schließt die Augen und entspannt sich*  
*hört dann nach einiger Zeit Matteos Frage und überlegt, wie er am besten anfangen soll*  
*erzählt schließlich und lächelt am Ende, als Matteo sagt, dass er gut so ist, wie er ist*  
*grinst leicht und meint schließlich*  
Du bist auch gar nicht sooo Scheiße…  
*zieht ihre immer noch umschlungenen Hände an seine Lippen und drückt einen Kuss auf Matteos Finger*

Matteo:  
*grinst und gibt ihm einen richtigen Kuss*  
*zieht dann etwas zurück und pfft leicht*  
Gar nicht so scheiße? Du meinst wohl eher der Beste!  
*lacht dann und kabbelt etwas mit ihm*  
Wie siehts aus, Herr Bademeister, bereit den Schritt ins Meer und zu ner warmen Dusche zu wagen?

David:  
*lacht, als Matteo erst so spät auf sein “gar nicht sooo scheiße” reagiert und kabbelt mit ihm*  
*gibt irgendwann auf und lässt sich zurück auf die Isomatte fallen*  
*schaut grinsend zu Matteo auf, wird dann allerdings wieder ein bisschen ernster bei Matteos Frage*  
*atmet einmal tief durch und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*weiß es tatsächlich nicht, denkt sich aber, dass er es nicht erfahren wird, wenn er es nicht versucht*  
Einen Versuch ist es wert, oder?  
*richtet sich auf und greift zögernd nach seiner Jacke*  
*ist tatsächlich ein bisschen aufgeregt*  
*schaut sich nochmal zu Matteo um und lächelt leicht*  
*weiß, dass es mit ihm tatsächlich weniger schwer werden wird und fängt an, seine Tasche zu packen*

Matteo:  
*nickt*  
Einen Versuch ist es wert...  
*steht mit ihm auf und hilft David beim einpacken*  
Hey, sobald es zuviel wird, ziehen wir den Rückzug an, okay?  
*greift die Isomatte, in die der Schlafsack eingerollt ist und wartet bis David seine Tasche geschultert hat*

*kommen so gegen 11 bei der WG an und Matteo schließt ihnen auf*  
Halloo?  
*hofft inständig, dass keiner da ist, aber da kommt Mia auch schon aus der Küche: “Hey...oh hey, David!”*  
*sieht wie Mia ihm (Matteo) einen prüfenden Blick zuwirft, dann aber lächelt*  
Hi, wir wollten… uhm… in Ruhe duschen… sind schon alle aus dem Bad raus?  
*sieht Mia nicken: “Ja… alle raus…”*  
*sieht sie nochmal lächeln und dann in Richtung ihres Zimmers verschwinden*


	10. 11.05.2019 (2) - Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie perfekt du bist!?

**Samstag, 10:57 Uhr**

Matteo:  
*nickt*  
Einen Versuch ist es wert...  
*steht mit ihm auf und hilft David beim einpacken*  
Hey, sobald es zuviel wird, ziehen wir den Rückzug an, okay?  
*greift die Isomatte, in die der Schlafsack eingerollt ist und wartet bis David seine Tasche geschultert hat*

*kommen so gegen 11 bei der WG an und Matteo schließt ihnen auf*  
Halloo?  
*hofft inständig, dass keiner da ist, aber da kommt Mia auch schon aus der Küche: “Hey...oh hey, David!”*  
*sieht wie Mia ihm (Matteo) einen prüfenden Blick zuwirft, dann aber lächelt*  
Hi, wir wollten… uhm… in Ruhe duschen… sind schon alle aus dem Bad raus?  
*sieht Mia nicken: “Ja… alle raus…”*  
*sieht sie nochmal lächeln und dann in Richtung ihres Zimmers verschwinden*

David:  
*findet, dass der “Auszug” aus dem Pool eigentlich ganz gut funktioniert und fühlt sich auch auf dem Weg durch Berlin nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr ganz so unwohl*  
*wird dann irgendwie immer langsamer, je näher sie Matteos WG kommen und folgt ihm nur zögernd die Treppe nach oben*  
*kann gar nicht so wirklich einordnen, ob es die Angst ist, irgendeinem seiner Mitbewohner zu begegnen oder dieses unsichere neue Gefühl, nun tatsächlich als Paar Matteos Wohnung zu betreten*  
*bleibt in der Tür stehen, als Matteo über die Schwelle tritt und in die Wohnung ruft*  
*würde am liebsten einen Schritt zurück machen, als Mia aus der Küche kommt, reißt sich aber zusammen, macht zögernd einen Schritt nach vorne und schließt die Tür hinter sich*  
*lächelt unsicher und hebt die Hand bei Mias Begrüßung*  
Hey…  
*bleibt mit dem Rücken zur Wohnungstür stehen, während Matteo und Mia sich unterhalten und zieht langsam seine Jacke aus, als Mia in ihrem Zimmer verschwindet*  
*räuspert sich dann und stellt seine Tasche auf dem Boden ab*  
*schaut unsicher zu Matteo*  
Ähm… hast du vielleicht n Kaffee oder so? Ich glaub, ich könnte jetzt einen gebrauchen...

Matteo:  
*ist erleichtert, als Mia in ihrem Zimmer verschwindet*  
*dreht sich zu David*  
Ja, klar…  
*legt die Isomatte und den Schlafsack ab*  
*zieht seine Jacke aus und schmeißt sie auf David’s Tasche*  
*geht dann vor in die Küche*  
*sieht, dass leider kein Kaffee mehr in der Kanne ist und fängt an einen aufzusetzen*  
*sieht erst, als er sich einmal umdrehen muss, dass David immer noch in der Tür steht*  
Willste dich nicht hinsetzen?

David:  
*steht in der Küchentür und beobachtet Matteo, wie er neuen Kaffee aufsetzt*  
*macht langsam einen Schritt in die Küche, als Matteo ihn auffordert, sich zu setzen, hat aber das Gefühl, dass er irgendwie gerade viel zu passiv und nervös ist und irgendwas tun muss*  
*fragt zögernd*  
Wenn du mir sagst, wo die Tassen sind, kann ich schonmal zwei rausholen…  
*schaut sich suchend in der Küche um, kann aber nirgendwo welche entdecken und will nicht einfach die Schränke durchwühlen*  
*knetet ein wenig angespannt den Saum seines Pullis*

Matteo:  
*schaut zu David und sieht, wie nervös er ist*  
*deutet dann nur auf den Schrank, in dem die Tassen sind*  
Da, aber nicht die pinke Weihnachtsmanntasse, die gehört Hans und ist heilig.  
*dreht sich dann um und lehnt sich gegen die Küchenzeile, während er auf den Kaffee wartet*  
*beobachtet, l wie David die Tassen auf den Tisch stellt*  
Kaffee ist gleich fertig…  
*zögert kurz und fragt dann*  
Warum bist du so nervös?

David:  
*macht den Schrank auf, auf den Matteo zeigt und hört dann seine Worte*  
*muss leicht grinsen, als er tatsächlich die Tasse entdeckt und nimmt zwei andere aus dem Schrank*  
*bemerkt dann, dass Matteo ihn beobachtet, während er die Tassen auf den Tisch stellt, lächelt leicht und nickt zum Kaffee*  
*murmelt*  
Perfekt!  
*weiß dann nicht mehr wirklich, wohin mit sich, zögert und will sich gerade doch auf einen der Barhocker setzen, als er Matteos Frage hört*  
*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und schaut zu ihm auf*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern, weil er es eigentlich selbst nicht weiß*  
*überlegt kurz, es abzustreiten, sagt dann aber schließlich*  
Ich weiß nicht… irgendwie war es im Pool leichter…  
*lacht leise*  
… sicherer…  
*setzt sich dann doch auf einen der Barhocker und fügt hinzu*  
Das ist irgendwie neu… ich mein, klar, war ich schonmal hier, aber nicht… geoutet und nicht als dein… Freund…?  
*muss kurz an das letzte mal denken, als er hier in der Wohnung war und wie sehr er gehofft hat, dass Matteo ihn aufhält, als er sie schließlich verlassen hat, schiebt aber den Gedanken schnell wieder beiseite*

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht, als er sagt, dass es im Pool sicherer war*  
*runzelt dann aber leicht die Stirn bei seinen nächsten Worten*  
*fragt sich, warum die Tatsache, dass sie jetzt zusammen sind, es schwerer macht*  
*hatte gehofft, das würde es leichter machen*  
*dreht die Worte in seinem Kopf hin und her*  
*sagt aber schließlich nur*  
Mia hast du schon hinter dir, Linn sagt nie was und Hans… Hans macht keine Probleme.  
*seufzt leicht*  
Ich kann dir das nicht nehmen… aber…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Wie gesagt, wenns nich geht, dann gehn wir wieder… irgendwohin, wo es egal ist, dass du geoutet und mein Freund bist…. ok?

David:  
*hört ihm zu und weiß nicht, ob Matteo ihn richtig verstanden hat*  
*nickt, als er die WG Mitbewohner aufzählt*  
*schüttelt dann sofort den Kopf, als Matteo meint, dass er ihm das nicht nehmen kann*  
Das musst du auch nicht!  
*braucht einen Moment, seinen letzten Satz richtig zu verstehen*  
*versteht den Anfang und denkt sich, dass er sich mal zusammenreißen sollte und dass Matteo schon eine ganze Nacht wegen ihm im Pool verbracht hat und dass er eigentlich Recht hatte damit, dass Abhauen keine Lösung ist*  
*will nicht, dass er jetzt wegen ihm seine an und für sich richtige Lösung über Bord wirft*  
*denkt über den letzten Teil des Satzes nach - wahrscheinlich viel zu lange - und schüttelt schließlich den Kopf*  
Nein…!  
*fährt sich kurz durch die Haare*  
Es sollte überall egal sein, dass du mein Freund bist…  
*verzieht das Gesicht, weil es sich komisch und falsch anhört*  
Mann, es ist natürlich nicht egal, dass du mein Freund bist! Vor allem mir nicht!  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Irgendwie hört sich gerade alles falsch an, was ich sage. Tut mir leid!  
*fügt schnell hinzu*  
Wir bleiben hier, okay? Es hat mich nur ein bisschen verunsichert. Es ist neu, ja, aber nicht schlecht neu.  
*schaut ihn bittend an*  
Können wir das Thema bitte abhaken? Oder zumindest erst einen Schluck Kaffee trinken und dann weiter diskutieren?

Matteo:  
*runzelt die Stirn wieder*  
*verzieht leicht seinen Mund und weiß nicht, was er sagen soll*  
*muss er auch nicht, weil David weiter redet*  
*atmet tief durch und nickt dann*  
Ja, okay, können wir abhaken…  
*dreht sich dann wieder zur Kaffeemaschine in der Hoffnung, dass die fertig ist*  
*nimmt die Kanne raus und stellt sie aus*  
*geht damit zum kleinen Tisch und schenkt ihnen beiden ein*  
*setzt sich auf den seitlichen Hocker, damit David sich so hinsetzen kann, dass er die Tür im Blick hat*

David:  
*schaut Matteo prüfend an, als er meint, dass es abgehakt ist und hat irgendwie ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache*  
*bereut irgendwie, überhaupt was gesagt zu haben und ärgert sich, dass er sich selbst nicht verständlicher ausdrücken kann*  
*beobachtet, wie Matteo Kaffee einschenkt und murmelt leise*  
Danke!  
*zieht eine Tasse zu sich ran und fühlt schon, dass der Kaffee noch zu heiß zum Trinken ist*  
*schaut nicht zur Tür, sondern prüfend zu Matteo*  
*fragt sich, was in ihm vorgeht und hat das Gefühl, dass es immer nur um ihn geht und Matteo sich ihm anpasst*  
*will nicht, dass er auf der Strecke bleibt*  
*fragt zögernd*  
Wie geht’s dir?  
*hat das Gefühl, dass die Frage vollkommen aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen ist und fügt darum entschuldigend hinzu*  
Es geht irgendwie immer nur um mich. Ich will nicht, dass du denkst, dass du nicht wichtig bist und dass es nicht wichtig ist, wie es dir geht….  
*klingt ein wenig atemlos, weil er unsicher ist und weil er nicht weiß, ob das Thema von gerade wirklich abgehakt ist*

Matteo:  
*legt seine Hände um die Tasse, aber trinkt noch nicht*  
*schaut auf, als David ihn fragt wie's ihm geht*  
*ist grad dezent überfordert mit der Frage*  
*seufzt leicht und zuckt dann mit den Schultern*  
Mir geht’s…. ich weiß nicht so genau…. eigentlich gut, weil du da bist.. aber auch n bisschen… ich will nix falsch machen….  
*schaut ihn dann leicht entschuldigen an, weil er nicht weiß, wie er es sonst sagen soll*

David:  
*ist erleichtert, dass Matteo auf seine Frage antwortet, auch wenn ihm seine Antwort ein wenig Sorgen macht und trinkt endlich einen kleinen und ziemlich heißen Schluck Kaffee*  
*muss zwar leicht lächeln, als er meint, dass es ihm gut geht, weil er da ist, ist aber dann tatsächlich ziemlich erstaunt, bei seinem Nachsatz*  
*schluckt einmal und überlegt, wo er anfangen soll*  
*lächelt dann und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
*sagt dann schließlich*  
Matteo, ist dir eigentlich klar, wie perfekt du bist!?  
*lacht leise und fängt dann an, aufzuzählen*  
Seit ich dich kenne, gibt es nicht eine Sache, die du falsch gemacht hast! Du warst derjenige, der mit nach unseren ersten Treffen geschrieben hat. Du hast mir gezeigt, dass ich dir nicht egal bin, dass dir unsere Treffen was bedeutet haben, während ich meist zu feige zum antworten war. Trotzdem hast du es weiter versucht. Du hast dich auf alles eingelassen, was ich vorgeschlagen habe, du bist mir sogar in den Pool gefolgt. Du hast mich an dem Wochenende nach unserem ersten Kuss zu nichts gedrängt und es war einfach nur wunderschön mit dir! Du hast sofort mit Sara Schluss gemacht, als du gemerkt hast, dass ich deine Gefühle erwidere, um sie nicht zu hintergehen. Du hast dich getraut, mir zu sagen, dass ich dir was bedeute und als ich den Rückzieher gemacht habe, hast du dich nicht gekränkt zurückgezogen, sondern standest vor meiner Tür, um das zu klären. Du hast mich letztendlich aus der Reserve gelockt, weil Du Klartext gefordert hast. Du hast nicht verletzend auf mein Outing vor dir reagiert, du hast einfach Zeit gebraucht, es für dich zu sortieren. Und als ich beim Outing in der Schule wieder abgehauen bin, hast du mich gesucht. Du hast mir geschrieben, mich angerufen und mir im Grunde genommen schon da gezeigt, dass ich nicht alleine bin, dass du da bist. Und letztendlich standest du gestern in diesem beknackten Pool, bist mir wieder nachgelaufen, hast wieder um mich gekämpft….  
*hat inzwischen einen leichten Kloß im Hals, weil ihm bei seiner eigenen Aufzählung erst klar wird, wie viel Matteo eigentlich in den letzten Wochen für ihn getan hat*  
*sucht unter dem Tisch seine Hand und sagt nun leiser und ruhiger*  
Du hast bisher /alles/ richtig gemacht, was man nur richtig machen kann.  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und lacht leise*  
Ich glaub, du brauchst keine Angst davor zu haben, was falsch zu machen… und selbst wenn du mal was falsch machst, glaubst du nicht, dass ich das verzeihen könnte, nach all dem, was du bisher alles richtig gemacht hast!?

Matteo:  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf als David sagt, dass er perfekt sei*.  
*hört ihm dann zu und merkt erst gar nicht, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen steigen*  
*kann gar nicht glauben, dass David alles, was er da aufzählt, wirklich so empfindet*  
*fand sich die Hälfte der Zeit sehr unbeholfen oder klettig*  
*fühlt dann David’s Hand in seiner und hört seine nächsten Worte*  
*spürt dann die Tränen und wischt sich schnell mit der freien Hand über die Augen*  
*weiß gar nicht, was er sagen soll und schaut ihn einfach nur an*  
Ich…. uhm…  
*räuspert sich und versucht es dann nochmal*  
Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass das alles so richtig war. Also…. uhm… danke….

David:  
*spürt, wie der Kloß im Hals dicker wird, als er die Tränen in Matteos Augen sieht, versucht aber, ihn runter zu schlucken, weil es hier nicht um ihn geht, sondern um Matteo*  
*kann nur ahnen, unter welcher Anspannung er die ganze Zeit gestanden haben muss und wie schrecklich unsicher die letzte Zeit für ihn gewesen sein muss*  
*lächelt leicht bei Matteos Worten, rutscht vom Barhocker und zieht ihn in seine Arme*  
*murmelt an seinem Hals*  
Es war perfekt! Und ich verspreche, in Zukunft ein positives Feedback zu geben, statt mich zu verkrümeln.  
*küsst kurz seinen Hals und legt dann seine Stirn an die von Matteo ohne die Umarmung zu lösen*  
Du darfst bei meinem ganzen Kram nicht in Vergessenheit geraten! Ich will, dass es dir gut geht, okay?

Matteo:  
*atmet tief aus, als David ihn in seine Arme zieht und spürt mal wieder, wie er sofort entspannt*  
*muss sogar leicht lachen, als er was von positivem Feedback sagt*  
*nickt leicht bei seinen nächsten Worten und begreift dann irgendwie das erste Mal wirklich, dass das stimmt, dass David will, dass es ihm gut geht*  
*seufzt leicht*  
Danke….  
*küsst ihn dann kurz und schlingt die Arme um seine Hüfte*  
Aber ich will trotzdem auch, dass es dir gut geht….

David:  
*lacht leise*  
Vielleicht können wir uns darauf einigen, dass wir beide darauf achten, dass es uns beiden gut geht… dann werden wir sowohl dir, als auch mir gerecht…  
*schaut ihm in die Augen und lächelt*  
*merkt, dass seine Anspannung von vor einigen Minuten inzwischen fast ganz verschwunden ist*  
*löst einen Arm von Matteo, bleibt aber nah bei ihm stehen und greift nach seiner Kaffeetasse*  
*trinkt einen großen Schluck Kaffee und schaut dann wieder zu Matteo*  
Hmmm… wie war das mit dem Duschen? Willst du zuerst oder soll ich? Und hast du vielleicht n frisches Handtuch und Duschzeug für mich?

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht und nickt*  
Ja, klingt gut.  
*löst auch einen Arm und greift nach seiner Tasse*  
*trinkt einen Schluck, aber stellt sie dann wieder hin, als er seine Frage hört*  
Ja, Handtücher sind im Bad im Schrank ganz oben und das Duschzeug, das in der Dusche steht ist meins… alle anderen haben ihren Schicki Micki Kram in ihrem Zimmer  
*löst dann auch den anderen Arm von David, weil er sich einmal durch die Haare fahren muss*  
*hört dann etwas und sieht Linn in der Küchentür stehen*  
*sieht, wie sie nur David anschaut und ihr Blick auf einmal ganz weich wird*  
*hört wie sie sehr sanft “David” sagt und dann entschlossen auf ihn zu geht*  
*hat ganz kurz Angst, was als nächstes passiert und sieht dann, wie sie ihn umarmt*  
*bekommt sehr große Augen, weil Linn kein Mensch für Körperkontakt ist*  
*Linn löst dann die Umarmung und sagt: “Schön, dass du wieder da bist!”*

David:  
*hört Matteo zu und nickt bei seiner Erklärung zum Badezimmerkram*  
*geht davon aus, dass er zuerst duschen gehen soll und tritt einen Schritt zurück, als Matteo die Umarmung löst*  
*hört dann seinen Namen und blickt zur Tür*  
*kann sich ganz dunkel an Matteos Mitbewohnerin Linn erinnern und will gerade die Begrüßung erwidern, ihm bleiben allerdings die Worte im Hals stecken, als er sieht, dass sie entschlossen auf ihn zukommt*  
*wird dann auch schon von ihr in die Arme geschlossen und hat keine Ahnung, was er machen soll*  
*streicht ihr einmal unbeholfen über den Rücken und wirft Matteo einen ratlosen Blick zu, als Linn die Umarmung auch schon wieder löst*  
*lächelt leicht bei ihren Worten und stammelt*  
Ähmm… hey… dank dir…  
*sieht sie nicken, kurz lächeln, dann wieder ernst schauen und beobachtet, wie sie sich dann umdreht, als wäre nichts gewesen*  
*sieht, wie sie zum Kühlschrank geht, sich eine Flasche Wasser raus holt und dann wortlos die Küche verlässt*  
*zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und schaut zu Matteo*  
Ähmmm…  
*lacht leise*  
… ist sie immer so?

Matteo:  
*hatte die Augen geweitet und ebenso ratlos zu David geschaut*  
*lacht dann leicht, als Linn verschwindet und er Davids Frage hört*  
Uhm…. ja und nein… irgendwie schon, aber eigentlich ist sie sehr ausgesucht was menschlichen Kontakt angeht…  
*grinst und knufft sie leicht*  
Also nimm’s als Kompliment… sie scheint dich zu mögen…  
*zieht die Tasse Kaffee wieder zu sich*  
Und jetzt zisch lieber ab, bevor Hans auch noch aus seinem Zimmer kommt….

David:  
*schüttelt leicht fassungslos und amüsiert den Kopf bei Matteos Worten über Linn*  
*grinst dann leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Okay… dann nehm ich’s als Kompliment.  
*fand die Begegnung trotzdem ziemlich merkwürdig*  
*wird dann von Matteo wieder ans Duschen erinnert und nickt*  
Stimmt… duschen…  
*nimmt noch einen Schluck Kaffee und geht dann um Matteo herum, um die Küche zu verlassen*  
*drückt ihm von hinten noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und murmelt*  
Bis gleich…  
*nimmt seine Tasche aus dem Flur mit in der Hoffnung, noch irgendwelche sauberen Sachen darin zu finden und verschwindet damit im Badezimmer*  
*wühlt dort ein wenig in der Tasche, findet aber nur saubere Unterwäsche und Socken*  
*riecht an seiner Kleidung und findet, das es eigentlich noch geht*  
*hat sie gestern früh im Schwimmbad gewechselt - die anderen Sachen in seiner Tasche sind weitaus länger getragen*  
*holt sich dann ein Handtuch aus dem Schrank, prüft nochmal, ob die Tür auch wirklich verschlossen ist, schnappt sich seine Zahnbürste und Zahnpasta und steigt unter die Dusche*  
*entspannt sich schnell unter dem warmen Wasser und schließt für einen Moment die Augen*  
*muss an die Ereignisse der letzten 24 Stunden denken und muss lächeln, als er feststellt, wohin sie ihn gebracht haben - nämlich unter Matteos Dusche mit Matteo, der in der Küche auf ihn wartet und ihm gesagt hat, dass er ihn liebt und dass er da ist*  
*will die Zeit mit ihm nicht unter der Dusche vertrödeln und beeilt sich deswegen ein bisschen*  
*wäscht sich die Haare und den Körper und putzt sich schließlich die Zähne, ehe er aus der Dusche steigt und sich wieder anzieht*  
*rubbelt die Haare einigermaßen trocken und legt das Handtuch über den Badewannenrand*  
*nimmt dann seine Tasche und verlässt das Bad*  
*sieht beim Durchqueren den Wohnzimmers, dass in Matteos Zimmer inzwischen die Tür geöffnet ist und Matteo ihre Tassen und die Kaffeekanne auf seinem Tisch abgestellt hat und sich im Sessel fläzt und auf ihn wartet*  
*betritt das Zimmer und lächelt*  
Hey…  
*stellt die Tasche ab und steht dann kurz ein wenig planlos im Raum*  
*deutet mit dem Kopf zur Tür*  
Bad ist frei…

Matteo:  
*hat in der Küche noch seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken*  
*ist dann aber relativ schnell mit Tassen und Kaffee in sein Zimmer umgezogen*  
*steht auf, als David wieder reinkommt*  
Okay… uhm… fühl dich wie zu Hause…. Kaffee ist noch da… ich beeil mich…  
*geht dann wirklich schnell ins Bad und merkt erst da, dass er keine Klamotten mitgenommen hat*  
*schnuppert dann einmal an seinen Klamotten und denkt, dass die eh noch gehen*  
*duscht in Rekordzeit, weil er David nicht allein lassen will*  
*rubbelt sich seine Haare auch nur einigermaßen trocken und beschließt die Luft den Rest des Trocknens übernehmen zu lassen*  
*ist so also nach ner viertel Stunde wieder auf den Weg in sein Zimmer*  
*sieht David in seinem Sessel sitzen und an einer Tasse Kaffee nippen, Blick auf seinen Schoß gerichtet, wo wohl irgendwas liegt, was Matteo aber so nicht sehen kann*  
*denkt einfach nur wie unglaublich gut er aussieht und wie unglaublich toll es sich anfühlt, dass er da ist, immer noch, und auf ihn wartet*  
*schließt die Tür hinter sich und lächelt als David aufblickt*  
Hey…


	11. 11.05.2019 (3) - Ich hab noch nie...

**Samstag, 12:14 Uhr/ 19:15 Uhr:**

Matteo:  
*hat in der Küche noch seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken*  
*ist dann aber relativ schnell mit Tassen und Kaffee in sein Zimmer umgezogen*  
*steht auf, als David wieder reinkommt*  
Okay… uhm… fühl dich wie zu Hause…. Kaffee ist noch da… ich beeil mich…  
*geht dann wirklich schnell ins Bad und merkt erst da, dass er keine Klamotten mitgenommen hat*  
*schnuppert dann einmal an seinen Klamotten und denkt, dass die eh noch gehen*  
*duscht in Rekordzeit, weil er David nicht allein lassen will*  
*rubbelt sich seine Haare auch nur einigermaßen trocken und beschließt die Luft den Rest des Trocknens übernehmen zu lassen*  
*ist so also nach ner viertel Stunde wieder auf den Weg in sein Zimmer*  
*sieht David in seinem Sessel sitzen und an einer Tasse Kaffee nippen, Blick auf seinen Schoß gerichtet, wo wohl irgendwas liegt, was Matteo aber so nicht sehen kann*  
*denkt einfach nur wie unglaublich gut er aussieht und wie unglaublich toll es sich anfühlt, dass er da ist, immer noch, und auf ihn wartet*  
*schließt die Tür hinter sich und lächelt als David aufblickt*  
Hey…

David:  
*hat sein Skizzenbuch rausgeholt, nachdem Matteo im Bad verschwunden ist und eine Seite willkürlich mit Dingen gefüllt, die ihn gestern und heute begleitet haben: zwei Dürum, die Transgederflagge aus den Instagram Posts, Matteo und er umschlungen in seinem Schlafsack, seine und Matteos Hände, zwei Tassen Kaffee usw*  
*hat das alles nur grob skizziert und nimmt sich vor, was später zu vervollständigen, wenn er Zeit hat*  
*blättert gerade ältere Sachen durch, als Matteo zurück ins Zimmer kommt*  
*lächelt automatisch bei seinem Anblick und legt den Kopf schief*  
Na? Sauber?  
*grinst leicht*

Matteo:  
*grinst*  
Jep, so sauber wie’s geht…  
*lässt sich neben ihn auf den Sitzsack fallen und lehnt sich dann nach vorne, um sich nochmal kaffee nachzuschenken*  
*sieht dann sein Skizzenbuch und grinst leicht*  
Musstest du das traumatische Erlebnis mit Linn erstmal verarbeiten?

David:  
*nimmt die Tasse von Matteo entgegen, als er ihnen Kaffee nachschenkt*  
Danke…  
*lacht bei Matteos Frage und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee…ich hab nur n bisschen rumgekrizzelt…  
*schiebt Matteo das Skizzenbuch hin, falls er schauen möchte*  
… muss ich irgendwann mal mit mehr Zeit fertig machen….  
*fällt dann was ein und zieht das Skizzenbuch doch nochmal zu sich heran*  
*murmelt*  
Moment…  
*entfernt die Büroklammern, die bisher die Seiten versteckt haben, die ihm zu privat waren - eindeutige transgender Elemente, einige Seiten, auf denen er die Demütigungen an seiner alten Schule verarbeitet hat und zig Zeichnungen von Matteo, von ihren Begegnungen und anderen Groß- und Kleinigkeiten, die mit ihm in Verbindung stehen*  
*legt das Buch dann wieder auf die Sessellehne zwischen ihnen und schaut Matteo auffordernd an*  
Also wenn du magst…

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Bei dir ist es doch nie nur rumgekritzel…  
*will gerade nach dem Buch greifen, als David es doch wieder ran zieht*  
*denkt, dass ihm was eingefallen ist was er nicht sehen soll und wartet darauf, dass er ne Seite rausreißt oder zuklebt*  
*ist dann umso erstaunter, als es das Gegenteil ist und schaut ihn mit großen Augen an*  
Klar mag ich…  
*nimmt das Buch zögernd in die Hand*  
Bist du sicher?  
*sieht David nicken und blättert dann vorsichtig durch das Buch*  
*kommt dann zu den Seiten die er vor ein paar Wochen nicht sehen durfte*  
*schluckt bei den härteren Zeichnungen*  
*blättert dann um und sieht sein Gesicht, mal größer mal kleiner, mal nur seine Augen, mal im Profil*  
*zwei volle Doppelblattseiten nur mit ihm*  
*schaut ihn perplex an*  
Wann…. wann hast du die denn gemacht?

David:  
*beobachtet Matteo, wie er das Buch durchblättert und schaut nur einige male kurz auf die Seiten, um zu gucken, was Matteo gerade ansieht*  
*beugt sich bei Matteos Frage ein wenig weiter zu ihm, um zu sehen, welche Zeichnungen er gerade anschaut*  
*grinst und wird leicht rot*  
Hmmm… wenn ich jetzt sage, nach unserer ersten Unterhaltung, hältst du mich dann für nen Freak?  
*hat eigentlich nach jedem Treffen mit Matteo die Situation oder die Gefühle oder ihn festgehalten… und in der Zeit, in der sie keinen Kontakt hatten, ihn auch immer wieder gezeichnet, wenn er an ihn gedacht hat*

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
*schaut dann wieder auf die Zeichnungen und dann wieder zu David*  
Nee… ich bin nur…. baff…. für einmal sehn hast du mich ziemlich gut getroffen….  
*räuspert sich kurz*  
Ich hab nur nach unserer ersten Unterhaltung versucht, dich bei Insta zu finden….  
*schaut wieder auf das Blatt*  
*blättert dann langsam weiter

David:  
*grinst leicht*  
Dein Gesicht hat sich halt direkt fest in meinem Kopf eingebrannt…  
*fügt in Gedanken hinzu: “und in mein Herz”, sagt es aber nicht, weil es zu kitschig klingt und auch eher auf das zweite Treffen zutrifft als auf ihre erste Unterhaltung*  
*lacht leise, als er Instagram erwähnt und denkt nach*  
Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wann wir uns da gegenseitig gefolgt sind…  
*beugt sich vor, als Matteo weiter blättert, findet es aber echt ziemlich unbequem, sich so verrenken zu müssen - vor allem, weil der Sessel so breit ist, dass sie gut beide drauf passen*  
*rutscht auf dem Sessel zur Seite, fast auf die Lehne und fragt*  
Magst du vielleicht hier hoch kommen? Dann kann ich besser gucken und muss mich nicht so verrenken…  
*spürt ein wenig, dass er den Binder schon wieder viel zu lange trägt, ist aber eigentlich ziemlich entspannt gerade, darum ist es für ihn noch keine große Belastung*  
*hätte außerdem nichts dagegen, Matteo ein bisschen näher zu sein*  
*wirft noch einen Blick aufs Buch und stellt fest, dass jetzt gleich das “Sandwichrezept in Bildern” kommen wird*

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn leicht amüsiert an, aber auch ein bisschen gerührt*  
Awwww  
*zuckt dann mit den Schultern*  
Weiß auch nicht…  
*weiß es natürlich noch ganz genau, aber wird sich jetzt nicht die Blöße geben, dass er so einer ist, der sich sowas alles merkt*  
*schaut dann hoch, als David den Platz neben sich anbietet*  
*grinst und setzt sich natürlich sofort um*  
*würde gern n Arm um ihn legen, kann aber dann nicht mehr umblättern und lässt es deswegen erstmal*  
*blättert um und sieht das Sandwichrezept und muss laut lachen*  
Das ist genial!  
*schaut ihn dann liebevoll an*  
Die Zeichnungen sind echt alle der Hammer….

David:  
*lächelt zufrieden, als Matteo sich neben ihn setzt, zögert kurz, legt dann aber einen Arm um ihn und lehnt sich leicht gegen ihn, um mit ins Buch schauen zu können*  
*grinst, als er Matteo lachen hört und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Immerhin können wir so nie vergessen, was drauf war… also für den Fall, dass wir nochmal so ein Festmahl zubereiten wollen.  
*lacht, wird dann aber wieder ernster und lächelt bei Matteos Kompliment*  
*hört dann ein Handy vibrieren und versucht seins aus der Tasche zu friemeln*  
*schaut dabei Matteo fragend an*  
Deins oder meins?  
*schafft es schließlich, seins zu befreien und wirft einen Blick drauf*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Deins!  
*rückt ein wenig ab, damit Matteo Platz hat, sein Handy zu greifen, lässt aber den Arm auf der Sessellehne liegen*

Matteo:  
*lacht und wischt sich imaginäre Schweißperlen von der Stirn*  
Ein Glück!  
*merkt dann auch das Vibrieren und ist sofort genervt, dass irgendjemand stört*  
*steht auf, um sein handy aus der Tasche zu ziehen*  
*sieht, dass es seine Mutter ist und hat sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen*  
Sorry, meine Mutter….  
*geht ein paar Schritte weg und geht dann ran*  
Hi Mama…

David:  
*nickt, als Matteo sich entschuldigt und überlegt kurz, ob er Matteo lieber alleine lassen soll*  
*entscheidet sich dann aber dagegen, denn wenn er nicht wollen würde, dass er das Gespräch mitbekommt, hätte er wahrscheinlich den Raum verlassen*  
*greift nach seiner Kaffeetasse und versucht, so auszusehen, als würde er nicht zuhören, bekommt aber natürlich trotzdem alles mit*

Matteos Mama:  
*ist froh, dass ihr Sohn ans Telefon geht, hatte es gestern schon erfolglos versucht und sich Sorgen gemacht, nachdem er vorgestern so plötzlich verschwunden ist*  
Hey, mein Schatz… ich wollte nur nachfragen, ob bei dir alles okay ist....

Matteo:  
*dreht sich etwas von David weg, mehr aus Reflex, als als Abwehr*  
Ja, alles okay… sorry, dass ich abgehaun bin…. aber ich musste was klären… is aber alles gut jetzt….

Matteos Mama:  
Was denn klären? Hat es was mit David zu tun? Ich meine, wahrscheinlich geht es mich nichts an… Jedenfalls: Schön, dass jetzt alles okay und gut ist.  
*klingt ein wenig verunsichert, so als wüsste sie nicht, inwieweit sie ihren Sohn nach privaten Dingen befragen darf*

Matteo:  
*schließt kurz die Augen*  
*will eigentlich seiner Mama nicht wirklich was erzählen, will sie aber auch nicht vor den Kopf stoßen*  
Ja… hatte es… aber… es ist gut jetzt und wir… wir holen das mit dem Essen nach, okay?

Matteos Mama:  
*klingt erfreut*  
Ja, sehr gerne! Mit David dann? Wann passt es euch denn?

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf für sich selbst*  
Vielleicht… ich weiß nicht….  
*schaut dann doch einmal kurz zu David rüber*  
Ich frag ihn und schreib dir dann, ok?

Matteos Mama:  
Mach das! - Ich freu mich schon!  
*man hört sie lächeln*  
Tschüß, mein Junge!  
*sie wartet noch, bis Matteo sich verabschiedet hat und legt dann auf*

David:  
*hat an seinem Kaffee genippt und gewartet*  
*hat nur einmal kurz aufgeschaut, als Matteo meinte, er würde _ihn_ fragen und sich kurz gefragt, ob es um ihn geht*  
*beobachtet nun aber doch Matteo, findet aber, dass er nicht gestresst, sondern nur ein bisschen ungeduldig aussieht*  
*lächelt, als Matteo auflegt und sich zu ihm umdreht*  
*legt fragend den Kopf schief*  
Alles gut?

Matteo:  
Tschüß, Mama  
*legt auf und schiebt das Handy zurück in seine Hosentasche*  
*nickt kurz und redet, während er zurück zu David geht und sich wieder zu ihm setzt*  
Ja, das war meine Mutter… hab sie Donnerstag n bisschen stehen gelassen und naja…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Sie hat uns zum Essen eingeladen… aber ich hab nix ausgemacht… ich kann da auch alleine hin….

David:  
*überlegt kurz, was Donnerstag war und muss dann feststellen, dass es wahrscheinlich deswegen war, weil Matteo von Laura erfahren hat, dass er nicht nach Hause gekommen ist*  
*bekommt kurz ein schlechtes Gewissen, kommt aber gar nicht dazu, sich nochmal zu entschuldigen, weil Matteo direkt weiter spricht*  
*schaut ihn skeptisch an, während er spricht und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Ähm, was? Sie hat _uns_ eingeladen?  
*wusste zum einen nicht, dass Matteo sich vor seiner Mutter geoutet hat und zum anderen nicht, dass er ihr sogar von ihm erzählt hat*  
*lächelt verunsichert und stammelt leicht*  
Ich wusste nicht, dass du… also ich dachte, du wärst vor ihr gar nicht geoutet… und… sie weiß von mir?

Matteo:  
*nickt langsam als er fragt /wen/ sie eingeladen hat*  
Ja…  
*hört ihm dann zu und wird sofort etwas verlegen*  
Oh… uhm…. ja…. nachdem ich dich angerufen hab, als ich dich abholen wollte…. nach dem Anruf hab ichs ihr geschrieben…. also mich geoutet und sie weiß deinen Namen, aber sonst nicht viel mehr….  
*schaut ihn an und legt seinen Arm um ihn*  
Und du musst echt nicht mit hin, wenn du nicht willst…

David:  
*lächelt liebevoll und ein bisschen stolz, weil er es echt mutig von Matteo findet und weil es ihm selbst mal wieder zeigt, wie sicher sich Matteo die ganze Zeit war, dass er mit ihm zusammensein will - wenn er sogar seiner Mutter von ihm erzählt*  
*lehnt sich an ihn, als er den Arm um ihn legt und greift nach seiner Hand*  
*sagt leise*  
Das war echt mutig!  
*findet eigentlich jedes Outing ziemlich mutig*  
*grinst dann bei seinen nächsten Worten und schaut leicht provokant zu ihm auf*  
Und wenn ich will? Würdest du mich mitnehmen?  
*hätte eigentlich schon Lust, Matteos Mutter kennen zu lernen*

Matteo:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern, als er sagt, dass es mutig war*  
Durch Text? Ich wollte nur, dass sie Bescheid weiß….  
*grinst ihn dann an, als er sagt, dass er mit will*  
Na klar würd ich dich mitnehmen…. aber ich würd dich warnen, dass man sich seine Familie nicht aussuchen kann…  
*zögert dann kurz und wird dann wieder ernst*  
Meine Mutter nimmt Antidepressiva… also ich glaub, es geht ihr besser… aber… es war nicht immer leicht mit ihr… und ich bin es gewohnt, dass man nicht wirklich weiß, in welcher Stimmung sie ist… nur, damit du Bescheid weißt….

David:  
*findet die Art des Outings egal - ob nun durch Text oder persönlich - es ist schon ein großer Schritt*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern bei seiner Warnung und seufzt grinsend*  
Mir brauchst du davon nichts erzählen…  
*denkt sich, dass sie sich bestimmt irgendwann auch mal über seine Familie unterhalten, jetzt ist er aber erstmal neugierig auf Matteos Mutter*  
*wird ebenfalls ernst, als Matteo es wird und hört ihm zu*  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und weiß im ersten Moment nicht wirklich, was er sagen soll oder fragen darf*  
*streicht mit dem Daumen über Matteos Handrücken und meint schließlich*  
Wenn du mir mehr darüber erzählen willst… also über deine Mutter oder deine Eltern, dann kannst du das jederzeit machen… muss nicht jetzt sofort sein… aber vielleicht irgendwann mal…  
*schaut zu ihm auf und gibt ihm einen kurzen, zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund*  
*murmelt*  
Ich bin da, okay?

Matteo:  
*nickt langsam*  
*lächelt bei dem Kuss*  
Okay… vielleicht irgendwann mal…. später….wenn du sie kennengelernt hast…  
*küsst ihn dann nochmal und rutscht automatisch noch näher an ihn ran*

David:  
*lächelt bei Matteos Worten und nickt*  
Okay…  
*wird nochmal geküsst und spürt, wie Matteo näher an ihn ran rutscht*  
*greift ihm sanft in den Nacken, damit er den Kuss nicht löst und vertieft ihn*  
*fährt dann durch seine Haare, die immer noch leicht feucht vom duschen sind, wieder über seinen Nacken und seine Wange*  
*spürt, wie ihn ein Glücksgefühl durchfährt bei dem Gedanken, dass er Matteo jetzt küssen kann, wann immer er will*

Matteo:  
*knutscht mit David noch ein bisschen auf dem Sessel rum, bis mal wieder sein Magen knurrt*  
*lacht und entschuldigt sich*  
*sie beschließen dann aber doch mal, was zu essen und gehen in die Küche, um sich n paar Brote zu schmieren, die sie wieder mit in Matteos Zimmer nehmen*  
*ziehen dann vom Sessel aufs Bett um*  
*Matteo macht irgendwann leise Musik an und sie liegen rum und quatschen*  
*Matteo erzählt ihm ein bisschen mehr von seinen Freunden, wer mit wem zusammen ist oder war, wer in wen verknallt ist, wie wer tickt*  
*David erzählt n bisschen von Laura und von seiner Patentante*  
*abends bestellen sie irgendwann Pizza und Matteo schafft es, sie anzunehmen und zurück ins Zimmer zu kommen, ohne von einem Mitbewohner aufgehalten zu werden*  
*nach der Pizza werden sie dann ruhiger und knutschen mehr als dass sie reden*

David:  
*hat den ganzen Tag mit Matteo total genossen und sich unglaublich wohl gefühlt*  
*fand es interessant, mehr von Matteos Freunden zu erfahren und somit auch über Matteo und denkt sich, dass dieses Zusammensein mit ihm noch einmal eine ganze andere Bedeutung hat, weil endlich nichts mehr zwischen ihnen steht*  
*liegt nach der Pizza mit Matteo auf dem Bett - inzwischen beide nur noch im T-Shirt, da Pulli und Kapuzenjacke irgendwann zu warm geworden waren - und genießt die Nähe zu ihm und dass sie gerade nicht viele Worte brauchen*  
*krault Matteos Nacken, während sie sich küssen und kann irgendwann dem Drang nicht widerstehen, ihm noch näher zu sein*  
*vertieft darum den Kuss und rückt näher an Matteo ran*  
*schiebt sein Bein zwischen Matteos Beine und schlingt den Arm um seinen Rücken*  
*fährt damit sanft auf und ab*

Matteo:  
*spürt einen wohligen Schauer, als David ihn näher zieht*  
*hat seine Hand in David’s Haaren und drückt sich selbst noch näher an David ran*  
*küsst ihn und spürt wie sein ganzer Körper auf David reagiert*  
*sein /ganzer/ Körper*  
*bekommt auf einmal Panik, dass er nicht weiß was er machen soll, dass er was falsch machen könnte*  
*rückt von David ab und atmet tief aus*  
Sorry…. ich….  
*ist noch etwas atemlos und muss sich etwas sammeln*  
Also, ich…  
*schluckt schwer und schaut ihn dann an*  
Ich hab noch nie….

David:  
*spürt auf Grund der Nähe zu Matteo schon, dass die Knutscherei Matteo auch nicht kalt zu lassen scheint und merkt, dass es ihm ähnlich geht*  
*hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, worauf das hinauslaufen wird, ist aber viel zu erregt, um sich darüber jetzt Gedanken machen zu können*  
*lässt also einfach alles geschehen und verliert sich in diesem Gefühl und ist darum zunächst leicht verwirrt und ein wenig atemlos, als Matteo auf einmal von ihm abrückt*  
*fragt sich kurz, ob er irgendwas falsch gemacht hat und braucht ein wenig, bis Matteos Worte bei ihm ankommen*  
*schluckt und lächelt dann leicht, als er versteht, was Matteo ihm sagen will*  
*legt eine Hand an seine Wange und erwidert seinen Blick*  
Ich auch nicht…  
*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und versucht, seine Gedanken zu sortieren*  
*fragt dann leise nach*  
Also noch nie nie? Weder mit Jungs, noch mit Mädchen?  
*findet, dass die Frage sich irgendwie blöd anhört und wird leicht rot*  
*ist eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass Matteo mit Sara geschlafen hat, mag aber den Gedanken, dass es anscheinend doch nicht so war und es für sie beide dann das erste mal sein wird*

Matteo:  
*kommt sich sofort etwas bescheuert vor und denkt, er hätte es ihm nicht sagen sollen, hätte einfach weitermachen sollen*  
*aber dann spürt er David’s Hand auf seiner Wange und entspannt wieder etwas*  
*schließt kurz die Augen, als er sagt, er hätte auch noch nie und ist irgendwie unglaublich erleichtert*  
*öffnet die Augen wieder bei seiner Nachfrage*  
*kann sich denken, dass es David um Sara geht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Ne… also Jungs haben sich nie angeboten…. und Mädchen…. da wollte ich nicht….  
*beißt sich leicht auf die Unterlippe*  
Also…. naja… kommt nicht von ungefähr, dass sie so schnell 1 und 1 zusammenzählen konnte bei mir, schätz ich…

David:  
*lächelt bei Matteos Worten und spürt, wie sein Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer macht*  
*weiß, dass es wahrscheinlich eigentlich egal sein sollte, bedeutet es aber trotzdem irgendwie was, dass sie diese erste Erfahrung dann wohl zusammen machen werden*  
*findet, dass Matteo gerade so offen und leicht unsicher, aber wunderschön aussieht und muss sich einfach vorbeugen, um ihn nochmal kurz zu küssen*  
*sucht dann nach Worten und meint schließlich leise*  
Bei mir stellte sich die Frage bisher nicht wirklich… da war niemand, dem ich soweit vertraut habe, als dass es auch nur ansatzweise dazu hätte kommen können…  
*rückt wieder ein Stück näher an ihn ran, wird kurz nervös und spürt sein Herz bis zum Hals schlagen, als er flüstert*  
Aber mit dir könnte ich es mir vorstellen…

Matteo:  
*schließt sofort wieder die Augen, als David ihn küsst*  
*schaut ihn dann wieder an als er redet und spürt, wie auch das letzte bisschen Anspannung von ihm abfällt*  
*nickt leicht bei seinen Worten und spürt wie sein Herz schneller schlägt*  
Geht mir genauso…  
*überbrückt dann den Abstand zwischen ihnen und küsst ihn wieder*  
*erst sanft und zärtlich, aber vertieft den Kuss dann und zieht ihn noch ein bisschen näher*  
*will gerade seine Hand vorsichtig unter Davids T Shirt schieben, als es an der Tür klopft*  
*kann gar nicht so schnell reagieren, da geht die Tür auch schon auf und Hans steht im Zimmer*  
Hallo, mein Schmetterling, Linn hat gesagt…. Oh! Hallo!  
*Matteo hatte sich aufgesetzt, um wenigstens zu versuchen, David etwas abzuschirmen*  
Hans, raus!

David:  
*strahlt fast, als Matteo meint, dass es ihm genauso geht, wird dann aber von ihm geküsst und näher gezogen*  
*vertieft den Kuss mit Matteo zusammen und merkt schnell, dass sie eigentlich genau da weiter machen, wo sie vorhin aufgehört haben*  
*zuckt zusammen, als es an der Tür klopft und kurz darauf Hans im Zimmer steht*  
*wird rot und verlegen und ist froh, dass Matteo sich aufsetzt und ihn so ein wenig abschirmt, obwohl er die fehlende Nähe zu Matteo sofort vermisst*  
*hört Hans bei Matteos Ansage lachen: “Ach, ihr Süßen, ich wollte auch gar nicht stören… falls ihr irgendwas braucht, lasst es mich wissen! Weitermachen! Viel Spaß noch!”*  
*wird bei Hans Worten irgendwie nur noch röter, hört aber tatsächlich die Tür ins Schloss fallen und dann nichts mehr*  
*liegt noch kurz etwas versteinert und schockiert da, zieht aber Matteo dann wieder zu sich runter und halb auf sich*  
*grinst leicht*  
Du hast ihn gehört… weitermachen…  
*sucht wieder seine Lippen und vertieft den Kuss*  
*schiebt irgendwann eine Hand unter Matteos Shirt und fährt sanft seinen Rücken auf und ab*  
*liebt es, wie weich seine Haut dort ist und merkt, dass er mehr davon spüren will*  
*hört irgendwann entfernt Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer - Mia und Hans: “Was spricht dagegen, heute mal in deinem Zimmer Wäsche zu falten!!? Gönn den beiden doch ein bisschen Privatsphäre!” - “Aber hier bin ich näher am Geschehen… falls sie was brauchen…”*  
*hört der Diskussion nicht weiter zu, fühlt sich aber doch ein bisschen unter Beobachtung*  
*ist froh, dass es bald wieder still wird im Wohnzimmer, kann aber den Gedanken nicht ganz ausschalten, dass dort jemand sitzt und auf jedes Geräusch aus Matteos Zimmer lauscht*  
*hört Hans dann auf einmal laut lachen und unterbricht den Kuss minimal*  
*murmelt*  
Wir können auch zu mir gehen…

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als David ihn wieder zu sich zieht*  
*schafft es auch tatsächlich die Unterbrechung zu verdrängen und weiterzumachen*  
*hört dann aber auch die Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer und denkt, dass das irgendwie nicht soo optimal ist*  
*seufzt als er Hans lachen hört und David zurück zieht*  
*ist dann aber sehr froh über seinen Vorschlag*  
Ja, bitte….  
*gibt ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss und löst sich dann langsam*  
Sorry… ich hab nicht gedacht, dass die auf n Samstagabend alle zu Hause bleiben…  
*steht dann langsam auf mit David zusammen*  
*beide ziehen sich wieder an und Matteo bleibt an der Tür stehen*  
Okay, die Devise lautet schnell durchs Wohnzimmer, Jacken, Tasche, Schuhe greifen und raus hier… gib Hans keine Chance  
*grinst leicht*

David:  
*lacht leise bei Matteos Antwort und grummelt leicht, als dieser sich nach dem kurzen Kuss langsam löst*  
*würde ihn am liebsten gar nicht loslassen*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern bei Matteos Entschuldigung und murmelt lächelnd*  
Kein Problem… Konntest du ja nicht wissen…  
*steht dann seufzend auf und zieht seinen Pulli wieder über*  
*meint dann*  
Kann sein, dass meine Schwester zu Hause ist, aber die verbringt die Abende eigentlich immer in ihrem Zimmer und wird wohl nicht stören…  
*hofft das zumindest*  
*würde so gerne ohne Störung fortsetzen, womit sie hier angefangen haben*  
*grinst bei Matteos Worten, als sie an der Tür stehen und nickt*  
Okay - auf in den Kampf… oder wohl eher: Auf zur Flucht!  
*macht sich bereit und folgt Matteo, als dieser die Tür öffnet*  
*muss grinsen, als er Hans im Wohnzimmer mit einem Berg Wäsche vor dem Fernseher sitzen sieht und reagiert nicht auf seinen Kommentar: “Oh, braucht ihr was?! Geht ihr etwa?”*  
*greift sich tatsächlich nur seinen Kram und schlüpft schnell in die Schuhe und verlässt dann mit Matteo die Wohnung*  
*muss lachen, als die Wohnungstür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fällt*  
Geschafft!  
*zieht Matteo kurz an sich und küsst ihn intensiv, aber kurz*  
Und jetzt lass uns beeilen… ich will da weiter machen, wo wir aufgehört haben!


	12. 12.05.2019 - The Morning after

**Sonntag, 10:52 Uhr:**

Matteo:  
*wird wach, sieht aber, dass David noch schläft*  
*greift sich sein Handy und tippt eine Nachricht an Jonas zurück und dann ein bisschen hin und her*  
*legt das Handy dann aber wieder weg*  
*langweilt sich nach einer Weile und beschließt, dass David jetzt lange genug geschlafen hat*  
*fängt an, ihn ein bisschen zu schubsen und grinst als er merkt wie David sich regt*  
Aufwachen….

David:  
*konnte abends lange Zeit nicht wirklich einschlafen, da er so glücklich war und sich ständig dabei erwischt hat, vor sich hin zu grinsen*  
*schläft nun aber eigentlich tief und fest und entspannt, als er durch ein Schubsen geweckt wird*  
*hat als erstes den Gedanken im Kopf, dass Matteo bei ihm ist und das alles gut ist und muss lächeln*  
*beschwert sich dann aber doch grinsend, als Matteo ihm in die Rippen drückt*  
Aufhören!  
*grummelt*

Matteo:  
*lacht und imitiert ihn*  
Aufhören!  
*zieht ihn dann zu sich und grinst ihn an*  
Gib mir n Kuss, du Arsch!  
*kabbelt etwas mit ihm, aber bekommt dann seinen Kuss*  
*liebt es, wie einfach und selbstverständlich sie sich dann zusammen finden: sein Arm um David geschlungen und David halb auf ihm liegend*  
Das ist gut….  
*lächelt bei seiner Nachfrage*  
Das hier… alles….  
*schaut ihn dann an*  
*erinnert sich an seine Unsicherheit, als sie in der WG waren und auch an seine Unsicherheit in der Öffentlichkeit und sagt sanft*  
Wir können das übrigens noch für uns behalten…. also wenn du willst…. vor Leuten, mein ich….

David:  
*findet nach kurzer Zeit in eine gemütliche Position in Matteos Armen und entspannt sich*  
*muss bei Matteos Worten lächeln und hmmt zustimmend*  
*findet es auch alles ziemlich gut und perfekt*  
*streicht gedankenverloren mit der Hand über Matteos nackte Brust, merkt dann aber, dass er ihn anschaut und blickt lächelnd zu ihm auf*  
*hört dann seine Worte und denkt kurz darüber nach*  
*schüttelt schließlich den Kopf*  
Also wegen mir müssen wir nichts für uns behalten… es sei denn, dir geht’s irgendwie zu schnell.  
*hat das Gefühl, dass Matteo ihm so viel Sicherheit gibt, dass er den Gedanken schwer findet, vor anderen auf seine Nähe zu verzichten*

Matteo:  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf*  
Neeee  
*überlegt dann wieder etwas und schiebt die Worte hin und her*  
*malt unterbewusst Kreise auf David’s Schulter*  
Ich meinte nur…. ist grad so viel los bei dir…. und überhaupt…. also das wäre ja quasi noch ein Outing und ich… also… ich wollt nur sagen, es ist okay wenn du es jetzt noch nicht mega offiziell machen willst oder so…  
*verzieht leicht den Mund, weil er nicht weiß, ob er sich richtig ausgedrückt hat*  
*weiß, was er will, nämlich mit David zusammen sein mit allem was dazu gehört*  
*er will aber auch, dass David sich wohl fühlt damit*

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo sagt, dass es ihm nicht zu schnell geht*  
*bekommt eine Gänsehaut, als Matteo beginnt, Kreise auf seine Schulter zu malen, konzentriert sich aber dann auf Matteos Worte*  
*überlegt kurz und sagt schließlich*  
Will ich aber! Also es offiziell machen. Weil es diesmal freiwillig ist, verstehst du? Und ich glaub,... wenn wir das zusammen durchziehen, wird alles andere auch leichter…  
*schaut kurz zu ihm hoch und drückt ihm dann einen kurzen Kuss auf die Brust*  
*zögert und sagt schließlich*  
Außerdem bin ich auch irgendwie stolz, so einen coolen Freund zu haben… das will man ja dann auch zeigen...  
*grinst und wird leicht rot*

Matteo:  
*spürt wie sein Herz ein bisschen flattert, als David sagt, dass er offiziell machen will*  
*kann irgendwie immer noch nicht richtig glauben, dass die letzten 48 Stunden wirklich passiert sind*  
*strahlt, als er ihn küsst und nickt nur kurz*  
*wird dann rot und etwas verlegen und lacht leicht*  
Is klar….  
*bewegt sich etwas, damit er ihn küssen kann*  
Ich hab n viel cooleren Freund….

David:  
*schaut Matteo amüsiert an, als er verlegen wird*  
Glaubst du mir etwa nicht!?  
*erwidert seinen Kuss, lacht dann aber und schüttelt den Kopf bei seinen Worten*  
Nein, ich!  
*piekst ihm leicht in die Seite*


	13. 13.05.2019 (1) - Ich will, dass du ihm wichtiger bist, als abzuhauen

**Montag, 16:30 Uhr:**

Matteo:  
*ist vor ner Stunde nach Hause gekommen*  
*hat geduscht und n frisches T shirt angezogen*  
*wollte seine Klamotten eigentlich in die Wäsche schmeißen, riecht dann aber an seinem Hoodie, der immer noch so wunderbar nach David riecht und zieht ihn wieder an*  
*weiß, dass die Jungs gegen halb sechs vorbei kommen wollten und überlegt gerade, ob er was zu essen machen soll, als es klingelt*  
*geht zur Gegensprechanlage und hört, dass es Jonas ist, der sagt, er hatte Bock schon früher zu kommen*  
*buzzt die Tür auf und wartet an der Haustür*  
*grinst als er ihn sieht*  
Hey… war dir langweilig?

Jonas:  
*ist eigentlich erst um halb sechs mit den Jungs bei Matteo verabredet, hatte aber schon früher Zeit und ist außerdem neugierig, was Matteo zu berichten hat*  
*ist einfach mal auf gut Glück früher bei Matteo vorbeigefahren und freut sich, dass dieser ihm die Tür aufmacht*  
*streckt ihm ne Ghettofaust zur Begrüßung entgegen und umarmt ihn dann auch noch kurz*  
*grinst leicht*  
Ja, das auch. Aber vor allem bin ich neugierig, was du zu erzählen hast.  
*schaut ihn kurz fragend an*  
Ist doch okay, dass ich früher hier bin als geplant, oder?

Matteo:  
*lacht weil Jonas schon immer neugierig war*  
Klar, komm rein…  
*geht mit ihm durch zum Wohnzimmer*  
*muss aber n Moment auf ihn warten, da Jonas natürlich erst seine Schuhe auszieht*  
Willst du schon n Bier?  
*sieht Jonas nicken und geht dann doch nochmal zur Küche, um zwei Bier zu holen*  
*reicht Jonas eins und lässt sich dann auf die Couch neben ihm plumpsen*  
*weiß nicht so recht, was Jonas wissen will und was er selbst überhaupt erzählen will*

Jonas:  
*grinst zufrieden, als Matteo ihn rein bittet*  
Nice…  
*kommt rein und zieht als erstes seine Schuhe aus, bevor er Matteo ins Wohnzimmer folgt*  
*sagt zum Bier nicht nein und stellt seine Gitarre in eine Ecke*  
*setzt sich dann aufs Sofa und nimmt das Bier von Matteo entgegen*  
Danke…  
*wartet bis Matteo sich gesetzt hat und streckt es ihm dann entgegen, um mit ihm anzustoßen*  
*trinkt dann einen Schluck und blickt ihn erwartungsvoll an*  
*als Matteo nichts sagt, fragt er*  
Also, da du uns Freitag versetzt hast und anscheinend die Nacht mit David verbracht hast, geh ich davon aus, gratulieren zu können?  
*schaut ihn vorsichtig an*  
Ihr habt’s endlich geschafft und seid zusammen?

Matteo:  
*stößt mit Jonas an und trinkt einen Schluck*  
*grinst dann leicht und nickt*  
Jap  
*sieht Jonas Blick der deutlich sagt “lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen” und seufzt*  
Okay, also… du weißt ja, dass er eigentlich Donnerstag zurück kommen wollte, aber dann hab ich ne Nachricht von Laura bekommen, seiner Schwester, dass er nicht nach Hause gekommen ist…. Naja, da bin ich n bisschen durchgedreht….. hab ihn gesucht und versucht zu kontaktieren…. Naja, am Freitag hat er sich dann gemeldet und ich bin hin und wir…. naja, haben geredet und n paar Dinge geklärt und… joa… so sieht’s aus.  
*nickt leicht und trinkt noch einen Schluck*  
*weiß, dass das Jonas wahrscheinlich nicht reichen wird, aber lässt das erstmal so stehen*

Jonas:  
*strahlt, als Matteo bestätigt, dass er jetzt mit David zusammen ist und wuschelt ihm einmal kurz durch die Haare*  
Perfekt, mein Freund! Ich freu mich für euch!  
*wartet dann erwartungsvoll, was Matteo noch zu berichten hat und ist froh, dass er ihm diesmal nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen muss, sondern er von selbst zu erzählen beginnt*  
*versteht irgendwie nur ansatzweise und fragt darum nochmal nach*  
Wie? Er ist nicht nach Hause gekommen? Ist er länger bei seiner Tante geblieben oder was?  
*kann sich vorstellen, dass Matteo sich Sorgen gemacht hat und findet es ein bisschen blöd, dass David sich anscheinend erst Freitag gemeldet hat*

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, er ist schon Donnerstag nach Hause gekommen… also nach Berlin zumindest… er war in so nem runtergekommenen Gebäude, war glaub ich mal ne Kurklinik oder so… er hat irgendwie so’n Fluchtinstinkt oder so…  
*trinkt noch n Schluck*  
Wir hatten da… also als wir vor Abdis Party abgehauen sind, waren wir auch da…. ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er da is, bis er mir die Nachricht geschickt hat….

Jonas:  
*trinkt einen Schluck, während Matteo erzählt und runzelt die Stirn, als er von dem heruntergekommenen Gebäude spricht*  
*nickt minimal beim Fluchtinstinkt*  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf und muss nochmal nachfragen*  
Er hat die Nacht in nem verlassenen Gebäude verbracht!? Krass spooky!  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck*  
Versteh ich das richtig? Du wusstest seit Donnerstag nicht, wo er ist und Freitag hat er dir geschrieben: Ich bin übrigens hier…. Und du bist dann hin? Und dann?  
*checkt nicht wirklich, warum David nicht von selbst zu Matteo gekommen ist und warum er ihm nicht früher geschrieben hat, wo er ist*  
*findet das alles ziemlich komisch, hält sich aber mal noch mit Kommentaren zurück*

Matteo:  
*nickt nur leicht bei Jonas erster Nachfrage*  
*nickt dann wieder*  
Ja, naja… also eigentlich hat er sich quasi verabschiedet, glaub ich… aber er hat halt was erwähnt und dann wusste ich wo er ist, also bin ich hin…  
*zuckt ein bisschen mit den Schultern*  
Es ging ihm halt echt dreckig und er dachte, er ist eh allein und… naja… deswegen hat er sich wohl nicht eher gemeldet, schätz ich…  
*schaut Jonas an und legt den Kopf schief*  
Manchmal können wir Hilfe halt nicht sofort annehmen… das wissen du und ich doch auch ganz gut…

Jonas:  
*macht große Augen, als Matteo meint, dass David sich wohl verabschieden wollte und unterbricht ihn*  
Wie verabschieden?! Von dir oder was?! Alter…  
*findet, dass das gar nicht geht und schnaubt leise*  
*kann sich dann nicht mehr zurückhalten und es bricht quasi aus ihm heraus*  
Ey, Brudi, dreckig gehen hin oder her, aber er hätte sich zumindest denken können, dass du dir Sorgen machst! Und verabschieden… bedeutest du ihm nichts oder was? Also wenn ich das jetzt richtig verstehe, dann war ihm das Abhauen wichtiger als du?  
*runzelt die Stirn, als Matteo versucht, David mit ihnen beiden zu vergleichen und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Hilfe nicht sofort annehmen können ist doch was anderes, als abzuhauen! Du und ich… wir brauchen halt manchmal unsere Zeit… aber letztendlich haben wir bisher trotzdem immer irgendwie das Gespräch gesucht!

Matteo:  
*schluckt leicht bei Jonas Ausbruch*  
Nein, Mann, er war einfach… es ging nicht um mich, ok? Es ging um alles andere drum rum…  
*schüttelt den Kopf, weil das auch nicht wirklich besser klingt*  
Ja, okay, es war scheiße…. aber es kam bei ihm halt alles wieder hoch nach dem Outing durch Stefan… was an seiner alten Schule abging und so…  
*schluckt leicht*  
Er weiß, dass es scheiße war… und in dem Moment war’s mir ehrlich gesagt auch egal…  
*zögert etwas, um seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu sortieren und um zu entscheiden ,was er Jonas sagen will*  
Ich wollte und will einfach mit ihm zusammen sein, ok?

Jonas:  
*will gerade fragen, was Matteo mit dem ganzen Drumherum meint, als er wenigstens ein bisschen hinzufügt*  
*schaut dennoch skeptisch und will gerade was dazu sagen, schließt aber den Mund wieder, um erstmal nachzudenken und trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier*  
*würde interessieren, was genau an Davids alter Schule abgegangen ist, weiß aber, dass Matteo es nicht erzählen würde und dass er es wenn überhaupt wahrscheinlich irgendwann mal von David erfahren wird*  
*schaut Matteo ein wenig überrascht an, als er sagt dass es ihm egal war, beginnt dann aber langsam bei seinem letzten Satz ansatzweise zu verstehen*  
*geht ein wenig das Herz auf, als er die Ausmaße von dem erkennt, was Matteo gesagt hat und muss sich eingestehen, dass er ihn so nicht wirklich kennt - dass Matteo wirklich um etwas kämpft, was er will - dass er sich selbst zurücknimmt, schon eher*  
*fragt sich aber, inwieweit das “sich zurücknehmen” tatsächlich noch ausschlaggebend ist, wenn man am Ende dann das bekommt, was man will*  
*nickt irgendwann zögernd und sagt*  
Ok.  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck und fügt dann entschuldigend dazu*  
Ich wollte und will ihn nicht schlecht machen, ok? Ich will nur, dass er auch zu schätzen weiß, was er an dir hat. Ich will, dass du ihm wichtiger bist, als abzuhauen.  
*schaut ihn fragend an und sagt dann vorsichtig*  
Ich hoffe, dass er das kapiert hat!

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht bei seinem okay*  
Okay.  
*zuckt mit den Schultern bei Jonas Aussage*  
*kann ja schlecht für David sprechen*  
*denkt dann aber an die letzten 3 Tage und nickt*  
Ich denk schon…  
*grinst dann leicht bei den Erinnerungen und wirkt kurz etwas weggetreten*  
*schaut dann aber wieder zu Jonas*  
Ich mein, jetzt ist er ja da, ne?  
*stupst ihn dann mit dem Fuß an*  
Gib ihm nicht direkt die “Ich bring dich um” Rede, wenn er nachher kommt, ok?

Jonas:  
*nickt zögernd, als Matteo sagt, dass David ja jetzt da ist und seufzt leise*  
Hauptsache, er bleibt es auch…  
*lacht und tritt Matteo ein wenig fester zurück*  
Alter, was denkst du von mir!?  
*trinkt einen Schluck Bier und grinst*  
Die kriegt er frühestens nächste Woche… wenn er sich in meiner Gegenwart in Sicherheit wiegt...muharr...  
*lacht gespielt fies, schüttelt dann aber den Kopf*  
Scherz!  
*setzt sich dann wieder aufrechter hin und sammelt sich*  
Okay weiter… du hast ihn in diesem Gebäude gefunden und wohl anscheinend auch die richtigen Worte… nee, keine Angst, musst du nicht wiederholen… und dann? Hast du ihn zu dir nach Hause geschleppt und ihr habt....?  
*macht irgendwelche eindeutigen Sexbewegungen und grinst ein bisschen dreckig*

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf, aber grinst dabei*  
Ich wusste, auf dich ist Verlass...  
*hatte gehofft, dass die Fragestunde vorbei ist, aber weiß, dass dem nicht so ist, als Jonas sich aufrecht hinsetzt*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und tritt ihn wieder bei seinen Bewegungen*  
Alter!  
*wirft ein Kissen nach ihm*  
Erstens geht dich das gar nichts an und zweitens war es nicht hier und damit ist das Thema beendet!

Jonas:  
*weicht dem Kissen aus und lacht*  
*fragt unschuldig*  
Was denn?!  
*macht große Augen und meint*  
Ohoo… dann hast du ihn zu sich nach Hause geschleppt und dann habt ihr….  
*wackelt mit den Augenbrauen und bringt sich in seiner Sofaecke in Sicherheit vor weiteren möglichen Tritten oder Kissen*  
*lacht, wird dann aber irgendwann wieder ernst*  
*seufzt einmal und fasst dann zusammen*  
Also zusammengefasst: Ihr habt alles geklärt und seid jetzt eins von diesen kitschig verliebten Pärchen….

Matteo:  
*nickt und grinst breit*  
Jap, genau so sieht’s aus. Wir stehen jetzt immer vor unseren Fenstern und singen dauernd Liebeslieder und…. uhm, keine Ahnung was sonst noch so kitschig ist…  
*lacht*  
Außerdem haben wir doch schon Carlos und Kiki für das super kitschige…  
*grinst dann etwas fies*  
Oder andere, die sich vielleicht noch wiederfinden….

Jonas:  
*lacht mit Matteo zusammen*  
Ja, Carlos geht sehr in dieser Rolle auf…  
*wiegt dann den Kopf hin und her, als Matteo offensichtlich von Hanna und ihm spricht*  
Ach, komm schon… kitschig waren Hanna und ich nie….  
*lässt mal unkommentiert, ob sie sich wiederfinden oder nicht*  
*hat sowieso keine Ahnung, ob das mit ihnen beiden nochmal was wird und ist sich auch unsicher, ob er die Initiative ergreifen soll oder nicht*

Matteo:  
*lacht*  
Ist klar… du und deine Gitarre, ihr wart nie kitschig wenn es um Hanna ging…  
*trinkt dann noch einen Schluck von seinem Bier*  
Ist denn damit die Fragestunde beendet?  
*sieht Jonas nur nicken und hört dann die Klingel*  
*Jonas lacht und sagt, dass da wohl noch wer neugierig war*  
*Matteo lässt Carlos und Abdi rein, gibt ihnen auch n Bier und erzählt ihnen aber nur die Kurzfassung, nämlich, dass er und David sich erst Freitag und nicht Donnerstag wieder gesehen haben, dass sie aber alles klären konnten und jetzt alles gut ist*  
Also bitte, Leute, macht kein großes Ding draus wenn er gleich kommt, ok? Wir machen einfach n gechillten zusammen, okay?


	14. 13.05.2019 (2) - Brudi Nummer 5

**Montag, 20:51 Uhr**

**Whatsapp, ok.cool.:**

Abdi:  
Juuuungs… vielleicht hatte David doch recht. Soll ich es Sam einfach sagen?

Jonas:  
War vielleicht keine so schlechte Idee von David.

Carlos:  
Oder doch Sucuk mit Ei :-P

Matteo:  
Einfach raus damit. Schlimmer kanns doch nicht werden, oder?

Abdi:  
Das is jetzt nich so aufbauend

Matteo:  
aber ich hab recht

Carlos:  
Brudi, Matteo hat Recht. Was hast du schon zu verlieren?

Jonas:  
Seh ich genauso!

Jonas:  
Hey, Jungs, aber mal n anderes Thema: David ist ja jetzt quasi einer von uns… hat einer was dagegen, wenn ich ihn hier in die Gruppe einlade? War doch cool mit ihm heute…

Abdi:  
Okay, ich überlegs mir…. und na sicher, lad ihn ein, wenn er uns aushalten kann….

Matteo:  
…

Abdi:  
Was los, Junge?

Matteo:  
Seid ihr sicher?

Carlos:  
Ey, Abdi, dann kannste dir direkt Tipps von David holen… nochmal genauer nachfragen und so…

Carlos:  
Ich hab auch nichts dagegen…

Jonas:  
@ Matteo: Spricht was dagegen? Ich mein, David ist /dein/ Freund… Letztendlich entscheidest du, würd ich sagen...

Carlos:  
Vielleicht will sich Matteo hier mal über ihn auskotzen, wenn er nervt…

Matteo:  
Als ob er jemals nervt

Abdi:  
Awww *schickt gif von Herzen*

Matteo:  
ich will nur nich, dass ihr das nur für mich macht… nicht, dass er euch dann nervt oder so…

Carlos:  
Also mich nervt er nicht.

Carlos:  
Also bisher.

Jonas:  
Brudi, wir machen das nicht nur für dich! David ist cool! Und er ist doch jetzt einer von uns, oder?

Carlos:  
Auf jeden!

Abdi:  
Natüllich! Er ist jetzt Brudi Number 5!

Matteo:  
Okay :)

Jonas:  
Dann lass mal die Nummer rüberwachsen, Matteo, ich lad ihn ein!

Matteo:  
Warte, ich frag ihn kurz…

Abdi:  
Du hast seine Nummer nicht? Brudi!

Matteo:  
ob ich die nummer weitergeben darf, du vollpfosten

Matteo:  
*schickt Davids Kontakt*

Jonas hat David hinzugefügt.


	15. 13.05.2019 (3) - Die Vibes stimmen (C)

**Montag, 21:20 Uhr**

**Whatsapp, Matteo/Carlos:**

Carlos:  
Brudi, ich hab das eben in der Gruppe vergessen, und jetzt ist David drin…

Matteo:  
Uhm… okay… was los?

Carlos:  
Wollt nur sagen, dass ich mich für dich freu

Matteo:  
Okay. Danke.

Carlos:  
Ernsthaft, Brudi, die Vibes stimmen voll und ihr saht beide gut zusammen aus.

Matteo:  
:-) Danke


	16. 16.05.2019 - Hintergrundbild

**Donnerstag, 17:40 Uhr:**

David:  
*ist gerade dabei, seine Sporttasche für morgen zu packen und sucht im Schrank nach einer ordentlichen Sporthose, während Matteo auf dem Bett liegt und ihn ansieht*  
*grinst leicht in seine Richtung, weil er sich beobachtet fühlt, wendet sich aber dann wieder dem Schrank zu*  
*findet schließlich eine Hose, zieht sie aus dem Schrank und bringt sie zum Bett, auf dem seine geöffnete Sporttasche liegt, als er sieht, dass ihre beiden Handys, die nebeneinander neben der Sporttasche liegen, fast zeitgleich aufblinken und dann wieder erlöschen*  
*stutzt als er Matteos Hintergrundbild sieht und merkt, wie sein Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer macht*  
*greift nach beiden Handys und lächelt sehr breit in Matteos Richtung*  
*sieht seinen fragenden Blick und presst leicht die Lippen zusammen, ehe er halb verlegen, halb gerührt fragt*  
Du hast ein Bild von mir als Hintergrundbild?!  
*lacht leise und setzt sich neben ihn*  
*reicht ihm sein Handy und fordert schmunzelnd*  
Zeig!

Matteo:  
*liegt auf dem Bett, seinen Kopf gegen das Kissen gegen die Wand gelehnt und beobachtet David beim Sporttasche packen*  
*grinst zurück als David grinst, beobachtet ihn aber weiter*  
*sieht das aufblinken der Handys nicht richtig, weil er damit beschäftigt ist David anzugucken*  
*schaut erst hin, als er sieht, dass David nach beiden gegriffen hat*  
*sieht ihn fragend an*  
*hört dann seine Frage und wird ein bisschen verlegen*  
*fragt sich, ob David das wohl doof findet*  
Uhm… jaa…?  
*greift dann nach seinem Handy*  
*findet aber eigentlich, dass es doch ne tolle Sache ist, weil er jetzt endlich jemanden hat, den er gern immer anguckt*  
*unlocked dann sein Handy und zeigt David das Display*  
*lächelt dann leicht*  
Ich schau dich halt gern an.

David:  
*sieht, dass Matteo zunächst leicht verlegen ist und findet das irgendwie ziemlich niedlich*  
*rückt näher an ihn heran, als er tatsächlich sein Handy unlocked und lächelt ziemlich, als er nun das Bild, was Matteo am Sonntagmittag von ihm im Bett aufgenommen hat, richtig sehen kann*  
*spürt ein dolles Kribbeln im Bauch und im Herzen, als ihm wieder mal bewusst wird, dass das hier alles real ist - dass er mit Matteo zusammen ist und dass er Matteo anscheinend wirklich so viel bedeutet, dass er ihn als Handyhintergrundbild gesetzt hat - dass das ein totales Pärchending ist und dass sie tatsächlich ein Pärchen sind*  
*wird ein bisschen verlegen bei seinen Worten und drückt ihm schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange*  
*murmelt leise und verlegen*  
Du bist süß…

Matteo:  
*wartet etwas angespannt auf Davids Reaktion*  
*ist erleichtert, als er ihn lächeln sieht*  
*grinst dann breit, als er einen Kuss auf die Wange kriegt*  
*lacht leicht bei seinen Worten*  
Ne,/du/ bist süß…  
*wedelt mit dem Handy und stupst ihn an*  
Und jetzt antworte mal für uns, sind bestimmt die Jungs…

David:  
*lacht leise, als Matteo die Worte zurück gibt und erwidert*  
Okay, /wir/ sind süß…  
*seufzt dann leise und greift nach seinem eigenen Handy bei Matteos Aufforderung*  
*schaut tatsächlich kurz in den Chat der Jungs, ist aber in Gedanken immer noch bei Matteos Hintergrundbild und macht darum den Chat wieder zu*  
*murmelt*  
Gleich…  
*geht stattdessen in seine Galerie und sucht das Bild von ihnen beiden raus, was Carlos am Montag gemacht und ihnen geschickt hat und stellt es sich selbst als Hintergrundbild ein*  
*lächelt zufrieden und spürt wieder dieses Kribbeln im Bauch, weil er merkt, dass es schon ein ziemlich geniales Gefühl ist, nun bei jedem Handygriff erinnert zu werden, dass Matteo und er tatsächlich zusammen gehören*  
*streckt dann sein Handy mit dem neuen Hintergrund kommentarlos und mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Verlegenheit Matteo entgegen*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Okay, okay…  
*beobachtet David, als er auf sein Handy schaut*  
*hört dann aber sein Gemurmel und wartet ab*  
*sieht dann, wie er das Handy gezeigt bekommt und sieht das Bild das David nun als Hintergrund eingerichtet hat*  
*spürt, wie es in seinem Bauch ganz doll kribbelt und er gar nicht fassen kann, dass er tatsächlich Teil eines Pärchens ist und David das sogar immerzu sehen will*  
*lehnt sich vor und drückt David einen Kuss auf den Mund*  
Okay, du hattest Recht, wir sind ziemlich süß…  
*grinst leicht*


	17. 17.05.2019 - Mit dir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mit diesem Kapitel haben wir offiziell alle Missing Moments gepostet, die wir gespielt haben. Das heißt: Jetzt geht es erst richtig los!
> 
> Denn jetzt beginnt die Zeit, die von unseren Vorstellungen und Headcanons gefüllt ist. Jetzt beginnen die Plays über die Zukunft der Jungs, so wie wir sie sehen.
> 
> Da wir direkt nach Staffel 3 begonnen haben zu spielen, haben wir Staffel 4 nicht berücksichtigt. Die größten Änderungen sind hierbei wohl folgende: 
> 
> Carlos und Kiki sind nicht zusammen gezogen  
> Mohammed gibt es nicht (sorry!)  
> Mia und Alex sind nicht getrennt  
> Die Urlaubsplanung sieht etwas anders aus  
> Carlos ist nicht durchgefallen  
> Abdi und Sam… na, ihr werdet schon sehen…  
> Zukunftsplanung haben wir selber überlegt (Also Jonas Bufti passiert bei uns nicht)

**Freitag, 20:45 Uhr:**

David:  
*hat den ganzen Mittag und Nachmittag wie in einem Rausch erlebt und kann irgendwie immer noch nicht wirklich glauben, dass er die Sportprüfung hinter sich hat und das erste Zusammentreffen mit dem gesamten Jahrgang nach seinem Outing so vollkommen unkompliziert und einfach verlief*  
*hat gerade das Gefühl, ein bisschen runter zu kommen und durchatmen zu können, freut sich aber auch schon auf die bevorstehende Party*  
*muss grinsen, als sein Blick auf Abdi, Jonas und Carlos fällt, die vor ihnen laufen und mal wieder “Abiabiabitur” vor sich hingröhlen, während sie alle zusammen zu der Location laufen, in der die Abiparty stattfinden soll*  
*schaut dann zur Seite zu Matteo, der neben ihm läuft, vor sich hinlächelt und gerade wohl auch ein wenig runtergekommen zu sein scheint*  
*merkt wie sein Herz aufgeht vor lauter Liebe für diesen Jungen und wie glücklich und erleichtert er ist, dass Matteo an seiner Seite ist*  
*greift wie selbstverständlich nach seiner Hand und verschlingt ihre Finger miteinander*  
*merkt dann erst, dass sein Herz einen Zahn zulegt, denn das hier haben sie noch nie gemacht - händchenhaltend irgendwo lang laufen*  
*findet aber, dass es sich gut und richtig anfühlt und schaut prüfend zu Matteo, ob es für ihn auch okay ist*

Matteo:  
*grinst als Abdi, Joans und Carlos wieder anfangen zu gröhlen*  
*gröhlt diesmal aber nicht mit, sondern lächelt nur, atmet tief ein und genießt einfach den Moment*  
*das Gefühl, dazu zu gehören, so wie er ist, so wie er sich fühlt und dass es gut so it*  
*spürt dann David’s Hand in seiner und öffnet wie automatisch seine Finger*  
*spürt das mittlerweile schon bekannte Ziehen in der Magengegend oder im Brustkorb oder vielleicht auch einfach überall*  
*diesen Effekt, den nur David bei ihm auslöst*  
*ohne langsamer zu werden drückt er ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und grinst*  
Irgendwie ist Händchen halten doch unser Ding, was?

David:  
*lächelt noch breiter, als Matteo ihn auf die Wange küsst und drückt kurz seine Finger*  
*muss dann bei seinen Worten leise lachen und legt den Kopf leicht schief*  
Absolut! Und hätten wir beim Vertrauenskreis mitgemacht, hätten wir das vielleicht schon viel früher festgestellt…  
*lächelt Matteo an, wird dann aber aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er Carlos laut rufen hört: “Geilomat! N Buffet!”*  
*richtet den Blick nach vorne und stellt fest, dass sie inzwischen die Partylocation erreicht haben und dass in der Ecke neben der Bar tatsächlich ein Buffet aufgebaut ist*  
*fragt sich kurz, wer das überhaupt alles organisiert hat - hatte für die ganze Orga in den letzten Wochen irgendwie überhaupt keinen Kopf*

Matteo:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und grinst*  
Tja, wärste mal nicht zu spät gekommen, dann wär ich vielleicht nicht abgehaun…  
*guckt auch nach vorn, als Carlos ruft und strahlt*  
Geil! Essen!  
*Carlos dreht sich zu ihm um und ruft “Brudi, die haben Würstchen!”*  
Sorry...  
*er grinst David zu, lässt ihn dann los und läuft zu Carlos und zum Essen*  
*Mia kommt von hinten nimmt Matteos Platz neben David ein*  
Hast du dir das gut überlegt? *fragt sie grinsend* Er wird dir die Haare vom Kopf essen….

David:  
*grinst nur bei Matteos Kommentar, ist dann aber vom Buffet abgelenkt und von Matteo, der gar nicht schnell genug zum Essen kommen kann*  
*lacht leise und schüttelt leicht den Kopf über ihn*  
*hat eigentlich auch ziemlichen Hunger, wird dann aber von Mia abgelenkt, die sich neben ihn stellt*  
*kennt sie eigentlich nicht wirklich gut, weiß aber, dass sie eigentlich zu der Mädelsclique rund um Amira, Hanna und Co gehört und auch in Matteos WG wohnt, so dass er ihr wohl in Zukunft häufiger begegnen wird*  
*muss ein wenig verlegen grinsen, als sie ihn so einfach anspricht und fährt sich ganz unbewusst durch die Haare, als sie Matteos Verfressenheit erwähnt*  
Naja, ich hab ja zum Glück genug…  
*schaut zu Matteo rüber, der sich den Teller voll lädt und zeitgleich in ein Würstchen beißt und musst automatisch lächeln*  
*reißt seinen Blick von ihm los und wendet sich wieder Mia zu*  
Aber keine Sorge - ich werd schon darauf achten, dass sein Kühlschrankfach in Zukunft gefüllt ist, so dass er nicht mehr an eure Sachen gehen muss…  
*erinnert sich dunkel, dass sie sich beschwert hat, dass sie nach ihrem ersten Sandwichgelage die Küche nicht aufgeräumt haben*  
*deutet dann mit dem Kopf Richtung Buffet und schaut Mia fragend an*  
Holst du dir auch was?  
*hat inzwischen wirklich Hunger*

Matteo/Mia:  
*Matteo lädt sich den Teller voll und findet dann mit Carlos eine Bank, auf die sie sich setzen und Platz für den Rest freihalten*

*Mia schaut ihn und muss lächeln, als sie sieht, wie er zu Matteo schaut*  
*eigentlich wollte sie ihn noch ein bisschen mehr löchern, aber findet dass das eigentlich nicht mehr nötig ist*  
*sie lacht*  
Hans wird dich lieben. Seine Wurst ist ihm heilig.  
*schaut bei seiner Frage zum Buffet und sieht, wie Alex ihr winkt und auf zwei Teller deutet*  
Sieht aus, als hätte das schon jemand für mich erledigt….  
*sie grinst ihm nochmal zu und verlässt ihn dann, um zu Alex zu gehen*  
*Matteo sieht, wie David zum Buffet geht und ruft*  
Kannste mir noch ne Frikadelle mitbringen? Oder zwei?

David:  
*folgt Mias Blick und sieht einen Typen mit zwei Tellern in der Hand*  
*erinnert sich dann, dass er ihn schonmal in der WG und auch ein paarmal in der Schule gesehen hat*  
*nickt und lächelt Mia nochmal zu*  
Na dann guten Appetit!  
*macht sich auf den Weg zum Buffet und schaut sich dabei suchend nach Matteo oder den anderen um*  
*entdeckt Carlos und Matteo schließlich auf einer Bank und hört sein Rufen*  
*wiegt den Kopf hin und her, so als müsse er erst überlegen, nickt dann aber schließlich grinsend zur Frikadellenfrage und fängt ebenfalls an, seinen Teller zu beladen*  
*balanciert ihn schließlich zur Bank, auf der sich inzwischen auch Kiki niedergelassen hat*  
*hält Matteo seinen Teller hin, damit dieser seine Frikadellen runternehmen kann*  
*deutet dann mit dem Kopf Richtung Bar und stellt seinen Teller auf dem Tisch ab*  
Ich hol mir was zu trinken… willst du auch was?

Matteo:  
Dankeeeeee  
*er grinst breit und greift sich die Frikadellen und legt sie auf seinen Teller*  
*Carlos schüttelt dann Kopf und sagt “Ich nehm alles zurück, es ist doch nicht gut, dass du einen Freund hast, du wirst nur noch fauler”*  
*Matteo schüttelt den Kopf und schubst ihn ein bisschen und Kiki lacht*  
*Carlos lacht bei Davids Frage und guckt zu Matteo als würde er sagen “siehst du”*  
*Matteo ignoriert ihn und guckt zu David*  
N Bier gern…. danke….  
*er lächelt sein David-Lächeln und legt einmal kurz seinen Kopf schief*

David:  
*muss bei Carlos Kommentar grinsen*  
*findet es nicht schlimm, dass Matteo manchmal faul ist, ist es nämlich selbst auch oft genug*  
*erwidert darum sein Lächeln, legt den Kopf leicht schief und meint nur*  
Kommt sofort!  
*ist ganz froh, dass an der Bar noch nicht so viel los ist und er recht zügig dran kommt*  
*kehrt mit zwei Bier an den Tisch zurück, lässt sich neben Matteo auf die Bank fallen und reicht ihm ein Bier*  
*merkt sofort, dass er sich entspannt, sobald er auch nur ein bisschen Körperkontakt mit ihm hat*  
*schaut ihn einmal kurz von der Seite an, lächelt leicht und zieht dann seinen Teller zu sich, um auch endlich ein bisschen was zu essen*  
*rückt unter dem Tisch sein Bein aber ein wenig näher an Matteos, um mehr Körperkontakt zu haben*

Matteo:  
*rückt sofort näher an David ran, sobald er sich hingesetzt hat*  
*würde sich auch gegen ihn lehnen, verschiebt das aber auf später, wenn sie mit dem Essen fertig sind*  
*sieht, dass Jonas und Abdi sich zu Hanna und Sam gesetzt haben und grinst kurz*  
*20 Minuten später haben so ziemlich alle aufgegessen und irgendjemand hat die Musik lauter gedreht*  
*Kiki ist aufgesprungen und hat Carlos mit sich gezogen und Matteo nutzt den gewonnen Raum und zieht die Beine hoch, um sie auf der Bank lang zu machen und lehnt seinen Kopf gegen David’s Schulter*  
*er spürt sofort, wie er sich entspannt und lässt seinen Kopf weiter runter auf Davids Schoß sinken und grinst zu ihm rauf*  
Nie wieder Schule… müssen wir jetzt erwachsen werden?  
*er grinst leicht, damit es wie ein Witz rüber kommt, aber irgendwie beschäftigt ihn das schon, was jetzt wird, und dass er eigentlich so gar keinen Plan hat*

David:  
*hat während des Essens mehr oder weniger dem Smalltalk gelauscht und sich ein bisschen daran beteiligt*  
*beobachtet dann die ersten Leute auf der Tanzfläche und bekommt erst gar nicht mit, dass Kiki und Carlos verschwinden*  
*hebt automatisch einen Arm, als er merkt, dass Matteo seinen Kopf an seine Schulter lehnt, um ihn um Matteo zu schlingen und bekommt dann erst mit, dass neben ihnen auf der Bank Platz ist*  
*atmet einmal tief ein, lächelt und drückt Matteo einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz, bevor dieser sich tiefer gleiten lässt*  
*fängt wieder automatisch an, ihm mit der einen Hand durch die Haare zu fahren, während seine andere Matteos Finger sucht*  
*grinst ebenfalls und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Hmmm… ich würd sagen, noch nicht sofort… erst nächste Woche… oder nächsten Monat… oder nächstes Jahr…  
*lacht leise*  
*weiß zwar schon in etwa, was er machen will, hatte bisher aber noch nicht wirklich den Kopf dafür, sich um irgendwas diesbezüglich zu kümmern*  
*beobachtet Matteo und fragt sich, ob er inzwischen weiß, was er machen will und ob er sich darüber Gedanken macht*  
*denkt sich dann aber, dass heute nicht der richtige Abend ist, um darüber zu sprechen, denn heute sollten sie ihre neu gewonnene Freiheit genießen*  
*lächelt leicht*  
Ich glaub, ich muss eh erstmal realisieren, dass wir es hinter uns haben… nie wieder Schule! Nie wieder Neuhaus!  
*zieht zärtlich an Matteos Haaren und streichelt danach direkt über die Stelle*

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht und zeichnet mit seinem Daumen wie automatisch kleine Kreise auf David’s Handrücken*  
Ich nehm nächstes Jahr…  
*lacht leicht und streckt ihre beiden Hände kurz in Siegerpose hoch*  
Nie wieder Neuhaus!  
*zuckt dann mit einer Schulter und nickt gleichzeitig*  
Ja…. erstmal klar kommen und Ergebnisse bekommen… dann kann man immer noch gucken….  
*schaut hoch zu David und denkt an seinen Wunsch Regisseur zu werden*  
*weiß dass es viele gute Filmschulen in Deutschland gibt, hat das nämlich eventuell ein bisschen recherchiert*  
Hab gehört es gibt auch gute Filmschulen in Berlin….die Medienakademie zum Beispiel…. also, hab ich gehört….

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo meint, er nähme nächstes Jahr und nickt zustimmend*  
Okay, ich auch…  
*würde momentan wahrscheinlich alles tun, um Matteo möglichst viel und lange in seiner Nähe zu haben*  
*nickt zum Thema Ergebnisse, ist da aber eigentlich recht zuversichtlich, was sie beide betrifft und meint darum*  
Also gepackt haben wir’s auf jeden Fall… irgendwie… selbst du!  
*grinst und piekst ihm mit dem Finger der freien Hand auf die Nase*  
*wird dann aber kurz ernst und nickt, weil er auf einmal das Gefühl hat, dass Matteo sich doch irgendwie Gedanken um seine Zukunft macht*  
Genau… ein bisschen Zeit zum Gucken haben wir noch… irgendwas findet sich sicher!  
*muss dann allerdings bei seinem nächsten Kommentar kurz lachen und zieht belustigt die Augenbrauen hoch*  
Soso… hast du gehört?!  
*findet es recht offensichtlich, dass Matteo sich erkundigt hat und merkt, wie ihm das Herz bei diesem Gedanken aufgeht*  
*würde ihn am liebsten sofort küssen, aber da ihre momentane Position das nicht her gibt, zieht er stattdessen nur Matteos Hand kurz an seine Lippen, um einen Kuss darauf zu drücken*  
*lächelt halb amüsiert, halb liebevoll und antwortet schließlich*  
Hab ich auch gehört…  
*nagt dann kurz an seiner Unterlippe und fügt hinzu*  
Aber es gibt viele gute Filmschulen in Deutschland…  
*zögert kurz und traut sich dann doch zu sagen*  
… vielleicht mach ich die Wahl meiner Uni auch davon abhängig, wohin es meinen Freund letztendlich verschlägt…  
*hat auf einmal Herzrasen und weiß nicht, ob es nicht viel zu früh ist, sich über sowas Gedanken zu machen und vor allem diese Gedanken laut auszusprechen*

Matteo:  
*macht ein pff Geräusch und rümpft die Nase*  
Vielen dank auch… aber ja, ich denk auch, werd schon irgendwie durchgerutscht sein…  
*grinst dann etwas schüchtern und nickt*  
Jaaa, hab ich gehört.  
*muss schlucken, als er Davids nächsten Satz hört*  
*weiß das ja, weiß auch dass David wahrscheinlich überall mit Kusshand genommen werden wird - die wären ja sonst schön blöd*  
*hört dann seinen Zusatz und spürt, wie irgendwas in seinem Bauch einen Purzelbaum macht*  
*hat das Gefühl, dass noch nie jemand so auf ihn Rücksicht genommen hat, ihn in Betracht gezogen hat und kann damit irgendwie nicht umgehen*  
*setzt sich auf und schaut ihn an*  
*sagt leise*  
Nein.  
*schluckt und zögert bevor er fortfährt*  
Ich hab keinen Plan was ich machen will… null…. nicht mal ne Ahnung…. du wirst das nicht danach entscheiden, was ich nicht auf die Kette kriege, ok? Wir machen das andersrum, ok? Wo immer du zur Uni gehen willst, da… geh ich mit, ok?

David:  
*hat im ersten Augenblick Angst, dass es doch zu viel und zu früh war, als Matteo sich so plötzlich aufsetzt und ihn anblickt*  
*muss ebenfalls schlucken und weiß gar nicht, wohin er schauen soll, als er Matteos “Nein” hört*  
*zwingt sich dann aber doch, ihn wieder anzuschauen, als er mit weiter spricht und braucht einige Momente, bis bei ihm ankommt, was Matteo gerade gesagt hat*  
*weiß gar nicht, wohin mit seinen Gefühlen - ist zum einen erleichtert, dass er anscheinend doch nicht zu weit gegangen ist, zum anderen gerührt, dass Matteo sich nach ihm richten will und kann irgendwie gerade gar nicht wirklich realisieren, dass sie gerade hier sitzen und auf irgendeine konfuse Art und Weise ihre gemeinsame Zukunft planen - nach all dem Chaos der letzten Wochen*  
*schaut Matteo einfach nur liebevoll an und öffnet zweimal den Mund, um irgendwas zu erwidern, findet aber nicht wirklich die passenden Worte und schließt ihn wieder*  
*legt darum einfach seine Hand an Matteos Wange und beugt sich zu ihm um ihn zärtlich zu küssen*  
*löst den Kuss dann minimal, so dass er seine Stirn gegen seine lehnen kann, öffnet die Augen, um ihn anschauen zu können und sagt mit leicht belegter Stimme*  
Lass uns einfach gemeinsam schauen, wenn es soweit ist, okay?

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn an und wartet auf irgendeine Art von Reaktion*  
*sieht, dass David nicht so richtig weiß, was er sagen soll*  
*öffnet den Mund um zu sagen, dass sie das auch nicht jetzt entscheiden müssen, wird aber dann geküsst*  
*schließt sofort die Augen und entspannt*  
*lächelt danach und öffnet langsam die Augen, als David spricht*  
Okay… kriegen wir schon hin….  
*küsst ihn wieder und vergisst ein bisschen, wo sie sind bis es auf einmal rummst und Jonas auf sie raufgefallen ist*  
*schreckt zurück und sieht wie Jonas sich aufrappelt, “Sorry, sorry, sorry….” sagt und auf sie zeigt, nachdem er wieder steht. “Weitermachen und wenn ihr fertig seid, wird gesoffen! Wir sind Abi Checker!!”*  
*er läuft schnell zurück zu Hanna, mit der er wohl gerade rumgesprungen ist und Matteo lacht*  
Na, ich würd sagen, dann müssen wir jetzt wohl leider saufen gehn….

David:  
*schreckt zurück, als Jonas plötzlich auf ihnen landet und schaut ihn amüsiert an*  
*hört dann seine Worte und denkt sich, dass Jonas sicherlich schon einiges intus hat*  
*beobachtet, wie er zurück zu Hanna springt und die beiden wieder zu tanzen anfangen*  
*hat auf einmal auch Lust, sich ein bisschen zu bewegen*  
*grinst bei Matteos Worten und zieht ihn von der Bank hoch*  
*gibt ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss, als er vor ihm steht und fügt seinen Worten bestimmend hinzu*  
Und tanzen, Herr Florenzi!  
*grinst und legt seinen Arm um Matteos Hüfte, um die Bar anzusteuern*  
*weiß, dass er es mit dem Alkohol wegen der Hormone nicht übertreiben sollte, trinkt aber nicht wirklich oft und hat nicht vor, sich heute abzuschießen - aber ein bisschen Alkohol zur Feier des Tages sollte definitiv drin sein*

Matteo:  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Bei mir kann man das nich tanzen nennen, aber rumspringen kann ich.  
*schwingt seinen Arm um Davids Schultern und geht mit ihm zur Bar*  
*schaut von der selbst geschriebenen Karte zu David und wieder zurück*  
Einen Vodka-O und ein Bier bitte….  
*schaut dann wieder zu David*  
Bier ist doch okay, oder? Ich weiß, dass hochprozentiges nicht geht, aber Bier hat ja nicht so viel Promille….

David:  
*schaut leicht irritiert zu Matteo, als dieser bestellt, hört dann aber seine Erklärung und muss amüsiert grinsen*  
*zieht ihn ein bisschen auf*  
Hast du gehört, dass das so ist, ja?  
*findet es ja schon ziemlich knuffig, dass Matteo sich anscheinend eingelesen hat, denkt sich aber, dass sie auch irgendwann einfach drüber hätten reden können*  
*nimmt das Bier entgegen und schaut es kurz an*  
Ob ich einen Vodka-O oder drei Bier trinke ist eigentlich egal… ich sollte es halt nur nicht täglich machen…  
*hat eigentlich schon Lust, sich heute zumindest ein bisschen zu betrinken und nimmt sich vor, als nächstes auch einen Vodka-O zu bestellen*  
*schaut wieder zu Matteo und grinst leicht*  
Man macht schließlich nur einmal Abi… Wenn nicht jetzt betrinken, wann dann?!  
*lässt seine Bierflasche gegen Matteos Glas klonken und trinkt einen Schluck*

Matteo:  
*zieht ein Gesicht, als David sich lustig macht, grinst dann aber auch*  
Nein, das hab ich gelesen, als ich mich informiert hab. Ich hab nämlich /gehört/, man sollte sich informieren, bevor man über bestimmte Themen spricht.  
*streckt ihm kurz die Zunge raus*  
Außerdem hast du mir im Pool erzählt, dass du vorsichtig mit anderen Drogen sein musst, also….  
*hört dann aber, dass er einen Vodka hätte trinken können und hat auf einmal das Gefühl, ihn bevormundet zu haben*  
Oh, wir können auch tauschen, wenn du willst?  
*hält ihm sein Glas zum Tausch hin*

David:  
*hat das Gefühl, dass Matteo denkt, sich rechtfertigen zu müssen und hat kurz ein schlechtes Gewissen, das verursacht zu haben*  
*seufzt leise, weil er weiß, dass Matteo ja eigentlich recht hat und es nur gut meint und verzieht grummelnd das Gesicht*  
Hmpf… jaaa… du hast Recht… aber… Abi…?!  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und guckt ihn gespielt verzweifelt an*  
*überlegt tatsächlich kurz, auf das Tauschgeschäft einzugehen, schüttelt dann aber den Kopf und trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier*  
Wir trinken einfach als nächstes zusammen nen Vodka-O, okay?  
*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und raunt dann leise in sein Ohr*  
Ich will zumindest heute ein bisschen mit dir zusammen betrunken sein…

Matteo:  
*lacht ein bisschen*  
jaa, man macht ja nur einmal Abi….  
*nickt dann*  
Tüllich, machen wir…  
*wird minimal rot als David raunt and schlingt seinen Arm um seine Hüfte*  
Vorsicht…. man sagt mir nach, ich sei ein sehr anhänglicher Betrunkener….  
*grinst leicht und setzt sich dann mit ihm wieder in Bewegung Richtung Jonas, Abdi, Carlos, Kiki und Hanna, die am tanzen sind*

David:  
*grinst bei Matteos Worten*  
Ach… /noch/ anhänglicher?! Das hört sich gut an…  
*findet es gar nicht schlimm, dass Matteo anhänglich ist - im Gegenteil*  
*lässt sich von Matteo Richtung Tanzfläche ziehen und kriegt wieder richtig Lust, auch zu tanzen*  
*ist irgendwie wenig überrascht, dass Matteo kurz vor der Tanzfläche stehen bleibt und den anderen einfach nur zuschaut*  
*wartet, bis er noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas getrunken hat, nimmt es ihm dann aus der Hand und stellt es zusammen mit seiner Flasche auf den nächsten Stehtisch*  
*nimmt dann Matteos Hand, grinst ihn an und läuft rückwärts auf die Tanzfläche, Matteo hinter sich her ziehend*  
*ruft ihm noch zu*  
Na dann zeig mal, wie du rumspringen kannst…  
*während er selbst anfängt, sich im Takt der Musik zu bewegen*

Matteo:  
Äh….  
*deutet auf sein Glas*  
Da is noch was drin…  
Wird dann aber von ihm gezogen, seufzt kurz, aber zuckt dann mit den Schultern und fängt an rum zu springen*  
*Jonas kommt und legt einen Arm um seine Schulter und springt mit, aber Matteo guckt nur zu David, der alleine tanzt und das auch noch richtig gut*  
*hört auf einmal ein Fingerschnippen vor ihm und hört dann Jonas lachen: “Hast ihn noch nie tanzen gesehn, was?”*  
*lacht nur, zuckt mit den Schultern und guckt und springt weiter*

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo tatsächlich anfängt, auf der Tanzfläche rum zu springen*  
*sieht, wieviel Spaß er hat und freut sich, dass es ihm so gut geht*  
*hält eine zeitlang Augenkontakt mit ihm, während sie tanzen, wird dann aber von Leonie abgelenkt, die auf ihn zu tanzt und ihm gratuliert, dass er die Prüfung beim Neuhaus nachholen durfte*  
*lacht und quatscht ein bisschen mit ihr, während sie weiter tanzen*  
*verbringt eine ganze zeitlang mit allen anderen auf der Tanzfläche, unterbricht seine Bewegungen nur ab und an, um einen Schluck zu trinken*  
*fühlt sich unglaublich wohl und frei und akzeptiert und muss ab und zu daran denken, dass so ein Zusammensein nach dem Outing an seiner alten Schule nie möglich gewesen wäre*  
*entdeckt irgendwann Matteo am Rand, der zwei Vodka-O in den Händen hält und ihm ein Glas davon entgegen streckt*  
*kommt strahlend und mit roten Wangen auf ihn zu und nimmt ihm das Glas aus der Hand*  
*hat das Gefühl, jetzt ganz dringend wieder ein bisschen Körperkontakt zu brauchen und legt locker einen Arm um Matteos Hüfte, während er ihn lächelnd und mit dem Glas in der Hand anstrahlt*  
Danke! Du bist der Beste!  
*stößt mit ihm an und trinkt einen Schluck*  
*bekommt dann am Rande mit, wie die Musik sich ändert, ruhiger wird und wie sich nach und nach immer mehr Pärchen auf der Tanzfläche zusammenfinden*

Matteo:  
*streckt David grinsend das Glas entgegen als er auf ihn zukommt*  
*schlingt seinen Arm um seine Schultern und lacht*  
Der Beste, ja? Zwischen ‘gar nich so Scheiße’ und ‘der Beste’ liegt also nur ein Vodka-O, gut zu wissen….  
*trinkt seinen Vodka-O relativ zügig aus*  
*beobachtet, wie die Pärchen tanzen und denkt wie er noch vor ein paar Wochen die Flucht ergriffen hat*  
*schaut zu David und drückt seine Schulter ein bisschen*  
Willst du tanzen?

David:  
*lacht bei Matteos Annahme und bestätigt*  
Ein Vodka-O und zwei Bier…  
*merkt, dass er vom Tanzen Durst bekommen hat und trinkt einen großen Schluck*  
*spürt die Wirkung des Alkohols tatsächlich schon ein bisschen, da er es nicht wirklich gewohnt ist, viel zu trinken, findet es aber gerade nicht wirklich unangenehm*  
*ist ein wenig überrascht von Matteos Frage, freut sich aber, dass er mit ihm tanzen will*  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief, strahlt und sagt schließlich leicht fragend, um ihm immer noch die Möglichkeit zur Flucht zu geben*  
Gerne…?  
*lacht leise und senkt den Blick, während er gemeinsam mit Matteo zur Tanzfläche geht*  
*legt dort locker die Hände um seine Hüften und schaut ihn an, während er wieder anfängt, sich im Takt der Musik zu bewegen*  
*hat bei Matteos Anblick auf einmal wieder ziemliches Herzklopfen vor lauter Liebe und fühlt sich ein bisschen surreal - wer hätte gedacht, dass er mal vollkommen geoutet mit seinem Freund inmitten anderer auf der Tanzfläche stehen würde!?*  
*kann gar nicht anders, als Matteo glücklich anzustrahlen*  
*geht es so gut wie schon ewig nicht mehr*

Matteo:  
*ist etwas verlegen und weiß erst nicht wirklich was er machen soll*  
*aber dann stellt er seinen Kopf einfach aus und vergisst die Leute drum rum*  
*er legt die Arme um Davids Hals und grinst ihm leicht zu, als er anfängt sich zur Musik zu bewegen*  
*er zieht ihn näher und legt die Hände an seinen Hals und seine Stirn gegen seine*  
*er bemerkt nicht, dass ein paar seiner Freunde Fotos und Videos machen und es ist ihm auch egal*

David:  
*spürt, wie Matteo sich langsam entspannt und ihn näher zieht*  
*schließt die Augen, als Matteo seine Stirn an seine legt und vergisst alles andere um sie herum - für ihn gibt es gerade nur noch Matteo und irgendwo entfernt ein bisschen Musik, zu der sie bewegen*  
*muss irgendwann wieder ein bisschen lächeln, als erneut in sein Bewusstsein dringt, wie gut es ihm gerade geht*  
*wiederholt dann leise, aber laut genug, dass Matteo ihn hören kann, seine Worte*  
Das ist gut… das… alles.

Matteo:  
*lächelt als er ihn hört und nickt*  
*küsst ihn sanft und grinst dann*  
Find ich auch…  
*schlingt die Arme wieder ganz um seinen Hals*  
*will ihn eigentlich nochmal küssen, aber dann kommt das nächste Lied, ein lautes und zwei Sekunden später werden sie von Carlos angesprungen, der laut mitgröhlt*

David:  
*bekommt erst gar nicht mit, dass das Lied zu Ende geht und ein lauteres, schnelles Lied einsetzt und realisiert es auch tatsächlich erst, als sie von Carlos angesprungen und somit getrennt werden*  
*sieht dann auch Amira, Kiki, Jonas und den ganzen Rest von Matteos Clique auf sie zu tanzen und wird von der Stimmung mitgerissen*  
*wirft noch einen kurzen Blick zu Matteo, der immer noch mit Carlos und Jonas rumhüpft und lässt dann seinen Blick durch die Runde gleiten*  
*sieht, dass Amira und Hanna ihm zulächeln und lächelt automatisch zurück, ehe er sich wieder auf die Musik und das Tanzen konzentriert*

Matteo:  
*ist auf einmal in einem Kreis seiner Freunde, die sich gegenseitig die Arme um die Schultern legen und weiß gar nicht so richtig, wie das passiert ist*  
*lacht aber und grinst zu David, der auch Spaß zu haben scheint*  
*dann wird der Kreis zwischen ihm und Carlos gebrochen und Sara kommt dazu*  
*er zögert kurz, aber legt dann doch seinen Arm um ihre Schulter*  
*sie grinst ihn an: “Keine Angst, ich komme in Frieden. Ich freu mich für dich, ihr saht glücklich aus, eben beim tanzen…”*  
*ist leicht überfordert, aber auch dankbar dass sie es ihm so einfach macht und sagt deswegen nur*  
Danke.  
*nach dem Lied löst sich der Kreis auf und Matteo schaut sich nach David um, der jetzt mit Amira und Sam tanzt*  
*gesellt sich nicht dazu, sondern holt sich noch n Drink und findet ne leere Bank auf die er sich fallen lässt*

David:  
*sieht, dass Sara sich zu Matteo gesellt und er ihr den Arm um die Schulter legt*  
*fühlt einen kurzen Stich von Eifersucht und wendet den Blick ab*  
*muss sich selbst daran erinnern, dass Matteo sich für ihn entschieden und sich schon von Sara getrennt hat, bevor er überhaupt wusste, dass er selbst seine Gefühle erwidern würde*  
*kann sich nicht wirklich weiter Gedanken zu diesem Thema machen, da Hanna neben ihm auftaucht und sich zu ihm beugt*  
*um die Musik zu übertönen, ruft sie ziemlich laut: “Ich freu mich total für euch! Matteo sieht so glücklich aus… und du auch!”*  
*lächelt ihr zu und wirft noch einen kurzen Blick zu Matteo, ehe er ihr antwortet*  
Danke… sind wir auch…  
*geht einfach mal davon aus, dass es Matteo ähnlich geht wie ihm*  
*wird von Hanna weiter in ein Gespräch verwickelt und stellt nach kurzer Zeit fest, dass es wirklich einfach ist, mit ihr zu reden*  
*ihr Gespräch wird ein bisschen oberflächlicher, als Amira und Sam dazu kommen und er tanzt nun wieder mehr und hört den Mädels zu, wie sie sich unterhalten*  
*hört Hanna irgendwann sagen, dass sie ne Pause braucht und beschließt, sich ihr anzuschließen*  
*schnappt sich noch seinen Drink vom Stehtisch und folgt dann Hanna zu der Bank, auf der sich inzwischen auch Jonas neben Matteo niedergelassen hat*  
*setzt sich auf Matteos andere Seite und trinkt erstmal einen Schluck*  
*lächelt ihn dann an und fragt*  
Und? Alles gut?

Matteo:  
*setzt sich etwas mehr auf, als David sich zu ihnen setzt, aber nur um sobald er sitzt sich gegen ihn zu lehnen*  
Alles bestens, hab nur Faulheitslevel Matteo erreicht und wollte nicht mehr tanzen….  
*dreht den Kopf um ihn anzugrinsen und senkt seine Stimme*  
Aber dir zuzugucken war auch Vergnügen genug…  
*sieht wie nach und nach sich alle zu ihnen gesellen und um die Bank rum sitzen*  
*denkt, dass das irgendwie das beste Gefühl ist, alles tolle Leute um ihn rum und die Zukunft offen und positiv wie eigentlich noch nie*

David:  
*lässt den Abend mit Matteo und seinen Freunden recht ruhig ausklingen und beschließt mit Matteo zusammen zu gehen, als auch die ersten seiner Freunde aufbrechen*  
*fühlt sich ein wenig betrunken und angenehm müde, als sie sich Hand in Hand auf den recht kurzen Weg zu Matteos WG machen*  
*freut sich sehr auf Matteos Bett und ein bisschen Gemütlichkeit*


	18. 18.05.2019 (1) - Wie war das nochmal mit dem Schicksal!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es wird Kapitel geben, die sich mit dem Thema transgender sein mehr auseinandersetzen (bürokratisch, emotional, medizinisch,…). Wir beide sind nicht trans. Wir haben uns mit dem Thema beschäftigt, vor allem Katrin (riddikulus), die ja David spielt, und uns so gut es geht eingelesen und recherchiert. Natürlich wissen wir, dass das nicht annähernd daran reicht, die Erfahrungen selber gemacht zu haben.
> 
> Wir denken und hoffen aber, dass wir es insoweit geschafft haben uns zu informieren, dass wir zumindest was die bürokratischen und medizinischen Sachen angeht faktisch richtig sind.
> 
> Was die emotionale Seite angeht, haben wir uns so gut es geht in David hineinversetzt und uns überlegt, was wir denken, was er für ein Typ ist. Wie dysphorisch ist er? Wie geht er damit um? Wie gewissenhaft ist er? Usw…
> 
> Wenn ihr Themen habt, über die ihr nicht lesen wollt, lasst es uns bitte wissen, dann werden wir das vor dem entsprechenden Kapitel kennzeichnen.
> 
> Ansonsten gilt, was immer gilt: Bitte gebt uns Feedback. Sagt uns was euch gefallen hat und was euch nicht gefallen hat.

**Samstag, 01:48 Uhr:**

David:  
*lässt den Abend mit Matteo und seinen Freunden recht ruhig ausklingen und beschließt mit Matteo zusammen zu gehen, als auch die ersten seiner Freunde aufbrechen*  
*fühlt sich ein wenig betrunken und angenehm müde, als sie sich Hand in Hand auf den recht kurzen Weg zu Matteos WG machen*  
*freut sich sehr auf Matteos Bett und ein bisschen Gemütlichkeit*  
*lässt sich darum auch sofort, als sie in seinem Zimmer ankommen mitsamt Jacke und Klamotten aufs Bett plumpsen und schließt die Augen*  
*stöhnt leise, aber wohlig und murmelt  
Hmmmm… ich bin betrunken… und ich will schlafen…

Matteo:  
*lacht als David sich aufs Bett fallen lässt und schließt die Tür hinter ihnen*  
Zu betrunken um Jacke und Schuhe auszuziehen?  
*setzt sich neben ihm aufs Bett und zieht an David’s Schuhen*  
*bekommt sie auch tatsächlich abgezogen und schmeißt sie in die Ecke, bevor er seine eigenen Schuhe von den Füßen tritt*  
Komm schon, Herr Schreibner…  
*er zuppelt an David’s Jacke und versucht an einem Arm zu ziehen aber ohne Erfolg*  
So kannste doch nicht schlafen….

David:  
*muss leicht grinsen bei Matteos Frage und stöhnt gespielt*  
Ja...  
*grummelt, als Matteo an seinen Schuhen zieht, lacht dann aber leise, als er sie tatsächlich aus bekommt und sich an seiner Jacke zu schaffen macht*  
*setzt sich stöhnend auf, als er merkt, dass Matteo es nicht schafft, sie ihm auszuziehen und fährt sich müde durch die Haare*  
*will eigentlich auch gar nicht, dass Matteo ihn bemuttert und pellt sich schließlich selbst aus seiner Jacke*  
*merkt dabei, dass er seinen Binder schon wieder zu lange an hat, dieser drückt und ungemütlich ist*  
*streckt sich ein bisschen um besser Luft zu kriegen und spielt erstmals in Matteos Gegenwart mit dem Gedanken, ihn gleich im Bad auszuziehen und vielleicht heute mal ohne Binder zu schlafen*  
*schaut zu Matteo und muss fast automatisch lächeln, weil er zerstrubbelt und müde, aber glücklich und unglaublich gut aussieht*  
*drückt ihm kurz einen Kuss auf die Wange und murmelt*  
Ich bin mal eben im Bad…

Matteo:  
*beobachtet wie David sich aufsetzt und reckt und streckt*  
*hat (noch) keine Ahnung, dass zu lange Binder anhaben nicht gut ist und denkt sich deswegen noch nichts*  
*grinst bei dem Kuss und nickt*  
Mach mal….  
*sieht David rausgehen und zieht dann seine eigene Jacke und Pulli und Jeans aus und lässt sich wieder aufs Bett fallen*  
*liegt auf der Decke und kann sich grad auch nicht vorstellen nochmal aufzustehen, aber sollte zumindest noch Zähne putzen gehen, wenn David wieder zurück ist*

David:  
*verschwindet ins Bad und macht sich dort bettfertig*  
*zögert, als es darum geht, den Binder auszuziehen, atmet aber schließlich einmal tief durch und tut es dann doch*  
*zieht sein T-Shirt sofort wieder an und betrachtet sich dann kritisch im Spiegel*  
*fährt sich unzufrieden durch die Haare und spielt mit dem Gedanken, den Binder doch wieder anzuziehen*  
*hat zwar ein weites Shirt an, findet aber, dass man einen Ansatz seiner Brüste schon vermuten könnte, wenn man genau hinschaut*  
*fragt sich, ob es Matteo überhaupt auffallen würde und ob er selbst vielleicht zu kritisch ist*  
*hofft, dass Matteo es vielleicht nicht bemerkt… zumindest nicht, wenn er ihn nicht gerade an der Brust berührt*  
*kramt seine Zahnbürste aus der Kulturtasche und fängt an, sich die Zähne zu putzen*  
*wird immer unsicherer, je länger er sich im Spiegel anschaut und dreht sich schließlich vom Spiegel weg, um sich nicht sehen zu müssen*  
*denkt sich, dass er inzwischen so viel Zeit mit Matteo verbringt, dass es sowieso über kurz oder lang darauf hinauslaufen muss, dass er einige Zeit davon ohne Binder verbringt*

Matteo:  
*dreht sich irgendwann auf den Rücken und lehnt sich halb an die Wand*  
*fragt sich, warum David so lange braucht und greift nach seinem Handy*  
*geht zu Instagram und schaut sich einige der Stories an, die seine Freunde hochgeladen hat*  
*lächelt jedes mal, wenn er David entdeckt und muss echt mal wieder feststellen, dass er richtig gut tanzen kann*  
*ist dann bei David’s Story angelangt und muss grinsen als er ihn und Leonie sieht*  
*hält dann schnell das Bild fest, als er sich sieht, kann sich gar nicht erinnern, dass David das Bild gemacht hat*  
*liest das Zitat und schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf*

David:  
*hat sich die Zähne geputzt und wirft einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel*  
*versichert sich selbst, dass das Shirt so weit ist, dass man wirklich so gut wie gar nichts sieht und hofft einfach, dass sie schnell einschlafen und er morgen früh vor Matteo wach ist*  
*kommt schließlich in Boxershorts und Shirt zurück in Matteos Zimmer und legt seine Klamotten auf dem Sessel ab*  
*sieht Matteo mit dem Handy in der Hand auf dem Bett liegen und lächelt ein wenig unsicher*  
Hey…  
*zögert kurz, setzt sich dann neben ihn und greift nach der Decke*  
*wirft dabei einen Blick auf Matteos Handy und fragt betont ungezwungen*  
Insta?

Matteo:  
*blickt auf als David reinkommt*  
*grinst*  
Hey…  
*nickt*  
Jap  
*klickt was auf dem Handy und dreht es dann zu ihm, um ihm seine eigene Story zu zeigen*

Wie war das nochmal mit dem Schicksal, Herr Schreibner?  
*erwartet aber eigentlich nicht wirklich ne Antwort*  
*sieht auch jetzt erst das David irgendwie unbehaglich aussieht*  
Alles okay?

David:  
*lächelt leicht, als ihm Matteo das Handy hinhält und er seinen Kommentar hört*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und lässt sich nach hinten in die Kissen fallen*  
*verschränkt fast automatisch die Arme vor der Brust und überlegt*  
*grinst dann leicht und meint*  
Naja, vielleicht sollten wir da lieber nochmal drüber diskutieren, wenn ich nicht so müde und angetrunken bin… es könnte eventuell sein, dass ich mich deiner Meinung ein kleines bisschen angenähert habe….  
*hört dann Matteos Frage, wird ernst und fühlt sich ein bisschen ertappt*  
*nickt aber und versucht ein leichtes Lächeln*  
Ja…klar… bin nur echt müde…  
*beugt sich leicht nach vorne, um nach der Decke zu greifen*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Ein kleines bisschen angenähert…. so so….  
*ist ja aber selber auch etwas angetrunken und deswegen durchaus damit einverstanden*  
*schaut ihn kurz forschend an und nickt dann aber*  
Okay…. ich geh nochmal eben schnell Zähne putzen…  
*rollt sich vom Bett*  
*beugt sich dann aber nochmal zu ihm und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss*  
Schlaf ruhig schon… ich versuch, leise zu sein….  
*geht zur Tür und dreht sich nochmal um*  
*sieht dass David sich sehr an den Rand gelegt hat, mit dem Rücken zur Mitte und dem Arm vor der Brust*  
*denkt, dass vielleicht doch irgendetwas los ist, aber beschließt ihn in Ruhe zu lassen und geht leise raus*

David:  
*hat sich die Decke gegriffen und sie so weit nach oben gezogen, dass sie seine Brust bedeckt*  
*nickt, als Matteo sagt, dass er noch Zähne putzen geht*  
*erwidert seinen Kuss und grinst leicht*  
*murmelt*  
Normalerweise schlaf ich nicht so schnell ein, aber heute kann ich für nichts garantieren…  
*rutscht tiefer in die Kissen, als Matteo sich abwendet, um ins Bad zu gehen und dreht sich auf die Seite*  
*ist sich eigentlich ziemlich sicher, nicht schlafen zu können, bis Matteo eingeschlafen ist, schließt aber trotzdem seine Augen und versucht, sein klopfendes Herz zu ignorieren*  
*verflucht sich gerade selbst dafür, dass er sich zum einen so nach Matteos Nähe sehnt, aber zum anderen nicht weiß, wie er damit umgehen soll, ihm ohne Binder nah zu sein*

Matteo:  
*hat im Bad wirklich nur schnell die Zähne geputzt und war einmal auf Klo und kommt nach zehn Minuten wieder*  
*macht so leise es geht die Tür auf und wieder zu und sieht, dass David tatsächlich die Augen zu hat*  
*tappt zum Bett und legt sich vorsichtig unter die Decke*  
*dreht sich auf die Seite und starrt auf David’s Rücken*  
*würd ihn gern in den Arm nehmen, aber ist sich grad auch irgendwie nicht so sicher*  
*David’s Arm ist immer noch vor der Brust verschränkt und er wirkt sehr abweisend*  
*beschließt dann, ihm einfach nur einmal über den Rücken zu streichen, damit er weiß, dass er hier ist und es dann seine Entscheidung ist, ob er er rückt*  
*realisiert erst, als er die Hand schon wieder zurück gezogen hat, dass er nur das T-Shirt gespürt hat und nichts drunter*  
*fragt sich, warum David seinen Binder ausgezogen hat und ob das wohl der Grund ist*  
*hat kurz das Bedürfnis direkt zu googeln, merkt dann aber wie ihm die Augen schwer werden und nimmt es sich für morgen vor*

David:  
*hört, dass Matteo zurück ins Zimmer kommt und sich zu ihm ins Bett legt und merkt, wie er sich automatisch verspannt*  
*versucht, sich selbst einzureden, dass es dafür keinen Grund gibt und spürt kurz darauf Matteos Hand auf seinem Rücken*  
*hält automatisch die Luft an*  
*hat zum einen Angst, dass Matteo wie so oft einfach von hinten den Arm um ihn schlingt, sehnt sich aber zugleich danach, dass er es tut*  
*spürt seine Enttäuschung, als Matteo die Hand wieder zurückzieht und stößt leise die Luft aus, die er angehalten hat*  
*lauscht eine zeitlang, hört aber nichts mehr*  
*fragt sich, ob Matteo schon eingeschlafen ist*  
*dreht sich nach einiger Zeit langsam zu ihm um und kann im Halbdunkel erkennen, dass er die Augen schon geschlossen hat*  
*findet es auf einmal albern, dass er sich so wegen des Binders anstellt und nimmt sich vor, morgen mit Matteo darüber zu reden*  
*denkt sich, dass er auch schlafen sollte, kann aber seinen Blick irgendwie nicht von Matteo abwenden*


	19. 18.05.2019 (2) - Ich hab gegoogelt

**Samstag, 11:17 Uhr:**

Matteo:  
*wird am nächsten Morgen wach und sieht, dass David noch schläft*  
*steht leise auf*  
*schlüpft in eine Jogginghose und ein T Shirt und greift sich sein Handy*  
*geht in die Küche und merkt, dass die ganze WG entweder noch schläft oder nicht zu Hause ist*  
*stellt Kaffee an und setzt sich dann auf einen der Hocker*  
*öffnet Google auf seinem Handy und tippt “Binder” ein*  
*bekommt Schulbinder angezeigt und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*tippt ein ‘schlafen mit Binder’*  
*liest, dass man ihn gar nicht nachts tragen sollte und wenn es geht auch nicht länger als 8 Stunden*  
*beißt sich auf die Lippen und denkt drüber nach, wie oft er und David im gleichen Bett geschlafen haben und David ihn nicht ausgezogen hat*  
*hat sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen und nimmt sich vor, mit David zu reden, dass er das nicht für ihn machen muss*  
*fällt dann aber ein, dass er das ja letzte Nacht auch nicht gemacht hat, aber ja da schon abweisender war*  
*weiß nicht, was er machen soll, ob ansprechen das richtige ist*  
*googlet dann weite Schlafoberteile und überlegt, ob er David welche bestellen soll, damit er die bei ihm lagern kann*

David:  
*wird am nächsten Morgen wach und fühlt sich ziemlich ausgeschlafen und entspannt*  
*streckt sich und bemerkt erst dann, dass Matteo nicht mehr neben ihm liegt*  
*greift nach seinem Handy, um auf die Uhr zu schauen und stellt fest, dass es schon fast 12 ist - also Zeit zum Aufstehen*  
*setzt sich auf und will gerade aufstehen, um in der Küche nachzuschauen, ob Matteo vielleicht dort ist, als sein Blick auf seinen Klamottenstapel auf dem Sessel fällt*  
*fällt in dem Moment erst wieder ein, dass er seinen Binder gestern abend ausgezogen hat und greift nach ihm*  
*schaut kurz unsicher zur Tür, beeilt sich dann aber und zieht ihn schnell wieder an und sein Shirt drüber*  
*verlässt dann erst Matteos Zimmer und geht Richtung Küche*  
*sieht Matteo auf einem der Hocker sitzen und lächelt sofort, als er ihn sieht*  
*geht auf ihn zu und schlingt die Arme um ihn*  
*drückt einen Kuss auf seinen Hals und murmelt*  
Morgen… gibt’s schon Kaffee?

Matteo:  
*sieht David reinkommen und legt sein Handy sofort auf dem Tisch ab*  
*schlingt die Arme um seine Hüfte und grinst*  
Morgen… und ja, müsste gerade durch sein… setz dich  
*steht dann auch und holt zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank*  
*stellt die auf den Tisch und holt dann Kaffee und Milch und setzt sich damit wieder zu ihm*  
*schenkt beiden ein und fragt dann*  
Hast du gut geschlafen?

David:  
*lässt Matteo nur sehr widerwillig los, als dieser Kaffee holen will und gibt ein grummelndes Geräusch von sich*  
*setzt sich aber dann doch an den Tisch und schaut zu, wie Matteo Tassen und Kaffee holt*  
*lächelt amüsiert*  
Du musst mich nicht bedienen…  
*genießt es aber trotzdem, dass er es tut*  
*nimmt die Tasse entgegen...*  
Danke…  
*... und pustet in den Kaffee, bevor er vorsichtig daran nippt*  
*nickt bei Matteos Frage und sagt ehrlich*  
Ziemlich gut!  
*lächelt und fragt dann*  
Und du?

Matteo:  
*lacht*  
Okay, nächstes Mal können wir jeder unsere eigene Tasse aus dem Schrank holen, versprochen.  
*hat erstmal nur die Hände um seine Tasse geschlungen, da der Kaffee definitiv noch zu heiß ist*  
Gut.  
*nickt dann auch*  
Ja, auch gut….  
*schaut ihn wieder an und weiß immer noch nicht, ob er es ansprechen soll oder nicht*  
Du warst ja echt schnell weg… also eingeschlafen…

David:  
*findet, dass Matteo ihn gerade irgendwie merkwürdig anschaut und findet seinen Kommentar auch irgendwie komisch*  
*versucht aber, seine plötzliche Unsicherheit zu überspielen, indem er leicht grinst und die Augenbrauen hochzieht*  
Ich war ja auch ziemlich müde…  
*stellt seine Tasse ab und fährt sich kurz durch die Haare*  
*stützt dann seine Arme auf den Tisch und fügt hinzu*  
Außerdem vertrag ich echt wenig Alkohol… ich bin das halt nicht gewohnt…  
*schaut ihn prüfend an*  
*fragt sich auf einmal, ob Matteo wohl irgendwie doch gemerkt hat, dass er keinen Binder an hatte*

Matteo:  
*nickt langsam und nippt dann doch an seinem Kaffee*  
Stimmt…  
*beißt einmal kurz auf seine Unterlippe und nickt dann*  
Ja… war jetzt auch kein Vorwurf… du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen…  
*lächelt ihn leicht an*  
Ich freu mich ja, wenn du gut schläfst.  
*legt dann den Kopf leicht schief und beschließt es dann einfach zu sagen*  
Ich hab gegoogelt… und vielleicht stimmt das auch alles nich… ich mein, is Google…. aber… also… ich will, dass es dir gut geht, ok? Dass du dich wohl fühlst…  
*schluckt und fällt dann auf, dass er noch gar nicht gesagt hat, was er eigentlich sagen wollte*  
Ich kann dich nachts in Ruhe lassen… wenn dir das unangenehm ist oder so…. also mir ist das egal, ehrlich… aber ich will auch nicht, dass du ihn anlässt wegen mir oder so.  
*hat mitten in seiner holprigen Rede auf die Tischplatte geguckt und hebt erst jetzt zögernd wieder den Blick*  
Okay?

David:  
*schaut Matteo skeptisch an, als er auf einmal das Thema wechselt und erzählt, dass er gegoogelt hat*  
*versteht im ersten Moment gar nicht, worum es eigentlich geht und will schon sagen, dass Matteo nicht googlen muss, sondern ihn auch einfach fragen kann, wenn er will*  
*muss lächeln, als er meint, dass er will, dass es ihm gut geht, weiß aber eigentlich immer noch nicht, worum es eigentlich geht*  
*unterbricht ihn darum kurz und meint*  
Aber mir geht’s doch gut!  
*hört dann weiter zu und checkt dann erst, worum es geht*  
*senkt den Blick und stößt die Luft aus*  
*weiß erst nicht wirklich, was er sagen soll und versucht, sich zu sammeln*  
*hebt dann aber doch irgendwann den Blick wieder und nickt*  
*sagt leise*  
Okay…  
*findet es irgendwie rührend, dass er sich informiert hat und dass er sich Sorgen macht und fragt sich, wovor er selbst eigentlich so eine Angst hat*  
*findet, dass Matteo mehr als nur ein “Okay” verdient hat und bemüht sich, weiter Blickkontakt zu halten, als er hinzufügt*  
Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun, okay? Ich… hätte es wahrscheinlich früher ansprechen sollen… Aber… also… Ich bin es einfach nicht gewohnt, dass mich irgendjemand ohne sieht.  
*findet, dass er unzusammenhängendes Zeug redet und greift hilfesuchend nach seiner Kaffeetasse, während er weiter nach Worten sucht*  
*weiß nicht, was Google Matteo gesagt hat, fasst aber dennoch erstmal ganz sachlich zusammen, vielleicht um selbst sicherer zu werden, in dem was er sagt*  
Also es wird empfohlen, ihn nicht länger als acht Stunden am Stück zu tragen und bei körperlicher Anstrengung am besten gar nicht. Manchmal lässt es sich aber nicht vermeiden, ihn länger zu tragen und solange es nicht zu lang ist, ist es auch okay für mich. Als wir nach unserem ersten Kuss bei dir gechillt haben, war es länger okay… weil wir die meiste Zeit einfach nur da lagen… ich spür ihn dann zwar nach einiger Zeit stärker, aber es war okay… Und gestern… gestern hatte ich die Sportprüfung und war den ganzen Nachmittag aktiv und hab abends viel getanzt und mich bewegt und hab Alkohol getrunken und als wir dann hier ankamen, war es dann auf einmal nicht mehr okay und ich hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu kriegen und wollte.. ich weiß nicht… einfach nur entspannen… aber…  
*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und senkt dann wieder den Blick*  
*weiß nicht, wie er weiter reden soll, ohne wieder zu stammeln*  
*versucht es trotzdem*  
Es ist halt das Körperteil, was am offensichtlichsten nicht männlich ist, wenn ich den Binder nicht trage…  
*holt tief Luft und gibt dann mit leicht zitternder Stimme zu*  
… und ich mag mich selbst nicht sonderlich gerne ansehen, wenn ich ihn nicht trage…  
*spürt, wie er rot wird*  
*fällt es ziemlich schwer, so offen zu sein*  
*fügt dann leiser hinzu*  
Wie soll ich da von anderen erwarten, dass sie das gerne tun?  
*würde gerne noch hinzufügen, dass er sich auch nach Matteos Nähe sehnt, wenn er den Binder nicht anhat und dass er eigentlich nicht will, dass Matteo ihn nachts in Ruhe lässt, findet es aber ziemlich egoistisch von sich selbst, so zu denken und kommt nicht auf den Gedanken, dass es Matteo tatsächlich egal sein könnte*

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn an während er redet, nickt ab und an*  
*merkt, wie sich sein Herz irgendwie zusammen zieht*  
*denkt, wie ungerecht es doch ist von der Natur, dass sie David nicht einfach gleich den richtigen Körper gegeben hat und er sich jetzt mit dem ganzen Scheiiß rumschlagen muss*  
*steht nach seiner letzten Frage auf und geht um den Tisch, um ihn einfach zu umarmen*  
Hey *sagt er leise* Ich guck dich immer gern an… und wenn du ihn nicht trägst, dann… ich mein, ich kann aufpassen wie ich dich umarme, ok?  
*lässt die Arme um ihn, aber weicht ein bisschen zurück, dass er ihn angucken kann*  
Aber wenn Körperkontakt zu viel ist, kannst du das auch sagen, ok? Manchmal peil ich Sachen einfach nicht so…. dann musst du mir das sagen, ja?

David:  
*schlingt sofort seine Arme um Matteo, als dieser ihn umarmt und vergräbt sein Gesicht an seiner Schulter*  
*hat auf einmal einen Kloß im Hals, weil Matteo einfach perfekt ist und er gar nicht weiß, wie er mit all der Akzeptanz umgehen soll*  
*hebt den Blick, als er spürt, dass Matteo zurück weicht und schaut ihn ebenfalls an*  
*lächelt leicht bei seinen Worten und schluckt den blöden Kloß runter*  
*sagt dann leise*  
Mir scheint, du peilst viel mehr, als du meinst…  
*vergräbt dann sein Gesicht wieder an Matteos Schulter und zieht ihn näher zu sich*  
*murmelt*  
Körperkontakt zu dir ist nie zu viel… ich glaube, ich muss einfach nur lernen zu verstehen, dass es für dich auch okay ist…  
*hat irgendwie gerade das Bedürfnis, den fehlenden Körperkontakt von letzter Nacht nachzuholen und spürt, wie er sich nach und nach in Matteos Armen entspannt*

Matteo:  
*lacht leise*  
Mir scheint du bist voreingenommen…  
*schlingt seine Arme fester um ihn und küsst kurz seinen Kopf*  
*sagt leise*  
Für mich is alles okay, solange du da bist…  
*streicht mit seiner rechten Hand über seinen Rücken und hält ihn einfach fest*


	20. 18.05.2019 (3) - Binderlos

**Samstag, 23:22 Uhr**

Matteo:  
*haben den ganzen Tag rumgegammelt*  
*liegen jetzt auf dem Sofa, der leere Pizzakarton noch auf dem Tisch und der Fernseher läuft*  
*Matteo liegt halb gegen das Sofa, halb gegen David gelehnt und schaut eigentlich gar nicht mehr was läuft*  
*hat eine Hand mit David’s verschränkt und tappt jetzt leicht gegen seine Finger*  
Bett?  
*fragt er und dreht den Kopf ein wenig, um ihn zu sehen*

David:  
*verfolgt inzwischen auch nur noch halbherzig die Reportage im Fernsehen und konzentriert sich stattdessen lieber auf ihre verschränkten Hände, Matteos tappenden Finger und Matteos Haare, die ihn bei jeder von Matteos Bewegungen leicht im Gesicht kitzeln*  
*fühlt sich wohlig müde und träge*  
*brummt dann bei Matteos Frage und schlingt beide Arme um ihn, so dass er nicht mehr aufstehen kann*  
*grinst leicht*  
Trag mich…  
*findet es tatsächlich gerade sehr gemütlich auf der Couch, auch wenn er gegen Matteos Bett auch nichts einzuwenden hätte*

Matteo:  
*dreht sich so, dass er noch mehr in seinen Armen und auf ihm liegt als alles andere*  
Du weißt, das würde für uns beide nicht gut ausgehen… Du bist hier der Sportler…  
*streckt sich dann aber doch und tut so, als würde er David hochheben wollen*  
*seufzt theatralisch, als hätte er wirklich alles versucht*  
Wir werden wohl doch hier liegen bleiben müssen….

David:  
*ist äußerst zufrieden, dass Matteo sich in seinen Armen umdreht und findet es jetzt eigentlich noch gemütlicher als vorher*  
*murmelt*  
Gerade bin ich kein Sportler, gerade bin ich müde und faul…  
*protestiert, als Matteo tatsächlich versucht, ihn hochzuheben und lacht dann über sein theatralisches Seufzen*  
*zieht ihn wieder an sich*  
Sieht wohl so aus…  
*sucht seine Lippen und küsst ihn zärtlich*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Müde und faul… Ich hab einen guten Einfluss auf dich…  
*grinst leicht und nickt*  
*lächelt dann in den Kuss und streicht ihm dabei die Haare nach hinten*  
*vertieft den Kuss noch mehr und lässt seine andere Hand David’s Arm runter wandern*  
*hört dann auf einmal ein Räuspern und weiß erst gar nicht, wer oder was das sein soll*  
*spürt dann aber, wie David zurück zieht und dreht leicht seinen Kopf*  
*sieht Linn im Wohnzimmer stehen und sie angucken*  
Uhm…. hi? Alles okay?

David:  
*grinst zum guten Einfluss und nickt*  
*spürt, dass Matteo in den Kuss hinein lächelt und muss ebenfalls leicht lächeln, ehe sie den Kuss vertiefen*  
*streicht zärtlich mit der einen Hand durch Matteos Haare und bekommt eine Gänsehaut an dem Arm, an dem Matteo ihn berührt*  
*will den Kuss gerade weiter vertiefen, als er ein Räuspern hört*  
*unterbricht den Kuss sofort und spürt, dass er leicht rot wird, als er Linn im Wohnzimmer stehen sieht*  
*beißt sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe*  
*muss sich dann allerdings ein Grinsen verkneifen, als Linn gar nicht auf Matteos Frage eingeht, sondern sich stattdessen einfach auf das andere Sofa setzt und fragt: “Guckt ihr die Reportage noch oder kann ich umschalten?”*  
*rappelt sich auf und lacht leise*  
Ähm… du kannst ruhig umschalten…  
*reicht ihr die Fernbedienung und tauscht dann einen Blick mit Matteo*  
*grinst und deutet mit dem Kopf in Richtung sein Zimmer*  
*sagt zu Linn*  
Wir wollten eh gerade ins Bett…  
*und wieder zu Matteo*  
Willst du zuerst ins Bad?

Matteo:  
*muss einfach grinsen, als Linn sich einfach setzt*  
*auch wenn sie nicht viel reden, mag er sie irgendwie*  
*sie ist so erfrischend anders*  
*grinst dann zu David und nickt*  
Ja, ich geh zuerst…  
*Linn schaut daraufhin vom Fernseher zu den beiden: “Oh ihr müsst nicht wegen mir gehen. Mich stört küssen nicht, ich guck ja fernsehen.”*  
*lacht und rappelt sich auf*  
Schon okay, Linn…. Viel Spaß noch und gute Nacht  
*Linn schaut ihn ehrlich und offen an: “Oh, vielen dank. Dir auch gute Nacht.”*  
*grinst wieder und verschwindet dann im Bad*  
*Linn schaut vom Fernseher zu David: “Er lacht mehr seit du da bist. Das ist gut.”, ehe sie mehr zu sich selbst nickt und dann wieder zum Fernseher schaut*

David:  
*hat so einen Menschen wie Linn noch nie getroffen und findet sie irgendwie ganz sonder- und wunderbar*  
*muss sich aber noch ein bisschen an ihre Offenheit und ihr plötzliches Auftauchen gewöhnen*  
*schaut Matteo nach, wie er Richtung Bad verschwindet und will sich gerade ebenfalls erheben um schonmal in Matteos Zimmer zu gehen, als Linn ihn auf einmal ansieht*  
*muss bei ihren Worten lächeln und will gerade etwas erwidern, als sie auch schon wieder zum Fernseher schaut*  
*zögert und sagt dann*  
Ja, das ist gut.  
*weiß nicht so wirklich, ob das Gespräch hiermit nun beendet ist, da Linn keine Regung zeigt und weiter zum Fernseher schaut*  
*erhebt sich langsam und zögernd und räuspert sich*  
Hmm… also… ich.. ähm… geh dann mal… Gute Nacht!  
*geht dann aber wirklich in Matteos Zimmer, als Linn nichts mehr erwidert*

Matteo:  
*kommt nach ner kleinen Weile wieder aus dem Bad*  
*geht durchs Wohnzimmer, aber sagt nichts mehr zu Linn, da diese ins Fernsehprogramm vertieft scheint und verschwindet in seinem Zimmer*  
*sieht David auf seinem Bett sitzen*  
Hey… bad ist frei  
*sagt er und zieht sich schon mal sein T Shirt über den Kopf und schmeißt es auf seinen Stuhl*  
*macht dann dasselbe mit seiner Hose und stratzt rüber zum Bett*

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo ins Zimmer kommt und erhebt sich, als er sagt, dass das Bad frei ich*  
Ich beeil mich…  
*bekommt noch mit, wie Matteo sein Shirt auszieht und verschwindet dann durchs Wohnzimmer ins Bad - vorbei an Linn, die ins Fernsehprogramm vertieft ist*  
*im Bad angekommen, geht er zuerst aufs Klo, wäscht sich dann schnell und putzt sich die Zähne*  
*betrachtet sich währenddessen im Spiegel und nimmt sich vor, heute nicht mehr so ein Trara um den Binder zu machen, wie gestern*  
*er weiß - und das wusste er gestern eigentlich auch schon, dass er mit Matteo über alles sprechen kann und dass er sich gestern eigentlich ziemlich selbst im Weg stand*  
*möchte auf keinen Fall noch eine Nacht ohne Körperkontakt neben Matteo liegen*  
*zieht nach dem Zähneputzen Shirt und Binder aus und das Shirt sofort wieder an, ohne zwischendurch in den Spiegel zu schauen*  
*zögert dann aber doch und atmet ein paarmal tief durch*  
*ist aufgeregt und nervös*  
*überwindet sich schließlich und verlässt das Bad, durchquert schnell das Wohnzimmer ohne auf Linn zu achten und schließt Matteos Tür hinter sich*  
*sieht Matteo auf dem Bett sitzen und versucht ein Lächeln*  
*weiß, dass er seine Unsicherheit vor Matteo weder verstecken kann, noch verstecken will, hebt also den Binder leicht in die Höhe, um Matteo zu zeigen, dass er ihn ausgezogen hat und wirft ihn dann auf Matteos Klamottenhaufen*  
*zieht noch schnell seine Hose und seine Socken aus, wirft sie dazu und klettert mich klopfendem Herzen zu Matteo ins Bett*

Matteo:  
*hat auf dem Bett gesessen und eigentlich nichts gemacht*  
*schaut auf, als David reinkommt*  
*merkt sofort, dass was los ist und sieht dann den Binder in seiner Hand*  
*nickt leicht*  
Gut so… komm her….  
*klettert ebenfalls unter die Decke und legt seinen Arm vorsichtig von hinten um David’s Hüfte und Bauch*  
*fragt leise*  
Okay so?

David:  
*greift nach Matteos Hand, als dieser ihn von hinten umarmt und zieht ihn näher*  
*kuschelt sich an und nickt bei seiner Frage*  
Ja…  
*merkt, wie er sich langsam in Matteos Armen entspannt und streicht mit dem Daumen über Matteos Handrücken*  
*ist trotzdem irgendwie unzufrieden*  
*denkt sich, dass es so nicht sei sollte, dass es nichts Besonderes sein sollte, in Matteos Nähe keinen Binder zu tragen - gerade weil sie so viel zusammen sind und jede freie Minute miteinander verbringen sollen*  
*will nicht, dass Matteo irgendwelche Berührungsängste hat und ist sich im Klaren darüber, dass er durch sein Verhalten selbst dafür gesorgt hat, dass Matteo welche hat*  
*möchte vor ihm einfach nur er selbst sein und möchte nicht, dass es angespannt zwischen ihnen ist, wenn er den Binder nicht trägt - wenn es denn für Matteo tatsächlich so okay sein sollte, wie er heute vormittag betont hat*  
*denkt sich, dass er das im Grunde genommen nur herausfinden kann, wenn er Matteo auch die Möglichkeit gibt, normal mit ihm umzugehen*  
*dreht sich also nach kurzer Zeit in Matteos Armen um und sieht ihn an*  
*liegt ziemlich nah bei ihm sucht mal wieder sichtbar nach Worten*  
*sagt schließlich leise*  
Vielleicht… also…  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf und fängt erneut an*  
Ich möchte nicht, dass du dir Gedanken darum machen musst, wie du… wie du mich anfassen darfst und wie nicht… ich meine… wir sind so viel zusammen… und werden es hoffentlich auch in Zukunft sein… und ich…  
*atmet tief durch*  
… also ich will nicht, dass es irgendwie was Besonderes ist, wenn ich den Binder nicht trage. Also wenn es für dich wirklich okay ist… vielleicht können wir dann einfach versuchen, so zu tun, als wäre alles wie immer?  
*hat Herzklopfen, als er ein Stück näher zu Matteo rückt, so dass sich ihre Oberkörper nun berühren*

Matteo:  
*lächelt sofort als David sich umdreht*  
*will ihm grad wieder sagen, dass es okay ist, als er sieht wie David nach Worten zu suchen scheint*  
*aber dann spricht er und Matteo hört zu*  
*spürt wie sich kurz alles zusammen zieht, weil er ihn einfach so liebt, wie er ist und ihn am liebsten beschützen möchte vor all diesen blöden Zweifeln und Überlegungen*  
*schlingt seinen Arm nur fester um ihn als er näher rückt*  
*hat sich nie wirklich was aus Brüsten gemacht, schon damals nicht als er noch dachte hetero zu sein*  
*hat nie verstanden, warum seine Kumpel so auf die abgegangen sind*  
*und jetzt spürt er David’s Brust und es ist nicht merkwürdig oder abstoßend oder was immer David befürchtet hatte*  
*sie machen ihn nicht an, aber das sollen sie ja auch nicht, sie sind einfach nur da, ziemlich klein sogar*  
*grinst ihn an und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss*  
*ist sich nicht sicher, ob die Situation richtig ist für einen Witz, aber macht ihn trotzdem, wenn auch nur um David ein Grinsen zu entlocken*  
Hey… die sind so klein… da kann ich für uns beide zusammen vergessen, dass sie da sind… okay?

David:  
*ist dankbar, dass Matteo die Umarmung sofort erwidert und verfestigt*  
*lächelt und entspannt sich ein bisschen*  
*muss bei Matteos Bemerkung tatsächlich ein bisschen grinsen*  
*ist eigentlich mal wieder froh darüber, dass er mit der Hormonbehandlung so früh angefangen hat und seine Brüste deswegen tatsächlich recht klein sind*  
*sagt leise*  
Bisher konnte ich sie selbst auch ab und an mal vergessen… aber das hier ist jetzt nochmal was anderes… irgendwie neu… aber...  
*sucht mal wieder nach den richtigen Worten, denkt sich aber, dass es eigentlich auch nicht so wichtig ist, da es für Matteo okay zu sein scheint - warum sollte es dann für ihn selbst nicht auch okay sein*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und lächelt leicht*  
Egal… alles gut…  
*küsst seinen Hals, weil er gerade an seinen Mund nicht dran kommt und fügt murmelnd hinzu*  
Du bist gut…

Matteo:  
*nickt, weil er versteht*  
Ja, alles neu….alles gut….  
*grinst und dreht den Kopf, um ihn richtig zu küssen*  
Ne, /du/ bist gut…. /ich/ bin der beste…  
*lacht leicht und zieht David dann einfach noch n bisschen näher*

David:  
*erwidert Matteos Kuss  
*lacht dann bei seinen Worten und boxt ihm sanft in die Rippen*  
Fuck you - das steigt dir echt langsam zu Kopf!  
*spielt beleidigt und kämpft sich aus der Umarmung frei*  
Keine Komplimente mehr für dich! Das war’s!  
*kann sich ein Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen*

Matteo:  
*lacht und boxt ihn zurück*  
Hey! Du hast gesagt, ich bin gar nicht so scheiße… das hat meine Gefühle verletzt…. du musst mich wieder aufbauen…. komm her…  
*versucht ihn wieder zurück zu ziehen*  
Okay, okay, ich bin nicht der Beste… komm wieder her.  
*rückt einfach vor und kuschelt sich wieder an ihn ran*

David:  
*lacht, aber spielt weiter beleidigt, als Matteo versucht, ihn wieder her zu ziehen*  
Nö… ich schmoll jetzt!  
*zieht skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch, als Matteo meint, er sei nicht der Beste*  
*kann dann aber nicht anders, als die Arme wieder um ihn zu schlingen, als er sich an ihn ran kuschelt*  
*grinst und legt sich wieder entspannt hin*  
Vielleicht sind wir auch einfach beide die Besten…


	21. 20.05.2019 - Zum Duell

**Montag, 11:19 Uhr:**

David:  
*ist bei Matteo in der WG und hat es sich auf Matteos Bett gemütlich gemacht*  
*hat gerade mit Leonie geschrieben, während Matteo duschen war und sich für heute Nachmittag zum Kaffeetrinken verabredet*  
*schaut nun auf, als Matteo aus dem Bad zurück in sein Zimmer kommt, lächelt bei seinem Anblick und setzt sich auf*  
*erzählt*  
Ich hab gerade mit Leonie geschrieben und sie hat gefragt, ob ich heute Nachmittag Lust auf nen Kaffee hab…  
*schaut Matteo fragend an*  
… oder haben wir schon irgendwas anderes geplant?

Matteo:  
*kommt zurück ins Zimmer und grinst David an*  
*setzt sich so aufs Bett, dass er ihn angucken kann und legt eine Hand auf David Bein ab*  
*runzelt leicht die Stirn, als er Leonie erwähnt und dass sie sich verabredet haben*  
*schüttelt langsam den Kopf*  
Nicht, dass ich wüsste….  
*legt dann den Kopf leicht schief*  
Macht ihr das schon länger? So abhängen… außerhalb der Schule?

David:  
*legt seine Hand auf Matteos Hand und beginnt fast automatisch, mit dem Daumen Kreise auf seinem Handrücken zu ziehen*  
*sieht, dass Matteo die Stirn runzelt und fragt sich, ob das irgendwie blöd für ihn ist, dass sie sich treffen*  
*hätte nichts dagegen, wenn er mitkommt - findet es eh ungewohnt, was ohne ihn zu machen, da sie momentan fast ständig zusammen sind*  
*nickt, als er meint, dass sie noch nichts vorhaben und lächelt leicht*  
*will ihn gerade fragen, ob er mit will, als er seine Frage hört*  
*überlegt kurz und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Bisher haben wir uns nur ein, zweimal nach der Schule getroffen… also einmal spontan direkt nach der Schule und einmal mit Verabredung… haben uns halt regelmäßig in der Schule gesehen und unterhalten… da hat sich “abhängen” außerhalb der Schule irgendwie nicht ergeben…  
*hat weiter Kreise auf seinen Handrücken gemalt und verschlingt nun ihre Finger miteinander*  
*sieht ihn an, lächelt und fragt*  
Magst du vielleicht mitkommen?

Matteo:  
*nickt langsam als er erklärt*  
*weiß gar nicht warum genau er das eigentlich so komisch findet, dass die beiden sich sehen*  
*fällt dann direkt ein, dass Leonie was von David wollte und weiß wieder, warum ihm der Gedanke nicht gefällt*  
*sagt das aber nicht*  
*schüttelt bei seiner Frage nur langsam den Kopf*  
Ne, lass mal…. ich mein, sie is schon okay und so… aber wir sind nich gerade…. Lieblingsmenschen voneinander….  
*wollte erst sagen dass sie nicht viel gemeinsam haben, aber dachte dann, dass das wohl nicht stimmt*  
Kannst ja Bescheid sagen, wenn du wieder zu Hause bist, dann komm ich vorbei….

David:  
*seufzt leise, als Matteo meint, dass er nicht mitkommt und schlingt seine Arme um ihn und legt den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab*  
*murmelt*  
Schade… ich werd dich vermissen…  
*grinst leicht*  
Ihr müsst ja auch nicht unbedingt Lieblingsmenschen sein… Bekannte reicht schon… aber ich kann dich verstehen…  
*denkt sich, dass es vielleicht für ihn nicht so toll ist, Leonie zu sehen, weil sie Saras beste Freundin ist*  
*gibt ihm einen Kuss in die Halsbeuge und nickt dann bei seinem Vorschlag*  
Mach ich…  
*bleibt noch einen Moment an ihm “hängen” und genießt die Nähe*  
*grummelt dann irgendwann*  
Ich sollte auch mal duschen gehen...

Matteo:  
*schlingt die Arme ebenfalls um ihn*  
*würde am liebsten die Decke über sie beide ziehen und David einfach nicht wieder weg lassen*  
*murmelt leise*  
Ich dich auch.  
*grinst dann, leicht als David ein bisschen versucht zu argumentieren*  
Nee, ich weiß…. Bekannte sind wir ja…. aber is viel passiert…  
*grummelt, als er sagt er sollte duschen gehn*  
*lässt ihn nicht los*  
Gleich….  
*bewegt sich etwas, so dass er ihn küssen kann und hält ihn so noch ein bisschen fest*

David:  
*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass viel passiert ist und denkt sich, dass die beiden vielleicht einfach ein bisschen Zeit brauchen*  
*grinst leicht, als Matteo ihn nicht loslässt und macht selbst auch nicht wirklich Anstalten, sich zu wehren*  
*erwidert seinen Kuss und murmelt*  
Okay, gleich…  
*lässt sich mit ihm nach hinten aufs Bett fallen, damit sie’s gemütlicher haben und streicht ihm zärtlich die Haare aus dem Gesicht*  
*denkt sich, dass es auf 5 Minuten mehr oder weniger auch nicht ankommt*

Matteo:  
*freut sich als David zustimmt*  
*lacht kurz triumphierend als er ihn mit sich zieht*  
*liegen jetzt nebeneinander auf der Seite und Matteo rückt noch ein Stückchen näher ran, damit er ihn leichter küssen kann*  
*schafft es tatsächlich David noch ne gute viertel Stunde im Bett zu halten, bis er sich dann schließlich doch aufsetzt und behauptet jetzt wirklich duschen gehen zu müssen*  
*versucht ihn festzuhalten, aber versagt als er aufsteht und zieht ne Fleppe*  
*grummelt*  
Wann triffst du dich denn mit Leonie?

David:  
*genießt und vergisst die Zeit mit Matteo im Bett sehr und ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie die fünf Minuten weit überschritten haben, als er sich schließlich doch aufrafft und aufsteht*  
*muss lächeln, als er auf Matteo hinab blickt und dieser ne Fleppe zieht*  
*antwortet ihm*  
Um drei erst… aber der Kühlschrank ist leer und du sollst nicht schon wieder alleine einkaufen müssen…  
*schaut sich auf dem Boden nach Klamotten um, entdeckt als erstes seinen Binder und greift ihn sich*  
*schaut dann in seine Reisetasche, in der aber tatsächlich nur noch frische Boxershorts und Socken, aber keine frischen Oberteile mehr sind*  
*greift ne frische Boxershorts und Socken und schaut dann zu Matteo und deutet mit dem Kopf auf seinen Schrank*  
Hab nichts frisches mehr - darf ich?

Matteo:  
*seufzt theatralisch laut*  
Ach ja…. einkaufen!  
*schaut auf sein kleines Regal beim Bett, wo David gestern irgendwann einen Einkaufszettel hingelegt hat*  
*schaut dann wieder zu David, als er ihn was fragt*  
*braucht ‘n Moment bis er checkt was er meint*  
Ja, klar… brauchst nicht fragen, bedien dich….

David:  
*lächelt bei Matteos Worten und legt den Kopf leicht schief*  
Okay…  
*steht auf und geht zum Schrank*  
*schnappt sich dort Matteos hellblaues Shirt und findet nach längerer Suche sogar eine Hose, die ihm hoffentlich nicht in den Kniekehlen hängen wird*  
*mag den Gedanken irgendwie, was von Matteo an zu haben und ihn so ein Stück weit bei sich zu haben, auch wenn sie nicht zusammen sind*  
*hat jetzt alles beisammen und beugt sich nochmal zu Matteo runter, um ihm einen kurzen Kuss zu geben*  
*murmelt*  
Bis gleich…  
*zieht sich dann schnell zurück, weil er Angst hat, dass Matteo ihn sonst wieder greifen und zurück aufs Bett zerren könnte und verschwindet im Bad*

Matteo:  
*schaut sich an, was er sich raus gezogen hat und grinst leicht*  
*mag David in blau*  
*mag David überhaupt in seinen Klamotten*  
*küsst ihn zurück und will grad die Hand heben, um ihn zu halten, als er auch schon wieder weg ist*  
*grummelt und dreht sich auf die Seite*

*2 ½ Stunden später haben sie alle Einkäufe besorgt und weggeräumt*  
*hängen jetzt im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch rum, als David sich langsam aufrichtet*  
*grummelt leicht*  
*sagt dann aber mit einem grinsen*  
Okay, viel Spaß mit Leonie... lass dich nicht zu sehr anbaggern…

David:  
*war erst duschen, dann mit Matteo einkaufen und hat die Zeit bis zu seiner Verabredung noch mit ihm auf der Couch genossen*  
*sieht Matteo mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, aber leicht grinsend an, als er sich aufrichtet und seine Worte hört*  
Ha-ha…danke!  
*schlüpft in seine Schuhe, die neben der Couch stehen*  
Ich meld mich dann, wenn ich mich auf den Weg zu mir mache und wir sehen uns dann dort?  
*beugt sich dann zu ihm runter, da er auf der Couch liegen geblieben ist*  
*gibt ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss und fährt ihm einmal sacht durch die Haare*  
*schaut ihn lächelnd an und murmelt*  
Ich mach nicht so lang...

Matteo:  
*nickt zu ihm*  
Ja, meld dich sobald du auf dem Weg bist… du weißt doch: Du pfeifst, ich spring nur allzu gern.  
*hebt diesmal sofort seine Hand, um sie in Davids Nacken zu legen und ihn so noch ein bisschen länger bei sich zu behalten, während er ihn küsst*  
Okay… vielleicht schreib ich dir… falls ich dich vermisse oder so…  
*grinst schelmisch*  
*sieht ihn ebenfalls grinsen und dann aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwinden*  
*seufzt leicht und greift sich die Fernbedienung, um durch die Kanäle zu zappen*  
*ist nach nur zwei Minuten gelangweilt*  
*greift sich sein Handy und tippt eine Nachricht an David*  
Whatsapp Matteo/David:  
Matteo:  
Wenn sie n tiefen Ausschnitt an hat, kommst du sofort wieder zurück!

David:  
*hat sich gerade in den Bus gesetzt, als sein Handy vibriert*  
*liest Matteos Nachricht und muss grinsen*  
*schreibt zurück*  
Whatsapp Matteo/David:  
David:  
Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, explizit auf den Ausschnitt zu achten, aber für dich mach ich das natürlich und komm dann im Notfall zurück, du Spinner!  
*packt das Handy wieder weg und ist 3 Minuten zu früh beim verabredeten Café*  
*sieht Leonie aber schon draußen sitzen und winkt ihr zu*  
*erreicht ihren Tisch und umarmt sie*  
Hey… schön, dass das so spontan geklappt hat!  
*setzt sich und schaut sie an*  
Wie geht’s dir?  
*greift nach der Getränkekarte*

Leonie:  
*sieht David kommen und merkt, wie sie sich echt freut, ihn zu sehen*  
*steht auf, als er sie erreicht und umarmt ihn zurück*  
Alles gut, und bei dir? Siehst erholt aus.  
*sieht ihn nach der Karte greifen und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Wenn du auf Kaffee stehst, musst du unbedingt den Milchkaffee hier trinken, meiner Meinung nach definitiv der beste der Stadt.

David:  
*grinst leicht, als sie meint, dass er erholt aussieht und lehnt sich zurück*  
Bin ich auch… ich meine, nach Freitag… da hat glaub ich jeder von uns ein bisschen Erholung gebraucht!  
*lacht leise und fragt*  
Warst du noch lange da? Wie war’s noch?  
*legt die Karte wieder weg bei ihren Worten und nickt gespielt ernst*  
Na dann muss ich den ja definitiv probieren!

Leonie:  
*lacht und nickt*  
Ja… oh ja…. ich weiß gar nicht mehr genau. Wann seid ihr gegangen? Also ich glaub ich war um drei zu Hause oder so.  
*lächelt als er ihren Vorschlag annimmt*  
Du wirst es nicht bereuen, versprochen.

Whatsapp Matteo/David:  
Matteo:  
Und? Wie tief isser? Kommst du wieder nach Hause?

David:  
*fährt sich durch die Haare und überlegt*  
Puh, ich weiß gar nicht mehr… so gegen zwei?  
*lacht leise und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Irgendwann nach dem Vodka-O hat sich mein Zeitgefühl verabschiedet….  
*spürt dann sein Handy vibrieren und zieht es aus der Tasche*  
*grinst leicht, als er Matteos Nachricht liest und murmelt ein “Sorry…” in Leonies Richtung.  
*schreibt zurück*  
Whatsapp Matteo/David:  
David:  
Normales Shirt mit normalem Ausschnitt. Darf ich bleiben? ;-)  
*legt das Handy auf den Tisch, weil er davon ausgeht, dass Matteo nochmal antwortet und sieht Leonies neugierigen Blick*  
*sagt aber nichts und wendet sich stattdessen der Kellnerin zu, die gerade an ihrem Tisch erscheint*  
*bestellt sich einen Milchcafé und wartet, bis auch Leonie bestellt hat*

Leonie:  
*lacht als er den Vodka-O erwähnt*  
Ja ja, der liebe Alkohol.  
*schaut dann neugierig, als er das Handy aus der Tasche zieht*  
*schaut aber nicht aufs Handy sondern auf ihn*  
*sieht ihn grinsen und fragt sich ob das wohl Matteo ist*  
*winkt ab als er sich entschuldigt*  
Kein Ding.  
*sieht dann die Kellnerin und bestellt auch einen Milchcafè*  
Und sonst? Hast du Pläne für den Sommer?

Whatsapp Matteo/David:  
Matteo:  
Hmmm, na gut. Aber wenn sie ihr Haar zurück wirft sagst du nochmal beiläufig dass du n Freund hast, der weiß wo sie wohnt. ;-)

David:  
*bekommt die Antwort von Matteo, während Leonie ihren Kaffee bestellt und antwortet schnell*  
Whatsapp Matteo/David:  
David:  
Ich schätze, diese Info hat sie schon. ;-)  
*schickt einen Herz- und einen Kusssmilie*  
*wendet sich dann wieder Leonie zu und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Noch nichts festes, ehrlich gesagt. Vielleicht fahr ich mit den Freunden von Matteo und ihm für ein paar Tage weg… aber die kommen mit der Planung nicht wirklich voran. Falls das nichts wird… mal schauen… vielleicht fahr ich ein paar Tage spontan mit Matteo weg…  
*hat sich noch nicht wirklich einen Alternativplan überlegt*  
*schaut sie fragend an*  
Und du?

Leonie:  
*lacht bei Davids Antwort*  
Ah ja, die Chaos Gruppe… ich kann mich noch dunkel erinnern. Die haben tausend Ideen aber keiner setzt sie um.  
*lacht wieder leicht*  
Ich fahr mit Sara weg. Nichts großes aber, wahrscheinlich an die Ostsee oder auf ne Insel da irgendwo. Irgendwas billiges, aber wo wir Spaß haben können.  
Whatsapp Matteo/David:  
Matteo:  
Besser is. Hat sie dich schon gefragt, was du den Sommer noch so machst? Abgecheckt, ob sie dich krallen kann? ;)  
*hört Davids Handy wieder vibrieren und muss es jetzt doch mal ansprechen*  
*grinst leicht*  
Du hättest Matteo auch mitbringen können….

David:  
*lacht, als sie von der “Chaostruppe” spricht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Tausend Ideen sind ja schonmal nicht schlecht… vielleicht brauchen sie nur jemanden, der sie koordiniert…  
*hört ihr dann zu und nickt zu ihren Plänen*  
Rügen soll ja echt schön sein, aber ich schätze auch ziemlich teuer… Ihr findet sicher was cooles! Wollt ihr mit dem Zelt weg oder irgendwo unterkommen?  
*hört sein Handy wieder vibrieren, aber lässt es diesmal zunächst liegen*  
*schaut dann zu Leonie auf und grinst ebenfalls, aber ein bisschen beschämt*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Vielleicht beim nächsten mal…  
*will nicht sagen, dass Matteo keine Lust hatte, weil er nicht will, dass Leonie denkt, Matteo würde sie nicht mögen oder so*  
*greift nun doch nach dem Handy und schaut sie entschuldigend an*  
Sorry… einmal antworte ich noch und dann pack ich’s weg, okay?  
*liest Matteos Nachricht und seufzt leise, während er zurück schreibt*

Whatsapp Matteo/David:  
David:  
Klingt für mich nach einem winzig kleinen bisschen Eifersucht? Dazu gibt es keinen Grund, Herr Florenzi! Ich lass mich nicht so einfach von irgendwem krallen… und jetzt: Ruhe! Je mehr wir schreiben, desto länger dauert das hier. Außerdem ist es ein bisschen unhöflich, wenn ich ständig am Handy hänge... Freu mich schon auf später!

Whatsapp Matteo/David:  
Matteo:  
Mach dein Handy auf lautlos! Ich lass mich nicht von dir mobben. Wenn ich dir schreiben will, schreib ich dir. Du musst es ja nicht lesen. :P und nein, ich bin nicht eifersüchtig… naja, vielleicht ein bisschen…. aber ich bin auf jeden eifersüchtig der Zeit mit dir verbringt. *schickt den rotwerd herzchen smiley*

Leonie:  
*nickt zu Rügen*  
Ja, Rügen ist definitiv zu teuer… Und wissen wir ehrlich gesagt noch nich so genau…. Sara hätte nichts gegen zelten, aber ich bin noch nicht so überzeugt.  
*lacht dann bei seiner Antwort auf Matteo*  
*kann sich denken dass Matteo wahrscheinlich schon dankend abgelehnt hat*  
Hey, mach dir keinen Stress, antworte ruhig… Ihr seid ja quasi grad erst zusammen gekommen, oder? Da versteh ich das schon.  
*wartet dann, bis er geantwortet hat und grinst dann leicht*  
Ich muss also nicht fragen wie’s läuft, nehm ich an?

David:  
*lacht leise, als Leonie sagt, dass sie vom Zelten nicht so überzeugt ist*  
Ach echt?! Zu viel Natur? Zelten kann schon ziemlich nice sein… man ist halt unabhängig… und günstig ist es auch noch!  
*schaut sie dankbar an, als sie sagt, dass er Matteo ruhig antworten kann*  
*freut sich, dass sie Verständnis hat und lächelt leicht bei ihrer Frage*  
*sagt ziemlich schnell*  
Ja, vor 10 Tagen erst…  
*schüttelt dann leicht in Gedanken den Kopf, weil es ihm eigentlich schon ein bisschen länger vorkommt*  
*antwortet dann Matteo schnell und steckt das Handy in die Hosentasche*  
*sieht, dass währenddessen die Getränke gebracht wurden*  
*hört dann wieder ihre Frage und lächelt wieder*  
*senkt dann ein wenig beschämt den Blick und murmelt*  
Ich bin ziemlich glücklich…  
*schaut Leonie wieder an und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*fügt erklärend hinzu*  
… Ich hätte halt vor ein paar Wochen noch nichtmal im Traum daran gedacht, dass es mal so enden wird… wir haben ziemlich viel durch… aber haben’s dann doch irgendwie gepackt.  
*fühlt das Handy in seiner Tasche vibrieren und hat kurz ein schlechtes Gewissen Matteo gegenüber, dass er nicht sofort nachschaut*  
*nimmt sich vor, zu schauen, sobald Leonie mal aufs Klo verschwindet - oder jetzt zumindest mal 20 Minuten oder so das Handy in der Tasche zu lassen*

Leonie:  
*lacht und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*  
Natur ist schon okay… aber ich hab dann doch ganz gern n richtiges Bad und n Zimmer in dem ich aufrecht stehen kann, um mich umzuziehen.  
*lächelt dann leicht*  
10 Tage… also wirklich ganz frisch.  
*hört dann wie er sagt, dass er glücklich ist und freut sich ehrlich für ihn*  
*kann sich zwar nicht so ganz vorstellen, wie ausgerechnet Matteo das geschafft haben soll, aber nimmt das mal so hin*  
*merkt, dass von ihrer Schwärmerei für David wirklich nichts mehr übrig ist und sie ihn nur noch als Freund sieht*  
Ziemlich glücklich klingt ziemlich super.  
*hört dann seinen Zusatz und nickt sofort*  
Ja, kann ich mir denken. Ich mein, ich habs ja eher von der anderen Seite mit gekriegt, aber kann ich mir schon vorstellen, dass das alles nicht so einfach war.  
*lächelt ihn dann ehrlich an*  
Aber ich freu mich für euch. Und ich weiß zufällig, dass Sara es auch mittlerweile so sieht. Hast du gewusst, dass Matteo bei ihr war, um sich zu entschuldigen? Das tat ihr ziemlich gut, glaub ich.  
*denkt dann, dass an Matteo vielleicht doch mehr dran ist, als der nervige beste Freund von ihrem Ex und der Typ, der ihrer besten Freundin weh getan hat*

David:  
*grinst zum Thema Urlaub*  
Na dann drück ich euch die Daumen, dass ihr was Passendes findet!  
*nickt, als sie meint, dass ziemlich glücklich ziemlich super klingt, nimmt seinen Milchkaffee und pustet rein, während er ihr zuhört*  
*spürt schon an der Tasse, dass er noch zu heiß und stellt ihn wieder ab*  
*fragt dann, weil er nicht ganz versteht*  
Du meinst von Saras Seite aus?  
*denkt sich kurz, dass die richtigen Probleme ja eigentlich erst anfingen, als Matteo sich von Sara getrennt hat und das davon ja eigentlich kaum jemand was mitbekommen hat*  
*freut sich dann aber, dass Leonie sich für sie freut und lächelt*  
*zieht erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch, als sie meint, dass Matteo bei Sara war und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Das wusst ich nicht…  
*lächelt wieder*  
Aber irgendwie passt es. Ich glaub, er wollte dann letztendlich doch alles richtig machen. Kann mir gut vorstellen, dass Sara das gut getan hat, obwohl’s mir für sie trotzdem leid tut, wie das alles gelaufen ist.

Leonie:  
*nickt leicht bei seiner Nachfrage*  
Naja, ja Saras Seite, die Gerüchteküche, das, was man so hört….  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*  
Natürlich nicht die Details, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es nicht leicht war.  
*ist irgendwie erstaunt aber irgendwie auch nicht, dass David nichts von dem Besuch wusste*  
Ja, ist schon ein paar Wochen her. Ich glaub, Sara hatte eigentlich schon vorher verstanden, was abging… oder naja, sie hatte sich so ihre Gedanken gemacht nach Abdis Geburtstag und als er dann Schluss gemacht hat. Und, weißt du, sie ist eigentlich eine der liebsten Menschen wirklich, also glaub ich, dass sie ihn schon verstanden hat, irgendwie. War halt nur scheiße, dass es irgendwie auf ihre Kosten ging.  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht, aber fügt dann schnell hinzu*  
Aber hey, alles gut. Wie gesagt, die Entschuldigung hat definitiv geholfen und auf dich ist sie eh nie sauer gewesen, also braucht es dir auch überhaupt nicht leid tun.

David:  
*hört Leonie zu und überlegt kurz, ihr davon zu erzählen, wie es wirklich war, aber dann geht es weiter um Sara und so ist er zunächst still und hört auch hier zu, während er nun doch vorsichtig an seinem Milchkaffee nippt, der tatsächlich ziemlich gut schmeckt*  
*nickt, als sie meint, dass es Scheiße war, dass das alles auf Saras Kosten ging*  
Genau das meinte ich ja, als ich meinte, es tut mir leid. Ich mag Sara und sie hat es verdient, glücklich zu sein. Ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass Matteo sie wirklich nicht verarschen wollte oder so. Natürlich ist das mit den beiden blöd gelaufen, aber er hat es mit ihr dann sofort beendet, als er gemerkt hat, dass aus uns eventuell was werden könnte. Er wollte sie definitiv nicht mehr als nötig verletzen…  
*seufzt leise und schüttelt den Kopf, wenn er bedenkt, was seit ihrem ersten Kuss und der darauffolgenden Trennung von Sara alles passiert ist - es kommt ihm so vor, als wäre das schon ewig lange her*  
*schaut dann Leonie an und sagt bestimmt*  
Das macht er nicht! Er verletzt niemanden, solange es sich vermeiden lässt. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, warum er es ihr nicht früher gesagt hat… also dass er schwul ist. Weil er sie nicht verletzen wollte.  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*  
*muss kurz daran denken, dass sie damals schon hätten zusammen kommen können, wenn er selbst es nicht so verbockt hätte*

Leonie:  
*nickt langsam, als David nochmal erklärt, warum er ihm leid tut*  
*denkt, dass er es ja auch hätte beenden können, als er gemerkt hatte, dass er auf David steht, aber sagt das jetzt mal lieber nicht*  
*fühlt sich in ihrer Entscheidung bestätigt, als David fast sowas wie aufbrausend wird un Matteo verteidigt*  
*sagt dennoch vorsichtig*  
Vielleicht wollte er sich auch einfach nicht outen und Sara kam ganz gelegen.  
*fügt schnell hinzu*  
Was ja auch verständlich ist. Ehrlich. Ich will mich nicht mir dir streiten, aber komm schon… Verständnis hin oder her für seine Situation, dass er sie nicht sonderlich gut behandelt hat, ist nunmal leider so.  
*schaut David dann an*  
Deswegen fand ich ja seine Entschuldigung so gut, und Sara natürlich auch. Wir verstehen, dass es hart war für ihn, aber es ist auch gut, dass er verstanden hat, dass das nicht alles rechtfertigt.  
*seufzt dann und lächelt sogar leicht*  
Und offensichtlich ist er ja auch eigentlich gar nicht so…. ich mein, sieh dich an, verliebt bis über beide Ohren und wenn ich noch ein Wort mehr gegen ihn sage, forderst du mich wahrscheinlich zum Duell auf.  
*nippt an ihrem Milchkafffee und hmmmt leicht weil er endlich Trinktemperatur hat*

Whatsapp Matteo/David:  
Matteo:  
Du liest ja meine Nachricht wirklich nicht! Hat Leonie dich entführt?

Matteo:  
Falls sie dich zu ihr nach Hause entführt hat, find ich dich!

Matteo:  
Leonie, falls du das liest und David entführt hast, ich komm ihn holen!

Matteo:  
Ich vermiss dich. Ist ziemlich langweilig ohne dich :( <3

David:  
*will Leonie eigentlich sofort unterbrechen und Matteo verteidigen - und das sogar mehrfach - reißt sich aber zusammen und hört ihr bis zum Ende zu*  
*merkt selbst, dass das ganz gut war und er wahrscheinlich am Anfang aufbrausender reagiert hätte*  
*grinst bei ihren letzten Worten und nickt*  
Wahrscheinlich! Und wahrscheinlich würde ich das Duell gewinnen…  
*nippt nochmal an seinem Milchkaffee und beugt sich dann leicht nach vorne*  
Okay…  
*sucht nach Worten*  
Ja, du hast Recht: Dass man Angst vor einem Outing hat, rechtfertigt nicht, dass man dadurch andere Menschen verletzt. Und wahrscheinlich hast du auch Recht, wenn du sagst, dass Sara einfach gelegen kam….  
*atmet einmal kurz durch und fährt sich über die Augen*  
aber… wir sind alle nur Menschen und wir machen nunmal Fehler…  
*fügt schnell hinzu*  
Und wie gesagt, das soll keine Entschuldigung oder Rechtfertigung sein! Aber jeder muss für sich selbst entscheiden, wann er sich outet. Was glaubst du, wie sehr ich mir wünsche, ich hätte es damals gekonnt! Als Matteo sich von Sara getrennt hat, hätten wir im Grunde genommen sofort zusammen kommen können! Aber ich hatte Angst…  
*räuspert sich kurz, weil es ihm nun doch schwer fällt, darüber zu sprechen, aber jetzt hat er einmal davon angefangen und will es jetzt auch zu Ende bringen*  
Ich hatte Angst, mich vor ihm zu outen und ihm zu sagen, dass ich trans bin. Also hab ich ihn von mir weg gestoßen, hab ihm gesagt, dass ich nichts von ihm will und hab ihn dadurch auch verletzt!  
*schaut sie fragend an*  
Verstehst du? Ich hab ihn verletzt, obwohl ich auch damals schon in ihn verliebt war, aber ich hatte einfach Angst! Weil es menschlich ist, Angst zu haben und Fehler zu machen! Und als ich mich dann endlich getraut habe, es ihm zu sagen, kam das Outing in der Schule dazwischen und ich hab ihn wieder vor den Kopf gestoßen und verletzt!  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen*  
Das entschuldigt weder mein noch Matteos Verhalten, aber sowas passiert eben manchmal… oder?  
*hat während seines Monologs mehrmals gespürt, dass sein Handy in der Tasche vibriert, fänd es jetzt aber ziemlich unpassend, es hervor zu holen*  
*fügt noch hinzu, während Leonie wohl über seine Worte nachdenkt*  
Matteo ist kein schlechter Mensch! Er hat so um mich gekämpft und war so sehr für mich da… und er hat nicht aufgegeben… und war letztendlich so mutig… nicht bei Sara, okay, aber in Bezug auf mich schon!  
*fällt dann auf, dass er gerade in den höchsten Tönen von Matteo gesprochen hat, verzieht beschämt lächelnd das Gesicht und meint*  
Ja, okay, und jetzt hat auch der letzte Mensch begriffen, wie verliebt ich in ihn bin…

Leonie:  
*hört David zu*  
*möchte ihm zustimmen, dass wir alle Menschen sind und Fehler machen*  
*hat da ja ihre ganz eigenen Erfahrungen mit gemacht und gelernt, dass Menschen nicht nur schwarz und weiß sind*  
*nickt heftiger, als David sagt, dass jeder für sich selbst entscheiden soll, wann er sich outet*  
*murmelt*  
Natürlich…  
*hört dann aber, wie er persönlicher wird, wie es mehr um ihn geht, als um Sara und Matteo*  
*ist irgendwie gerührt dass er so offen mit ihr ist und auch gerührt von dem, was er genau sagt*  
*erkennt in seinen Worten gar nicht den Matteo wieder, den sie vor Augen hat - den kleinen Stoner, der eigentlich immer eher nur mit Jonas abhängen wollte*  
*nickt leicht bei allem, was noch kommt*  
*lacht dann leicht bei seinen letzten Worten*  
Allerdings….  
*schluckt leicht und überlegt kurz was sie sagen kann*  
Hör zu, ich wollte echt in keinster Weise irgendwie sagen, dass Menschen sich outen müssen, schon gar nicht für wen anders. Tut mir leid, wenn das irgendwie falsch rüber kam… ich hab das halt nur als beste Freundin gesehn, verstehst du?  
*macht dann ne kurze Pause und schiebt ihre Tasse etwas hin und her*  
Es ist absolut menschlich, Fehler zu machen. Glaub mir, ich weiß das. Ich hab… ich kenn Matteo im Grunde kaum, ok? Und es war doof von mir, ihn so schnell zu verurteilen….  
*lächelt ihm etwas zu*  
Ich find Menschen machen Fehler und ich find Menschen leiden untern Fehler. So ist das nun mal. Aber was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, ist doch genau das, was du grad so feurig getan hast: Man lernt aus den Fehlern oder man lernt von ihnen. Und man steht sie sich ein. Wer weiß, ob es ein Fehler war, dass du dich nicht eher geoutet hast vor Matteo. Wer weiß schon, wie dann alles gekommen wär?  
*seufzt leicht*  
Und hey, es klingt doch ganz so, als hätte Matteo so oder so um dich gekämpft, egal in welcher Konstellation, oder?  
*lächelt dann wieder*  
Ich find das ziemlich bewundernswert. Ihr seid seit 10 Tagen zusammen und du klingst, als hättest du deinen Seelenverwandten gefunden. Ich find unterm Strich kann man das doch als Erfolg verbuchen, oder?

David:  
*hört ihr zu und nickt zum Thema Outing*  
*merkt, dass er ziemlich erleichtert ist, dass Leonie diesbezüglich doch seiner Meinung ist, kann aber auch verstehen, dass sie in dem Moment ihre beste Freundin im Vordergrund gesehen hat*  
*lächelt, als sie meint, dass es doof war, Matteo so schnell zu verurteilen und nickt wieder*  
*hört ihr dann zu, als sie über Fehler spricht und denkt über ihre Worte nach*  
*hmmt zustimmend und murmelt*  
Stimmt…  
*eine Garantie, dass es zwischen ihm und Matteo auf Anhieb funktioniert hätte, wenn er sich direkt geoutet hätte, hätte es nicht gegeben*  
*lacht leise, als sie meint, Matteo hätte so oder so um ihn gekämpft und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Keine Ahnung… wahrscheinlich schon…  
*immerhin hatte er es die ganze Zeit getan*  
*zieht seine Kaffeetasse an sich ran, als sie von Seelenverwandten spricht*  
*findet es eigentlich ziemlich kitschig so zu denken und hat sich da noch nicht wirklich Gedanken drüber gemacht in Bezug auf Matteo*  
*denkt sich, dass die Hauptsache doch ist, dass sie endlich zusammen und glücklich sind und dass sie sich kaum voneinander trennen können und wissen, dass sie einander wichtig sind und sich vertrauen können*  
*nickt trotzdem mal zu Leonies Worten*  
Ja, definitiv ein Erfolg!  
*trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee, lächelt und lehnt sich wieder zurück*  
*seufzt leise und meint dann lächelnd*  
Danke für dein Verständnis!

Leonie:  
*lacht als er sich bedankt*  
Kein Ding…. sonst hättest du mich wahrscheinlich über den Tisch gezogen…  
*trinkt einen Schluck und grinst ihn an*  
Ich werd mir ne Erinnerung machen, dass ich nie wieder n schlechtes Wort über Matteo verliere, solange du in Hörweite bist…  
*meint das natürlich nur halb ernst*  
*hört dann ihr Handy und schaut entschuldigend*  
Sorry….  
*guckt aber mal eben drauf*  
Das ist Sara… sie fragt, was ich grad mach und ob ich Zeit hab…  
*schaut zu David*  
Wär es sehr komisch, wenn sie noch vorbei kommt?

David:  
*lacht bei Leonies Worten und nickt*  
Besser ist das!  
*nickt, als sie nach dem Handy greift und sich entschuldigt*  
*murmelt*  
Kein Ding…  
*nickt bei ihrer Erklärung und schüttelt dann den Kopf bei ihrer Frage*  
Ach was, kein Problem! Schreib ihr, ich freu mich sie zu sehen!  
*zieht dann ebenfalls sein Handy aus der Tasche und erklärt*  
Ich werd auch mal eben antworten…  
*öffnet Matteos Nachrichten und zieht bei der ersten skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch, muss dann aber bei den anderen schmunzeln*  
*schreibt zurück*  
Whatsapp Matteo/David:  
David:  
Ich hab dich nicht gemobbt! Du kannst mir /immer/ schreiben! <3  
Leonie hat mich nicht entführt. Aber vielleicht macht es Sara gleich? Die ist nämlich auf dem Weg hierher… Magst du nicht doch noch kommen? Ich vermiss dich auch! Und außerdem hättest du dann keinen Grund mehr zur Eifersucht, weil du nämlich die gleiche Zeit mit mir verbringen würdest.  
*schaut dann auf und sieht, dass Leonie auch fertig mit Antworten ist*  
*lächelt leicht*  
Jetzt ging’s die ganze Zeit nur um Matteo und mich und gar nicht um dich. Gibt’s irgendwas Neues?

Leonie:  
*freut sich, dass David kein Problem hat und antwortet Sara schnell, wo sie sind und dass sie kommen soll*  
*zuckt dann leicht mit den Schultern bei seiner Frage*  
Was Neues? Nee, die große Liebe ist mir noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen und ansonsten genieß ich jetzt den Sommer.  
*seufzt leicht*  
Ist auch irgendwie komisch, in 6 Wochen nicht wieder zurück zur Schule zu müssen...

Whatsapp Matteo/David:  
Matteo::  
Du verarscht mich, oder? Sara ist auch da? Klar, da komm ich doch natürlich gern, das klingt sehr nach einem absolut entspannten Nachmittag für mich… :P

David:  
*grinst leicht zur großen Liebe*  
Die kommt noch!  
*lehnt sich wieder zurück und streckt die Beine aus*  
Ja, auf den Sommer freu ich mich auch! Aber die Schule werd ich nicht sonderlich vermissen…  
*hat dafür mit Schule im Allgemeinen zu schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht*  
*sieht das Handy auf dem Tisch aufleuchten und sieht, dass Leonie es auch sieht und grinst*  
*murmelt*  
Ich hätte gar nicht wieder anfangen dürfen… sorry…  
*greift nach dem Handy und schreibt schnell zurück*  
Whatsapp Matteo/David:  
David:  
Wenn du auf der Abiparty mit ihr Arm in Arm tanzen konntest, wirst du vielleicht auch einen Kaffee mit ihr trinken können… vielleicht… oder du langweilst dich zu Hause vielleicht weiter. :-P Wir sind jedenfalls daundda, falls du doch noch Lust hast!  
*steckt das Handy zurück in die Tasche und greift nach seine Kaffeetasse*  
*schaut dann wieder zu Leonie*  
Was willst du eigentlich nach dem Sommer machen?  
*trinkt einen Schluck*

Leonie:  
*lacht, als er sagt, dass er nicht wieder hätte anfangen sollen*  
Ach quatsch…. aber vielleicht sollte er wirklich einfach vorbei kommen? Wird bestimmt… nett?  
*grinst leicht*  
Oh, ich will Eventmanagement studieren… am liebsten in Berlin bleiben, aber mal schaun, wo ich genommen werde.  
*trinkt dann den letzten Schluck von ihrem Kaffee*  
Und du?

Whatsapp Matteo/David:  
Matteo:  
Oho, höre ich da etwa ein winzig kleines bisschen Eifersucht? Dann komm ich vielleicht doch und schau mir das mal an….

David:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern, als Leonie meint, dass Matteo einfach vorbeikommen soll und presst kurz die Lippen zusammen*  
Ich weiß nicht.. ich hab ihm gerade geschrieben, wo wir sind… aber ich glaub nicht, dass er noch kommt…  
*wiederholt* Vielleicht beim nächsten mal…  
*glaubt tatsächlich, dass Matteo relativ stur ist und nicht spontan dazu kommen wird*  
*sieht Leonie dann erstaunt an, als sie von ihren Plänen berichtet*  
Oh, das klingt ja nice! Voll cool! Ich drück dir die Daumen, dass es Berlin wird!  
*grinst*  
Ich würd auch am liebsten in Berlin bleiben. Wegen Matteo und weil ich mich jetzt gerade irgendwie anfange, hier einzuleben. Am liebsten würde ich Regie studieren - ist aber mit Zulassungsbeschränkung und Vorabtests und so… also schwer rein zu kommen…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Aber vielleicht klappt’s ja trotzdem…  
*spürt sein Handy vibrieren, ignoriert es jetzt aber, weil er jetzt nicht mit Matteo diskutieren will, wenn dieser sowieso nicht kommen mag*

Leonie:  
*grinst leicht bei Davids Antwort*  
Ist ihm unangenehm, ne? Ich würd ja jetzt sagen, er ist ein kleiner Feigling, aber ich hab ja gelernt ihn nicht zu beleidigen…  
*lacht leicht*  
*schaut dann nochmal auf ihr Handy und sagt*  
Sara ist in 10 Minuten da.  
*hört ihm dann zu was seine Pläne sind*  
Oh, das klingt cool. Du, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ich hab n Cousin der studiert zur Zeit Regie in Potsdam, der kann dir bestimmt Tips geben für die Bewerbung und so?

Matteo:  
*sieht dass David seine letzte Nachricht nicht mehr gelesen hat*  
*ist jetzt noch mehr versucht, einfach zum Cafe zu fahren*  
*stellt sich dann aber kurz vor, wie es wäre da mit Leonie und Sara zu sitzen und hat nicht die geringste Idee, was er mit ihnen reden soll*  
*beschließt also auf dem Sofa zu bleiben*  
*hört dann die Haustür und gefühlt hundert Stimmen*  
*sieht 2 Sekunden später Hans mit ungefähr 5 Leuten rein kommen*  
Oh heyyyy du bist ja da. So sorry, aber wär es okay, wenn wir das Wohnzimmer belegen? Mein Zimmer ist zu klein.  
*schüttelt den Kopf und macht den Fernseher aus*  
Ne…. wollte eh gerade los…  
*sieht zu, dass er so schnell wie möglich aus der Wohnung kommt und macht sich dann wohl doch auf den Weg ins Cafe*

David:  
*grinst leicht bei Leonies Worten*  
Ja, da sieht man mal wie schnell du lernst! Gut, dass du nichts gesagt hast, sonst müsste ich dich ja jetzt über den Tisch ziehen…  
*lacht kurz, wird dann aber wieder ernster und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Schätze schon, dass es ihm unangenehm ist… verständlicherweise, oder? Aber das wird schon…  
*findet es teilweise wirklich verständlich, dass Matteo keine Lust hat*  
*nickt zur Sara Info und leert seine Tasse mit dem Milchkaffee*  
*hätte gerne noch einen und schaut sich nach der Kellnerin um*  
*schaut dann interessiert, als Leonie ihren Cousin erwähnt und meint begeistert*  
Das wäre echt klasse! Also nur, wenn er Zeit und Lust hat, natürlich. Wie weit ist er denn?

Leonie:  
*lacht*  
Ja, ich lerne sehr schnell.  
*wiegt den Kopf leicht hin und her und nickt dann aber*  
Ja, schon verständlich…. aber kannst ihm ja sagen, dass wir nicht beißen…  
*überlegt kurz bei seiner Frage*  
Ich glaub, er hat letztes Jahr angefangen, oder das Jahr davor?  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Aber ich schreib ihm mal nachher und wenns ok ist, kann ich ihm ja deine Nummer geben? Er heißt übrigens Olli…  
*sieht dann, dass die Kellnerin kommt und winkt ihr*  
*bestellt noch einen Milchkaffee und schaut dann zu David*  
Du auch?

David:  
*grinst leicht und nickt*  
Ich werd’s ihm ausrichten.  
*nickt dann wieder zu ihrem Cousin*  
Ja, sehr gerne. Würd mich freuen, wenn er sich melden würde. Momentan steh ich nämlich noch ein bisschen auf dem Schlauch, was die Anforderungen angeht…  
*ist dankbar, dass Leonie die Kellnerin heran winkt und nickt bei ihrer Frage wieder*  
Ja, gerne, für mich auch!  
*hört dann Saras Stimme: “Und für mich auch!”*  
*schaut hoch, sieht, wie sie grinst und dann Leonie umarmt: “Hey, cool, dass ich dazu kommen konnte!”*  
*steht kurz auf, als sie sich umdreht, um auch ihn zu umarmen und erwidert die Umarmung*  
Hey…  
*beobachtet, wie sie sich neben Leonie setzt und zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her schaut: “Und? Was hab ich verpasst?”*

Leonie:  
*nickt*  
Klar, der hilft bestimmt gern, ist n ganz Lieber.  
*schaut hoch, als sie Saras Stimme hört und freut sich sehr, sie zu sehen*  
*drückt sie und freut sich, dass sie auch David umarmt*  
*wechselt bei ihrer Frage einen kurzen Blick mit ihm und grinst*  
David hätte mich fast zum Duell herausgefordert aber ansonsten nicht viel…  
*lacht leicht*  
Nee, Quatsch, wir quatschen einfach nur… und bei dir? Alles gut?

Matteo:  
*ist mit dem Bus zwei Haltestellen gefahren und läuft nun etwas planlos durch die Gegend, weil er sich nicht sicher ist, wo das Cafe ist*  
*gibt es bei Google Maps ein und sieht, dass er noch fünf Minuten laufen muss*  
*stöhnt leise und folgt dann den Anweisungen*

David:  
*grinst ebenfalls leicht, als Leonie das Duell erwähnt und sieht, wie Sara ein wenig verwirrt zwischen ihnen hin und her blickt, schließlich aber antwortet: “O-kay…!”*  
*sieht sie dann aber lächeln und hört ihr zu: “Ja, soweit alles gut! Wir haben endlich ne neue Küche!”*  
*sieht, wie sie ihn speziell ansieht und erklärt: “Wir sind vor einem Monat in eine neue Wohnung gezogen und konnten die alte Küche nicht mitnehmen! Ich sag euch: Ein ganzer Monat ohne Küche ist der Horror! Ich kann kein Fastfood mehr sehen!”*  
*hört sie lachen und grinst ebenfalls*  
Kann ich mir gut vorstellen! Auch wenn ich selbst selten koche, aber man genießt ja dann schon frisch gekochtes Essen von anderen!  
*hört Sara lachen: “Genau! Geht mir ähnlich! Mama kocht halt sonst immer frisch - da war ich ziemlich verwöhnt!”*  
*sieht, wie Sara sich zurücklehnt und wieder zwischen ihm und Leonie hin und her sieht: “Und wie war das jetzt mit dem Duell!?”*  
*senkt den Blick, grinst leicht, schüttelt aber den Kopf*  
*hat keine Ahnung, ob es okay ist, in Saras Gegenwart Matteo zu erwähnen und lässt es darum lieber*  
*hört dafür aber Leonie: “Ich hab es gewagt, etwas gegen Matteo zu sagen…”*  
*sieht, wie Sara ihn grinsend anblickt: “Und da bist du für ihn in die Bresche gesprungen?!”*  
*muss wohl ziemlich verdattert gucken, weil es ihn so erstaunt, dass sie grinst und dass sie scheinbar nicht wirklich ein Problem damit hat, über Matteo zu sprechen*  
*stammelt nur*  
Ähm… ja… so ziemlich…  
*spürt, wie sie ihn unter dem Tisch leicht tritt und hört, wie sie sagt: “Hey, alles okay! Ich bin drüber weg. Wir können ganz normal über Matteo reden!”*  
*hört dann wieder Leonie: “Naja, normal würd ich das nicht nennen - David ist schon schwer verliebt - es war eher Dauerschwärmerei…”*  
*legt den Kopf schief und schaut Leonie beleidigt an*  
Ha-ha…  
*schaut dann prüfend zu Sara, sieht aber, dass sie immer noch grinst und meint*  
Find ich gut… also cool! Und es freut mich, dass du drüber weg bist!  
*lächelt leicht*

Sara/Leonie:  
*Sara grinst ihn an*  
Ich bin wirklich sehr drüber hinweg…. und ich freu mich ehrlich, dass ihr beide es gepackt habt.  
*Leonie grinst und sagt: “Siehste!”*  
*Sara lacht wieder*  
Es ist auf jeden Fall ne Story, die ich mal irgendwann meinen Enkeln erzählen kann….

Matteo:  
*hat endlich den Platz gefunden, wo das Cafe angeblich sein soll*  
*blickt sich um und sieht bei einigen Läden Tische und Stühle draußen stehen*  
*entdeckt dann David an einem Tisch und merkt, wie er automatisch lächelt*  
*sieht dann tatsächlich auch Leonie und Sara mit ihm am Tisch und sieht wie alle drei lachen*  
*überlegt zum hundertsten mal, ob er nicht lieber doch umdrehen sollte*  
*gibt sich dann n Ruck und steuert langsam auf die Tische zu*

David:  
*hört, dass Sara sich für Matteo und ihn freut, freut sich selbst sehr darüber und lächelt sie an*  
Danke!  
*denkt sich, dass Matteo sich gar keinen Kopf hätte machen müssen und dass die beiden Mädels ziemlich großartig sind*  
*lacht dann auch, als Sara meint, dass sie die Story irgendwann mal ihren Enkeln erzählt und sieht dann, wie Leonie auf einmal den Kopf schief legt und anfängt zu grinsen: “Ach, guckt mal… wenn man vom Teufel spricht…”*  
*dreht seinen Kopf und folgt ihrem Blick*  
*sieht Matteo und spürt, wie sein Herz sofort einen Hüpfer macht und er automatisch anfängt zu lächeln, als sich ihre Blicke begegnen*  
*hört Leonie nur am Rande, wie sie zu Sara sagt: “Siehst du, was ich meine!? Guck dir mal die Blicke an - verliebter geht schon kaum noch!”*  
*hört Sara und Leonie kichern, ist das aber gerade ziemlich egal*  
*freut sich so sehr, dass Matteo sich überwunden hat und doch noch gekommen ist und steht auf, um ihn zu umarmen, als er nah genug an ihrem Tisch ist*  
*murmelt leise an seinem Hals*  
Hey… schön, dass du da bist! Ich freu mich…  
*drückt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und lässt ihn dann los, damit er die anderen begrüßen kann*

Matteo:  
*ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Leonie ihn zuerst entdeckt hat*  
*schaut dann schnell zu David und freut sich, dass er ihn zuerst begrüßt*  
*umarmt ihn fest und grinst leicht bei seinen Worten*  
*murmelt sehr leise zurück*  
Hab dich vermisst  
*dreht sich dann aber um, umLeonie und Sara auch zu begrüßen*  
Hey na?  
*grinst leicht und umarmt dann erst Leonie und dann Sara ein bisschen umständlich über den Tisch hinweg*  
*setzt sich wieder und sieht, wie es ihm alle gleich tun*  
*pockt sein Bein unterm Tisch gegen das von David*  
Und? Was hab ich verpasst?

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass er ihn vermisst hat*  
*setzt sich wieder, während Matteo die Mädels begrüßt und spürt Matteos Bein an seinem, als dieser sich ebenfalls setzt*  
*erwidert den Druck und lächelt vor sich hin*  
*hört Sara auf Matteos Frage antworten: “Hab ich auch versucht, herauszukriegen… bisher recht erfolglos…”*  
*wechselt einen kurzen Blick mit Leonie und sagt dann*  
Nichts wirklich spannendes… Zukunftspläne, Sommerpläne und sowas halt…  
*möchte ungern, dass Matteo weiß, dass es die ganze Zeit nur um ihn ging bzw er ihn vor Leonie verteidigen musste, da er will, dass Matteo sich wohl und willkommen fühlt und nicht bereut, noch nachgekommen zu sein, da ja jetzt tatsächlich alles okay zu sein scheint*  
*erzählt ihm*  
Leonie hat nen Cousin, der auch Regie studiert. Sie meint, dass er mir eventuell n paar Tipps geben kann.  
*hört Sara fragen: “Ach, der Olli?” und sieht Leonie nicken, woraufhin Sara fortfährt: “Der ist echt nett! Macht der bestimmt!”*  
*sieht dann, dass die Kellnerin die Getränke bringt und hört, wie sie Matteo fragt, ob er auch was will*  
*schaut ihn an und meint lächelnd*  
Der Milchkaffee ist echt gut…

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht bei Saras Worten und schaut zu ihr*  
Was heißt, dass sie wahrscheinlich über uns geredet haben.  
*hört dann Davids Antwort und nickt*  
Ah, okay… cool.  
*hört dann, dass der ominöse Olli helfen kann und freut sich ehrlich*  
Ah, das is ja geil, das hilft bestimmt, wenn du n paar Tricks kennst.  
*schaut dann zur Kellnerin und wollte grad n einfachen Kaffee bestellt als er David hört*  
Na, dann nehm ich den mal.  
*sieht Leonie grinsen und schaut zu ihr*  
*zieht fragend eine Augenbraue hoch*  
*sieht wie Leonie grinst: “Siehst gut aus, Matteo, steht dir.”*  
*hat keine Ahnung was sie meint, aber lacht es weg*  
Danke… aber ich bin schon vergeben…  
*hört Leonie lachen: “Dich nehm ich nicht mal geschenkt… oh nein, warte, das nehm ich zurück”*  
*sieht, wie sie zu David grinst und die Hände hebt, so als würde sie sich ergeben*  
O-kay….

David:  
*grinst leicht in Matteos Richtung bei seinem Spruch und überlegt, ihm vielleicht doch später ein kleines bisschen was vom Gespräch mit Leonie zu erzählen*  
*versteht Leonies Kompliment an Matteo auch nicht ganz, grinst aber bei Matteos Antwort und greift besitzergreifend nach seiner Hand und stimmt ihm zu*  
Genau! Ist meiner!  
*pffft bei Leonies Antwort und schaut sie strafend an*  
*hört dann Sara, wie sie sich schmunzelnd und leicht verschwörerisch an Matteo richtet:”Also soviel hab ich vorhin dann doch mitbekommen… zumindest am Rande: Falls Leonie irgendwas gegen dich sagen sollte, duelliert David sich mit ihr!”*  
*lacht bei Saras Worten und schaut dann wieder strafend und herausfordernd zu Leonie*  
Genau! Und darum sagt sie ja auch nichts gegen Matteo!  
*sieht wie Leonie wieder die Hände hebt und grinsend sagt: “Würd ich nicht wagen!” und wie sie sich dann ein wenig ernster an Matteo wendet und sagt: “Keine Sorge, alles gut! Ich hab meine beste Freundin verteidigt, dein Freund hat dich verteidigt, aber meine beste Freundin hat schon vor ein paar Wochen die Seiten gewechselt und alleine zu kämpfen macht auch irgendwann keinen Spaß mehr... “*  
*nickt zufrieden und drückt Matteos Hand*  
*schaut lächelnd, aber prüfend zu ihm rüber, um zu gucken, ob es ihm auch wirklich gut geht damit oder ob ihm die Mädels zu viel sind oder so*

Matteo:  
*lächelt sehr zufrieden mit sich, als David seine Hand greift*  
*nickt nur bestätigend*  
*hört dann, wie Sara ihm verschwörerisch zuflüstert und grinst*  
Ahhh… verstehe…  
*schaut dann zu David und grinst*  
Und wie genau machst du das? Mit Säbel oder Schwert?  
*lacht leicht und drückt Davids Hand*  
Biste jetzt mein edler Ritter?  
*schaut dann zu Leonie, als ihr Ton ernster wird*  
*kann sich jetzt denken, dass sie tatsächlich über ihn und Sara geredet haben*  
*nickt leicht und lächelt einmal kurz zu Sara rüber als Dankeschön*  
*schaut dann wieder zu Leonie*  
Spricht für dich… beste Freunde sollte man verteidigen….  
*schaut dann von Leonie zu Sara*  
Aber dann is ja jetzt alles gut, ne?

David:  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief und guckt Matteo mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen grinsend von der Seite an*  
*lacht dann leise und meint*  
Mit nem Degen natürlich! Wenn dann mit Stil!  
*tritt ihn dann leicht unter’m Tisch, als er fragt, ob er sein edler Ritter ist und pfft grinsend*  
Mir scheint, du nimmst das gar nicht ernst!  
*lacht leise*  
*hört dann auch Leonies Worte und beobachtet Matteo*  
*ist erleichtert, dass es okay für ihn zu sein scheint, dass sie über ihn gesprochen haben und sieht, wie sowohl Sara, als auch Leonie auf Matteos Frage hin nicken und Sara bestätigt: “Alles gut!”*  
*lächelt in die Runde und hebt seine Tasse mit Milchkaffee*  
Na dann ist ja alles gut!  
*sieht, wie auch Sara und Leonie ihre Tassen heben und stößt grinsend mit ihnen an, ehe er seine Tasse in Matteos Richtung hebt*  
*fühlt sich mal wieder ziemlich glücklich und ist so froh, dass Matteo doch noch gekommen ist*  
*hört dann Leonie: “Okay, Thema abgehakt! Zurück zur Normalität! Wie sind eure Prüfungen so gelaufen? Vor allem, David: Wie war Neuhaus drauf bei der Nachprüfung?”*  
*grinst leicht*  
Sagen wir mal so: Äußerst vorsichtig! Nix von wegen General und so… er hat stur seine Sachen abgehakt, die ich machen sollte und kaum ein Wort mit mir gewechselt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Angst, dass er nochmal zur Direktorin muss…  
*lacht, lehnt sich zurück und drückt sein Bein wieder gegen das von Matteo*  
Jedenfalls bin ich froh, dass ich es endlich hinter mir hab.  
*hört Sara lachen: “Mit Sicherheit hatte er Schiss… von wegen General…”*  
*sieht, wie sich dann Leonie an Matteo wendet: “Und wie ist’s bei dir so gelaufen?”*

Matteo:  
*lacht und klatscht sich vor die Stirn*  
Degen, natürlich! Wie dumm von mir!  
*lächelt sanft bei Davids Beschwerde*  
Ich nehm das sehr ernst. Vielen Dank, dass du mich verteidigt hast.  
*nickt dann, als alle anstoßen und macht mit*  
*grummelt leicht als die Sprache auf Neuhaus kommt, aber sagt nix*  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter bei Leonies Frage und macht eine so lala Bewegung mit seiner Hand*  
Geht so…. Bio ging, aber Spanisch und Geschichte war nich so der Brüller…. mal schaun….  
*sieht Leonie nicken und sagen: “Wird schon geklappt haben, dumm bist du ja nicht.”*  
*macht große Augen und grinst breit*  
Was ist in dem Kaffee drin, Leonie? Das waren jetzt zwei Komplimente innerhalb von fünf Minuten.

David:  
*lächelt, als Leonie sagt, dass Matteo nicht dumm ist und grinst dann bei Matteos Antwort*  
Vielleicht denkt sie ans Duell…  
*hört Leonie lachen und sieht, wie sie den Kopf schüttelt: “Nee, aber stimmt doch! Du warst doch nie wirklich schlecht in der Schule, oder? Also zumindest in der Mittelstufe und so vor 1 ½ Jahren... “*  
*muss daran denken, dass die drei sich ja schon ein bisschen länger kennen - hatte das irgendwie ausgeblendet und fragt*  
Ach, ihr wart früher schon zusammen in einer Klasse?  
*sieht Sara nicken: “Ja, seit der fünften. War schon lustig damals… komisch, dass der Kontakt dann in der Oberstufe wieder weniger wird… liegt wahrscheinlich echt am Kurssystem oder so.”*  
*sieht Leonie nicken: “Ja, aber wirklich befreundet waren wir nicht…. gab damals schon viele Cliquen… Matteo hing mit Jonas und den Jungs rum… und wir Mädels eben zusammen. Aber wenn’s um was ging, haben wir dann doch zusammen gehalten!”*  
*sieht sie grinsen, nickt und nippt an seinem Milchkaffee*  
*fragt dann immer noch grinsend*  
Und wie war Matteo so in der Unter- und Mittelstufe?  
*wirft Matteo einen liebevollen Seitenblick zu*

Matteo:  
*zuckt mit den Schultern bei Leonies Aussage*  
Joa, aber ich bin halt faul….  
*sagt nicht, dass er andere Sachen im Kopf hat, aber linst einmal rüber zu David*  
*nickt und grinst leicht*  
Ja, manchmal ist selbst Berlin n Kaff, wenn man immer auf denselben Schulen war….  
*lacht leicht bei Leonies Beschreibung*  
Das hast du aber schön gesagt…. und sehr galant den ganzen Mist umschifft der passiert ist…  
*sieht Leonie grinsen und nicken: “Na, ist ja alles Vergangenheit…. a propos sind Hanna und Jonas eigentlich wieder zusammen?”*  
*schüttelt nur den Kopf als Antwort*  
*wird da jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr zu sagen*  
*schaut empört zu David bei der Frage*  
Das willst du nicht wirklich wissen!  
*hört Sara und Leonie beide lachen und wie Sara sagt: “Er war n bisschen der Klassenclown…. aber eher mit trockenem Humor, nicht albern.”*  
*Leonie lacht: “Oh ja, weißt du noch, der Reli Lehrer in der 6. Klasse? Oder war es siebte? Der war n bisschen missionarisch unterwegs und hat die ganze Zeit gesagt, dass Gott es gut mit uns meint und so und dann hat Matteo gesagt ‘Und er hat sie geschickt, um uns das zu sagen? Da stimmt doch was nicht!’ Die ganze Klasse lag unterm Tisch vor Lachen!”*  
*Matteo lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Das weißt du noch? Aber ja, das war Herr Johanni, der hatte echt n Schuss!

David:  
*weiß, dass Matteo nicht nur faul ist, sondern dass er während der Abiklausuren auch durch andere Dinge abgelenkt war und sich wahrscheinlich deswegen nicht so wirklich auf’s Lernen konzentrieren konnte und dass er selbst daran ziemlich viel Mitschuld trägt*  
*sucht wieder Matteos Hand und verschlingt ihre Finger miteinander*  
*schaut fragend in die Runde, als Matteo irgendwelchen Mist erwähnt, der passiert ist und fragt nach*  
Was denn für Mist?  
*sieht, wie Leonie das Gesicht verzieht und abwinkt, aber Sara stattdessen erklärt: “Leonie war vor Hanna mit Jonas zusammen und Hanna und Leonie waren ziemlich gut befreundet… Jonas hat wegen Hanna mit Leonie Schluss gemacht. War n ziemliches Drama”*  
*zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, nickt dann aber, als Leonie meint, dass das alles Vergangenheit ist*  
*grinst wieder, als Matteo meint, dass er gar nicht wissen will, wie Matteo in der Unter- und Mittelstufe war und nickt*  
Oh doch, liebend gerne!  
*hört dann Leonie und Sara zu und lacht sehr bei der Reli Geschichte*  
*sagt zu Matteo*  
Ja, das passt zu dir…  
*sieht Leonie mit den Schultern zucken und hört sie sagen: “Lustige Geschichten merkt man sich eben!”*  
*hört Sara lachen: “Ja und in der neunten hatten wir in Geschichte Frau Börnig - die konnte sich nie Namen merken und hat immer alle verwechselt und als es dann um die Zeugnisnoten ging, haben wir uns alle gefragt, wie sie uns bewerten will, wenn sie uns doch immer verwechselt. Und ich glaub, sie hatte Jonas mit 2 bewertet und Matteo mit 3 und beide haben steif und fest behauptet, sie seien Jonas Augustin und der andere Matteo Florenzi und Frau Börnig war am Ende so verwirrt, dass sie einfach beiden ne 2 gegeben hat!”*  
*lacht wieder und wünschte sich kurz, er wäre auch damals schon mit ihnen zur Schule gegangen*  
*denkt sich aber, dass es wahrscheinlich dennoch nicht das gleiche gewesen wäre, da er damals einfach viel zu sehr mit sich und seiner Transition beschäftigt war und kann auch nicht wirklich einschätzen, ob die Leute von der jetzigen Schule damals anders mit ihm umgegangen wären, als die in seiner alten Schule*  
*verscheucht die Gedanken daran aber schnell und greift nach seinem Milchkaffee*

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht, als David wieder seine Hand nimmt und streicht mit seinem Daumen über seinen Handrücken*  
*nickt zu Saras Erklärung*  
Ja, war alles nicht so geil….  
*nickt aber auch zu Leonies Aussage, dass es Vergangenheit ist*  
*lacht laut bei Saras Geschichte*  
Oh ja Frau Börnig…. die ist dann irgendwann in den Dauerkrankenschein gegangen, angeblich wegen Burn out… die war einfach mega überfordert…. Augen auf bei der Berufswahl, würd ich sagen.  
*hört Leonie lachen und sagen: “Und, oh Gott, weißt du noch Herr Grunel? Der hat uns in der 8. Klasse schon immer auf den Ausschnitt gestarrt, das war echt eklig… und hast du ihn da nicht mal gefragt ob er da n Schatz finden will?”*  
*lacht und nickt*  
Oh Gott ja… aber komm schon, der Typ war echt gruselig…. ich glaub der hatte sogar mal was mit ner Schülerin….  
*schaut rüber zu David und merkt, dass er stiller geworden ist*  
*denkt jetzt, dass lustige Geschichten aus der Schulzeit vielleicht doch nicht sein Lieblingsthema ist*  
*versucht das Thema zu wechseln*  
Hey Sara, hast du eigentlich schon was von den Theatern gehört? Du hast dich doch für Praktika beworben, oder?

David:  
*grinst leicht zur Geschichte von Herrn Grunel und meint*  
Ich glaub, solche Lehrer gibt’s an jeder Schule…  
*begegnet dann Matteos Blick und lächelt leicht*  
*ist ganz froh, dass er dann das Thema wechselt*  
*hört zwar gerne alte Geschichten, kann da aber nicht wirklich viel zu beitragen, weil er selbst sehr selten sowas erlebt hat*  
*hört Sara seufzen und sieht, wie sie den Kopf schüttelt: “Bisher noch nicht… hab aber zumindest von zwei Theatern ne Antwort bekommen, dass die Bewerbung eingangen ist und dass sie sich zeitnah nochmal melden.”*  
*hört Leonie: “Ach, du kriegst bestimmt was! Die sind doch froh um jeden Praktikanten, der ihnen Kaffee kocht! Und die Bewerbungen sind ja auch gerade mal ein paar Tage raus.”*  
*sieht Sara nicken und fragt nach*  
Willst du Schauspiel studieren? Oder einfach so mal reinschnuppern?  
*sieht Sara lächeln: “Schauspiel studieren wäre schon nice… aber ist halt megaschwer, da rein zu kommen, wenn man nicht gerade reiche Eltern hat, die einem ne Privatschule finanzieren können.”*  
*nickt*  
*kennt das ja bezüglich des Regiestudiums*  
*hört Sara dann weiter erzählen: “Aber ich weiß auch momentan keine Alternative, was ich machen könnte und damit meine Eltern Ruhe geben und ich wenigstens irgendwas mache, hab ich mich erstmal auf ein paar Praktika beworben.”*  
*lächelt leicht*  
Klingt doch gut - ich drück dir die Daumen!  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck*

Matteo:  
*nickt zu allem*  
Klar, das packst du schon. Wenn du erstmal n Fuß in der Tür hast, wird das bestimmt!  
*nippt dann von seinem Kaffee und hört dann die befürchtete Frage von Leonie: “Und du so? Auch Studium?”*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Keinen Plan… wahrscheinlich erstmal jobben oder so… bis ich auf wundersame Weise wissen werde, was ich mit meinem Leben anfangen will.  
*hört Sara lachen: “Oh so theatralisch!”*  
*lacht leicht*  
Ja, mein Leben ist ein Theaterstück.

David:  
*streicht mit dem Daumen leicht über Matteos Handrücken, als nun auch an ihn die Frage nach der Zukunft gestellt wird*  
*grinst, als er meint, dass sein Leben ein Theaterstück ist und denkt sich, dass die letzten Wochen tatsächlich sehr dramatisch waren und man daraus wahrscheinlich wirklich ein Theaterstück machen könnte*  
*wechselt dann das Thema, damit Leonie und Sara Matteo nicht weiter damit nerven und meint*  
Naja, jetzt eh erstmal den Sommer genießen! Ohne irgendwelche Verpflichtungen und so…  
*hört Leonie seufzen: “Genau! Hoffentlich spielt das Wetter mit und man kann wieder die Tage am See verbringen. War immer witzig, wen man da dann alles durch Zufall getroffen hat, weil alle die gleiche Idee hatten!”*  
*lächelt*  
*mag es auch, an den See zu gehen, auch wenn er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr wirklich im Wasser und schwimmen war, mag es aber, auch einfach nur am Ufer zu sitzen und sich so zu fühlen, als wäre er im Urlaub*  
Habt ihr denn hier irgendwelche Seen in der Nähe? Ich kenn nur den Wannsee, aber das ist ein ganzes Stück von hier, oder?  
*sieht Sara nicken: “Ja und da ist es auch oft brechend voll. Gibt aber noch ein paar kleinere Seen mit Strandbädern, die aber auch vollkommen überlaufen sind. Die meisten Seen liegen schon ein wenig außerhalb, sind aber mit der Bahn ganz gut zu erreichen. Und wenn man eh den ganzen Tag oder Abend da verbringt, dann lohnt es sich wenigstens! Der Tegeler See ist ganz nett - da fahren die Leute aus der Schule meist hin.”*  
*sieht, wie Leonie grinsend zu Matteo schaut: “Na da hast du ja ne Aufgabe diesen Sommer! Du musst David die Berliner Seenlandschaft zeigen!”*

Matteo:  
*ist David dankbar, als er das Thema wechselt und drückt seine Hand leicht*  
*wollte auch grad sagen, dass sie immer am Tegeler See abhängen, als Sara es schon tut*  
Ja, Tegeler See meistens… man muss Carlos immer überreden, weil er der Meinung is die Mücken haben es auf ihn abgesehn… aber dann isses eigentlich ganz nice…  
*grinst zurück zu Leonie*  
Na, das is ja ne Hausaufgabe…. erwartest du einen ausgefertigten Bericht am Ende?  
*sieht Leonie grinsen: “Ja, mit Beweisfotos!”*  
*lacht und nickt*  
Wird gemacht.  
*zögert kurz aber sagt dann*  
Wir können ja mal zusammen zu nem See…  
*schaut zu Sara*  
Du wolltest doch mal zu diesem einen See in Grunewald, wie hieß der noch?  
*sieht Sara nicken: “Dianasee, ja… klar, da können wir mal hin!”*

David:  
*grinst, als Matteo und Leonie über einen Bericht sprechen und fügt hinzu*  
Kriegst du! Mit Beweisfoto und Seebewertung meinerseits!  
*schaut dann erstaunt, als Matteo vorschlägt, dass sie ja mal zusammen zum See fahren können und spürt wieder ein bisschen dieses Glücksgefühl im Bauch*  
*freut sich, dass Matteo über seinen Schatten gesprungen und doch gekommen ist und dass er sich anscheinend so wohl fühlt, dass er sogar vorschlägt, mit Sara und Leonie zusammen zum See zu fahren*  
*sieht dann, wie er Sara anspricht und stellt in dem Moment fest, dass auch seine Eifersucht auf Sara und die Angst, Matteo könne vielleicht doch irgendwas für sie empfinden, verschwunden sind*  
*lächelt und legt kurzerhand seinen Arm um Matteos Schulter, zieht seinen Kopf zu sich heran und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, weil er gerade so dankbar ist, dass alles so unkompliziert verläuft*  
*hört währenddessen Leonie antworten: “Klingt doch super! Am Wochenende soll gutes Wetter werden - ich mein, das Wasser ist bestimmt noch eisig, aber um den See mal abzuchecken…?”*  
*löst sich leicht von Matteo und zuckt lächelnd mit den Schultern*  
Von mir aus, gern!

Matteo:  
*schaut etwas überrascht zu David, als er ihn näher zieht*  
*denkt kurz, dass es vielleicht ist, weil er so mit Sara gesprochen hat*  
*schaut ihn nach dem Kuss auf die Wange an, aber sieht davon nichts in seinem Gesicht*  
*lächelt leicht und würde gerne seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter legen*  
*wird aber durch zwei Armlehnen daran gehindert*  
*lehnt sich also wieder zurück, hält seine Hand aber fest*  
*hört dann Leonie und nickt*  
*denkt dran, dass David ja wahrscheinlich eh nicht schwimmen will*  
Ja, schwimmen muss ja eh nich sein...nur abhängen… also Samstag Nachmittag vielleicht?

David:  
*verschränkt seine Finger mit denen von Matteo, als dieser wieder nach seiner Hand greift*  
*nickt zum Vorschlag, sich Samstag Nachmittag zu treffen und lächelt*  
*hört dann Sara: “Um drei an der Schule und von da aus dann zusammen los?”*  
*tauscht einen kurzen Blick mit Matteo und nickt dann*  
Klar, cool!  
*hört Leonie lachen: “Oh mann, wer hätte das vor ein paar Wochen gedacht… wir vier zusammen hier und am Samstag zusammen am See...”*  
*grinst und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ich find’s gut!  
*sieht Leonie grinsen: “Ich auch!” und hört Sara: “Man muss Dinge auch mal abhaken können… macht das Leben um einiges unkomplizierter!”*  
*schaut kurz zu Matteo und lächelt*  
*freut sich wirklich, dass ein Miteinander zu viert möglich zu sein scheint, denn hat Leonie als Freundin immer geschätzt und hätte es schade gefunden, wenn es irgendwie kompliziert geworden wäre*  
*sieht, wie Leonie einen Blick auf die Uhr wirft und das Gesicht verzieht: “Mist! Ich muss los! Hab meiner Mutter versprochen, dass ich meinem Bruder noch bei Mathe helfe - der schreibt Mittwoch n Test!”*  
*hört dann auch Sara: “Ich komm mit. Meine Mutter dreht durch, wenn ich nicht helfe, die Küche einzuräumen!”*  
*sieht, wie Leonie nach der Kellnerin winkt, um zu bezahlen*

Matteo:  
*nickt bei Saras Vorschlag zum Treffpunkt*  
*lacht leicht bei Leonies Worten und schaut zu Sara*  
*nickt leicht*  
Find ich auch.  
*sieht dann, wie Sara zu ihm guckt und sagt: “Manchmal gehört man eben auch dazu, ganz genau so wie man ist!”*  
*weiß sofort, dass das eine Anspielung auf sein Erklärungsversuch ihr gegenüber ist und lächelt und sagt leise*  
Danke.  
*setzt sich dann auf als auf einmal alle in Aufbruchstimmung sind und will sein Portemonnaie rausholen*  
Mist, ich hab mein Geld vergessen….  
*schaut zu David und setzt sein zuckersüßestes Lächeln auf*  
Ähm….duuuu….

David:  
*hört Saras Worte und muss lächeln*  
*sieht zwar, dass sie Matteo dabei ansieht, fühlt sich aber auch irgendwie ein bisschen angesprochen und denkt sich, dass nicht nur allen voran Matteo, sondern auch Matteos Freunde und Leonie und Sara, ihm selbst genau dieses Gefühl in den letzten Tagen gegeben haben und dass es vielleicht sogar dieses Gefühl ist, was ihn so glücklich macht*  
*stellt dann fest, dass Matteo sein Geld vergessen hat und muss leise lachen, bei seinem Blick*  
*winkt ab*  
Schon gut… bist eingeladen.  
*schaut ihm in die Augen, lächelt und fügt ein wenig leiser noch hinzu*  
Als Dank, dass du doch noch gekommen bist.  
*wartet, bis Leonie und Sara mit dem Bezahlen fertig sind und bezahlt dann ebenfalls für Matteo und sich*  
*steht dann kurz auf, um die beiden Mädels zu verabschieden und umarmt sie*  
*kriegt von Leonie leise gesagt: “Du hast Recht, so übel ist er nicht… kannst deinen Degen stecken lassen…”*  
*grinst nur und meint dann:*  
Wir sehen uns Samstag!  
*wartet, bis auch Matteo die beiden verabschiedet hat und setzt sich dann wieder, weil er noch austrinken muss*  
*schaut ihn nur lächelnd an, sagt aber erstmal nichts*

Matteo:  
*grinst, diesmal ehrlich und nicht aufgesetzt, als David sagt, dass er eingeladen ist*  
Danke!  
*legt dann den Kopf schief und drückt ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund*  
Kein Ding…  
*steht dann ebenfalls auf, um die Mädels zu verabschieden*  
Bis Samstag!  
*hat selber auch noch was in der Tasse und setzt sich wieder hin*  
*freut sich, dass sie nicht direkt auch abhauen, sondern sich noch Zeit nehmen*  
*stupst David leicht mit der Schulter*  
Lief doch ganz gut….

David :  
*lacht leise, als Matteo meint, dass es doch ganz gut lief und nickt gespielt ernst*  
Ja, komischerweise wurde keiner von uns entführt oder verschleppt und sie haben uns nicht mit ihren Ausschnitten aufgefressen...Wir leben beide noch und wurden nicht gegen unseren Willen verführt! Trotzdem kann ich voll und ganz verstehen, dass du einen langweiligen Nachmittag auf der Couch anfangs meiner Gesellschaft vorgezogen hast…  
*grinst und stupst Matteo ebenfalls leicht mit der Schulter*

Matteo:  
*rollt mit den Augen und stupst ihn leicht gegen die Schulter zurück*  
Ja ja, mach dich nur lustig….  
*trinkt übertrieben langsam einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee*  
Ich bin überhaupt nur hier, weil Hans mit seiner Crew bei uns eingefallen ist… also bild dir bloß nix ein…  
*grinst ihn aber breit an und zuckt mit einer Schulter*

David:  
*grinst ebenfalls und nickt übertrieben, als Matteo Hans erwähnt*  
Natürlich! Hat rein gar nichts mit Eifersucht oder Schiss zu tun…  
*lacht leise und greift dann ebenfalls nach seinem Kaffee, um einen Schluck zu trinken*

Matteo:  
*lacht tonlos und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Natürlich nicht. Wovor sollte ich denn Schiss haben?  
*beugt sich im Stuhl vor, da er den so verstellt hat, dass er eher gegenüber von David sitzt, aber ohne Tisch dazwischen, und zieht David an seinem Shirt nach vorne*  
*sagt dann leise*  
Du hast doch versprochen nicht mehr vor mir wegzulaufen...  
*gibt ihm dann einen kurzen Kuss und lehnt sich wieder zurück*

David:  
*will gerade grinsend die Dinge aufzählen, vor denen Matteo Schiss haben könnte, als Matteo ihn am Shirt zu sich zieht*  
*wird dann bei seinen Worten ernster, weil Matteo ja schon ein Stück weit impliziert, dass das die einzige Sache ist, vor der er Angst hatte, lächelt dann aber leicht, nachdem Matteo ihm einen Kuss gegeben hat und sich wieder zurücklehnt*  
*nickt und sagt leise*  
Stimmt… es gibt keinen Grund, Schiss zu haben!  
*schaut ihn ziemlich verliebt an, seufzt dann leise und meint ernster*  
Ich find’s aber echt cool, dass du noch gekommen bist! Aus welchem Grund auch immer.  
*denkt sich, dass es wahrscheinlich schon Überwindung für ihn war, Leonie und Sara zu begegnen und dass er nicht ohne Grund anfangs nicht mit wollte*

Matteo:  
*nickt und grinst*  
Eben….  
*legt dann den Kopf leicht schief*  
*ist dann ehrlich*  
Naja, ich hab schon irgendwie gedacht, dass sie noch sauer sind… zumindest Leonie… die kann sehr nachtragend sein….  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Aber zum Glück ja nicht. Wenn auch wahrscheinlich eher mehr dir zuliebe.  
*grinst leicht*

David:  
*denkt über seine Worte nach und zuckt dann mit den Schultern*  
Sara scheint ja auch wirklich damit abgeschlossen zu haben und wenn es für Sara keinen Grund mehr gibt, sauer zu sein, warum dann für Leonie? Ich glaub nicht, dass sie nur mir zuliebe sagt, dass alles gut ist… kann ihr doch eigentlich egal sein, was ich denke…  
*lacht leise*  
Und dass das mit dem Duell ein Scherz war, das ist ja wohl klar…  
*zuckt dann wieder mit den Schultern*  
Vielleicht hat sie auch einfach nur gecheckt, dass jeder Mensch mal Fehler macht - andere vielleicht sogar noch viel größere als du… und dass du eigentlich ziemlich cool bist.

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht und zuckt dann auch mit einer Schulter*  
Ach, Sara ist gar nicht so übel…. ich glaub, die musste nur checken, dass es halt eigentlich echt nix mit ihr zu tun hatte….  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Und Leonie hält voll viel von dir, merkt man doch, der is das nich egal….  
*schaut ihn dann leicht amüsiert aber auch liebevoll an*  
Vielleicht…. vielleicht warst du auch einfach sehr überzeugend….

David:  
*nickt zum Thema Sara und murmelt*  
Ja, wahrscheinlich…  
*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und fügt dann hinzu*  
Ich bin froh, dass sie das abgeschlossen hat… also zumindest sagt sie das und es sah ja heute auch so aus…  
*muss an seine eifersüchtigen Gedanken von der Abistreichparty denken, beschließt aber, Matteo da erstmal nichts von zu erzählen, da sich das ja auch irgendwie heute erledigt hat*  
*sagt darum nur*  
Ist für alle einfacher…  
*zuckt dann grinsend mit den Schultern, als er meint, dass Leonie nicht egal ist, was er denkt und seufzt leise*  
Wenn du meinst…  
*erwidert seinen Blick ebenso amüsiert und liebevoll und hebt kurz eine Augenbraue*  
Vielleicht…  
*lacht leise und meint dann*  
Vielleicht hab ich aber auch einfach Recht mit dem, was ich gesagt habe!

Matteo:  
*zieht leicht die Augenbraue hoch, als David so guckt, als sei doch noch mehr*  
Hm?  
*lacht dann und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Wenn du meinst.  
*trinkt seinen letzten Schluck vom kaffee und schaut dann wieder zu ihm*  
Und jetzt? Zu dir? Ich find ich hab mir mindestens zwei faule Stunden im Bett verdient…. immerhin hab ich das Haus verlassen….

David:  
*schüttelt nur leicht den Kopf bei Matteos Hm? und meint leise*  
Egal…  
*nickt dann gespielt ernst zu seinen nächsten Worten*  
Mein ich nicht nur, weiß ich sogar!  
*grinst und sieht, dass Matteo seine Tasse leert*  
*macht das dann auch mal und nickt*  
Ja, zu mir!  
*wirft kurz einen Blick auf die Uhr und grinst*  
Wenn wir Laura überreden können, für uns zu kochen, kannst du von mir aus sogar den ganzen restlichen Abend faul im Bett verbringen…  
*lacht und sagt dann scherzhaft*  
Das hast du dir wirklich verdient!  
*steht auf*

Matteo:  
*nickt übertrieben doll*  
find ich auch!  
*steht auf und greift nach Davids Hand*  
*zieht mit der anderen Hand sein Handy aus der Tasche*  
Ich schreib Laura mal, vielleicht kocht sie wenn wir dafür auf dem Weg einkaufen….


	22. 21.05.2019 - Sexy

**Dienstag, 12:13 Uhr:**

Matteo:  
*hat bei David übernachtet und bevor er gegangen ist, ein Paket unter seine Decke geschoben*  
*auf dem Paket steht “Für binderlose Stunden”*  
*in dem Paket sind zwei Geschenke, auf dem einen steht “Für binderlosen Schlaf” und auf dem anderen “Für binderlosen Sex”*  
*wenn er das aufmacht, sind folgende Schlafshirts drin:  
1)

2)

David:  
*hat sich von Matteo verabschiedet und für später verabredet und ist dann duschen gegangen*  
*kommt nach dem Duschen zurück in sein Zimmer und räumt seine alten Klamotten vom Bett, um sie in die Wäsche zu tun*  
*fängt dann an, ein bisschen aufzuräumen und zieht als letztes seine Bettdecke zurecht*  
*merkt dabei, dass irgendwas darunter zu liegen scheint und denkt im ersten Moment, dass er alte Klamotten übersehen hat, die ebenfalls in die Wäsche können*  
*entdeckt dann aber ein Paket unter der Decke und muss automatisch lächeln, als er den Zettel darauf entdeckt*  
*packt das Paket und die beiden Geschenke darin aus und entdeckt die Shirts*  
*muss leise lachen und freut sich unglaublich darüber, dass Matteo ihn immer wieder so überrascht*  
*zieht kurzerhand das erste Shirt an, legt sich damit aufs Bett und macht ein Selfie*  
*schickt es Matteo via Whatsapp und schreibt drunter*

 **Whatsapp Matteo/David:**  
David:  
Ich geh dann mal wieder ins Bett…  
(Du Spinner! Vielen Dank! (Nein, ich schreib jetzt nicht schon wieder, dass du der Beste bist, denn zum einen weißt du das sowieso und zum anderen steigt dir das sonst sicher irgendwann zu Kopf (aber könntest du Gedanken lesen, würdest du dort lesen, dass du der Beste bist (Gott sei Dank kannst du das aber nicht!)))  
PS: Das andere Shirt weihen wir dann heute abend gemeinsam ein?


	23. 22.05.2019 - Irgendein Zaubertrank

**Mittwoch, 17:23 Uhr:**

Laura:  
*steht gerade in der Küche, hat im Hintergrund leise Musik laufen und will sich einen heißen Kakao machen, als die Haustüre aufgeht und Matteo und David reinkommen*  
*muss leicht schmunzeln, da sie David inzwischen kaum noch alleine antrifft - wenn er sich denn mal hier blicken lässt, ist Matteo meistens auch dabei, ansonsten verbringt er die meiste Zeit bei Matteo in der WG*  
*freut sich für ihren Bruder, dass es mit Matteo doch noch geklappt hat und er bei Matteo er selbst sein kann*  
*ruft in den Flur*  
Hey, ich mach gerade Kakao! Für euch auch?  
*dreht sich zu den beiden um und muss erneut lächeln, als sie sieht, dass die beiden Arm in Arm da stehen*  
*sieht, wie ihr Bruder den Kopf schüttelt: “Für mich später gerne! Aber ich muss erst duschen!*  
*schaut Matteo fragend an*  
Und was ist mit dir?

Matteo:  
*lacht, als sie Lauras Stimme hören und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*hatte gerade noch David damit geärgert, was sie alles machen könnten, wenn Laura nicht zu Hause wäre*  
*David schaut ihn mit seinem “ich habs dir doch gesagt” Blick an und Matteo grinst*  
*grinst dann zu Laura und nickt*  
Kakao klingt gut….  
*sagt er und zieht seine Jacke aus, als David im Bad verschwindet*  
Warm oder kalt?  
*fragt er, während er Laura zurück in die Küche folgt*

Laura:  
*sieht Matteo und David Blicke tauschen und sich ohne Worte verständigen und legt amüsiert den Kopf schief*  
*wüsste zu gerne, worum es geht, denkt sich dann aber, dass es sie nichts angeht*  
*sieht, dass Matteo ihr in die Küche folgt und geht zurück zum Herd*  
Also noch kalt… wollte ihn eigentlich gerade warm machen, aber wenn du ihn lieber kalt magst, dann füll ich dir eben was ab.  
*dreht sich mit fragendem Blick zu ihm und lächelt kurz*

Matteo:  
*lässt sich auf dem Hocker nieder auf dem er auch nach seiner ersten Nacht hier gesessen hat*  
Nö, nö… warm ist gut…  
*beobachtet wie sie anfängt, den Kakao auf dem Herd zu wärmen*  
Machst du das gern? So kochen und die Wohnung und so? Die Wohnung ist doch eigentlich ne Bruchbude und trotzdem super gemütlich….

Laura:  
*nickt, als er auch warmen möchte und schaltet den Herd an*  
*holt dann schonmal drei Tassen raus und stellt sie daneben*  
*lacht bei Matteos Frage*  
Was heißt gerne….?! Ich mag’s halt gerne gemütlich… und was leckeres zu Essen und zu Trinken gehört nunmal dazu. Und da ich niemanden hab, der mich bekocht oder für mich aufräumt…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
… selbst ist die Frau, oder?  
*blickt sich dann kurz in der Küche um und schaut dann wieder zu Matteo*  
David hilft schon. Im Einrichten ist er top. Aufräumen ist ne andere Sache… Mit seinem Zimmer hab ich nicht viel am Hut gehabt - das hat er alles selbst gemacht. Und auch die restliche Wohnung haben wir eher gemeinsam eingerichtet. War halt nicht viel Geld da - da muss man kreativ sein.  
*zwinkert ihm zu und rührt dann den Kakao um*

Matteo:  
*nickt und lacht*  
Ja, selbst ist die Frau.  
*lächelt leicht, als sie David erwähnt*  
*denkt an die Zeichnungen und an Davids Zimmer, an Davids Kreativität und nickt*  
Scheint als sei Kreativität in den Schreibner Genen…  
*schaut sich in der Küche um und dann wieder zu Laura*  
*zögert*  
*will sich bedanken, aber weiß nicht richtig wie*  
*dreht die Worte ein bisschen im Kopf hin und her*  
Danke übrigens für… unser Gespräch, also, dass du mich nicht wieder rausgeschmissen hast und dass du mir gesagt hast, wo er ist…

Laura:  
*wiegt den Kopf hin und her*  
Ich kann dir gerne mal ein Strichmännchen zeichnen - mal sehen, ob du dann immer noch der gleichen Meinung bist… von wegen Gene und so…  
*lacht und sieht dann, dass der Kakao inzwischen dampft*  
*schaltet den Herd niedriger und füllt zwei Tassen*  
*hört dann Matteos Worte und blickt überrascht auf*  
*lächelt und deutet mit dem Kopf zum Tisch*  
*stellt die Tassen dort ab und setzt sich*  
*wartet, bis Matteo sich ebenfalls gesetzt hat und schiebt ihm eine Tasse zu*  
*zögert und sagt schließlich*  
Weißt du… David erzählt nicht viel… aber irgendwann fiel immer häufiger dein Name und er wirkte irgendwie…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und sucht nach dem richtigen Wort*  
… lebendiger?  
*nippt an ihrem Kakao, stellt aber fest, dass er noch zu heiß ist und stellt ihn wieder ab*  
Als er mir erzählt hat, dass du ihn von der Klausur abholen willst, war er so voller Hoffnung und dann dieses Outing…  
*verzieht das Gesicht*  
*will sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie schlimm das für David war*  
*fährt darum schnell fort*  
Und als du dann hier warst, da wusste ich irgendwie, dass du dir genau die gleichen Sorgen um ihn machst, wie ich. Ich meine, warum hättest du sonst vorbeikommen sollen, wenn er dir nicht wichtig wäre?!  
*lächelt und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Also insofern: Gern geschehen!  
*hebt die Tasse wieder an und pustet*  
*lächelt dann wieder und zwinkert ihm kurz zu*  
Und dank dir, dass du ihn gefunden und zurückgebracht hast!  
*nippt nochmal am Kakao*

Matteo:  
*folgt ihr schnell und setzt sich ihr gegenüber*  
*wird leicht verlegen, als sie erzählt, dass häufiger sein Name fiel und weiß nicht richtig was er sagen soll*  
*nickt nur leicht und pustet in seinen Kakao*  
*beißt sich leicht auf die Lippe*  
Ich hätt mich früher melden sollen… dann…  
*zuckt dann aber mit den Schultern, weil es ja eh nichts mehr bringt sich darüber jetzt den Kopf zu zerbrechen*  
*nickt langsam*  
Ja, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht….  
*sagt er leise und dreht die Tasse in den Händen*  
*grinst dann leicht*  
Ha, das hab ich fast nur aus egoistischen Gründen gemacht….  
*weiß, dass das nicht ganz richtig ist*  
*er hätte so ziemlich alles gemacht, damit es David besser geht, aber er wollte und will ihn auch für sich*  
Aber auch gern geschehen.

Laura:  
*hört Matteo zu und zuckt ebenfalls leicht mit den Schultern, als er meint, dass er sich hätte früher melden sollen*  
*weiß nicht, ob es was geändert hätte, denkt sich aber, dass es inzwischen sowieso egal ist, da ja nun alles gut ist zwischen den beiden*  
*nickt dann zu allem weiteren was er sagt und lacht leise, als er meint, dass er David fast nur aus egoistischen Gründen gesucht hat*  
*lehnt sich zurück und meint ironisch*  
Genau… nur aus egoistischen Gründen….  
*nickt übertrieben*  
*wird dann wieder ernst*  
Es ist wichtig für ihn, zu sehen, dass es Menschen gibt, die ihn genauso akzeptieren und lieben, wie er ist. Und ich ziehe meinen Hut vor dir, dass du es so schnell geschafft hast, dass er dir vertraut.  
*lacht leise*  
Es gibt tatsächlich Momente, wo ich mich frage, wie du das gemacht hast. Wie du meinen an sich selbst zweifelnden und ständig an Flucht denkenden Bruder dazu gebracht hast, über seinen Schatten zu springen und sich jemandem zu öffnen…  
*lehnt sich vor und grinst leicht, um die Tragik aus ihren Worten zu nehmen*  
Gib’s zu - du gibst ihm heimlich irgendeinen Zaubertrank!

Matteo:  
*nickt zu dem was Laura sagt und murmelt*  
Tu ich….  
*wird wieder leicht verlegen und lacht leise*  
Ehrlich gesagt hab ich ihn angeschrien….  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und legt die Hände um seine Tasse*  
*wird dann ernst*  
Ich glaub, ich hab ihm einfach nur gezeigt, dass es ne Alternative zur Flucht gibt….  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Alle meine Freunde finden, er ist der coolste überhaupt…. keiner hat auch nur gezögert, ihn so zu nehmen wie er ist… ich glaub, das musste er nur begreifen, weißt du?  
*wird dann wieder direkt ruhig, weil er so viel und offen gesagt hat*

Laura:  
*ist erstaunt, als Matteo meint, er habe David angeschrien*  
*lacht dann*  
Ernsthaft?!  
*presst grinsend die Lippen zusammen und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Tut mir leid, dass kann ich mir nicht wirklich vorstellen! Du kannst schreien!?  
*hat ihn bisher eigentlich immer als eher ruhig eingeschätzt*  
*wird auch wieder ernst, als Matteo es wird und nickt*  
Wahrscheinlich war das genau das Richtige… eine Alternative zur Flucht…  
*denkt darüber nach, wie oft David schon geflüchtet ist, denkt aber, dass es Davids Ding ist, Matteo davon zu erzählen und spricht es darum nicht an*  
*lächelt, als er von seinen Freunden erzählt und nickt*  
Ja, wahrscheinlich…  
*freut sich ziemlich, dass David so guten Anschluss gefunden hat und wüsste gerne mehr über diese Leute*  
*ist ziemlich neugierig und meint darum frech*  
Die musst du mir bei eurer nächsten WG-Party dann mal vorstellen…  
*läd sich damit quasi selbst ein*

Matteo:  
*nickt und muss auch wieder ein bisschen lachen*  
Ja, ernsthaft…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Offensichtlich… ich war…. naja, frustriert?  
*lacht dann und nimmt den ersten Minischluck von seinem Kakao*  
Mach ich, ich stell sie dir alle vor… ist n bunter Haufen...

Laura:  
*lächelt ein wenig traurig, als Matteo meint, er wäre frustriert gewesen*  
*kennt das Gefühl und war anfangs auch immer ziemlich sauer auf David, wenn er sich mal wieder irgendwo verkrochen hat und sie nicht wusste, wo er war, aber da er gewöhnlich noch einiger Zeit immer wieder auftauchte, hat sich ihre Wut irgendwann in einfach nur Sorgen umgewandelt*  
*will gerade fragen, ob denn schon die kommende WG Party geplant ist, als David zurück in die Küche kommt*

David:  
*war duschen und hat sich direkt gemütliche Klamotten an und den Binder ausgezogen, da er ihn heute schon lange genug anhatte und es sich inzwischen eingebürgert hat, dass er ihn nicht trägt, wenn Matteo und er es sich gemütlich machen*  
*sieht Matteo und Laura am Tisch sitzen und muss lächeln*  
*findet es so schön, dass Matteo hier ist und dass es normal ist, dass er hier ist und fühlt sich irgendwie mit Matteo jetzt noch mehr zu Hause hier*  
Hey… na?  
*sieht eine leere Tasse neben dem noch dampfenden Topf am Herd stehen und füllt sich Kakao hinein, ehe er den Herd ausstellt*  
*geht dann zum Tisch und streicht kurz im Vorbeigehen über Matteos Schulter, bevor er den Kakao auf dem Tisch abstellt und sich neben Matteo setzt*  
*blickt beide abwechselnd an und grinst leicht*  
Was hab ich verpasst!?

Laura:  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck Kakao, während sie zwischen ihrem Bruder und Matteo hin und her schaut*  
*findet es so faszinierend, die beiden zu beobachten und würde zu gerne manchmal Mäuschen spielen, wenn die beiden alleine sind*  
*grinst schelmisch bei Davids Frage und lehnt sich zurück*  
Och, nicht viel… Ich hab versucht herauszufinden, welchen Zaubertrank Matteo benutzt hat, um den Fluchtinstinstinkt in dir verschwinden zu lassen… aber er teilt seine Geheimnisse nicht mit mir…  
*zwinkert Matteo zu*

Matteo:  
*lächelt sofort als David in die Küche kommt*  
Hey…  
*rückt automatisch etwas näher zu ihm und hat eigentlich auch sofort das Verlangen, seinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter abzulegen, aber lässt es dann doch*  
*legt dann einfach seine Hand auf sein Bein, weil ganz ohne Kontakt geht dann auch nicht*  
*lacht leicht bei Lauras Ausführungen was er verpasst hat*  
Ne ne, ein guter Zauberer teilt seine Tricks nie….Und ich hab sie zur nächsten WG Party eingeladen, sie hat gesagt, sie will den Chaoshaufen mal kennenlernen….

David:  
*greift sofort und schon fast automatisch nach Matteos Hand, als dieser sie auf seinem Bein ablegt und verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander*  
*schaut zwischen den Beiden hin und her und zieht amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch*  
Ach, ihr habt also über mich geredet!? Soll ich mich jetzt geehrt fühlen oder beleidigt sein?!  
*lacht dann bezüglich des Chaoshaufens, den Laura kennenlernen will*  
Chaoshaufen passt ganz gut zu den Leuten… aber sie sind schon auch ein liebenswerter Chaoshaufen…  
*trinkt einen Schluck Kakao und streicht mit dem Daumen der tassenfreien Hand langsam über Matteos Handrücken*  
*fühlt sich irgendwie müde, aber frisch geduscht, sauber, zufrieden und einfach nur wohl mit den beiden hier in der Küche*

Laura:  
*leert ihren Kakao und stellt die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab*  
*grinst Richtung David*  
Geehrt fühlen natürlich! Wir haben nur Nettes über dich gesagt!  
*steht auf und stellt ihre Tasse in die Spüle*  
Ich lass euch beide mal allein. Hab noch ein gutes Buch, das auf mich wartet.  
*wendet sich an Matteo*  
Lass mich wissen, wann die nächste Party ist.  
*nimmt sich noch ein Glas Wasser und verschwindet in ihrem Zimmer*  
Schönen Abend euch noch!


	24. 23.05.2019 - Gute Gene?

**Donnerstag, 18:56 Uhr:**

David:  
*ist mit Matteo auf dem Weg zu dem Haus, in dem seine Mutter wohnt und ist ziemlich gespannt und ein kleines bisschen aufgeregt, sie kennen zu lernen - denn irgendwie ist es ja schon was offizielles, als fester Freund vorgestellt zu werden*  
*hat keine Ahnung, wo sie hin müssen und läuft einfach neben Matteo her*  
*meint irgendwann*  
Ich find ja schon, dass wir irgendwas hätten mitbringen müssen… Blumen oder Wein oder so…  
*findet es ein bisschen komisch, so ohne alles bei ihr aufzutauchen*

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Quatsch… so is meine Mutter nich…  
*grinst ihn dann an*  
Außerdem bring ich dich mit, das is Geschenk genug….  
*biegt dann in seine alte Straße ein und wird auf einmal doch nervös, als er das Haus sieht*  
Da vorne ist es….  
*bleibt dann mit David vor der Haustür stehen, klingelt aber noch nicht*  
*zögert und fragt*  
Bist du bereit?

David:  
*lacht bei Matteos Antwort und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Wenn du meinst…  
*schaut dann in die Richtung in die Matteo zeigt und dann zu Matteo*  
*fragt sich, wann er das letzte mal hier war und wie es für ihn wohl war, hier aufzuwachsen*  
*kommentiert*  
Echt schön hier...  
*bleibt mit ihm vor der Haustüre stehen und ist ein bisschen irritiert, dass Matteo nicht sofort klingelt*  
*legt den Kopf dann leicht schief bei seiner Frage und meint*  
Ich schon. Und du?  
*lächelt ihm aufmunternd zu*

Matteo:  
*hätte sich denken können, dass David ihn sofort durchschaut*  
Ja, schon… was kann schon schief gehn, ne?  
*hat sofort mindestens fünf Dinge im Kopf, die schief gehn können*  
*klingelt lieber schnell*  
*die Tür öffnet sich relativ schnell und seine Mutter strahlt ihn an: “Da seid ihr ja schon! Wie schön!“*  
*schaut kurz irritiert*  
Ja, es ist sieben Uhr…  
*sieht, wie seine Mutter lächelt: “Ja, schon, aber du und pünktlich…“*  
*sieht sie lächeln und dann zu David schauen: “Und du musst David sein, wie schön. Kommt doch rein, kommt rein!“*

David:  
*drückt kurz Matteos Hand, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass Matteo doch irgendwie leicht nervös ist, lässt sie aber wieder los, als Matteo auf die Klingel drückt, da er nicht weiß, inwieweit Nähe von seiner Mutter okay ist*  
*murmelt noch*  
Es wird sicher nichts schief gehen!  
*lächelt dann, als Matteos Mutter die Tür öffnet und findet es schön, dass sie sich scheinbar wirklich freut, Matteo und ihn zu sehen*  
*muss sich bei dem Kommentar der Mutter zum Thema Pünktlichkeit ein Grinsen verkneifen*  
*nickt, als Matteos Mutter ihn anspricht*  
Ja, genau. Vielen Dank für die Einladung!  
*tritt hinter Matteo in den Flur und überlegt, ob sie wohl die Schuhe ausziehen sollen*  
*wartet diesbezüglich mal einfach ab, was Matteo macht*  
*hört derweil seine Mutter antworten: “Ich freu mich, dass es endlich geklappt hat! Ich versuche ja schon länger, Matteo zu überreden, mich mal wieder zu besuchen, aber ich kann es ihm auch nicht verübeln, dass er sich so lange nicht hat blicken lassen….”*  
*versteht nur die Hälfte von dem, was sie sagt, fragt aber auch nicht nach*  
*hört sie weiter reden und fragt sich, ob sie wohl ähnlich nervös ist, wie Matteo: “Geht doch schon mal ins Wohnzimmer... Oder lieber ins Esszimmer? Wie ihr mögt. Wollt ihr was trinken?”

Matteo:  
*tritt in den Flur und kickt sich die Schuhe von den Füßen*  
*hört seiner Mutter zu und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Mama…  
*hofft wirklich, dass das was war nicht unbedingt Gesprächsthema wird heute*  
*hält sie einmal kurz am Arm fest und schaut sie an*  
*sagt sanft*  
Alles gut….  
*sieht, wie sie lächelt und wohl tatsächlich etwas entspannt*  
Wir gehen ins Wohnzimmer… oder brauchst du noch Hilfe in der Küche?  
*sieht wie sie sofort den Kopf schüttelt: “Nein, nein… machts euch gemütlich, ich bin gleich da…”  
*sieht, wie sie durch geht in die Küche*  
*zeigt David dann den Weg ins Wohnzimmer*  
*fällt jetzt erst wieder ein, wie viele Fotos seine Mutter immer aufhängt und hofft, dass keine peinlichen dabei sind*

David:  
*zieht ebenfalls seine Schuhe aus, als er sieht, dass Matteo seine auszieht*  
*beobachtet dann die Interaktion zwischen Matteo und seiner Mama und ist erstaunt und gerührt, wie sanft Matteo mit ihr umgeht und wie seine Mutter darauf reagiert*  
*lächelt leicht, kann das aber alles nicht so wirklich einordnen*  
*muss daran denken, dass Matteo gesagt hat, dass sie Antidepressiva nimmt und fragt sich, warum und wie sie ohne war*  
*wird dann allerdings aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und folgt Matteo ins Wohnzimmer*  
*schaut sich um und findet es ziemlich gemütlich und aufgeräumt*  
*entdeckt überall Erinnerungsstücke und ganz viele Fotos an den Wänden*  
*tritt näher an eine Wand mit besonders vielen Bildern und grinst kurz in Matteos Richtung*  
Wenn hier irgendein peinliches Bild hängt, was ich nicht sehen soll, hast du jetzt noch die Chance, es abzuhängen.  
*geht da ziemlich von sich selbst aus - würde Matteo - wenn überhaupt - wohl zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nur wenige Fotos aus seiner Kindheit zeigen wollen*

Matteo:  
*bleibt erstmal mitten im Wohnzimmer stehen und schaut sich um, ob sich was verändert hat*  
*kann nicht wirklich was entdecken und seufzt leicht*  
*hört dann David und tritt neben ihn, um auf die Fotos zu schaun*  
*schaut schnell über die Fotowand, aber denkt dann, dass das doch eigentlich albern ist*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Und wenn schon… wenn dich ein peinliches Kindheitsfoto von mir vergrault… spricht das eher gegen dich als gegen mich  
*grinst und stupst ihn leicht an, bevor er auf ein Bild zeigt*  
Das war in Italien… da waren wir früher jeden Sommer….  
*ist dann aber ruhig, als seine Mutter reinkommt und dreht sich um*  
*hört sie sagen: “Ich hab die von dir nackig in der Badewanne extra abgenommen…”*  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Sehr aufmerksam, vielen Dank.

David:  
*grinst leicht bei Matteos Worten und nickt*  
Stimmt auch wieder… aber so schnell wirst du mich nicht los!  
*schaut sich die Bilder an - Matteo als Baby, als Kleinkind, das Obligatorische mit Schultüte…  
*folgt dann Matteos Blick und schaut sich das Bild an: Matteo mit Schwimmflügeln am Strand frech in die Kamera grinsend*  
*will gerade fragen, wie alt Matteo da war, als seine Mutter mit Getränken rein kommt*  
*hört ihre Worte und lacht*  
*nickt bestätigend bei Matteos Dank*  
Wirklich aufmerksam! An sowas würde meine Mutter nicht denken…  
*beobachtet, wie Matteos Mutter das Tablett mit den Getränken auf dem Wohnzimmertisch abstellt und sagt: “Ich hab jetzt erstmal Wasser und Cola mitgebracht. Oder wollt ihr lieber ein Bier?”*  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf*  
Nee, danke! Cola ist super!  
*sieht, wie sie lächelt, sich auf den Sessel setzt und nach der Cola und einem Glas greift, um ihm einzuschenken: “Und für dich Matteo? - Setzt euch doch ruhig!”*  
*setzt sich aufs Sofa und schaut sich nochmal um*  
*hat das Gefühl irgendwas sagen zu müssen und sagt darum*  
Ihr Wohnzimmer ist wirklich gemütlich, Frau Florenzi!  
*nimmt dann die Cola von ihr entgegen und bedankt sich*  
*hört sie sagen: “Vielen Dank! Das meiste hier hat seine eigene Geschichte. Ich kann mich schlecht von Erinnerungen trennen…”*  
*sieht sie dabei entschuldigend lächeln und lächelt ebenfalls*  
Das muss ja nicht immer schlecht sein - solange die Erinnerungen schön waren, ist es doch nett, sie immer vor sich zu haben….  
*fragt sich kurz, ob Matteo ihm nicht doch hätte ein bisschen mehr von seiner Mutter erzählen müssen*  
*hat ein bisschen Angst, in irgendein Fettnäpfchen zu treten*

Matteo:  
*setzt sich neben David aufs Sofa*  
Ich nehm auch Cola, danke…  
*grinst leicht, als David so höflich ist und sich etwas mit dem Small Talk abmüht*  
*lehnt sich vor, um sein Glas zu nehmen und schaut zu seiner Mutter*  
Manchmal kannst du dich aber auch trennen… wenn’s sein muss….  
*sieht, wie sie ihn anschaut und wohl irgendwas in seinem Gesicht sucht*  
*lächelt bis sie auch lächelt und lehnt sich dann wieder zurück*  
David ist übrigens Künstler, Mama… er kann total gut zeichnen…  
*sieht wie seine Mutter lächelt und zu David schaut. “Das ist aber toll. Malst du eher Gegenstände oder eher Personen?”*  
*lächelt leicht in sich hinein und hofft David so von dem Smalltalk Trip befreit zu haben*

David:  
*sieht, wie Matteos Mutter Matteo ebenfalls Cola einschenkt und sich selbst ein Glas Wasser und beobachtet dann wieder interessiert und irritiert den nonverbalen Austausch zwischen den beiden*  
*wird leicht rot bei Matteos Worten und schüttelt verlegen den Kopf*  
*murmelt*  
Naja, es ist eher ein Hobby…  
*blickt dann zu Matteos Mama und beantwortet ihre Frage*  
Eigentlich alles, was mir gerade in den Sinn kommt… meistens aber doch Personen… aber ab und an auch Gegenstände…  
*sieht Matteos Mutter interessiert zuhören: “Und hast du schon immer gern gezeichnet? Hast du vielleicht Fotos von deinen Bildern? Ich würde ja zu gerne mal welche sehen…”*  
*überlegt kurz und schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
*findet die Bilder auf Instagram ein wenig zu düster und wenig vorzeigbar*  
*schlägt aber vor*  
Ich kann aber gerne für’s nächste Treffen ein paar Fotos machen…  
*erinnert sich dann an ihre erste Frage, trinkt kurz einen Schluck Cola und antwortet dann*  
Als Kind hab ich wohl eher gemalt - aber das auch ziemlich ausdauernd und komplex. Richtig mit dem Zeichnen angefangen hab ich, als ich so 13, 14 war… da hab ich mich dann auch wirklich damit beschäftigt, mir Bücher und Videos dazu angeschaut und versucht, mich zu verbessern…  
*sieht, dass Matteos Mutter immer noch lächelt und schließlich sagt: “Das ist ein wirklich schönes Hobby. Beruhigend, oder?”*  
*grinst leicht und nickt*  
Meistens schon…

Matteo:  
*ist sehr zufrieden mit sich selber, als sein Plan aufgeht und die beiden wirklich in ein gutes Gespräch führen*  
*nippt an seiner Cola, während seine Mutter sagt: “Matteo war nie so kunstbegeistert…. nicht wahr, Matteo? Hättest du das gewusst, wärst du vielleicht doch mal mit mir in ein Museum gegangen…”*  
*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee, hätte ich wahrscheinlich trotzdem nicht gemacht….  
*sieht, wie sie lächelt und nickt: “Hat ja auch so geklappt, nicht wahr? Wie habt ihr euch denn kennen gelernt? In einer Diskothek?”  
*lacht*  
Kein Mensch sagt Diskothek, Mama… und nee, in der Schule… David hat gewechselt vor n paar Monaten….

David:  
*grinst leicht in Matteos Richtung und muss daran denken, dass Matteo sich seine Zeichnungen eigentlich immer recht interessiert anschaut*  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck Cola, stellt dann sein Glas ab, lehnt sich auf der Couch zurück und verfolgt das Gespräch*  
*sieht dann, wie sich Matteos Mutter wieder an ihn wendet: “Ein Schulwechsel so kurz vor dem Abi? Das stell ich mir schrecklich anstrengend vor. Musstet ihr umziehen?”*  
*wird leicht nervös, nickt aber*  
Ähm ja… ließ sich leider nicht vermeiden. Und so schlimm war es nicht. Bei einigen Fächern musste ich ein bisschen was aufholen, aber bei den meisten Kursen waren wir an der alten Schule auf einem ähnlich Stand!  
*sieht Matteos Mutter lächeln: “Na dann geht es ja. Und jetzt habt ihr es ja auch hinter euch!”*  
*sieht sie zwischen sich und Matteo hin und her blicken, lächeln und dann fragen: “Und dann habt ihr euch kennengelernt und seid ganz klassisch auf ein Date gegangen? Oder wie läuft das heutzutage ab?!”*  
*hört sie leicht lachen und muss ebenfalls grinsen*  
*schaut zu Matteo und legt den Kopf leicht schief*  
Erzählen wir ihr die komplizierte oder die unkomplizierte Version?  
*schaut dann wieder zu Matteos Mutter*  
Es hat sich ehrlich gesagt schon über mehrere Wochen gezogen… woran ich nicht ganz unschuldig war…  
*hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie sie Matteos Mutter davon erzählen sollen, ohne auf das tatsächliche Problem einzugehen und schaut hilfesuchend und auffordernd wieder zu Matteo*

Matteo:  
*hätte sich eigentlich denken können, dass die typische “wie seid ihr zusammengekommen” Frage kommt*  
*hat es sich aber nicht und ist nun etwas unvorbereitet*  
Äh… n Mittelding?  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als David meint er sei nicht ganz unschuldig*  
Ich auch nicht… ich hatte ne… ähm… Freundin… als wir uns kennengelernt haben… als wir uns dann näher gekommen sind, hab ich Schluss gemacht…. aber das hat das mit dem Vertrauen und so natürlich nicht einfacher gemacht… deswegen ging es ein bisschen hin und her…  
*denkt sich, dass sie die Wahrheit ruhig ein bisschen biegen können und so ganz gelogen ist das ja auch nicht*  
Aber wie du siehst, hat’s ja dann doch noch geklappt!

David:  
*ist froh, als Matteo übernimmt und nickt einfach zu allem, was er sagt*  
*denkt sich, dass das ja im Großen und Ganzen nicht gelogen ist, sondern halt nur viel Freiraum zur freien Interpretation des Hin und Hers zulässt*  
*sieht Matteos Mutter bei seinen abschließenden Worten lächeln und nicken: “Und das ist doch die Hauptsache, oder? Die Hauptsache ist, dass ihr am Ende glücklich seid!”*  
*nickt zustimmend und lächelt in Matteos Richtung*  
Seh ich genauso…  
*hört dann einen Handyalarm und schaut zurück zu Matteos Mutter, die nach ihrem Handy greift und diesen ausschaltet: “Oh, entschuldigt! Ich hab einen Auflauf im Ofen und der ist jetzt fertig! Ich hoffe, ihr habt Hunger! Setzt euch doch schonmal ins Esszimmer!”*  
*blickt ihr nach, wie sie aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwindet und schaut dann zu Matteo*  
Ich folg dir einfach blind….  
*grinst leicht und steht auf*

Matteo:  
*schaut seiner Mutter hinterher*  
*grinst ihn an und nickt*  
Immer ne gute Idee…  
*drückt ihm schnell einen Kuss auf*  
*sagt dann leiser*  
Hoffe, das war okay so eben?  
*freut sich als David nickt und geht dann vor ins Esszimmer*  
*sieht, wie seine Mutter den Tisch gedeckt hat und hat auf einmal einen Kloß im Hals*  
*erinnert sich an Tage wo sie es gar nicht aus dem Bett geschafft hat, geschweige denn irgendwas im Haushalt*  
*deutet auf die Seite mit zwei Tellern*  
Ich nehm mal an, das sind wir…  
*setzt sich dann mit David*

David:  
*folgt Matteo ins Esszimmer, wo sie ihre Gläser und das von Matteos Mutter, sowie die Cola- und die Wasserflasche abstellen*  
*setzt sich neben Matteo, schaut sich auch hier um und findet es auch hier recht gemütlich*  
*schaut dann prüfend zu Matteo*  
Alles okay? Läuft doch ganz gut, oder? Sie hat sich echt viel Mühe gegeben…  
*deutet mit dem Kopf Richtung des gedeckten Tisches und schaut dann wieder zu Matteo*  
*kann gerade wirklich nur schwer einschätzen, wie es ihm geht - mal wirkt er nachdenklich und bedrückt, mal wieder sanft und liebevoll und so, als würde er sich wohl fühlen*  
*fragt sich, was in ihm vorgeht, denkt sich aber, dass jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht der beste Zeitpunkt ist, um darüber zu sprechen*

Matteo:  
*nickt schnell, als David fragt ob alles okay ist*  
Ja… es ist… schön zu sehen, dass es ihr so gut geht…  
*schaut zu David*  
Ehrlich, es ist gut… ich mach mir nur manchmal noch Sorgen um sie… aber das hier ist gut…  
*hört und sieht dann seine Mutter mit dem Auflauf rein kommen. “Ich hab total vergessen zu fragen, ob du gegen irgendwas allergisch bist, David? Oder kein Fleisch isst? Ich kann schnell auch noch was anderes machen…”*

David:  
*nickt langsam, als Matteo sagt, dass er sich manchmal noch Sorgen um seine Mutter macht, aber dass das hier gut ist*  
*drückt unter dem Tisch kurz seine Hand und lächelt ihm aufmunternd zu*  
*wird später genauer nachfragen und es Matteo offen lassen, ob er erzählen mag oder nicht*  
*schaut dann auf, als er hört, dass Matteos Mutter herein kommt*  
*lächelt bei ihren Fragen und hebt abwehrend die Hände*  
Oh, nein, danke! Alles gut! Ich esse fast alles und vertrage alles!  
*sieht Matteos Mama lächeln: “Na dann ist ja gut!”*  
*beugt sich ein bisschen vor und schaut sich den Auflauf an und kommentiert*  
Das sieht ja lecker aus! Ich kann leider nicht wirklich gut kochen - das übernehmen meistens Matteo oder meine Schwester für mich…  
*sieht, wie Matteos Mutter ihren Sohn liebevoll anschaut: “Matteo hat mir früher schon gerne beim Kochen geholfen, als er noch klein war. Irgendwann wurde es dann uninteressant oder uncool… Aber als es mir nicht so gut ging, hat er trotzdem ganz oft für mich gekocht!”*  
*grinst in Matteos Richtung*  
Du hast also als Kind schon geübt - kein Wunder, dass du so gut bist!

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht als David sagt, dass er nicht gut kochen kann*  
*würde gerne sagen, dass David wenigsten gut schnibbeln kann, aber hat heute schon genug geflunkert*  
*sieht dann den Blick seiner Mutter und lächelt zurück*  
*nickt langsam*  
Ja, du hast mir gut die basics beigebracht… und Sachen in ne Pfanne schmeißen is jetzt auch nicht so schwer…  
*schluckt leicht wenn er daran denkt, was er alles versucht hat damit seine Mutter isst*  
*hört seine Mutter: “Ich mochte immer deine Pasta am liebsten!“  
*lacht daraufhin*  
Das sagen sie alle….

David:  
*guckt Matteo schelmisch an*  
Na dann muss ja wohl was dran sein…  
*hört Matteos Mutter: “Lasst uns mal anfangen, bevor alles kalt wird!”*  
*sieht, wie sie die Hand nach Davids Teller ausstreckt und reicht ihn ihr*  
Danke!  
*nimmt den Teller zurück und wartet dann, bis sie auch Matteo und sich selbst aufgegeben hat*  
*will gerade nach seinem Besteck greifen, um anzufangen, merkt aber, dass es eigenartig still ist*  
*wundert sich ein bisschen, dass Matteo und seine Mutter nicht anfangen zu essen, merkt dann aber, warum…*

Matteo:  
*stupst David leicht mit dem Ellbogen an, als er nach seinem Besteck greifen will und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*sieht seine Mutter zu David lächeln: “Ich bete immer vor dem Essen.”*  
*presst die Lippen aufeinander und schaut runter aber faltet seine Hände nicht*  
*sieht aus den Augenwinkeln wie David auch zumindest den Kopf senkt*  
*hört dann seine Mutter: “Alle gute Gaben, alles was wir haben, kommt oh Gott von dir, wir danken dir dafür, und heute danke ich Dir besonders für Matteo und David’s Gesellschaft. Amen.”  
*seufzt kaum hörbar und greift dann nach dem Besteck*  
Na dann, guten Appetit….  
*haut rein und ist deswegen erstmal beschäftigt und ruhig*

David:  
*lächelt zurück bei der Erklärung von Davids Mutter und nickt*  
*kennt zwar niemanden, der vor dem Essen betet, findet es aber eigentlich ganz nett und hat nichts dagegen*  
*ist nur ein bisschen unsicher, ob er irgendwas beachten muss und linst zu Matteo rüber*  
*macht es dann so wie er und senkt ebenfalls den Kopf*  
*hört Matteos Mutter zu und muss wieder lächeln, als sie ihn und Matteo erwähnt*  
*blickt nach dem “Amen” auf und greift ebenfalls nach dem Besteck*  
*nickt bei Matteos Worten*  
Danke gleichfalls!  
*probiert das Essen und findet, dass es wirklich gut schmeckt*  
*eine zeitlang essen alle schweigend, ehe Matteos Mutter das Schweigen bricht: “Und wisst ihr schon, wie es für euch jetzt weiter geht? So mit dem Abi in der Tasche?”*

Matteo:  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter und nimmt erstmal einen Schluck*  
Erstmal Ergebnisse abwarten… vielleicht bin ich ja auch durchgefallen….  
*sieht wie seine Mutter den Kopf schüttelt. “Das glaub ich nicht, du bist so ein schlauer Junge.”*  
*zuckt wieder mit einer Schulter*  
Aber faul. Wir werden sehn….  
*hört wieder seine Mutter: *Aber hast du schon ne Idee, was du machen willst wenn es klappt?“*  
*seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Nee….  
*sieht wie seine Mutter überlegt, ansetzt was zu sagen aber dann doch den Mund wieder schließt*  
Was denn? Ich find schon was…  
*sieht wie seine Mutter den Kopf schief legt: “Dein Vater hat gesagt….”*  
*unterbricht sie wirsch*  
Interessiert mich nicht.  
*sieht wie seine Mutter etwas peinlich berührt von ihm zu David und dann wieder zurück schaut: “Weiß ich doch, mich ja eigentlich auch nicht, aber er zahlt nun mal….”*  
*schüttelt wieder den Kopf*  
Ja, meinen Unterhalt… das is ja wohl das mindeste….  
*merkt, wie er sauer wird und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Sag ihm, ich find schon was und er soll aufhören, dich damit vollzuheulen!

David:  
*hat sich vorgenommen, erstmal Matteo antworten zu lassen - schließlich interessiert es seine Mutter mehr, was er nach dem Abi macht, also seine eigenen Pläne*  
*schüttelt den Kopf, als Matteo meint, vielleicht durchgefallen zu sein und sagt bestimmt*  
Ach Quatsch!  
*schielt dann zu Matteo rüber, als seine Mutter weiter bohrt, um zu überprüfen, ob es ihm immer noch einigermaßen gut geht damit, noch nicht zu wissen, was er später machen will und kann zunächst keine Unsicherheiten an seinen Aussagen erkennen, was ihn erstmal beruhigt*  
*verfolgt das Gespräch weiter und ist erstaunt, als Matteo auf einmal so aus der Haut fährt*  
*fühlt sich ziemlich unwohl, denn es scheint ja irgendwie um was ziemlich Persönliches zu gehen, eine Familienangelegenheit und eigentlich will er dabei nicht stören*  
*sieht, wie unangenehm Matteos Mama die Auseinandersetzung ist, wie sie aber dennoch ihrem Sohn antwortet: “Er heult mich ja nicht voll damit - er macht sich eben nur Sorgen…”*  
*schielt zu Matteo, der zwar sauer ist, aber die Lage im Griff zu haben scheint und zu seiner Mutter, die immer wieder entschuldigend ihn und ihren Sohn anschaut und sich sichtlich unwohl fühlt*  
*legt kurzerhand sein Besteck hin und denkt sich, dass es vielleicht ganz gut ist, den beiden 5 Minuten zu geben, wo er nicht stört*  
Ähm… wo ist denn die Toilette?  
*hofft, dass es für Matteo okay ist, wenn er ihn mit dieser Situation alleine lässt, denkt sich aber, dass Matteo ihm bestimmt im Vorfeld davon berichtet hätte, wenn er Unterstützung diesbezüglich gebraucht oder gewollt hätte und dass es ihm vielleicht auch unangenehm ist, dass das alles jetzt vor ihm ausgerollt wird*

Matteo:  
*sagt spöttisch*  
Ja genau, er macht sich Sorgen… um sein Geld vielleicht…  
*sieht wie seine Mutter den Kopf schüttelt: “Das stimmt nicht, und das weißt du auch.”*  
*schaut auf, als David aufsteht*  
*kann irgendwie verstehen, dass er das Weite sucht*  
Flur runter, vor der Haustür rechts…  
*sieht dann wie David den Raum verlässt und schaut zu seiner Mutter*  
Ich lass mich von ihm nicht unter Druck setzen, Mama… du weißt er muss mir Geld geben.  
*sieht wie sie den Kopf schüttelt: “Aber nicht so viel wie er es tut…. ich will mich auch gar nicht streiten, Matteo, mir geht es um dich… und um deine Pläne.”*  
*nickt langsam und seufzt*  
Ja, is okay… ich such mir n Job bis ich weiß, was ich machen will, okay?

David:  
*steht auf und verlässt das Esszimmer*  
*bekommt noch Teile der Unterhaltung bis in den Flur hinein mit, verschwindet dann aber im Bad*  
*trödelt dort ziemlich lange und setzt sich letztendlich sogar noch ein bisschen auf den Klodeckel um Matteo und seiner Mutter die Zeit zu geben, die sie brauchen*  
*fühlt sich irgendwie ein bisschen vor den Kopf gestoßen, weil es bezüglich Matteos Familie so viele Dinge zu geben scheint, die er nicht weiß und die Matteo nicht erzählt hat*  
*versucht, zusammen zu bekommen, was Matteo überhaupt erzählt hat und stellt fest, dass es tatsächlich nicht viel ist*  
*fragt sich warum - ob es ihm peinlich ist, ob er damit abschließen will oder schon abgeschlossen hat - und fragt sich, wie er selbst jetzt damit umgehen soll - ob er Matteo fragen soll oder warten soll, bis dieser von selbst berichtet*  
*seufzt leise und wäscht sich geistesabwesend noch ein zweites Mal die Hände, ehe er zurück ins Esszimmer geht*

Matteo:  
*bekommt von seiner Mutter den Arm getätschelt: “Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Matteo, wirklich, das bin ich. Du wirst das richtige für dich finden, das weiß ich. Und ich bin immer auf deiner Seite.”*  
*lächelt leicht und nickt*  
Weiß ich doch, Mama.  
*schaut auf, als David wieder ins Zimmer kommt und lächelt automatisch*  
*nickt ihm kurz zu, um zu sagen, dass das Thema beendet ist*  
*als David sich setzt wird das Gespräch wieder unverfänglicher*  
*David erzählt von seinen Studienplänen und Mama Florenzi holt den Nachtisch, selbstgemachte Tiramisu*

David:  
*erwidert Matteos Lächeln und ist froh, dass das Thema abgehakt zu sein scheint und es sowohl Matteo als auch seiner Mama gut zu gehen scheint und es wieder unverfänglicher wird*  
*”... und bis wann muss man sich für Regie bewerben?”, wird er von Matteos Mutter gefragt, während diese Tiramisu auf kleine Schälchen verteilt*  
*nimmt seins entgegen*  
Danke… Das ist von der Uni abhängig… bei den meisten aber bis Anfang Juni, also nicht mehr lange...  
*probiert einen Löffel Tiramisu und macht große Augen, weil es so lecker schmeckt*  
*raunt Matteo zu*  
Das musst du mir auch mal machen…  
*grinst leicht, wird dann aber von Matteos Mutter weiter befragt: “Hast du dich schon für eine Uni entschieden?”*  
*schüttelt mit vollem Mund den Kopf und antwortet, als er runtergeschluckt hat*  
Nicht wirklich… es gibt viele gute in Deutschland… und hängt ja auch davon ab, wo ich genommen werde. Am besten wär natürlich Berlin…

Matteo:  
*löffelt sein Tiramisu, während die beiden sich über Unis unterhalten*  
*weiß das ja alles schon*  
*grinst dann, als David sagt, das muss er ihm auch mal machen*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Kann ich nicht…. und eh nich so gut wie Mama…  
*löffelt dann weiter*  
*sieht dann seine Mutter lächeln: “Das wär schön, dann hab ich euch beide in der Nähe.”*  
*muss grinsen, weil seine Mutter ihn so gut kennt und schon weiß, dass er mitgehen würde, wo auch immer David hin geht*

David:  
*schielt bei den letzten Worten von Matteos Mama zu Matteo rüber und muss ebenfalls leicht grinsen*  
*findet es ja irgendwie knuffig, dass sie davon ausgeht, dass sie sie /beide/ in der Nähe hat, also dass er und Matteo auf jeden Fall zusammen bleiben und das, obwohl sie ihn ja gerade erst kennengelernt hat*  
*wirft einen kurzen Blick auf Matteos Hand, die ein paar Zentimeter neben seiner liegt, traut sich aber nicht, sie zu nehmen, da er nicht weiß, inwieweit das für Matteo okay ist, da er den ganzen Abend noch nicht wirklich seine Nähe gesucht hat*  
*geht davon aus, dass es vor seiner Mutter vielleicht komisch ist, freut sich aber schon auf später und mehr Nähe*  
*löffelt den letzten Bissen Tiramisu und lächelt zu Matteos Mama*  
Das war wirklich gut! Vielen Dank!  
*sieht sie ebenfalls lächeln: “Nimm dir doch noch was! Es ist noch genug da! Den Rest müsst ihr sowieso mitnehmen, das schaff ich ja gar nicht alleine!”*  
*grinst und greift nach der Schüssel*  
Ohja, gerne!  
*hat den großen Löffel in der Hand und schaut fragend zwischen Matteo und seiner Mutter hin und her*  
Noch jemand?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als David fragt, ob noch jemand möchte*  
*streckt ihm seine Schüssel entgegen*  
Da fragst du noch?  
*hört seine Mutter lachen und grinst*  
Was?  
*hört sie sagen: “Du isst und isst und machst keinen Sport und nimmst trotzdem nicht zu. Wie machst du das?”*  
*grinst und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Gute Gene?  
*Sieht wie seine Mutter den Kopf schüttelt: “Das wüsst ich aber...”*

David:  
*verteilt noch ein Schälchen Tiramisu an alle und sitzt noch eine ganze Weile mit Matteo und seiner Mutter am Tisch*  
*lacht viel, vor allem als dann tatsächlich ein paar wenige Geschichten aus Matteos Kindheit hervorgekramt werden, bis Matteo sagt, dass es jetzt reicht und er ihm jetzt drei peinliche Geschichten aus seiner eigenen Kindheit schuldet*  
*Matteo und er verabschieden sich um kurz nach neun - mit einer Tupperdose mit dem restlichen Tiramisu - und versprechen, bald mal wieder vorbei zu kommen*  
*ist ein wenig erstaunt, dass Matteos Mutter nicht nur Matteo, sondern auch ihn zum Abschied umarmt*  
*entfernt sich nun mit Matteo vom Haus seiner Mutter und genießt die Bewegung nach dem Essen und die frische Luft*  
*schaut Matteo lächelnd von der Seite an*  
Alles gut?

Matteo:  
*genießt die Ruhe und einfach nur, David an seiner Seite zu haben*  
*lächelt leicht bei seiner Frage und nickt*  
Ja… lief doch ganz gut, oder?  
*schaut ihn von der Seite an*  
Ich mein, sie mag dich… das ist das wichtigste…  
*stupst ihn leicht an und greift dann nach seiner Hand*  
Oder was meinst du?

David:  
*nickt bei seiner Frage*  
Ja, fand ich auch.  
*lacht dann*  
Hast du etwa daran gezweifelt, dass sie mich mag?! Na vielen Dank!  
*wird dann aber wieder ernst und verschlingt ihre Finger, als Matteo endlich nach seiner Hand greift*  
*hat vor, diese so schnell nicht wieder los zu lassen*  
*überlegt kurz und antwortet dann auf Matteos Frage*  
Ich fand, dass es ein netter Abend war. Am Anfang schien deine Mama ein wenig angespannt und aufgeregt, aber am Ende hat sie sich glaub ich wirklich wohl gefühlt.  
*überlegt, ob er ansprechen soll, dass er vieles von dem, worum es ging, nicht wirklich verstanden hat, lässt es aber erstmal*

Matteo:  
*lacht, als er empört tut*  
Hey, ich hab gelernt, dass nicht jeder so einen exzellenten Geschmack hat wie ich…  
*grinst ihn an*  
*wird dann aber auch wieder ernst als David es wird*  
*nickt zu seiner Wahrnehmung*  
Ja, fand ich auch… Ich glaub sie war sehr aufgeregt… ich denk, sie wollte auch, dass du sie magst…  
*wuschelt sich mit seiner freien Hand einmal durch die Haare und schaut dann wieder zu David während sie abbiegen*  
Und sorry, dass du das Gefühl hattest, auf Klo gehen zu müssen… ich wollte nicht, dass du dich unwohl fühlst… aber mich nervt es, wenn ich das Gefühl hab sie plappert nach, was er ihr sagt…

David:  
*lächelt und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ich mag sie auch. Sie ist wirklich nett!  
*grinst leicht und drückt seine Finger*  
Und natürlich ist es ja auch irgendwie wichtig, dass sich Schwiegermutter und Schwiegersohn mögen, oder?  
*schüttelt dann bei Matteos nächsten Worten den Kopf*  
Ich hab mich nicht unwohl gefühlt - also zumindest nicht allzu sehr. Ich hab nur nicht wirklich verstanden, worum es eigentlich geht. Ich hatte eher das Gefühl, dass es deiner Mutter ziemlich unangenehm war, vor mir mit dir zu diskutieren.  
*schaut Matteo von der Seite an und zögert*  
*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und fragt*  
Vielleicht… also, wenn du Lust hast, kannst du mir ja vielleicht irgendwann ein bisschen mehr von deinen Eltern erzählen?  
*versucht die Frage ein wenig aufzulockern*  
Dann weiß ich das nächste mal sofort Bescheid, wenn’s brenzlig wird und ich aufs Klo verschwinden muss…

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht und wirft den Kopf zurück*  
Schwiegersohn also? So so….  
*wird dann aber wieder ernster*  
*nickt leicht*  
Ja, das war es ihr wohl…  
*schaut ihn dann bei seiner nächsten Frage kurz an*  
*schaut wieder weg und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe*  
*ist es nicht gewohnt, über seine Eltern zu reden*  
*hat eh, wenn dann nur mit Jonas drüber geredet, höchstens noch mit Hanna, und die haben es beide quasi hautnah miterlebt*  
*denkt aber auch, dass David Recht hat, dass er es wissen müsste*  
*möchte ja auch irgendwie, dass David alles über ihn weiß, dass er auch zu Familie wird*  
*sieht dann einen Eingang zu nem Mini-Park und deutet kurz darauf*  
Wollen wir gucken, ob es da ne Bank gibt?  
*sieht David’s verwirrtes Gesicht*  
Dann können wir reden…

David:  
*wird leicht nervös, als Matteo auf seine Frage zunächst nicht antwortet und überlegt schon, ob er sie zurücknehmen soll*  
*schaut dann verwirrt, als Matteo auf den Park deutet, lächelt aber, als er versteht und nickt*  
Gerne.  
(*läuft mit Matteo noch schnell zum Späti auf der anderen Straßenseite und kauft für sie beide ein Kirschbier*)  
*betritt mit Matteo den Park, der nur spärlich durch die Straßenlaternen auf der Straße beleuchtet ist und findet recht schnell eine schöne Bank*  
*setzt sich hin, ohne Matteos Hand loszulassen und wendet sich ihm zu, um ihn ansehen zu können*  
*schweigt, um ihm die Zeit zu geben, sich zu sortieren*

Matteo:  
*setzt sich mit David auf die Bank und ist froh, dass er seine Hand nicht los lässt*  
*weiß nicht so richtig, wo er anfangen soll und nippt deswegen erstmal an seinem Kirschbier*  
*schaut dann auch zu David und fängt einfach an*  
Meine Mutter ist depressiv. War sie, glaub ich, schon immer… aber als Kind hab ich das nich so gesehn oder mitgekriegt… egal… sie hat sich immer um mich gekümmert, als ich noch klein war, das hat wahrscheinlich geholfen… aber als ich dann älter wurde und ich sie nicht mehr so viel brauchte… naja, da wurde es irgendwie schlimmer… manchmal ist sie tagelang nicht aufgestanden… hat nur im Bett gelegen… mein Vater und sie haben sich gestritten… immer öfter… wobei es eher so war, dass er frustriert war und lauter wurde und Mama hat nur geweint…  
*beißt sich auf die Lippe und schaut weg*  
*atmet dann einmal tief durch und redet weiter*  
Irgendwann hat mein Vater dann gesagt, dass ihr nicht mehr zu helfen ist… dass er das nicht mehr kann… er hat ihr gesagt, er würde mich nehmen und nach Italien gehen…  
*schüttelt den Kopf und hmpft leicht*  
Ich mein, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Er hätte sie einfach völlig allein gelassen, das war ihm völlig egal… er wollte sich einfach nicht mehr mit ihr rumschlagen… ich hab ihm gesagt, er kann mich mal und dass er ein feiges Arschloch ist und dass ich hier bleibe…. am nächsten Tag war er weg und das wars…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ich bin bei Mama geblieben, aber es war… naja, nicht leicht… sie hatte Phasen, da ging es ihr richtig gut und…  
*schluckt schwer und braucht n Moment*  
Naja, ich dachte, das wars, jetzt wir habens geschafft… und am nächsten Tag ist sie dann wieder nicht aufgestanden… auf jeden Fall hab ich ihr gesagt, dass ich nicht immer auf sie aufpassen kann… dass sie Hilfe braucht… naja, und dann kam die SMS von Mia, dass sie n Mitbewohner suchen….  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern und trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier*  
*weiß nicht so richtig ob die Geschichte da eigentlich aufhört und ob es das war, was David wissen wollte, aber hat grad keine Worte mehr*  
*wartet also auf seine Reaktion und seine eventuellen Nachfragen*

David:  
*lächelt kurz aufmunternd, als Matteo anfängt zu erzählen, wird dann aber direkt ernst, als er merkt, worum es geht und hört ihm zu*  
*drückt an einigen Stellen Matteos Hand ein wenig fester und streicht an einigen Stellen sanft über seinen Handrücken*  
*trinkt ab und zu einen Schluck Kirschbier*  
*stellt es sich schrecklich vor, seine Mutter so zu erleben und nicht helfen zu können*  
*runzelt die Stirn, als Matteo von seinem Vater erzählt*  
*findet es unfassbar, dass er Matteo mit der Situation alleine gelassen hat - dass ihm sein eigenes Wohlbefinden wichtiger war, als das seines eigenen Kindes*  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und muss schlucken, als ihm bewusst wird, welche Verantwortung zu dieser Zeit auf Matteos Schultern gelastet haben muss*  
*würde Matteo am liebsten in den Arm nehmen, will aber seinen Redefluss nicht stören und ihn nicht unterbrechen*  
*rückt stattdessen nur ein wenig näher und umfasst mit der anderen Hand auch noch die, die er sowieso gerade hält, damit Matteo weiß, dass er bei ihm ist*  
*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass er nicht immer auf seine Mutter aufpassen kann und ist so stolz auf ihn, dass er so mutig war, diesen Schritt zu gehen*  
*wartet einen Moment als Matteo endet, ob noch was kommt, atmet dann einmal tief durch und fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare*  
Puh…  
*versucht, seine Gedanken zu sortieren und überlegt, was er zuerst fragen oder sagen soll*  
*fragt schließlich erstmal leise*  
Wie alt warst du, als dein Vater nach Italien gegangen ist?

Matteo:  
*stößt Luft aus, die er wohl eingehalten hat und nickt*  
“Puh” triffts ganz gut….  
*seufzt dann leicht bei seiner Frage*  
17… in 4 Tagen ist es genau ein Jahr her….  
*schüttelt wieder leicht den Kopf*  
Ich hab ihn seitdem weder gesehn noch gesprochen… anfangs hat er noch n paar mal versucht anzurufen, aber das dann auch sein gelassen… das mit dem Geld hat alles Mama geklärt…

David:  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen bei der Info und stellt sich wieder die Frage, wie man sein 17-jähriges Kind mit einer depressiven Mama verlassen kann*  
*findet das unfassbar, nickt aber, als Matteo sagt, dass es jetzt fast ein Jahr her ist und zu dem, was Matteo danach erzählt*  
Also er zahlt quasi für das WG Zimmer, ja? Und deine Mutter hat noch Kontakt mit ihm? Oder nur für solche organisatorischen Sachen?  
*fragt sich, ob Matteo seinen Vater manchmal vermisst oder ob die Ereignisse so schwer wiegen, dass man sie einfach gar nicht oder wenn dann nur schwer und mit viel Zeit verzeihen kann*

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht*  
Ja, er zahlt fürs Zimmer und n bisschen was drauf und Mama auch….  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Weiß nicht so genau… ich glaub schon hauptsächlich für organisatorische Sachen…. Scheidung is ja auch noch nicht durch… bis ich 18 war hatten sie auch noch geteiltes Sorgerecht….  
*trinkt noch n Schluck*  
Auf jeden Fall find ich, das bisschen Geld kann er machen… eigentlich das mindeste… aber ich will auch nicht von ihm abhängig sein….

David:  
*nickt wieder zu dem, was Matteo sagt und trinkt auch noch einen Schluck*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und meint*  
Kann er nicht nur machen - im Grunde genommen ist er sogar verpflichtet, für dich zu zahlen, solange du noch in der Ausbildung bist… ich glaub sogar bis man 27 ist, sind die Eltern verpflichtet. Insofern… auch wenn’s sich blöd anfühlt, abhängig zu sein, aber eigentlich bist du’s nicht, denn eigentlich verlangst nicht du das Geld, sondern das Gesetz!  
*verzieht frustriert das Gesicht, weil er verstehen kann, wie blöd es für Matteo ist, das Gefühl zu haben, abhängig zu sein, wenn sein Vater sich so blöd verhalten hat*  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck, stellt dann sein Bier ab und umfasst Matteos Hand wieder mit beiden Händen*  
Und deine Mutter? Ich mein, ihr ging es ja heute eigentlich ganz gut. Macht sie eine Therapie oder sowas?

Matteo:  
*nickt zu dem was David sagt langsam*  
Ja, ich weiß… aber ich will auch nicht, dass er deswegen meiner Mutter in den Ohren liegt….  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Schauen wir mal, was ich so finde…  
*hält sich an David’s Händen fest und genießt das Gefühl nicht allein zu sein*  
*nickt*  
Ja, sie hat ne Therapeutin gefunden, die sie mag… sie war mal bei einem, den mein Vater gefunden hat, der war nicht so was für sie… naja und jetzt macht sie beides… also Medikamente und Gesprächstherapie und es scheint ganz gut zu klappen… soweit…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Zumindest das, was ich so mitkriege und was sie mir erzählt.

David:  
*hört Matteo weiter zu und nickt bei seinen Worten langsam als Zeichen, dass er zuhört*  
*malt mit dem Daumen automatisch kleine Kreise auf Matteos Handrücken*  
*freut sich, zu hören, dass es seiner Mutter besser zu gehen scheint*  
*sagt dann leise*  
Dass man nen Therapeuten hat, mit dem man gut klar kommt, ist echt wichtig - sonst bringt das ganze nichts und kann sogar dazu führen, dass es es einem noch schlechter geht… ich hab auch einmal gewechselt…  
*seufzt einmal kurz und schaut Matteo liebevoll an*  
*zögert kurz und sagt dann*  
Ich find’s gut, dass du in die WG gezogen bist. Und dass du ihr gesagt hast, dass du nicht immer auf sie aufpassen kannst. Das war mutig...  
*fügt dann leiser und vorsichtig hinzu*  
Ich glaube, sonst wärst du vielleicht selbst irgendwann auf der Strecke geblieben…  
*weiß nicht, inwieweit Matteo das hören will und schaut ihn unsicher an*

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht zum Thema Therapeuten*  
*an jedem anderen Tag hätte er bei David wahrscheinlich nachgefragt, ist aber gerade noch zu sehr in Gedanken bei seiner Mutter*  
Ja, ich glaub der Wechsel war richtig gut…  
*nickt dann langsam, als er sagt, dass es gut ist, dass er ausgezogen ist*  
Ja… so was ähnliches hatte Jonas auch gesagt… und uns gehts ja beiden jetzt besser, also Mama und mir…. insofern….  
*schaut David an und lächelt leicht*  
Ist schon alles gut so wie’s ist.

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass es ihm und seiner Mutter besser geht, seit er ausgezogen ist und freut sich für ihn*  
*kann sich gar nicht wirklich vorstellen, was es bedeutet, sich so um jemanden kümmern zu müssen wie Matteo es getan hat*  
*erwidert dann seinen Blick und muss automatisch ein bisschen mehr lächeln*  
*murmelt*  
Das ist die Hauptsache…  
*löst dann langsam eine Hand von seinen Händen und fährt ihm damit liebevoll durch’s Haar, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen*  
*sagt leise*  
Danke, dass du’s mir erzählt hast!  
*lässt die Hand in seinen Nacken wandern und zieht sanft an seinem Kopf, um ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen drücken zu können*

Matteo:  
*genießt David’s Nähe und seine Zärtlichkeiten*  
*denkt, dass es schon verrückt ist, dass sich alles so neu und aufregend anfühlt und gleichzeitig auch so, als würde er David schon ewig kennen, weil er ihm so vertraut ist*  
*erwidert den Kuss kurz und lächelt dann auch*  
Danke, dass du gefragt hast….

David:  
*hat die Hand einfach in Matteos Nacken liegen lassen, lässt sie aber nun sinken und sucht nach seiner Bierflasche*  
*muss ein wenig grinsen, als Matteo sich bedankt und guckt ihn schelmisch an*  
Vielleicht bin ich einfach ein neugieriger Mensch!  
*nickt überzeugend, lügt aber trotzdem*  
*trinkt einen Schluck und leert damit das Kirschbier*  
*hatte einfach im Gefühl, dass irgendwas komisch war und wollte sich vergewissern, dass es Matteo mit der Situation gut geht oder ob er irgendwas für ihn tun kann*  
*findet es so schön, dass Matteo ihm so vertraut, dass er ihm all das erzählt hat und nimmt sich vor, ihm bei allem zu unterstützen, was da noch bezüglich seiner Eltern auf ihn zukommt, damit er sich diesbezüglich nicht mehr alleine fühlen muss*

Matteo:  
*lacht einmal kurz auf, als David sagt er, sei ein neugieriger Mensch*  
Ach wirklich? Ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen… ich dachte, du bist einfach einfühlsam… und hast gecheckt, dass da noch mehr war…  
*schaut ihn an und wird dann wieder ernst*  
Viele Leute schauen betreten weg, wenn sie was mitkriegen oder sagen mir wie leid es ihnen tut… aber das hilft ja auch keinem… kaum einer fragt, was wirklich abgeht… oder abging… also, danke, das mein ich ernst….

David:  
*lacht leise, als Matteo lacht und pokkt seinen Kopf kurz gegen Matteos Schulter*  
Ach Mist, du hast mich durchschaut…  
*wird dann wieder ernst, als Matteo es wird und erwidert seinen Blick*  
*hört ihm zu und versteht jetzt erst, wie er seinen Dank gemeint hat*  
*lächelt leicht und meint dann einfach*  
Bitte, sehr gerne!  
*lehnt sich dann auf der Bank zurück und schaut dabei in den dunklen Park*  
*denkt nochmal über Matteos Worte nach und meint schließlich*  
Mir tut’s auch leid, dass du da durch musstest, aber du hast Recht: Es ändert ja nichts und hilft keinem was… Aber… also… falls in Zukunft nochmal was sein sollte…  
*dreht den Kopf und schaut jetzt doch wieder zu Matteo*  
… du bist nicht mehr allein damit, okay?

Matteo:  
*schaut ihn an als er sich zurück lehnt*  
*lächelt leicht bei seinen Worten und merkt wie sein Herz irgendwie schneller schlägt, aber auch ruhiger wird*  
*lehnt sich auch zurück und legt seinen Kopf gegen David’s Schulter*  
Danke… du bist echt… wunderbar  
*lacht leicht und schlingt dann seinen Arm um seinen Bauch und küsst seine Wange*  
Also, Herr Schreibner, zu mir oder zu dir?

David:  
*legt sofort einen Arm um Matteos Schulter, als er sich gegen ihn lehnt und muss bei seinen Worten lächeln, weil ihn noch nie jemand als “wunderbar” bezeichnet hat*  
*gibt Matteo einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schlingt auch noch den anderen Arm um ihn, als Matteo seinen Arm um seinen Bauch legt*  
*seufzt leise und glücklich*  
*muss dann minimal bei seiner Frage grinsen, weil Matteo genau wie er selbst gar nicht erst auf den Gedanken kommt, dass sie die Nacht getrennt voneinander verbringen könnten und spürt, dass es gerade diese vielen Kleinigkeiten sind, die ihn so glücklich machen*  
*überlegt*  
Hmmm… zu dir… bei mir waren wir schon letzte Nacht. Hans vermisst dich bestimmt schon…  
*gibt ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn und versucht sich dann aus Matteos Umklammerung zu lösen und aufzustehen*


	25. 24.05.2019 (1) - Wenigstens die Unterschrift

**Freitag, 18:05 Uhr:**

David:  
*ist mit Matteo gegen Nachmittag zurück in Lauras und seine Wohnung gekommen und hängt seitdem mit ihm auf dem Bett, wo sie zusammen irgendein PC-Spiel spielen*  
*ist voll konzentriert, als Laura auf einmal ohne zu klopfen das Zimmer betritt*  
*schaut sie empört an, weil sie das sonst nie macht und will sich gerade beschweren, als sie sieht und hört, dass sie telefoniert: “Ja, Mama… nein, ansonsten ist alles gut bei uns… Nein, hat er es nicht vergessen. Er steht hier neben mir und wartet, dass er auch dran kann… okay… ja… Gruß an Papa… bis dann!”*  
*sieht wie Laura ihm ihr Handy mit einem entschuldigendem Blick entgegen streckt und verzieht sofort das Gesicht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
*hört Laura flüstern: “Heute ist der 24.. Sie hat Geburtstag!!!”*  
*seufzt und verzieht noch mehr das Gesicht*  
*weiß, dass wenn er das Gespräch nicht entgegen nimmt, sie ihm das bei jedem Weiteren zum Vorwurf machen würde*  
*schaut kurz zu Matteo, der ihn fragend anschaut, zuckt nur kurz mit den Schultern - wird ihm das alles später erklären - atmet einmal tief durch und nimmt dann Lauras Handy entgegen, die gleich darauf aus seinem Zimmer verschwindet*  
Hallo Mama… Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag und alles Gute!...  
*hört ihr eine Weile zu, wie sie sich bedankt und davon erzählt, wer an Verwandtschaft da war und mit wem sie gefeiert hat und wie schade es ist, dass er und Laura nicht kommen konnten*  
Hmmm… ja, vielleicht nächstes Jahr wieder… Nee, ich hab noch nicht wirklich frei… muss noch lernen, falls ich in die mündlichen muss… ist ganz gut gelaufen… ja… nein… nein… nein, ich denke, ich bleib in Berlin… *seufzt und versucht, nicht genervt zu klingen*... immer noch Regie… oder Kunst… *sagt letzteres nur, um seine Mutter zu ärgern*... ja, ein paar gute gibt’s schon… ist ja schließlich Berlin… *schielt zu Matteo und verdreht leicht die Augen*... ganz gut eigentlich… ja, wie immer alle drei bis vier Wochen… nee, ich warte noch auf Antwort von der Versicherung… ja, ich bin mir sicher… *seufzt* ...ja, ich hab mir das gut überlegt… ich weiß, das ist ja Sinn der Sache… *versucht dann vom Thema abzulenken*... Und wie geht’s Papa? *hört ihr eine Weile zu und hmmt ab und an* *räuspert sich dann irgendwann* Du, Mama, ich muss mal Schluss machen… ich hab gerade Besuch… kennst du nicht… Matteo… aus der Schule… *zögert, sagt dann aber schließlich* Wir sind zusammen… ja, so richtig… nein, er weiß es… Ja, stell dir vor, er kommt damit klar… *spürt wieder einmal, wie sehr es ihn verletzt, dass seine Mutter scheinbar immer überrascht ist, dass irgendjemand ihn mögen kann, obwohl er weiß, dass er trans ist*... weiß ich noch nicht… ja, ich frag ihn… mal sehen… okay, bis dann…  
*beendet das Gespräch, schließt kurz die Augen, stöhnt, lässt sich nach hinten aufs Bett fallen und atmet einmal tief durch*  
*findet es immer furchtbar anstrengend mit seiner Mutter zu telefonieren*  
*schaut zu Matteo, der ihn fragend ansieht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Sorry…  
*greift ne Tafel Schokolade vom Nachtisch und macht sich ein Stück ab*  
*braucht jetzt entweder das oder ein Bier*  
*steckt Matteo fragend die Tafel entgegen*

Matteo:  
*ist ebenso wie David verwundert, als Laura ohne Anklopfen ins Zimmer kommt*  
*schnallt dann aber schnell, dass das wohl ihre Mutter am Telefon ist und gibt sich Mühe keine Geräusche zu machen*  
*hört ihm zu und merkt, dass es wohl dann um seinen Spritzen geht*  
*würde ihn grad gern in den Arm nehmen, aber will auch nicht stören oder ablenken oder n Mux machen*  
*verzieht leicht den Mund, als David nochmal betonen muss, dass er sich das gut überlegt hat*  
*fällt dann auf, dass er eigentlich gar nicht weiß wie genau Davids Eltern eigentlich zu der ganzen Sache stehen*  
*beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, als David seinen Namen sagt und schüttelt sofort den Kopf, für den Fall, dass David zu ihm guckt*  
*erwartet von David nicht, dass er das sofort seinen Eltern erzählt*  
*spürt dann auf einmal leichte Wut aufsteigen, als David sagt, dass er damit klar kommt*  
*hat kurz den Drang, das Telefon zu nehmen und seiner Mutter mal was zu erzählen*  
*sieht dann, wie David auflegt und sich nach hinten fallen lässt*  
*stützt sich auf seinen Ellbogen auf, mit dem Kopf auf der Hand und schaut auf David*  
*würde so gerne jetzt genau das Richtige sagen, was Nettes, Aufbauendes*  
*kann aber nur an einen doofen Witz denken und haut ihn schließlich raus*  
Ich dachte, du hast deine Eltern umgebracht?  
*lächelt ganz leicht und streicht ihm mit der freien Hand ein paar Haare aus der Stirn*  
*lässt die Finger in seinen Haaren und hofft, dass David weiß, dass er für ihn da ist, wenn er sich auskotzen will*

David:  
*schaut zu Matteo, als dieser sich quasi neben ihn legt*  
*muss dann breit grinsen bei seinen Worten*  
In Gedanken mindestens schon 50 mal…  
*schließt kurz die Augen, als er Matteos Hand in seinen Haaren spürt und merkt, dass er sich langsam wieder entspannt*  
*ist solche Gespräche gewöhnt, braucht aber eigentlich immer länger, um wieder runter zu kommen*  
*öffnet die Augen wieder und schaut zu Matteo auf*  
*fällt dann auf, dass Matteo rein gar nichts über seine Eltern weiß und erklärt darum*  
Keine Ahnung… meine Mutter hinterfragt das alles irgendwie immer noch. Ich glaub, die denkt seit 10 Jahren, das wär alles nur ne Phase. Und mein Vater… der sagt eigentlich gar nichts. Also wirklich nicht. Und wenn er was sagt, dann hab ich das Gefühl, dass er die Tatsache ignoriert, dass ich trans bin. Er kommt irgendwie gar nicht damit klar...  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*ist eigentlich ziemlich froh, dass er das nicht mehr täglich ertragen muss, seit er in Berlin ist*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Wer nicht?  
*kann förmlich sehen, wie David sich etwas entspannt und ist irgendwie stolz, dass er diesen Effekt bei ihm hat*  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als David anfängt zu erzählen und hört ihm aufmerksam zu*  
*verzieht dann das Gesicht*  
Ugh, nur ne Phase… klingt anstrengend...  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
*fragt dann vorsichtig*  
Bist du deswegen zu Laura gezogen? Also, ich mein… ein Vater, der nicht mit einem redet, eine Mutter, die einen nicht versteht… oder…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*

David:  
*nickt als Matteo meint, dass das anstrengend klingt und lacht trocken auf*  
Ohja…  
*hört dann seine Frage und überlegt*  
*müsste wahrscheinlich viel weiter ausholen, damit Matteo versteht, wie es wirklich mit seinen Eltern war, aber fängt erstmal bei seiner Frage an*  
Auch… also es lief ja allgemein nicht so gut. In der Schule hatten ja alle die Transition mitbekommen und… naja, die kamen da halt nicht so gut mit klar, um es mal nett auszudrücken… und meine Mutter tat immer ein bisschen so, als würde es an mir liegen und dass ich doch Verständnis dafür haben müsste, dass da nicht jeder mit klar kommt und schlug ständig vor, dass ich mich doch ein bisschen mehr anpassen könnte und sowas halt… die einzige, bei der ich damals das Gefühl hatte, dass sie mich wirklich versteht, war mein Therapeut. Der hat mich ziemlich gestärkt. Aber die Situation an der Schule wurde halt nicht besser und dann kamen die Schlafprobleme und… ich hatte ein paar leichte Panikattacken. Und Laura wohnte da schon ein paar Jahre in Berlin und hat meiner Mutter dann vorgeschlagen, dass ich doch zu ihr ziehen könnte. Meine Mutter war total dagegen, dass ich so kurz vor dem Abi die Schule wechsel und wir haben ewig lange darüber diskutiert und irgendwann war’s in der Schule mal wieder besonders schlimm und… naja, du kennst ja meinen Fluchtinstinkt… da hab ich mich einfach in den Zug nach Berlin gesetzt und stand bei Laura vor der Tür.  
*hat während des Redens meist zur Decke geschaut, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können, schaut nun aber wieder zu Matteo und lächelt*  
*ist froh, dass das alles vorbei ist und dass er mit dem meisten hier in Berlin weitestgehend nichts mehr zu tun hat*  
*fährt einfach fort, während er Matteo anschaut und leicht grinst*  
… und dann… haben sowohl Laura, als auch ich meiner Mutter gesagt, dass ich nicht zurückkomme… und dann… bin ich hier auf die neue Schule gekommen… und hab da diesen Typen kennengelernt… und mich ziemlich in ihn verliebt… und seitdem bin ich ziemlich gut abgelenkt und werd ich nur noch an Geburtstagen von meiner Schwester gezwungen, mit meinen Eltern zu sprechen…

Matteo:  
*hört ihm zu*  
*runzelt die Stirn immer mehr, während er erzählt*  
*spürt das Bedürfnis aufflammen, David vor all diesen bescheuerten Meinungen und Ansichten zu schützen*  
*ist grad unglaublich dankbar, dass es Laura gibt und sie David mit so offenen Armen empfangen hat*  
*hat die ganze Zeit die Finger nicht aus seinen Haaren genommen und ihn an manchen Stellen etwas fester “gedrückt”*  
*sieht wie David zu ihm schaut und hofft, das Stirnrunzeln und Gesicht verziehen schnell genug fallen gelassen zu haben*  
*muss dann automatisch grinsen als David offensichtlich von ihm spricht und wird leicht verlegen*  
*würde unter anderen Umständen wohl einen Witz machen, wer denn dieser Typ sei und dass er ihn fertig machen wird oder wie beleidigend es sei, dass er “nur” Ablenkung ist, aber irgendwie ist ihm jetzt nicht danach*  
*lächelt also einfach nur und beugt sich etwas runter, um ihn einen kurzen Kuss geben zu können*  
*sagt dann leise*  
Ich bin gern deine Ablenkung.  
*lächelt vorsichtig*  
Und ich finds super von Laura, dass sie dir so geholfen hat…. und hey, jetzt bist du 18, jetzt können sie dir eh nichts mehr...

David:  
*lächelt zu Matteo hoch, als der ihm einen Kuss gibt und verkündet, er sei gern seine Ablenkung*  
Passt doch perfekt!  
*wird dann wieder ein wenig ernster und nickt*  
Ja, Laura ist super! Ich bin ihr echt dankbar…  
*greift nach Matteos Hand in seinen Haaren und verschlingt ihre Finger miteinander*  
*seufzt leise*  
Ja, aber es hält meine Mutter trotzdem nicht vom diskutieren ab…  
*grinst leicht*  
Was meinst du, wie ewig lange ich diskutieren musste, damit meine Mutter endlich zustimmt, dass ich Pubertätsblocker verschrieben bekomme?! Oder Testo...  
*lacht leise*  
… oder die ständigen Diskussionen, warum ich meine Haare abschneide!?  
*findet diese Diskussionen im Nachhinein und mit dem jetzigen Abstand zu seinen Eltern amüsant, damals sah das jedoch anders aus*  
*seufzt leise*  
Aber wenigstens brauch ich jetzt keine Unterschrift mehr von ihnen…  
*spielt ein bisschen mit Matteos Fingern, während er erzählt*

Matteo:  
*hält seine Hand fest und schaut ihn weiter an*  
*nickt leicht und verzieht das Gesicht*  
*findet es schon scheiße, dass Davids Eltern nicht an das Wohl ihres Kindes gedacht haben, sondern nur an ihre eigenen Probleme mit dem Thema*  
*fragt deswegen*  
Haben die sich denn nicht informiert?  
*seufzt leise und zuckt entschuldigend mit einer Schulter*  
Und du hast sie nicht wieder gesehn seit du ausgezogen bist? Sie kommen auch nicht hierher?

David:  
*überlegt bei Matteos Frage eine Weile und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Ich weiß gar nicht… also sie haben ja schon mitbekommen, dass ich jetzt nicht sooo das typische Mädchen war… und ich war ja auch schon recht früh in Therapie. Als ich dann endlich wusste, was mit mir los ist und es ihnen gesagt habe, konnten sie nicht so viel damit anfangen. Sie waren nicht sauer oder so, aber sie haben es auch nicht wirklich ernst genommen. Und es gab damals alle 3 Monate ein Gespräch bei meiner Therapeutin, zu dem meine Mutter mitkommen musste. Und die hat dann mit mir zusammen richtig mit ihr über das Thema gesprochen und ihr Flyer und Adressen gegeben. Ich glaub schon, dass sie sich informiert hat, aber ich glaube, dass sie trotzdem weiter gehofft hat, dass das alles nur ne Phase ist…  
*dreht sich auf die Seite, um Matteo besser ansehen zu können und lächelt leicht*  
*auch wenn das schon ein schweres Thema ist, mag er es, Matteo davon zu erzählen*  
Die Ärzte haben sie halt auch viel informiert… sie musste ja mit zu Gesprächen und für die Einverständniserklärung, als es um die Pubertätsblocker und Testo ging.  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und fährt fort*  
… aber manchmal glaub ich, sie hat sich nur breitschlagen lassen, damit die Diskussionen aufhören und weil sie Schiss hatte, dass ich mich sonst noch mehr zurück ziehe…  
*macht eine kurze Pause und fährt dann fort*  
Und mein Vater… ich glaub, der will damit gar nichts zu tun haben… der verdrängt das irgendwie. Er vermeidet auch, mich beim Namen zu nennen oder “er” zu benutzen, wenn er über mich spricht.  
*zuckt wieder mit den Schultern*  
Wenn er was zu dem Thema gelesen hat, wovon ich ausgehe, kann er’s ganz gut ignorieren.  
*dreht sich wieder auf den Rücken, schaut zur Decke und schüttelt den Kopf bei Matteos Frage*  
Sie waren noch nicht hier… ist aber glaub ich auch besser so. Laura und ich waren noch einmal dort mit einem Kumpel von Laura, der nen Bulli hat um ein paar Sachen von mir zu holen… Da war meine Mutter irgendwie… keine Ahnung… überfürsorglich oder so… hat sich auf jeden Fall falsch angefühlt. Laura sagt, dass sie öfter fragt, wann wir mal wieder kommen… hat sie gerade am Telefon auch…  
*grinst leicht*  
… sie meinte sogar, ich soll dich mitbringen… aber ich bin ehrlich gesagt ganz froh, dass ich nicht mehr diskutieren muss und meine Ruhe hab. Und sie meint es sowieso nicht ernst!  
*sieht Matteo wieder an, um zu schauen, ob er noch mehr Fragen hat*

Matteo:  
*hört ihm aufmerksam zu*  
*spielt dabei aber ein bisschen mit seinen Fingern*  
*nickt und verzieht das Gesicht an den richtigen Stellen*  
Wie gesagt, wenigstens hat sie unterschrieben….  
*ist dann überrascht, dass seine Mutter gesagt hat er kann mitkommen*  
Also, wenn du mal hin musst, komm ich mit… zur Ablenkung…. ich zieh extra ranzige Sachen an und antworte nur einsilbig… dann können sie sich über mich aufregen…  
*grinst leicht*

David:  
*lächelt, als Matteo sagt, dass er mitkommt, schüttelt aber den Kopf*  
Glaub mir, das willst du dir nicht antun…  
*lacht dann bei seinen folgenden Worten*  
So wie sie momentan drauf ist, wagt sie es wahrscheinlich noch nichtmal, sich aufzuregen, wenn du nackt kommen würdest… zumindest nicht in meinem Beisein… Keine Ahnung, was Laura dann davon abbekommt…  
*schiebt seinen Arm zwischen Matteos aufgestützten Arm und seinem Kopf durch, um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen und seinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter zu platzieren und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, als Matteo so liegt, wie er ihn liegen haben will*  
*murmelt*  
Aber wär trotzdem schön, wenn du irgendwann mal mitkommst… dann können wenigstens wir uns hinterher zusammen über sie aufregen…  
*lächelt bei dem Gedanken, sich dem nicht mehr alleine stellen zu müssen*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als er das mit dem nackt sein sagt*  
Ich würd sie schon von dir ablenken….  
*lässt sich von David problemlos bewegen und drückt seine Nase gegen seinen Hals*  
Klar komm ich mit, wenn du willst… und danach fahren wir Eis essen und kotzen zusammen ab…  
*schaut hoch zu ihm und drückt einen Kuss gegen sein Kinn*  
*dann klopft es an der Tür und Laura kommt rein*  
*bewegt sich nicht, Laura sieht sie ja sowieso ständig aufeinander hocken*  
*sieht, wie sie David besorgt anschaut und schließlich sagt: “Wollte mein Handy zurück holen… und? Wie war’s?”*

David:  
*lächelt*  
Klingt gut…  
*schaut dann zu Laura, als sie reinkommt, bleibt aber genauso liegen und schlingt seine Arme nur noch mehr um Matteo, damit er auch nicht auf den Gedanken kommt, sich zu bewegen*  
*deutet mit dem Kopf auf den Nachttisch, wo Lauras Handy liegt und meint dann schulterzuckend*  
Wie immer… Schule, Studium, ob ich sicher bin, dass ich die OP will…  
*schnaubt leise*  
Ach und sie war verwundert, dass Matteo mit mir zusammen ist, obwohl er weiß, dass ich trans bin… und jetzt soll ich ihn mal mitbringen…  
*sieht, wie Laura die Augenbrauen hochzieht: “Ernsthaft!?”*  
*nickt und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*sieht, wie Laura sich an Matteo richtet: “Überleg dir gut, ob du dir das antun willst… wir sind nicht umsonst nach Berlin geflüchtet…”*

Matteo:  
*lacht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Klar tu ich mir das an… ich werd mir n Haufen schlechter Witze überlegen… und in jedem zweiten Satz erwähnen, dass ich mit Mädchen nix anfangen kann… wird schon werden…  
*sieht, wie Laura leicht lacht und ihn dankbar anguckt: “Klingt nach nem Plan…. ach, bleibt ihr übrigens hier? Wollen wir gleich was kochen?”  
*nickt*  
Ja, klar… ich komm gleich helfen, ok?  
*sieht Laura nicken und grinsen und dann wieder gehen*  
*schaut zu David als die Tür hinter Laura zufällt*  
Alles gut?

David:  
*grinst bei Matteos Antwort an Laura und nickt beim Thema Kochen*  
Oh, ja, gerne! Gespräche mit Mama sind immer so anstrengend, dass ich danach ganz ausgehungert bin…  
*lächelt, als Matteo sagt, dass er helfen kommt und fügt hinzu*  
Und ich komm euch zuschauen…  
*lacht leise und blickt Laura nach, ehe er wieder zu Matteo schaut*  
*lächelt, als er seinen Blick sieht und nickt*  
Alles gut!  
*schmunzelt leicht, als er an die Gespräche von gestern und heute denkt und sagt*  
Da haben wir ja das Elternthema ganz wunderbar innerhalb von zwei Tagen abgehakt… und können uns jetzt wieder schöneren Sachen widmen…  
*versucht, Matteo auf sich zu ziehen und sucht seinen Mund, damit er ihn küssen kann*

Matteo:  
*lächelt, als David sagt, dass alles gut ist*  
Dann ist ja gut…  
*grinst dann auch*  
Ja, stimmt… haben wir gut gemacht…  
*rollt sich etwas auf ihn, als er ihn zieht und küsst ihn zurück*  
*schiebt sein Bein zwischen Davids und knutscht so ne ganze Weile, bis er Laura aus der Küche rufen hört*  
*löst sich nur unwillig aber tuts*  
Fürchte, wir müssen helfen gehn….

David:  
*genießt die Nähe zu Matteo und vergisst sogar zeitweise, dass sie eigentlich kochen wollten, hört dann aber auch Laura rufen*  
*versucht, es zunächst zu ignorieren und grummelt leise, als sich Matteo löst*  
*seufzt*  
Na gut…  
*wartet, bis Matteo von ihm runter ist, um dann auch aufzustehen*  
*geht mit ihm zusammen in die Küche, um Laura zu helfen*


	26. 24.05.2019 (2) - Du bist ja jetzt öfter hier

**Freitag, 23:24 Uhr:**

David:  
*hat mit Matteo und Laura zu Abend gegessen und war danach zusammen mit Matteo und den Jungs in einer Kneipe was trinken und quatschen*  
*hat einen netten Abend verbracht, aber sich dann mit Matteo zusammen verabschiedet, als Jonas, Abdi und Carlos noch weiter in irgendeine Disco ziehen wollten*  
*ist nun mit Matteo zurück in seiner Wohnung und sie sind kurz davor, sich bettfertig zu machen, als ihm wieder einfällt, was er sich vorgenommen und heute mittag auch umgesetzt hatte*  
*ist sich ein bisschen unsicher, ob Matteo die Idee nicht albern findet, folgt ihm aber, als sie geklärt haben, dass Matteo als erstes ins Bad geht*  
*sieht Matteos verwunderten Blick, nagt kurz unsicher an seiner Unterlippe und meint dann*  
Ich weiß nicht, ob du das nicht albern findest… aber du bist ja jetzt öfter hier… und darum dachte ich….  
*zeigt auf einen neuen Handtuchhaken an der Wand mit frischem Handtuch dran und einen neuen Zahnputzbecher samt Zahnbürste neben seinem eigenen*  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und murmelt*  
Dann musst du dein Zeug nicht ständig hin und her schleppen…

Matteo:  
*geht ins Bad und ist kurz etwas verwirrt, als David ihm folgt*  
*sieht dann einen extra Zahnputzbecher und bekommt komischerweise ein bisschen Herzklopfen*  
*hört dann Davids Worte und schaut von dem Zahnputzbecher zum Handtuchhaken und dann zu David*  
*hat irgendwie n Kloß im Hals und weiß gar nicht so richtig warum*  
Das…  
*schluckt einmal weil seine Stimme irgendwie belegt ist*  
Das ist nicht albern…. Das ist….  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, weil er es irgendwie nicht in Worte fassen kann*  
*küsst David kurzerhand*  
*murmelt leise*  
Danke.

David:  
*lächelt ziemlich erleichtert, als Matteo sagt, dass es nicht albern ist*  
*mag den Gedanken ziemlich, dass mit der Zahnbürste und dem Handtuch immer ein Teil von Matteo hier ist*  
*legt ihm locker die Hände an die Hüfte, als er ihn küsst und schließt kurz die Augen*  
*lächelt danach wieder und murmelt*  
Sehr gerne…  
*deutet dann mit dem Kopf zur Tür und meint*  
Ich lass dich dann mal allein… bis gleich...

Matteo:  
*kann nur lächeln und nicken als David geht*  
*zieht die Tür hinter ihm zu und schließt ab*  
*schaut dann nochmal auf den Zahnputzbecher und die brandneue Zahnbürste darin*  
*schaut sich dann selber im Spiegel an und ist fast erschrocken darüber, wie doll er lächelt*  
*genießt das Gefühl hierher zu gehören, zu David zu gehören*  
*greift dann endlich nach der Zahnbürste und fängt an, sich bettfertig zu machen*


	27. 26.05.2019 Kopfschmerzen?

**Sonntag, 16:20 Uhr:**

Matteo:  
*fährt mit dem Fahrrad mit David zusammen Richtung Tischtennisplatten*  
*sieht, dass Carlos, Abdi und Jonas schon da sind bereits von weitem*  
*dreht sich zu David*  
Wenn sie sich lustig machen, dass wir zu spät sind, nehm ich jede Schuld auf mich…  
*bremst dann wenige Momente später ab*  
*winkt den Jungs einmal kurz zu und stellt dann sein Fahrrad gegen den Zaun*  
*geht mit David auf die Jungs zu*  
Hey…  
*umarmt alle einmal schnell*

David:  
*lacht, als Matteo meint, er würde die Schuld auf sich nehmen*  
Na du /bist/ ja auch Schuld!  
*schließlich war es Matteo, der unbedingt noch eine Runde knutschen wollte, weil sie ja angeblich noch so viel Zeit hätten, bis sie los müssten*  
*steigt vom Rad ab, als sie die Jungs erreichen und lehnt es ebenfalls gegen den Zaun*  
*hebt die Hand zur Begrüßung und erwidert Jonas’ Ghettofaust*  
Hallo…  
*sieht wie Abdi auf sein Handgelenk zeigt, an dem zwar keine Uhr liegt, aber dennoch strafend zu ihnen schaut: “Ey, Brudis! Vier war’s vor 20 Minuten!”  
*grinst wieder und schaut auffordernd zu Matteo*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht und zuckt dann mit den Schultern*  
Ich nehme alle Schuld auf mich… ich dachte, man ist schneller hier  
*Jonas lacht und sagt: “Alter, man braucht zehn Minuten… das heißt, ihr seid auf jeden Fall zehn Minuten zu spät losgefahren”*  
*zuckt wieder mit den Schultern*  
Ja, wie gesagt, ich bin Schuld… aber jetzt sind wir ja da… kann also losgehen….

David:  
*ist überrascht, dass Matteos Freunde, nicht weiter über’s Zuspätkommen diskutieren und holt seinen und Matteos Tischtennisschläger vom Gepäckträger, als Matteo sagt, dass es losgehen kann*  
*reicht Matteo seinen und stellt sich neben ihn*  
*schaut fragend in die Runde*  
Wie spielt ihr? Rundlauf? Oder abwechselnd zwei gegen zwei?  
*hört Carlos: “Ja, nee, schon Rundlauf, oder?!” und Jonas darauf: “Ja, wenn man schon sonst keinen Sport macht!” und Abdi: “Ist ja sonst auch blöd, wenn einer aussetzen muss…”*  
*grinst und nickt*  
Alles klar, bin bereit!  
*schaut kurz zu Matteo, ob dieser auch bereit ist und dann auffordernd zu Jonas, der den Ball hat*

Matteo:  
*nickt und stellt sich in Position*  
Bin bereit… bereitet euch schonmal auf eure Niederlage vor, Jungs.  
*die anderen lachen nur und Jonas beginnt das Spiel*  
*nach ner Weile haben Jonas, Abdi und Matteo schon ein Leben verloren und Carlos sogar zwei*  
*nur David hat noch keinen einzigen Fehler gemacht und ist jetzt dran mit Aufschlag*  
*neben David steht Jonas und auf der anderen Seite Carlos, Matteo und dann Abdi*  
*Carlos dreht sich zu Matteo: “Hey, psst, du musst David mal ablenken, der ist zu gut”*  
*lacht nur und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Wie denn? Der ist halt gut…

David:  
*hat schon ewig kein Tischtennis mehr gespielt und richtig Spaß mit den Jungs*  
*findet es witzig, dass sie das Spiel zwar nicht allzu ernst zu nehmen scheinen, aber dennoch penibel die Punkte und Fehler zählen*  
*hört Matteo und Carlos irgendwas flüstern und wartet, bis Carlos aufpasst, damit er den Aufschlag machen kann*  
Bereit?  
*sieht Carlos nicken und bereit auf und ab hüpfen*  
*grinst und spielt den Ball ziemlich hart*  
*merkt erst im Weiterrennen, dass Carlos den Ball nicht bekommen hat und vor Ärger gleich noch ein paar mal auf und ab hüpft*  
*hört, wie er sagt: “Ey Leute, David ist zu gut! Der darf nicht mehr mitspielen! Oder er startet direkt mit zwei Fehlerpunkten!” - hört daraufhin Jonas grinsend sagen: “Alter, nur weil du so schlecht spielst, musst du jetzt nicht andere dafür verantwortlich machen!”*  
*lacht nur und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Sooorryyy!  
*sieht, wie Carlos strafend zu Matteo blickt*

Matteo:  
*lacht nur, als Carlos sich aufregt wie ein kleines Kind*  
*sieht dann Carlos Blick zu ihm und zuckt ausschweifend mit den Schultern*  
Alter, das ist jetzt nicht meine Schuld!  
*Carlos pfft und sagt: “Doch, wohl!”*  
*geht dann vor, damit Jonas nicht alleine auf einer seite steht*  
*Jonas macht den Aufschlag und das Spiel kommt wieder in den Schwung*  
*bald ist aber Abdi dann auch raus und gesellt sich zu Carlos*  
*jetzt steht Jonas auf einer Seite und Matteo und David auf der anderen und David hat wieder Aufschlag*  
*weiß, dass er gegen Jonas eine bessere Chance hat*  
*sieht dann, wie David sich konzentriert und macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu*  
*passt genau den Augenblick ab, als David den Ball hoch wirft und raunt ihm dann zu*  
Du siehst gut aus heute….

David:  
*spielt bald nur noch gegen Jonas und Matteo, Carlos und Abdi haben sich auf die Rückenlehne einer Bank gesetzt und diskutieren darüber, zu wem sie halten, wobei Carlos strikt gegen Matteo ist - aus Protest, wie er sagt - und Abdi gegen Jonas, weil dieser ihn rausgeschmissen hat*  
*steht nun Jonas gegenüber, der ihn angrinst und auf den Aufschlag wartet*  
*konzentriert sich und spielt den Ball gerade in dem Moment, in dem Matteo ihm ins Ohr raunt*  
*sieht dem Ball noch nach, wie er auf seiner Seite aufkommt, dann aber seitlich von der Platte hüpft und wie Jonas triumphierend die Arme hebt*  
*hört Abdi “buh” rufen und wendet sich mit gespielt strafendem Blick an Matteo*  
*raunt*  
Fuck you!  
*grinst aber dabei*

Matteo:  
*sieht, wie der Ball ins Aus springt und wackelt triumphierend hin und her*  
*grinst David sehr breit an*  
Selber!  
*sieht, wie David rüber zu Jonas Seite geht*  
*hört Carlos “Schiebung!” rufen und grinst ihm zu*  
Was denn? Das war deine Idee! Hat geklappt!  
*Carlos schüttelt den Kopf: “Zu spät! Mach ihn fertig, Jonas!”  
*lacht nur und wartet auf den Aufschlag von Jonas*

David:  
*schaut zwischen Carlos und Matteo hin und her und lacht, als er versteht, worum es wohl vorhin ging*  
Ernsthaft!? Also dann muss ich euch wohl in der nächsten Runde beide fertig machen…  
*wartet, bis Jonas den Aufschlag spielt und sie schaffen tatsächlich einige Hin und Her’s bevor Jonas einen Ball so spielt, dass ihn Matteo unmöglich erreichen kann und dieser somit auch rausfliegt*  
*grinst, als Carlos daraufhin jubelt, sammelt den Ball ein und positioniert sich gegenüber von Jonas, der sagt: “Also, mein Freund, jetzt sind nur noch du und ich übrig… leg los!”*  
*bekommt noch aus dem Augenwinkel mit, wie Matteo sich zu Abdi und Carlos gesellt und spielt dann den Ball*

Matteo:  
*flucht leicht, als er Richtung Bank geht und sich neben Abdi setzt*  
*Carlos grinst ihn breit an: “Geschieht dir recht!”*  
Ernsthaft, Mann? Komm schon, ich hatte keine Möglichkeit, als du mich gefragt hast….  
*Abdi unterbricht ihn: “Ruhe jetzt, ich muss David anfeuern!”*  
Achso? Sind wir parteiisch? Für wen bist du Carlos?  
*hört Carlos antworten: “Ich war nur gegen dich...”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und wendet sich dem Spiel zu*  
*hatte eigentlich nicht vor, Partei zu ergreifen, aber jubelt dann automatisch als David n Punkt macht*  
Jaaaa, zeigs ihm!

David:  
*spielt mit Jonas eine ganze zeitlang weiter und hat richtig Spaß, weil Jonas gut und fair spielt*  
*schließlich steht es vier zu vier und er bekommt aus den Augenwinkeln mit, wie Carlos schonmal das Sixpack Bier raus holt und ihnen zuruft: “Macht ma hinne, Jungs! Wir haben Durst!”, worauf Jonas antwortet: “Wehe, ihr fangt ohne uns an!”*  
*grinst und wartet, bis Jonas bereit ist, ehe er den Aufschlag macht*  
*sie spielen noch einige mal hin und her, bis er selbst einen Ball von Jonas nicht bekommt und Jonas das Spiel gewinnt*  
*grinst, als dieser triumphierend die Arme hebt und geht um die Platte rum, um ihm die Hand zu geben und ihm zu gratulieren*  
Gutes Spiel!  
*spürt, wie Jonas seine Hand greift und ihm mit der anderen gegen den Oberarm boxt: “Gutes Spiel!”*  
*geht dann mit Jonas zu den anderen und hört, wie Jonas sagt: “Habt ihr das gesehen!? Endlich mal ein richtiger Gegner und nicht nur Opfer!”*  
*lacht leise und setzt sich zwischen Matteos Beine auf die Bank, da dieser immer noch mit Abdi und Carlos auf der Banklehne sitzt*  
*sieht, wie Carlos die Bierflaschen aufmacht und rumreicht und hört wie Abdi sich über Jonas’ Kommentar beschwert: “Jetzt tu mal nicht so, als wärst du so’n Überflieger oder sowas… sonst verkackst du doch auch jedes zweite Spiel!” *

Matteo:  
*buht einmal laut als Jonas gewinnt, grinst dann aber, weil es ja eigentlich nur Spaß machen soll*  
*wuschelt David einmal kurz durchs Haar, als er sich zu ihm setzt*  
*lacht dann bei Abdis Kommentar und nickt*  
Jaha, normalerweise gewinn ich immer!  
*Carlos grunzt dazu: “Außer wenn du Liebeskummer hast”*  
*macht n langen Arm und haut Carlos einmal auf den Hinterkopf*  
Da hab ich euch auch abgezogen, du Wurst!  
*nimmt dann die Bierflasche, die ihm gereicht wird und sieht, wie Carlos David eine anbietet*  
Wir können teilen, oder?

David:  
*schaut amüsiert zu Matteo, als Carlos behauptet, er hätte verloren, als er Liebeskummer hatte, sieht aber nur, wie dieser Carlos gegen den Hinterkopf haut*  
*hört dann Abdi: ”Jaja, abgezogen… da haben wir dich gewinnen lassen, Brudi!” und Carlos: “Genau! Weil wir Mitleid hatten!”*  
*lacht und meint*  
Na, ich hoffe, dass es nicht mehr vorkommen wird, dass ihr ihn gewinnen lassen müsst…  
*will gerade das Bier von Carlos entgegen nehmen, als er Matteos Vorschlag hört*  
*nimmt es trotzdem und meint amüsiert*  
Ähm… nein…?  
*dreht sich zu Matteo um und zuckt lächelnd, aber entschuldigend mit den Schultern*  
*findet ein Bier jetzt wirklich nicht so schlimm und hat nicht vor, sich zu betrinken*  
*findet es aber irgendwie lieb, dass Matteo sich Sorgen zu machen scheint und nimmt sich vor, später mit ihm darüber zu sprechen*

Matteo:  
*lacht nur und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Jaja, wenn’s euch damit besser geht…  
*lächelt dann bei Davids Worten und stupst ihn nur leicht an als Zeichen der Zuneigung*  
*schaut ihn kurz mit hochgezogenen AUgenbrauen an, als er sagt er nimmt sein eigenes Bier*  
Okay… wenn du meinst…  
*denkt schon, dass es natürlich seine Entscheidung ist, will es ihm aber halt immer einfach machen, auch nein zu sagen*  
*stößt dann mit den anderen an und trinkt einen Schluck*

David:  
*sieht zwar Matteos hochgezogenen Augenbrauen in Bezug auf das Bier, ist aber froh, dass er keine Diskussion darüber anfängt*  
*lächelt nochmal wage in seine Richtung, stößt dann aber auch mit den anderen an*  
*lehnt sich zurück gegen Matteo und streckt sein Gesicht der Sonne entgegen*  
*genießt die Wärme und hofft, dass es jetzt endlich mal länger warm bleibt, damit man mehr Zeit draußen verbringen kann*  
*hört, wie die anderen anfangen, das Spiel zu analysieren und fragt schließlich*  
Wie häufig spielt ihr eigentlich so?  
*hätte schon Lust, mal wieder häufiger zu spielen, hatte aber in seinem Heimatort nicht wirklich jemanden, der Lust auf Tischtennis hatte*  
*hört Carlos antworten:”Och, unterschiedlich… wie wir gerade Bock haben… aber wenn das Wetter mitspielt, schon so mindestens einmal die Woche…” und Jonas hinzufügen: “Letzten Sommer hatten wir auch mal ne Phase, da waren wir fast jeden Tag hier… war schon cool irgendwie…”*  
*nickt und trinkt einen Schluck von seinem Bier*  
Hat schon Bock gemacht… wäre cool, mal wieder häufiger zu spielen…

Matteo:  
*hat eine Hand über David’s Schulter und eine mit der er das Bier hält*  
*nickt dann leicht*  
Ja, schon… wobei jeden Tag halt auch anstrengend ist…  
*die Jungs lachen und Abdi sagt: “Du hast nur keinen Bock zu verlieren!”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Hallo, wären David und Jonas nicht dabei gewesen, hätt ich euch platt gemacht!  
*Carlos lacht: “Ja klar… wir waren nur so schnell raus, weil sie dabei waren, ohne die beiden hast du keine Chance!”*  
Wollen wir wetten??  
*Jonas lacht und deutet auf die Platte*  
Da steht die Platte, jungs, spielt doch zu dritt...  
*nickt sofort und steht auf*  
Ja, komm schon, ich zeigs euch!  
*Jonas grinst und flüstert zu David: “Er ist zwar faul, aber er will auch immer gewinnen, vor allem gegen Abdi und Carlos”*  
*Carlos und Abdi stehen auf und stellen ihre Flasche auf die Bank*  
*hört Carlos: “Wenn du unbedingt verlieren will…”*  
*pfft nur und stellt seine Flasche neben David auf die Bank, bevor er sich wieder seinen Schläger greift und zur Platte geht*  
*Carlos und Abdi kommen dazu und Matteo legt seinen Schläger auf die Platte*  
Hab meinen Glücksbringer vergessen, Moment…  
*dreht sich grinsend um, geht zurück zur Bank und gibt David einen Kuss*  
*hört die Jungs lachen und Carlos sagen: “Das ist ungerecht!”*  
*kommt lachend zu Carlos und Abdi zurück*  
Ungerecht? Wie das denn?

David:  
*verfolgt amüsiert das Gespräch zwischen den Jungs und lacht leise, als Matteo aufspringt*  
*ruft ihm noch “Viel Glück!” nach und sieht, wie die drei zur Platte gehen*  
*nutzt den nun gewonnen Platz auf der Bank und setzt sich neben Jonas auf die Rückenlehne, der Carlos Platz dort eingenommen hat*  
*hört dann Matteo und schaut kurz verdutzt, als er zurück kommt*  
*grinst dann in den Kuss hinein und raunt Matteo noch zu*  
Zeig’s ihnen!  
*trinkt dann noch einen Schluck Bier und hört nur mit halbem Ohr zu, was die anderen an der Tischtennisplatte diskutieren (irgendwas mit Kiki und so) und fühlt sich irgendwie gleich ein bisschen unsicherer so ohne Matteo und mit Jonas alleine, obwohl er genau weiß, dass es da eigentlich keinen Grund zu gibt*  
*versucht, ein oberflächliches Gespräch in Gang zu bringen*  
*schaut kurz zu Jonas und fragt*  
Und? Irgendwelche Tipps?  
*deutet mit dem Kopf Richtung Tischtennisplatte*

Jonas:  
*grinst und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Würd schon sagen, Matteo ist der beste Spieler, aber er ist manchmal unaufmerksam und Carlos will’s ihm zeigen… wir werden sehen…  
*nimmt einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und schaut zu David, der aber Matteo beobachtet*  
*freut sich so, dass die beiden es gepackt haben, aber muss auch dran denken wie down Matteo war wegen ihm*  
Weißt du, wann ich ihn das letzte Mal so happy gesehn hab?  
*wartet bis David zu ihm guckt, aber wartet nicht auf ne Antwort*  
Nie…

David:  
*lächelt ein bisschen stolz, als Jonas sagt, dass Matteo der beste Spieler ist und hofft, dass er heute aufmerksam ist und gegen Abdi und Carlos gewinnt*  
*dreht seine Bierflasche unbewusst im Kreis und hört erst damit auf, als er Jonas Frage hört*  
*schaut zu ihm rüber und will gerade mit den Schultern zucken, als er auch schon die Antwort hört*  
*kann sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, senkt aber verlegen den Blick*  
*lacht dann leise und blickt auf*  
Das freut mich… wirklich… aber eigentlich mach ich doch gar nichts…  
*zuckt wieder mit den Schultern und schaut zu Matteo rüber, der lacht und sich darüber freut, dass er Carlos gerade einen Punkt abgeluchst hat*  
*denkt sich, dass er selbst auch noch nie so happy war wie mit Matteo und dass sie sich wohl einfach gegenseitig gut tun*  
*schaut wieder kurz zu Jonas*  
Wie lange kennst du ihn schon?

Jonas:  
*lacht leicht bei seiner Antwort*  
Ja, irgendwie denkt man das immer, ne? Dass man nichts macht… aber in den meisten Fällen stimmt es nicht.  
*nimmt noch einen Schluck und überlegt dann*  
Oh, schon ewig….. Wir waren zusammen im Kindergarten, aber dann auf verschiedenen Grundschulen und haben uns dann auf dem Gymnasium wiedergesehn….  
*schweigt für einen Moment und schaut David an*  
Wir passen aufeinander auf, weißt du?  
*hat noch mehr im Kopf, dass es ihm weh tut Matteo down zu sehen, dass die letzten Wochen hart waren, aber will David auch nicht n schlechtes Gewissen oder sowas machen*  
*wartet also erstmal ab was er so sagt*

David:  
*muss verlegen grinsen bei Jonas Antwort und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*kann wirklich nicht nicht sagen, was ausgerechnet er an sich hat, dass Matteo so glücklich ist und fragt sich, ob es Matteo da vielleicht ähnlich geht*  
*findet aber auch, dass es eigentlich genügt zu wissen, dass der andere glücklich ist und dass der Grund vielleicht gar nicht so wichtig ist*  
*muss darum Jonas doch zustimmen und meint*  
Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht…  
*hört dann, dass die beiden sich seit dem Kindergarten kennen und kommentiert das nur mit*  
Wow… das ist echt lang!  
*ist erstaunt, aber freut sich zugleich, dass Matteo so einen guten Freund hat*  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier und schweigt einen Moment mit Jonas zusammen*  
*hört dann seinen nächsten Satz und presst kurz die Lippen zusammen*  
*denkt über seine Worte nach und trinkt direkt noch einen Schluck*  
*meint schließlich leise*  
Das ist gut…  
*schaut wieder zu Matteo und muss darüber nachdenken, dass er sich wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich vorstellen kann, wie schlecht es Matteo in der Zeit der Ungewissheit mit ihm ging*  
*schaut dann direkt zu Jonas und fügt hinzu*  
Es ist gut, dass er nicht alleine war, als wir… als ich…  
*sucht kurz nach Worten und sagt schließlich einfach*  
… als ich nicht da war.

Jonas:  
*schaut zu ihm, als er nach Worten ringt*  
*lässt ihm die Zeit und nickt dann langsam*  
Ja… so gut es ging… er hat uns nicht wirklich an sich rangelassen… zuerst….  
*trinkt den letzten Schluck von seinem Bier und stellt die Flasche dann auf den Boden*  
Und ehrlich gesagt war ich auch nicht dein größter Fan… zuerst.  
*schluckt leicht*  
Ich will dir jetzt nicht die Clicherede geben, in der ich dir n Pferdekopf im Bett androhe, wenn du ihm nochmal weh tust… aber Matteo ist… ich mein, du weißt das ja… der ist….  
*seufzt weil er den Gedanken nicht zu Ende kriegt*  
Okay, also, mir gings ne zeitlang ziemlich dreckig, wegen Hanna und überhaupt. Und Matteo war für mich da. Obwohl er eigenen Scheiß hatte, offensichtlich viel mehr als ich da dachte. Aber er war da. Weil er sich manchmal selbst vergisst, weißt du? Er stellt sich hinten an… und dann braucht er Leute, die ihn nicht vergessen.  
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, weil er eigentlich keine Rede halten wollte*

David:  
*hört, dass Matteo zuerst niemanden an sich rangelassen hat und bekommt so seine Vermutung bestätigt, dass er tatsächlich ziemlich allein war und es ihm wohl ziemlich schlecht ging*  
*spürt, wie sich kurz wieder alles in ihm zusammenzieht, weil er ein schlechtes Gewissen hat, ihn allein gelassen zu haben*  
*denkt sich aber dann, dass er und Matteo die Sache geklärt haben und beschlossen haben, nach vorne zu schauen und dass Matteo nicht wollen würde, dass er sich nen Kopf macht*  
*hört dann, dass Jonas nicht sein größter Fan war*  
*schnaubt leise und murmelt*  
Verständlich…  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier*  
*verengt die Augen, als Jonas davon spricht, dass er Matteo nochmal weh tun könnte und spürt, wie es anfängt, ein wenig in ihm zu brodeln, als er weiter zuhört*  
*wahrscheinlich kennt er Matteo noch nicht so gut wie Jonas, aber dass Matteo dazu neigt, sich selbst zurück zu nehmen und sich um andere sorgt, hat er auch schon heraus bekommen*  
*findet es zum einen nett, dass Jonas sich um ihn sorgt, denkt aber andererseits, dass er ihm selbst unterstellt, sich vielleicht nicht genug um ihn zu sorgen*  
*schnaubt leise und meint dann in leicht biestigen Ton*  
Ich hab nicht vor, ihn zu vergessen!  
*stellt sein Bier auf die Bank und blickt Jonas jetzt direkt an*  
Hör mal, du kennst mich nicht wirklich gut und darum ist es vielleicht sogar verständlich, dass du dir Sorgen um deinen besten Freund machst... Und du kennst Matteo auch wahrscheinlich besser als ich, okay… aber dass er sich für andere aufopfert und dass er sich selbst zurückstellt und dass man manchmal nachbohren muss, um zu erfahren, wie es ihm wirklich geht… und dass es manchmal vielleicht sogar reicht, einfach für ihn da zu sein, ohne irgendwelche großartigen Reden zu schwingen, das hab ich auch schon gemerkt.  
*greift doch wieder nach seinem Bier, trinkt aber nicht, sondern dreht wieder nur die Flasche in seinen Händen*  
*sagt bestimmt*  
Ich hab nicht vor, ihn nochmal zu verletzen, denn ob du’s mir glaubst oder nicht:  
*deutet mit dem Kopf Richtung Tischtennisplatte, wo Matteo gerade einen kleinen Freudentanz aufführt, weil er Abdi einen Punkt abgeluchst hat und muss automatisch lächeln, als er ihn sieht*  
*wird dann allerdings wieder ernst, als er zu Jonas blickt und weiter spricht*  
Mir geht es auch besser, wenn ich ihn /so/ sehe!  
*trinkt jetzt doch noch einen Schluck Bier und denkt sich, dass es doch eigentlich egal ist, was Jonas von ihm denkt - andererseits aber auch nicht, weil er weiß, dass Jonas für Matteo wichtig ist*

Jonas:  
*hört, wie David durchaus etwas schnippisch sagt, er würde ihn nicht vergessen*  
*nickt und will gerade was sagen, als David los legt*  
*schaut ihn mit großen Augen an*  
Hey, hey… okay, okay… ich wollte dich nicht…  
*wollte eigentlich “angreifen” sagen merkt dann aber, dass er das doch ein bisschen wollte, zumindest warnen*  
Mann, sorry… ich wollte nicht sagen ich kenn ihn am besten oder sowas… darum geht’s auch gar nicht. Und auch nicht darum, dass ich nicht denke, es sei ernst zwischen euch beiden, das sieht n Blinder mit Krückstock. Mann, ich wollte nur…. ich wollt einfach sicher gehen, dass du mit in meinem “Wir verteidigen und beschützen Matteo” Club bist, ok?  
*schluckt leicht und hofft, dass David versteht, dass es nicht gegen ihn ging*

David:  
*schaut Jonas zunächst skeptisch an, als er sich entschuldigt*  
*findet halt schon, dass er ihm ein Stück weit unterstellt hat, Matteo wäre ihm nicht wichtig genug, dass er sich um ihn sorgt*  
*muss dann aber ein wenig lächeln, als er meint, dass man sieht, dass es zwischen ihm und Matteo ernst ist*  
*hört ihm weiter zu und schaut weg, weil er schmunzeln muss, als Jonas irgendwas von einem Club erzählt und nicht will, dass Jonas sofort sieht, dass ihn das amüsiert*  
*nagt an seiner Unterlippe und denkt sich, dass es wohl schon irgendwie wichtig ist, sich mit Jonas zu verstehen - immerhin ist er Matteos bester Freund und hat sich gerade sofort entschuldigt*  
*schaut dann auf, zuckt mit den Schultern und grinst minimal*  
Du hast echt ne komische Art, Mitglieder für deinen Club zu werben…  
*macht eine kurze Pause und lässt ihn warten*  
*meint dann*  
Okay… ich bin dabei!  
*streckt ihm seine Bierflasche entgegen, um mit ihm darauf anzustoßen*

Jonas:  
*hält fast den Atem an, als David zögert*  
*das fehlte ihm jetzt noch, dass David sauer auf ihn ist*  
*grinst dann aber erleichtert, als er sagt er ist dabei*  
*greift sich schnell ne neue Flasche Bier und stößt mit ihm an*  
Sehr gut. 1. Regel des Clubs: Wir reden nie…  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Ne, Scherz...  
*trinkt n Schluck und schaut ihn an*  
*wird wieder ernst*  
Sorry nochmal…. wollte dich echt nich vorn Kopf stoßen…  
*hört dann, wie Matteo jubelt und auf sie zu springt: “Gewonnen!”*  
*sieht ihn grinsen und wie er sich wieder neben David auf der Banklehne niederlässt und sich gegen ihn lehnt*

David:  
*lacht laut, als Jonas von der ersten Regel des Clubs anfängt*  
*trinkt dann auch einen Schluck und wird ernst, als Jonas es wird*  
*findet es cool, dass er sich nochmal entschuldigt und nickt*  
Schon okay… alles gut!  
*grinst, als er Matteo erst hört und ihn dann auf sie zu springen sieht*  
*stellt sein fast leeres Bier auf der Bank ab und legt sofort einen Arm um ihn*  
*strahlt ihn an, während er ihm durch die Haare fährt und seinen Arm dann auf seiner Schulter ablegt*  
*murmelt lächelnd*  
Ich hab fest an dich geglaubt! Glückwunsch!  
*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und schaut dann zu Abdi und Carlos auf, die nun frustriert auch ihre Bank erreichen*  
*hört Carlos: “Ey, David! Das nächste mal will ich auch so’n Glücksbringerkuss!”*  
*lacht und fährt Matteo nochmal durch die Haare, während er zu Carlos sagt*  
Sorry, aber die gibt’s exklusiv nur für Matteo!

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht*  
War easy, aber danke.  
*schaut Carlos skeptisch an, als er auch einen Glücksbringerkuss will*  
*ist kurz davor ihn zu hauen, als David schon antwortet*  
Das will ich auch schwer hoffen…  
*Carlos greift sich seufzend sein Bier, setzt sich zwischen David und Abdi und sagt zu David: “Vielleicht musst du mir mal Tischtennisunterricht geben…”*  
*schüttelt den Kopf und schlägt lasch nach Carlos*  
Hör auf meinen Freund anzugraben!

David:  
*hört sich amüsiert das Geplänkel zwischen Carlos und Matteo und greift mit der matteofreien Hand nach seinem Bier*  
*trinkt den letzten Schluck und stellt die leere Flasche zurück auf die Bank*  
*findet eigentlich nicht, dass Tischtennisunterricht irgendwas mit angraben zu tun hat, mischt sich aber erstmal nicht ein, da er es auch ein Stück weit genießt, dass Matteo ihn für sich haben will*  
*hört nun Carlos zu Matteo sagen: “Ey, das hat doch nichts mit angraben zu tun! Er ist halt echt gut im Tischtennis!”* und wie sich nun auch Abdi einmischt: “Ich kann Matteo verstehen… wenn du das professionell angehst natürlich nicht, aber rein theoretisch /könntest/ du ihn angraben, wenn du willst!”*  
*tauscht einen amüsierten Blick mit Jonas, der bemerkt zu haben sein, dass sein Bier leer ist und ihm eine volle Flasche entgegen streckt*  
*schüttelt dankend den Kopf und murmelt*  
Nee, danke, eins reicht mir heute…  
*hört dann der Diskussion der anderen weiter zu und hört, wie Carlos sagt: “Wer behauptet denn bitte, dass ich will?!” und Abdi entgegnet: “Alter, von Matteo wolltest du schließlich auch wissen, ob er lieber mit mir oder mit dir Sex haben will! War das etwa kein Angraben?!”*  
*sieht, wie Carlos den Kopf schüttelt und meint: “Das war zu Forschungszwecken!”*

Matteo:  
Danke, Abdi!  
*freut sich, dass wenigstens er versteht, was er meint*  
*lacht dann und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Zu Forschungszwecken, ist klar….  
*Abdi grinst und sagt zu Carlos: “Dann sag du doch mal, mit wem von uns du am liebsten Sex haben willst?”*  
*Carlos antwortet wie aus der Pistole geschossen: “Mit David!”*  
Alter, Carlos, setz dich auf die andere Bank!  
*sieht Carlos mit den Schultern: “Was denn? Das ist n Kompliment!”*  
*schüttelt nur den Kopf*  
*sieht, wie Carlos sich zu David dreht: “Sag du doch mal: Zwischen Abdi und mir, wen würdest du denn wählen? Matteo hat gecheatet und nicht richtig geantwortet.”

David:  
*lacht, als das Gespräch in Richtung Sex geht und findet es ziemlich amüsant, ihnen zuzuhören*  
*wird dann aber leicht rot bei Carlos Antwort und verbirgt sein Gesicht in Matteos Haaren*  
*murmelt grinsend*  
Ahhhh… Hilfe! Bring mich hier weg!  
*schaut amüsiert verzweifelt hoch, als Carlos ihn direkt fragt und ist dezent überfordert mit der Frage*  
*schaut dann wieder zu Matteo und fragt*  
Wen hast du gewählt?

Matteo:  
*grinst und murmelt zurück*  
Keine Angst, er kriegt dich nicht.  
*hat dann wieder das Verlangen, Carlos zu hauen bei seiner Frage*  
*lässt es aber, als David ihn fragt*  
Jonas… und dann die Klingel.  
*hört Carlos: “Sag ich ja, er hat sich gedrückt.” und Abdi: “Ich bin mir sicher, er wollte Abdi sagen, aber nicht deine Gefühle verletzen!”*  
*nickt übertrieben doll*  
Ja, ja, genau das wars.

David:  
*grinst bei Matteos Antwort und fragt mehr rhetorisch*  
Ach, man kann auch abstrakte Dinge wählen? Oder Jonas?  
*hört Carlos direkt: “Nein, kann man nicht!” und sieht dann, wie er erst Abdi und dann Matteo sanft gegen die Schulter boxt und “ditsch” Geräusche dazu macht*  
*ist dann froh, dass Jonas für ihn in die Bresche springt: “Ey, Brudis, jetzt lasst David doch mal in Ruhe! Ihr vergrault ihn noch...”*  
*nickt grinsend*  
Danke!  
*sieht Jonas ebenfalls grinsen: “Der Gedanke ist rein egoistisch! Ich brauch schließlich Gegner beim Tischtennis!”*  
*sieht wie er zu Abdi und Carlos schaut und hinzufügt: “Und keine Opfer!”*  
*hört die beiden lautstark protestieren und ist froh, dass sie sich anscheinend vom Thema Sexobjektwahl entfernt haben*  
*hört dann wieder Jonas zu Abdi und Carlos sagen: “Ey, ich wette, ich würde euch sogar noch besiegen, wenn ihr zusammen gegen mich spielen würdet!”*  
*hört Carlos grölen vor lachen und sieht, wie Abdi sofort aufspringt und nach seinem Schläger greift: “Das will ich sehen!”*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht bei David’s nachfrage*  
*will gerade aufklären, dass er da ja gerade geklingelt hatte, aber lässt es dann doch, falls es ihm hilft, aus der Nummer raus zu kommen*  
*grinst Jonas einmal dankbar zu, als er David aus der Nummer rausholt*  
*klinkt sich aus dem Tischtennisgespräch aber aus*  
*hat einen Arm um David’s Rücken gelegt und schlingt nun den anderen um seinen Bauch, als die drei zur Tischtennisplatte gehen und nochmal zu spielen*  
*vergräbt sein Gesicht ein bisschen mehr in David’s Hals und sagt leise*  
Wenn sie dich nerven, können wir gehn….

David:  
*blickt den Dreien nach, als sie zur Tischtennisplatte gehen und lehnt seinen Kopf gegen den von Matteo, als der ihn umarmt*  
*sucht mit seiner freien Hand nach Matteos Unterarm und fährt sachte und fast automatisch darüber*  
*lächelt, als Matteo sein Gesicht an seinem Hals vergräbt und schließt kurz genießerisch die Augen*  
*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf*  
Ich find’s eher amüsant…  
*lacht leise und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe*  
Aber wenn sie /dich/ nerven, können wir gehen…  
*spricht langsam und minimal grinsend weiter*  
… oder wenn du jetzt lieber andere Sachen machen möchtest, bei denen deine Freunde nicht zuschauen sollen…  
*sucht seine Hand und verschlingt ihre Finger*  
… oder… wir könnten… auch hier ein bisschen rumknutschen… oder….  
*zuckt mit den Schultern, weil ihm nichts mehr einfällt und lacht leise*

Matteo:  
*schließt automatisch die Augen, als David seinen Unterarm streichelt*  
*grinst leicht*  
Mhmmm… die nerven immer, das is nix Neues...  
*lacht leicht bei Davids Vorschlag*  
Andere Sachen… so so…..  
*schaut ihn dann an und grinst*  
Ich geb uns 30 Sekunden bevor ein Spruch kommt….  
*grinst und schließt die Augen, bevor er David tatsächlich küsst*

David:  
*nickt grinsend und wiederholt nochmal*  
Andere Sachen!  
*lacht bei Matteos Voraussage und merkt dann, dass er es aber anscheinend ernst meint, da er ihn tatsächlich küsst*  
*schließt die Augen und grinst zunächst noch in den Kuss hinein*  
*murmelt gegen Matteos Lippen*  
Es wäre im Übrigen sehr unromantisch, wenn du jetzt tatsächlich die Sekunden zählen würdest…  
*zieht ihn dann näher an sich heran und vertieft den Kuss*  
*fragt sich noch kurz, ob Matteo wirklich die Sekunden zählt, spürt dann Matteos Finger an seiner Wange und vergisst alles andere*

Matteo:  
*schüttelt nur leicht den Kopf bei Davids Aussage*  
*wenn er ihn küsst, war schon immer alles andere egal*  
*hebt seine Hand an Davids Wange, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er ganz bei ihm ist*  
*hört Carlos deswegen auch nur entfernt “Get a room” rufen und kümmert sich nicht weiter drum*  
*hört auch nicht, wie Jonas sagt: “Lass sie in Ruhe, du hast Aufschlag!”*  
*küsst David einfach weiter und genießt dieses Glücksgefühl, das das immer in ihm auslöst*

David:  
*bekommt noch mit, dass Matteo den Kopf schüttelt, schaltet dann aber komplett ab*  
*spürt sein Herz wild klopfen und genießt das Gefühl, Matteos Lippen auf seinen zu spüren*  
*hebt seine Hand und fährt durch seine Haare, über sein Ohr zu seiner Wange*  
*vertieft den Kuss noch weiter und hört im Hintergrund ganz leise Stimmen und Straßenlärm*  
*wird minimal rot bei der Feststellung, dass sie draußen in der Öffentlichkeit so rumknutschen, findet das Gefühl, Matteo so nah zu sein aber so schön, dass er es nicht über sich bringt, den Kuss zu unterbrechen*  
*würde ihn noch näher ziehen, wenn es möglich wäre und seufzt leise in den Kuss*  
*löst ihn irgendwann für einen winzigen Moment und raunt ein wenig atemlos*  
Vielleicht sollten wir doch lieber woanders hin…  
*küsst ihn dann aber sofort weiter*

Matteo:  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf als David den Kuss löst*  
*wird dann aber erst bewusst, wo sie sind und was sein Vorschlag war*  
*küsst ihn aber erstmal weiter*  
*löst den Kuss dann doch irgendwann langsam*  
*sagt leise*  
Is es dir egal, was sie denken, wenn wir jetzt abhaun?

David:  
*protestiert leise, als Matteo den Kuss löst und braucht einige Sekunden, bis er zurück in der Realität ist und Matteos Frage versteht*  
*schaut kurz zu den Jungs rüber und dann mit vom Kuss geröteten Wangen zu Matteo*  
*wiegt leicht den Kopf hin und her und meint schließlich*  
Ja…!?  
*lacht leise, weil ihm das im Normalfall eigentlich nicht egal wäre, will jetzt aber tatsächlich lieber mit Matteo alleine sein, um ihm noch näher sein zu können*  
*legt seine Stirn an seine und schließt kurz die Augen*  
*murmelt*  
Aber wenn es dir nicht egal ist, können wir auch noch hier bleiben…

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht und drückt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen*  
Mir isses egal…  
*steht dann auf und dreht sich zu den Jungs*  
Ähmmmm, Jungs… wir haben leider beide grad spontan starke Kopfschmerzen bekommen und müssen uns hinlegen….  
*sieht wie alle drei gleichzeitig loslachen und “is klar” sagen*  
*als Carlos den Aufschlag versemmelt, unterbrechen sie, um Tschüss zu sagen*  
*Matteo reicht allen nur schnell die Hand*  
Bis denn dann…  
*Carlos grinst ihm nur zu: “Viel Erfolg, Brudi!”*  
Tschau, Carlos…

David:  
*kippt leicht zur Seite, als Matteo so plötzlich aufsteht und grummelt*  
*erhebt sich dann aber ebenfalls*  
*versucht, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen bei Matteos Ausrede, muss dann aber doch leise lachen, als die anderen drei lachen*  
*folgt Matteo zur Tischtennisplatte, um Tschüß zu sagen und macht es ihm nach und gibt allen die Hand*  
*meint dann noch*  
War cool, mal wieder zu spielen!  
*hört Jonas noch sagen, dass sie das bald wiederholen müssen und wird leicht rot bei Carlos’ Kommentar*  
*geht neben Matteo zu den Fahrrädern und lächelt ihn von der Seite an*  
*freut sich darauf, gleich wieder mit ihm allein zu sein auch wenn er es mit den Jungs echt nett fand*  
*legt leicht den Kopf schief, als sie die Räder erreichen, wackelt mit den Augenbrauen und fragt grinsend*  
Zu dir oder zu mir, Herr Florenzi?

Matteo:  
Hmmmm  
*legt den Kopf schief und überlegt*  
Zu dir…  
*grinst leicht, als er aufsteigt*  
Du hast das größere Bett. Und bei mir sind grad alle zu Hause...  
*tritt dann in die Pedale*


	28. 27.05.2019 - Schmetterlingsfreund

**Montag, 15:27 Uhr**

Matteo:  
*hat mit David einen schönen Vormittag bei David zu Hause verbracht*  
*Matteo hatte Frühstück gemacht und sie haben lange mit Laura in der Küche gesessen und gequatscht*  
*als es dann ans Duschen und fertig machen ging, hat er festgestellt, dass er keine sauberen Klamotten mehr hat und sie haben beschlossen in die WG zu gehen, damit Matteo sich duschen, umziehen und neue Sachen einpacken kann*  
*kommt jetzt also mit David in die WG*  
*sieht an den Jacken und Schuhen schon, dass alle da sind*  
*dreht sich zu David*  
Wenn du immer noch n Kaffee willst, kannste dir einen machen und ich spring schnell unter die Dusche?

David:  
*zieht Jacke und Schuhe aus, als sie zu Matteo in die WG kommen und nickt zu Matteos Worten*  
Okay… bis gleich…  
*lächelt und sieht Matteo nach, ehe er selbst in die Küche geht*  
*fühlt sich immer noch ein bisschen komisch, hier einfach an die Schränke zu gehen und sich selbst zu bedienen, vor allem, wenn er weiß, dass Matteo und er nicht alleine sind*  
*setzt dann aber schnell Kaffee auf und holt sich schon mal eine Tasse aus dem Schrank*  
*setzt sich auf einen der Barhocker, während er wartet, dass der Kaffee durchläuft und scrollt ein bisschen durch Instagram*  
*nimmt sich dann eine Tasse Kaffee und überlegt kurz, ob er damit in Matteos Zimmer gehen soll, bleibt dann aber doch am Küchentisch sitzen und spielt ein bisschen mit dem Handy, während er wartet, dass Matteo fertig mit Duschen ist*  
*hört irgendwann eine Tür und Schritte im Flur und sieht dann Hans in die Küche kommen*

Hans:  
*kommt in die Küche um sich einen Kaffee zu machen*  
*lächelt, als er David sieht*  
Oh, hey… hab euch gar nicht kommen hören….  
*sieht dann, dass der Kaffee schon durch ist*  
Kann ich mir da ne Tasse von nehmen?  
*sieht David nicken, holt sich seine pinke Weihnachtsmanntasse raus und schenkt sich ein*  
*lehnt sich dann gegen die Küchenzeile und schaut zu David*  
*denkt sich, dass er gut aussieht, irgendwie erholt*  
Freut mich übrigens, dass ihr zwei es doch noch hinbekommen habt.  
*lächelt ehrlich*  
Auch wenn das heißt, dass ich jetzt zwei Mitbewohner hab, die quasi nicht mehr zu meiner Verfügung stehen.  
*grinst leicht*

David:  
*beobachtet Hans, wie dieser sich Kaffee einschenkt und findet es irgendwie unhöflich weiter aufs Handy zu starren, während er in der Küche ist*  
*lächelt dann bei seinen Worten*  
Danke! Und ich mich erst…  
*lacht leise*  
*lacht dann lauter bei Hans nächsten Worten*  
*weiß von Matteo, dass er sich schon früher darüber aufgeregt hat, dass Mia inzwischen so oft bei Alex ist*  
Sieh es doch eher so, dass du zwei neue Halbmitbewohner hast, die quasi zusätzlich zu deiner Verfügung stehen…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
*hat keinen Plan, wie Alex so drauf ist und ob Mia und er öfter in der WG oder öfter bei ihm sind, findet aber, dass Matteo und er es eigentlich bisher meist ziemlich ausgeglichen halten, dass sie mal bei ihm zu Hause und mal in der WG sind*

Hans:  
*lacht leicht bei seinen Worten*  
Du hast Alex noch nicht wirklich kennengelernt, oder?  
*macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung*  
*pustet in seinen Kaffee und nippt einmal dran*  
*schaut dann wieder zu David*  
Aber dich nehm ich gern, mein kleiner Schmetterlingsfreund….  
*lächelt wieder und denkt, dass er wirklich ein guter Gayguru ist und Matteo nur noch besser unterstützen kann, wenn er David auch gut kennenlernt*  
Ist auf jeden Fall super, dass Matteo nicht mehr tagelang bekifft in seinem Zimmer rumhängt… das war ja kein Zustand mehr!

David:  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei Hans Frage*  
Bisher nicht… kenn ihn nur vom Sehen in der Schule…  
*muss bei Hans wegwerfender Handbewegung und seinen nächsten Worten dann leicht grinsen*  
Danke… da bin ich aber beruhigt, puh…  
*lacht*  
*wird dann allerdings wieder ernster, als er von Matteos Zustand spricht*  
*trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee und nickt*  
Ja, das ist super… und ich hoffe, dass das so schnell nicht wieder vorkommt…  
*senkt den Blick, weil er genau weiß, von welcher Zeit Hans spricht und weil sein schlechtes Gewissen ihn mal wieder piekst*  
*sagt dann halb entschuldigend, halb rechtfertigend*  
Ich hatte einfach Angst, dass er nicht damit klarkommt….  
*denkt sich, dass das Hans eigentlich gar nichts angeht und warum er sich eigentlich rechtfertigen will, aber nun ist der Satz nunmal raus*  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern und trinkt noch einen Schluck Kaffee*

Hans:  
*hört in Davids Stimme sehr wohl die Rechtfertigung raus*  
Mhm… naja…  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
So weit ich weiß, hattest du es ihm da ja noch gar nicht gesagt, oder?  
*fügt dann aber schnell hinzu*  
Aber ich versteh das… also wirklich… aber ich hab halt hier Matteo’s Seite gesehn, weißt du? Der war halt auch echt fertig….  
*seufzt leicht weil er sich jetzt doch so eingemischt hat, dass es offensichtlich zu viel ist*  
Sorry, David… die Hauptsache ist ja, dass ihr das hingekriegt habt….

David:  
*schüttelt den Kopf und seufzt*  
Nee, hatte ich nicht. Das war die Zeit, wo ich… wo wir keinen Kontakt hatten und er nicht wusste, warum…  
*denkt über Hans’ Worte nach und ist froh, dass er ihn zumindest ein bisschen versteht*  
*würgt vielleicht auch deswegen das Thema nicht direkt ab, sondern sagt*  
Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es ihm damit sooo schlecht geht. Vielleicht hätte ich es ihm doch früher gesagt, wenn ich das gewusst hätte… aber daran kann man jetzt leider nichts mehr ändern…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern und trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee*  
Er hat mir erzählt, dass er mit dir gesprochen hat… jedenfalls… danke, dass du für ihn da warst…  
*nickt, bei Hans letzten Worten und lächelt leicht*  
Ja, das ist die Hauptsache...

Hans:  
*lächelt leicht, als David sagt, er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es Matteo damit so schlecht geht*  
Tja ja, es ist immer schwer zu glauben, dass man jemandem so viel bedeutet, was?  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee*  
Also, ganz ehrlich hat mich das aber auch gewundert…. so hab ich Matteo irgendwie nicht kennen gelernt… dass ihm etwas so viel bedeutet… aber du….  
*grinst leicht*  
Ich hab selten jemanden so sicher und unsicher zugleich erlebt…  
*macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, als David sich bedankt*  
Ich hab nicht viel gesagt… nur ein bisschen an das Wesentliche erinnert…

David:  
*wird leicht rot, als Hans impliziert, wie viel er Matteo bedeutet und zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*  
*weiß nicht wirklich, was er dazu sagen soll, außer, dass Matteo ihm auch unglaublich viel bedeutet, findet das aber irgendwie zu privat*  
*lächelt ein wenig bitter, als Hans von sicher und unsicher spricht und murmelt*  
Ich war irgendwie einfach nur unsicher… nicht, was meine Gefühle für Matteo betraf, sondern eher, ob das mit uns funktionieren kann… dabei hätte ich eigentlich sehen müssen, dass er sich diesbezüglich ziemlich sicher ist… Ich fürchte, Matteos Unsicherheit ging auf mein Konto….  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck Kaffee und grinst dann leicht, als Hans meint, er hätte nicht viel gemacht*  
Naja, zumindest hast du ihm nicht gesagt: “Der Typ behandelt dich scheiße, er ist es nicht wert, dass du ihm hinterher rennst.”

Hans:  
*nickt langsam*  
*lächelt dann ein bisschen*  
Er war sich ziemlich sicher… bis du ihm die kalte Schulter gezeigt hast… da war er unsicher, aber auch irgendwie nicht…  
*erinnert sich an ihr Gespräch zu Ostern*  
Ich glaub eigentlich war er nur ziemlich verwirrt….  
*lacht bei Davids letztem Satz*  
Nee, das nicht… ich erwarte Dankeskarten und Blumen an die bekannte Adresse.  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief und mustert David etwas*  
*überlegt, wie viel er ihm sagen kann*  
*tut es dann aber einfach*  
Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll dir Zeit geben oder dich vergessen… also gehen die Dankeskarten dann doch vielleicht eher an ihn, dafür dass er sich für die erste Option entschieden hat.

David:  
*hört Hans zu und nickt*  
*kann sich gut vorstellen, dass Matteo verwirrt war - wahrscheinlich noch mehr dadurch, dass er ihm dann plötzlich doch die Zeichnungen geschickt hat*  
*denkt sich nicht zum ersten mal, dass sie es viel einfacher hätten haben können, wenn er nur ein bisschen mehr Mut gehabt und früher mit Matteo gesprochen hätte*  
*grinst dann aber bei Hans’ Forderungen*  
Kriegst du dann zu Matteos und meinem Einjährigen… für heute muss reichen, dass ich Kaffee gekocht habe…  
*leert seine Tasse und steht auf, um sich nochmal neu einzuschenken*  
*gießt auch Hans Tasse nochmal voll*  
*hört Hans dann weiter zu und nickt wieder*  
*denkt sich dann aber, dass eigentlich keins von beidem stimmt und dass er darüber froh ist - froh, dass Matteo irgendwann der Ansicht war, er hätte nun genug Zeit gehabt, was ja irgendwie auch stimmte*  
*grinst dann und versucht, die bitteren Gedanken zu vertreiben*  
Naja, damals kanntest du mich ja noch nicht… sonst hättest du die zweite Option vielleicht gar nicht erst erwähnt…  
*setzt sich wieder*

Hans:  
*lacht leicht und nickt*  
Zum Einjährigen… so so…. ich komm drauf zurück.  
*lacht nochmal bei seinem zweiten Satz, nun ein bisschen lauter*  
Das gefällt mir. Ja, wenn ich dich schon gekannt hätte, hätte ich gewusst, dass man dich nicht vergessen kann.  
*sagt schnell danke für den neuen Kaffee und schenkt sich Milch nach*  
Weißt du, ich glaub, es ist gar nicht so schlecht, wenn man einen sogenannten rocky Start hatte… das stärkt ja auch, und man weiß dann sicher, dass man wirklich zusammen sein will. Ich glaub ihr beiden… da werden wir auch noch euer Zehnjähriges feiern.

David:  
*lacht, als Hans meint, dass man ihn nicht vergessen kann*  
*pustet in seinen Kaffee und hört ihm weiter zu*  
*denkt über seine Worte nach und lächelt*  
Ich will’s hoffen… also mit dem Zehnjährigen…  
*presst kurz seine Lippen zusammen, während er seine Gedanken im Kopf formuliert und fährt sich mit der Hand über den Nacken*  
Hmmm… ich glaub schon, dass es uns gestärkt hat… irgendwie. Ein bisschen Unsicherheit ist natürlich immer noch da - ist ja alles noch ganz frisch. Aber ich glaube, nach dem ganzen Hin und Her sind wir jetzt zumindest beide sicher, dass der andere auch wirklich das gleiche empfindet und diese Beziehung genauso sehr will wie man selbst....  
*zuckt mit den Schultern*  
… und dass es okay ist, dass man so ist, wie man ist.  
*denkt vor allem daran, wie schnell Matteo damit klar kam, dass er trans ist und wie er alles ohne wenn und aber einfach so hinnimmt, wie es kommt, weil es scheint, als würde nur er als Person zählen und als wäre alles andere vollkommen nebensächlich*  
*merkt, wie sein Herz vor lauter Zuneigung für Matteo mal wieder einen kleinen Zahn zulegt und wird leicht rot*  
*greift schnell nach seiner Kaffeetasse und nippt am viel zu heißen Kaffee*

Hans:  
*grinst nur leicht bei der Sache mit dem Zehnjährigen*  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als David noch mehr zu sagen hat*  
*fühlt sich sehr geschmeichelt, dass er seine Gefühle mit ihm so teilt*  
*wird auch ein bisschen rührselig, als er ihn so reden hört und sieht wie er rot wird*  
Ja ja, mein kleiner Schmetterling, er hatte viel zu lernen und dann ist er doch so toll geflogen.  
*lächelt David zu*  
Und hat so einen tollen Schmetterlingsfreund gefunden. Da freu ich mich.

Matteo:  
*kommt in die Küche in neuen Klamotten, aber mit noch feuchten Haaren - wer braucht schon einen Fön?!*  
*fragt mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen*  
Schmetterlingsfreund?  
*geht an Hans vorbei und will zur Kaffeekanne, die aber mittlerweile leer ist*  
*seufzt, geht dann zu David, drückt ihm einen Kuss auf und klaut seine Tasse*  
*grinst breit und nimmt schnell einen Schluck, bevor er sie wieder zurück gibt*  
*schaut verwundert von einem zum anderen als keiner was sagt*  
Stör ich?

David:  
*lacht bei Hans’ Schmetterlingsmetaphern und meint*  
Wir brauchen auch irgend so einen bescheuerten Kosenamen für dich…  
*sieht dann, dass Matteo vom Duschen zurück ist und lächelt sofort*  
Hey…  
*legt seine Arme um Matteo, als dieser sich zu ihm stellt und seine Tasse klaut*  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei seiner Frage und grinst leicht*  
Nicht im Geringsten! Hans und ich sprechen gerade über unser Zehnjähriges…  
*linst zu ihm hoch um seine Reaktion sehen zu können*

Matteo:  
*zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und schaut von David zu Hans und wieder zurück*  
*fragt sich, was hier passiert ist*  
Euer Zehnjähriges?  
*klaut die Tasse nochmal, da David nichts dagegen zu haben scheint*  
*trinkt noch einen Schluck und grinst dann zu David*  
Und welches Datum zählt ihr da? Heute oder die Wurstbegegnung?

David:  
*hört Hans lachen und muss ebenfalls laut lachen bei Matteos Frage*  
*knufft ihn leicht in die Seite*  
Nicht das von Hans und mir - das von dir und mir!  
*hört dann Hans: “Wobei, wenn der kleine Schmetterling uns schon so eine Vorlage gibt, sollten wir vielleicht tatsächlich auch unser Zehnjähriges feiern! Vielleicht bleiben ja noch Tortenreste von eurem Jubiläum übrig, die wir verwenden können.”  
*grinst leicht und meint*  
Owww, ja, Torte klingt gut! Und Pudding!  
*linst wieder zu Matteo*  
Mit ner Zehn drauf?  
*wackelt mit den Augenbrauen*  
*hört dann Hans’ Handy vibrieren, sieht, wie er aufsteht und sich seine Tasse greift*  
*hört ihn sagen:”Klärt das mal unter euch, meine Lieben! Das ist Andi…”*  
*sieht ihn aus der Küche verschwinden*

Matteo:  
*stößt ein Lachen aus, weil er daran wirklich nicht daran gedacht hat*  
*ertappt sich aber dabei wie er den Gedanken mag, Jubiläen mit David zu feiern*  
*grinst ihn nur leicht an*  
Achsoooo, /das/ Zehnjährige….  
*lacht dann wieder*  
Klar mit ner zehn drauf, und großen Luftballons mit ner zehn drauf, und Sandwiches natürlich….  
*schaut nur einmal kurz zu Hans, als er verschwindet und dann wieder zu David*  
Ihr habt also über /unser/ Zehnjähriges geredet, hm?

David:  
*grinst*  
Natürlich mit Sandwiches!  
*lässt Matteo los, weil er denkt, dass dieser sich vielleicht auch setzen will und überlegt kurz, ob er ihm anbieten soll, ihm noch einen Kaffee zu kochen, hört dann aber seine Frage und zuckt mit leicht roten Wangen mit den Schultern*  
Hans meinte, dass unser turbulenter Start wahrscheinlich dafür gesorgt hat, dass wir sicher wissen, dass wir zusammen sein wollen… dass uns das wahrscheinlich irgendwie gestärkt hat und dass er sich ziemlich sicher ist, dass wir nicht nur unser Einjähriges, sondern auch unser Zehnjähriges feiern werden…  
*grinst ein wenig verunsichert, weil er nicht weiß, ob Matteo das mehr als Scherz oder als ernsten Gedanken ansieht*

Matteo:  
*lacht, als David erzählt worüber sie geredet haben*  
Klingt nach Hans...  
*setzt sich dann auf den Hocker neben David*  
*denkt, dass Hans auf irgendeine mysteriöse Art und Weise immer genau wusste, was er hören musste und ihn deswegen wohl besser versteht und kennt, als er erst dachte*  
*freut sich ein bisschen, dass David und Hans sich offensichtlich auch sofort gut verstehen*  
*grinst dann ein bisschen*  
Ich musste ihn Gayguru nennen damit er mir Tips gibt. Ich nehme an, er weiß also, wovon er redet.  
*beugt sich vor und gibt David einen grinsenden Kuss*  
Also würde ich sagen, es muss wohl stimmen, was er sagt…

David:  
*lacht*  
Gayguru!? Oh mann… wir brauchen dringend einen anderen Kosenamen für ihn…  
*denkt an die Schmetterlinge*  
*grinst und kommt Matteo für den Kuss entgegen*  
*sagt dann*  
Selbst wenn die Dinge stimmen, die er sagt… aber das steigt ihm sonst irgendwann zu Kopf.  
*linst in seine Kaffeetasse, in der nur noch eine kleine Pfütze Kaffee ist und schaut dann zu Matteo*  
Außerdem hat er den ganzen Kaffee vernichtet. Soll ich noch einen kochen? Du hast ja irgendwie kaum was abbekommen…

Matteo:  
*lacht auch*  
Jap, Gayguru, du kannst es mit einem anderen Spitznamen versuchen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er dich lässt  
*nickt dann sehr bei Davids Vorschlag*  
Noch mehr Kaffee wär super….  
*lehnt sich auf seinem Hocker zurück und schaut David zu, wie er aufsteht und zur Kaffeemaschine*  
*bekommt das mittlerweile altbekannte warme Ziehen in der Bauchgegend als David sich in der Küche bewegt, genau weiß, wo was ist und alles fertig macht*  
*lächelt vor sich hin und kann die Augen nicht so richtig abwenden*

David:  
*grinst leicht*  
Wenn mir irgendwann mal irgendwas kreatives albernes einfällt, dann wird er sich eh nicht wehren können…  
*nickt, als Matteo mehr Kaffee will und lächelt*  
Okay…  
*steht auf und füllt neues Wasser und Kaffeepulver in die Kaffeemaschine*  
*schaut zwischenzeitlich zu Matteo und merkt, dass er ihn beobachtet*  
*wird leicht nervös und lächelt kurz*  
*holt dann schon mal eine eigene Tasse für Matteo aus dem Schrank und sieht aus dem Augenwinkel, dass dieser ihn immer noch anschaut*  
*grinst leicht und stellt die Tasse vor ihn auf den Tisch*  
*murmelt leise*  
Du starrst mich an…  
*grinst leicht*

Matteo:  
*lässt sich nicht beirren, auch nicht als David zurück guckt*  
*grinst, als er die Tasse abstellt und noch mehr bei seinen Worten*  
Vielleicht…  
*greift nach seiner Hüfte und zieht ein bisschen, damit David näher zu ihm kommt*  
*zuckt dann mit einer Schulter*  
Guck dich halt gern an….  
*schaut ihn lächelnd an*  
Außerdem ist das irgendwie gut… du hier… in meiner Küche….

David:  
*lacht leise bei seinem “vielleicht” und murmelt*  
Ziemlich sicher sogar…  
*kommt näher an Matteo heran, als dieser an seiner Hüfte zieht und steht nun quasi zwischen seinen Beinen*  
*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass er ihn gerne anschaut, spürt aber, dass er ein wenig rot wird und senkt kurz verlegen seinen Blick*  
*sieht Matteo lächeln, als er wieder aufschaut und legt seine Hände ebenfalls um Matteos Hüfte*  
*grinst leicht*  
… ich hier… in deiner Küche… Kaffee kochend…  
*vermutet aber zu wissen, was Matteo meint und muss daran denken, wie wunderbar und gut es sich anfühlt, wenn sich Matteo in seiner Wohnung so bewegt, als wäre er dort zu Hause, als hätte er schon immer genau dorthin gehört*

Matteo:  
*hört gar nicht auf zu grinsen*  
*nickt*  
Ganz genau….  
*reckt sich dann ein bisschen um ihm einen Kuss geben zu können*  
*murmelt dann leise*  
Könnt ich mich dran gewöhnen….

David:  
*pfft leise, wird dann aber geküsst und rückt noch ein wenig näher an Matteo*  
*grummelt, als er den Kuss unterbricht, murmelt aber zurück*  
Dabei kochst du viel besser Kaffee als ich…  
*grinst wieder leicht und küsst ihn erneut, diesmal ein wenig länger*  
*genießt die Nähe zu Matteo und den vertrauten Geruch nach Matteos Duschgel*  
*murmelt irgendwann in den Kuss*  
Du riechst gut…  
*muss dann grinsen, löst den Kuss und fügt hinzu*  
… du solltest öfter duschen…

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Quatsch… is doch nur Pulver rein machen….  
*küsst ihn zurück und zieht ihn noch etwas näher an sich*  
*muss auch grinsen*  
*schaut ihn aber dennoch empört an als er den Kuss löst*  
*und noch empörter bei seinen nächsten Worten*  
*schubst ihn leicht von sich*  
Sagst du etwa, ich stinke sonst?

David:  
*lacht, als Matteo ihn von sich weg schubst und tritt sofort wieder näher*  
*zieht ihn an sich und schlingt seine Arme um ihn, auch wenn er sich wehrt*  
Würd ich nie wagen zu behaupten…  
*grinst und guckt ihn mit Hundeblick an*  
*wird dann allerdings ernst und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Du riechst immer gut… immer nach Matteo…  
*denkt sich noch ein paar kitschige Dinge im Kopf: nach zu Hause, nach “meins”, nach Liebe, nach Vertrautheit,...- sagt aber nichts davon, um sich nicht zu blamieren*

Matteo:  
*lacht*  
Ja ja, das würd ich jetzt auch sagen…  
*schlingt aber natürlich sofort wieder seine Arme um ihn*  
*lächelt, als er Davids Blick sieht*  
Hey…  
*legt eine Hand hoch an seinen Nacken, halb in seine Haare*  
*fragt sanft*  
Mit Gedanken woanders?

David:  
*ist froh, dass Matteos Widerstand nachlässt und er ebenfalls die Arme wieder um ihn legt*  
*schaut ihm in die Augen, als er ihn anspricht und er seine Hand im Nacken spürt*  
*spürt sein Herz ein wenig schneller klopfen und lächelt leicht*  
*schüttelt den Kopf bei seiner Frage und sagt leise*  
Immer noch bei dir und nach allem, nach dem du riechst…  
*lehnt sich ein bisschen gegen Matteos Hand in seinem Nacken*

Matteo:  
*lächelt bei seiner Antwort*  
*fängt an ihn ein bisschen im Nacken zu kraulen*  
Schweiß, Kaffee, muffige Socken, jetzt gerade Duschgel?

David:  
*schließt kurz die Augen, als Matteo beginnt, ihn im Nacken zu kraulen, hört ihm aber weiter zu*  
*muss minimal grinsen*  
*schüttelt den Kopf, nickt, schüttelt wieder den Kopf und nickt nochmal*  
*öffnet dann die Augen und schaut ihn wieder an*  
… und nach ganz vielen anderen ganz kitschigen Sachen…

Matteo:  
*lacht bei seinen Kopfbewegungen*  
*lächelt dann aber sanft bei seiner Antwort*  
Spinner…  
*fragt mal nicht weiter nach, sondern zieht ihn zu sich, um ihn zu küssen*


	29. 28.05.2019 - Keine Werbung!

**Dienstag, 17:38 Uhr:**

David:  
*hat mit Matteo vorhin festgestellt, dass der Kühlschrank leer ist und da Laura momentan viel Zeit bei ihrer besten liebeskummerkranken Freundin verbringt, sind sie heute für’s Kochen und Versorgen mal wieder selbst zuständig*  
*war also mit Matteo einkaufen - dieser hat angekündigt, dass er heute kochen will (wenn es nach David gegangen wäre, hätte auch ne Tiefkühlpizza oder ein Salat gereicht) - und kommt nun mit ihm zusammen unten zur Haustür rein*  
*lässt Matteo vorbei und informiert*  
Ich guck noch kurz, ob Post da ist…  
*schließt den Briefkasten auf und holt zwei Briefe raus, während Matteo schon mal die Treppen hochsteigt: Einen von den Stadtwerken an Laura und einen von der Krankenkasse an sich selbst*  
*spürt, wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigt, aber will seine Hoffnungen nicht allzu hoch ansetzen - vielleicht geht es gar nicht um die Kostenübernahme seiner Mastektomie, vielleicht ist es nur Werbung oder eine Information. Und selbst wenn es um die Mastektomie gehen sollte, kann immer noch in dem Schreiben stehen, dass sie die Kostenübernahme ablehnen*  
*atmet einmal tief durch und folgt dann Matteo bis zur Wohnungstür*  
*lächelt ihn kurz an, weil Matteo zur Seite tritt, damit er die Tür aufschließen kann und bringt dann die beiden Briefe und die Einkäufe in die Küche*  
*legt die Briefe erstmal auf den Tresen und stellt die Einkäufe auf einem der Stühle ab*  
*setzt sich auf einen der Barhocker und schaut fragend zu Matteo*  
Ähm… willst du sofort kochen oder lieber später?

Matteo:  
*schaut auf die Uhr und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Wir können auch noch ne Stunde warten, je nachdem wie hungrig du bist.  
*deutet auf die Einkaufstüten*  
Aber den Kram sollten wir trotzdem weg packen…  
*greift sich eine Tüte und stellt sie auf der Arbeitsfläche ab, um sie auszuräumen*  
*hat auf die Briefe nicht geachtet*  
*macht das Radio an*

David:  
*lacht leise*  
/Du/ bist doch sonst derjenige, der immer Hunger hat…  
*wirft ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Uhr und nickt dann grinsend*  
Okay, wenn du’s noch ne Stunde aushältst…  
*hat den Brief von der Krankenkasse die ganze Zeit im Hinterkopf, fühlt sich aber gerade noch nicht wirklich bereit rein zu gucken*  
*nimmt also die Sachen entgegen, die Matteo aus den Taschen räumt, um sie in der Küche in die richtigen Schränke bzw in den Kühlschrank zu räumen*  
*grinst und hält eine Dose Sprühsahne hoch*  
*kann sich nicht erinnern, die eingepackt zu haben und schaut fragend zu Matteo*  
Bock auf Sandwichtoast gehabt oder wofür ist die?

Matteo:  
*lacht*  
Ja, eben, deswegen ist es schlauer, wenn wir uns nach dir richten… ich kann immer essen.  
*nickt dann*  
Ja, ne Stunde kann ich aushalten.  
*lacht als David ihm die Sprühsahne zeigt*  
Nee, die stand auf Laura’s Liste… aber ich mein, wenn du lieber nochmal Sahne-Käse-Toast willst, können wir das kochen auch verschieben?  
*grinst*

David:  
*hat inzwischen alle Sachen weggeräumt, die Matteo ihm angereicht hat und setzt sich wieder auf den Barhocker*  
*wiegt den Kopf hin und her beim Thema Sahne-Käse-Toast*  
Lass mich kurz überlegen… hmmm… nein!  
*lacht*  
Ich vertraue darauf, dass deine Kochkünste was besseres zaubern als Sahne-Käse-Toast!  
*wird dann wieder ein wenig ernster und fragt*  
Hmm… und was machen wir bis zum Essen? Lust auf ne Serie? Oder n PC Spiel?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Oh ja, pasta a la Luigi kann keiner widerstehen… mach dich auf was gefasst….  
*wiegt dann den Kopf hin und her*  
Hmmmm, Serie klingt gut… also rumliegen auf dem Sofa…  
*grinst rum und sieht dann durch Zufall den Brief an David adressiert*  
Willste den nicht aufmachen?

David:  
*lacht leise bei Matteos Antwort und fasst zusammen*  
Also rumliegen auf dem Sofa, knutschen und im Hintergrund Serie laufen lassen…  
*imitiert sein Kopf hin und her wiegen und sagt dann*  
Ja, klingt gut…  
*wirft noch einen kurzen Blick auf den Brief und nimmt sich vor, ihn zu öffnen, wenn Matteo kocht und will sich gerade vom Barhocker erheben, als Matteo den Brief anspricht*  
*nimmt ihn ohne nachzudenken in die Hand und starrt kurz darauf*  
*wird nervös und wippt kurz mit dem Fuß auf und ab*  
*schweigt viel zu lange*  
*schaut schließlich zu Matteo auf und setzt ein paar mal verwirrt an*  
Ja, stimmt, ich… also… vielleicht…  
*kommt sich auf einmal affig vor*  
*wahrscheinlich ist es tatsächlich nur Werbung*  
*schüttelt den Kopf, bricht ab und murmelt*  
Okay, was soll’s…  
*hält die Luft an, während er langsam den Umschlag aufreisst*

Matteo:  
*grinst und nickt*  
Bester Plan….  
*ist dann überrascht, als Davids Verhalten sich auf einmal ändert, als er den Brief erwähnt*  
Also, du musst nicht… falls es ne Bombendrohung ist oder so…  
*linst nochmal drauf, aber sieht nicht von wem der Brief ist, da David ihn jetzt wieder in den Händen hält*  
*hat das Gefühl, dass das irgendwie wichtiger ist als er dachte*  
Hast du dich schon irgendwo beworben?  
*hat gerade sonst keine Idee, wofür es sonst sein könnte*  
*schaut zu wie David den Brief aufmacht und wird auf einmal selbst nervös. obwohl er gar nicht weiß, um was es eigentlich geht*  
*beobachtet einfach David, während er den Brief langsam aus dem Umschlag holt*

David:  
*ist viel zu nervös um auf den Scherz mit der Bombendrohung einzugehen und schüttelt nur minimal den Kopf, als Matteo fragt, ob er sich schon irgendwo beworben hat*  
*merkt, dass seine Hände leicht zittern, als er das Schreiben aus dem Umschlag holt und erkennt sofort, dass es keine Werbung ist*  
*kann den Betreff “Ihr Antrag auf Kostenübernahme einer Mastektomie” lesen, ohne den Brief entfalten zu müssen und spürt sein Herz rasen und ein komisches Rauschen in seinen Ohren*  
*versucht sich irgendwie zu beruhigen… falls der Antrag abgelehnt werden sollte, würde er halt arbeiten und das Geld sparen… dann würde es nur länger dauern, aber er würde die OP in jedem Fall machen lassen*  
*schließt dann kurz die Augen und entfaltet den Brief*  
*versucht, sich zu konzentrieren und zu verstehen, was da geschrieben steht*  
*liest nochmal und versteht langsam*  
*atmet zittrig aus und lacht leise, fühlt aber irgendwie im gleichen Moment, wie ihm Tränen der Erleichterung in die Augen steigen*  
*fährt sich durch das Gesicht, schaut dann zu Matteo auf, strahlt und weint gleichzeitig*  
*greift nach Matteos Pulli und zieht ihn zu sich*  
*muss ihn jetzt einfach umarmen, seine Freude und Erleichterung teilen und ihm erklären, was eigentlich los ist, merkt aber, dass irgendwie noch mehr Tränen kommen, als er sein Gesicht gegen Matteos Schulter drückt*  
*räuspert sich schnell und murmelt dann endlich*  
Die Krankenkasse übernimmt die Kosten für die Mastektomie...

Matteo:  
*beobachtet David beim lesen*  
*bekommt sofort einen Kloß im Hals, als David irgendwie zeitgleich lacht und weint und hat keine Ahnung, was los ist*  
*geht sofort den Schritt auf David zu, als er ihn zieht und schlingt die Arme um ihn*  
*hört dann worum es geht und merkt, wie sich einmal alles in ihm zusammenzieht vor Freude und Erleichterung für David*  
*drückt ihn stärker und lehnt sich dann leicht zurück, um ihm einen Kuss geben zu geben*  
*Strahlt ihn an*  
Wow, das ist… also… herzlichen Glückwunsch!  
*lacht und umarmt ihn wieder*  
Dann müssen wir ja doch keine Bank überfallen gehen….

David:  
*versucht, sich die Tränen abzuwischen, als Matteo sich zurücklehnt, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben, merkt aber, dass neue kommen und denkt sich, dass es jetzt eigentlich auch egal ist*  
*ist einfach nur erleichtert*  
*erwidert Matteos Strahlen und muss dann lachen, als er vom Banküberfall spricht*  
Zumindest nicht für die OP… höchstens für ne Reise nach Detroit…  
*erwidert seine Umarmung und atmet einmal tief durch, um sich irgendwie zu beruhigen*  
*löst die Umarmung dann wieder und wischt sich nochmal die Tränen aus dem Gesicht*  
*merkt, dass seine Hände zittern und lacht wieder leise*  
*streckt sie Matteo entgegen und meint*  
N Schnaps zur Beruhigung wär jetzt nicht schlecht…

Matteo:  
*strahlt einfach mit ihm und nickt*  
Ja, für Detroit auf jeden Fall...  
*wollte eigentlich grad David’s Gesicht in seine Hände nehmen, als er ihm die Hände entgegenstreckt*  
*greift die dann und hält sie fest*  
*verschlingt ihre Finger und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Kein Alkohol, Herr Schreibner… jetzt doch erst recht….  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief und schaut ihn an*  
Und ich weiß, du magst das nicht, wenn ich das sage… aber ich will nur, dass es dir gut geht, okay? Optimale Bedingungen und so….

David:  
*schaut auf ihre verschlungenen Finger, kann aber das Zittern und die Unruhe nicht wirklich ablegen*  
*schaut gespielt genervt, als Matteo ihm den Alkohol verbietet*  
*meinte das eh als Scherz und weiß, dass Matteo das auch weiß*  
*nickt dann schmunzelnd bei Matteos richtiger Feststellung, dass er es nicht mag, wenn Matteo was zu dem Thema sagt und kommentiert*  
Gut erkannt, Herr Florenzi!  
*nickt dann aber bei seinen weiteren Worten und zieht kurz Matteos Finger an seine Lippen, um einen Kuss drauf zu drücken*  
Okay, ich weiß!  
*lächelt liebevoll, weil er es tatsächlich zu schätzen weiß, dass Matteo auf ihn aufpasst*  
*fügt dennoch erklärend hinzu, auch wenn er sich sicher ist, dass Matteo es weiß*  
Das mit dem Schnaps war auch nur ein Scherz… und ab und zu ein Bier ist auch okay…  
*legt den Kopf schief und schaut ihn auffordernd an*  
Okay?  
*will tatsächlich in Zukunft nicht jedes einzelne Bier diskutieren*  
Ich soll nur “übermäßigen Alkohol- und Drogenkonsum vermeiden”...

Matteo:  
*nickt langsam*  
Okay… ich halt ab jetzt meinen Mund, wenns um Bier geht…  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief*  
Aber nur bei Bier… alles andere wird von mir kommentiert… und ich werd mich über Mastektomie informieren… und wenn da irgendwo was anderes steht…  
*schaut ihn gespielt warnend an*  
Ich hab eh noch n schlechtes gewissen, dass du wegen mir gekifft hast, also musst du die Überfürsorge wohl oder übel über dich ergehen lassen müssen….

David:  
*sagt schmunzelnd und leise zum Thema Bier*  
Sehr gut!  
*lacht dann und nickt*  
Okay, mach das alles… zum Thema Mastektomie kannst du mich aber auch einfach fragen… ein winzig kleines bisschen hab ich dazu eventuell auch schon mal gelesen…  
*schüttelt dann den Kopf und korrigiert ihn*  
Ich hab nicht wegen dir gekifft, sondern um vor dir cool zu sein… eigene Blödheit nennt man das. Genau wie mit dem Binder - den muss ich übrigens gleich mal ausziehen… du wusstest davon nichts, also musst du auch kein schlechtes Gewissen haben… Punkt!  
*sieht ihn leicht grinsend und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, so als würde er gerade keine Widerworte dulden*  
*hebt dann eine Hand an seine Wange und schaut ihn wieder liebevoll an*  
*sagt leise*  
Davon ab, lasse ich ab und an gerne deine Überfürsorge über mich ergehen…  
*fügt noch leiser hinzu*  
Ich mag es, wenn du auf mich aufpasst…

Matteo:  
*zieht die Augenbrauen hoch*  
Achwas… ich weiß schon, dass du dich auskennst… aber ich weiß auch, dass du mir erzählst, dass ein Bier okay ist oder Sport okay ist oder was auch immer….  
*lacht dann leicht ungläubig*  
Um vor mir cool zu sein?  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Dabei warst du von Anfang an schon viel cooler als ich….  
*lächelt dann leicht und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss*  
Gut, ich werd nämlich nicht damit aufhören… und deswegen zisch ab und zieh dich um, ich geh schon mal den Fernseher anmachen…

David:  
*lacht, als Matteo ihm unterstellt, er würde ihm Dinge verschweigen und boxt ihm leicht gegen die Brust*  
Ist es auch!  
*schüttelt grinsend den Kopf*  
Ähm nein…? Du warst cooler als ich! Du warst einfach du!  
*lächelt und erwidert seinen Kuss*  
*nickt gespielt ernst, als Matteo meint, er wird nicht aufhören, auf ihn aufzupassen*  
*ist sich dessen ziemlich sicher*  
*lacht dann bei seinem Befehl und steht auf, um ins Bad zu gehen*  
*zieht ihn aber vorher nochmal zu sich heran, küsst und umarmt ihn kurz, aber ziemlich fest, weil seine Gedanken jetzt wieder beim Brief und der OP sind*  
*hüpft dann zweimal vor Aufregung in die Höhe und meint nur*  
Ich freu mich so!  
*verschwindet dann tatsächlich im Bad, um seinen Binder auszuziehen und kommt recht schnell zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Matteo sich schon auf der Couch ausgestreckt und den Fernseher angemacht hat*  
*da ihm kein Platz zum Sitzen, geschweige denn zum Liegen bleibt, lässt er sich einfach auf ihn fallen und versucht, ihn irgendwie zur Seite zu schieben*  
*grummelt*  
Mach Platz!

Matteo:  
*schüttelt nur den Kopf, als er meint, dass er cooler war*  
*weiß aber, dass das eine dieser Diskussionen ist, die endlos gehen kann und widerspricht deswegen nicht nochmal*  
*lacht, als er zweimal hüpft und schaut ihm einfach verliebt hinterher*  
Ich mich auch!  
*geht dann ins Wohnzimmer, macht den Fernseher an und es sich auf der Couch gemütlich*  
*grinst, als David reinkommen und macht ein Umpf-Geräusch, als er sich auf ihn fallen lässt*  
So schon mal gar nich  
*kabbelt ein bisschen mit ihm und versucht, sich noch breiter zu machen*  
*schließlich finden sie aber ne Position in der beide auf dem Sofa liegen können: Matteo gegen die Rückenlehne gepresst, ein Arm unter Davids Kopf und David halb auf ihm, halb auf dem Sofa mit dem Kopf auf seiner Schulter*  
Was willst du denn gucken eigentlich? Friends weiter oder was anderes?

David:  
*lacht, als Matteo versucht, sich noch breiter zu machen und mit ihm kabbelt und gibt sein Bestes, sich einen Platz auf dem Sofa zu ergattern*  
*entspannt sich dann, als sie scheinbar beide eine Position gefunden haben, die gemütlich ist und bräuchte eigentlich nicht wirklich ne Serie, nickt aber zu Friends und meint ein wenig träge*  
Friends geht immer…  
*schaltet den Fernseher auf Netflix und Friends an und streckt sich kurz, um die Fernbedienung zurück auf den Couchtisch zu legen*  
*lehnt sich dann wieder zurück und spürt, wie sich Matteos Arm sofort wieder um seine Hüfte schlingt*  
*greift nach seiner Hand und verschlingt ihre Finger miteinander*  
*entspannt sich und schaut zum Fernseher, wo gerade eine Szene im Café läuft*  
*schweigt eine ganze zeitlang mit Matteo zusammen*  
*sagt dann irgendwann*  
Ich muss morgen übrigens ein bisschen früher aufstehen. Ich hab um zehn meinen Arzttermin wegen der Hormonspritze…  
*geht mal einfach davon aus, dass sie heute hier übernachten, da sie eh gerade hier sind und bisher noch keinen wirklichen Grund hatten, die Nächte getrennt voneinander zu verbringen*

Matteo:  
*findet, dass Friends ne super Serie zum entspannen ist, weil man da nicht immer genau zuhören muss, da man die eh schon 100 Mal gesehn hat*  
*wird deswegen etwas rausgerissen, als David spricht*  
*ist auch davon ausgegangen, dass sie hier schlafen, weil sie ja hier essen*  
Okay…  
*registriert dann erst richtig, was er gesagt hat*  
Wegen der Spritze?  
*fällt ein, dass David schonmal was vom Psychologen und ner Spritze erzählt hat und dass er auch gelesen hat, dass es verschiedene Möglichkeiten gibt Testosteron zu verabreichen*  
Wie oft musst du das denn eigentlich machen?

David:  
*nickt, als Matteo wegen der Spritze nachfragt*  
*hat bisher nie darüber nachgedacht, wieviel Matteo eigentlich über die ganze Sache weiß, geht aber davon aus, dass Matteo fragt oder nachliest, wenn er was wissen will und durfte ansonsten in den letzten zweieinhalb Wochen die Erfahrung machen, dass vieles für Matteo einfach okay so ist, wie es nunmal ist*  
*hört dann seine Frage und beginnt mit dem Daumen kleine Kreise auf seinen Handrücken zu malen*  
Hmm… alle 3 bis 4 Wochen für die Spritze… das macht aber der Hausarzt... und einmal im Jahr zum Durchchecken zum Facharzt.  
*wartet, ob noch mehr Fragen kommen oder ob das für Matteo reicht*

Matteo:  
*hmmmt leicht und denkt drüber nach*  
Alle 3 bis 4 Wochen? Für den Rest deines Lebens?  
*verzieht den Mund leicht und drückt seine Hand*  
Dürftest du das auch selber machen oder musst du immer zum Arzt?

David:  
*nickt bei Matteos Frage und erwidert seinen Händedruck*  
*dreht sich dann zu ihm um, als er merkt, dass noch mehr Fragen kommen, legt den Kopf aber wieder auf seiner Brust ab und schlingt einen Arm um seinen Bauch*  
Theoretisch könnte man es auch selber machen… aber…  
*grinst leicht*  
… beim Arzt bekommt man die Spritze hier rein…  
*gibt ihm einen sanften Klaps auf den Po und fährt dann fort*  
… und man muss genau den Muskel treffen und aufpassen, dass man den Ischias Nerv nicht trifft, der da auch irgendwo verläuft… würde man selbst so wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich hinbekommen... Beim Arzt geht es schneller und wahrscheinlich schmerzfreier… Der kennt halt genau die richtige Stelle…  
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und fügt dann hinzu*  
Es gibt auch Leute, die sich selbst spritzen - dann geht die Spritze in den Oberschenkel… aber bisher…  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*  
… bisher hab ich’s mir noch nicht wirklich zugetraut…

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht, als er ihm auf den Po klapst*  
*nickt dann aber wieder als Zeichen, dass er zuhört*  
Okay… ja, kann ich verstehen.  
*denkt dann aber wieder drüber nach, was das bedeutet, ein Leben lang Spritzen*  
Ich hab gelesen, es gibt auch n Gel… Wär das nicht einfacher? Oder ist das blöd wegen der Dosierung?

David:  
*muss ein wenig lächeln, als er feststellt, dass Matteo sich tatsächlich ein bisschen eingelesen hat, erklärt dann aber*  
Das Gel muss man täglich auftragen. Ich find das ziemlich umständlich, weil man dabei auch noch beachten muss, dass es immer zur gleichen Zeit aufgetragen wird und dass man ne Stunde danach nicht duschen sollte und so’n Kram halt. Wenn man in ner Beziehung ist, sollte man…  
*überlegt, wie er das am besten erklärt und fängt nochmal neu an*  
Also man schmiert sich das Testosteron quasi direkt auf die Haut und es dauert ein bisschen, bis es vollständig einzieht. Wenn man dann beispielsweise mit ner Frau zusammen ist und sich berührt, dann besteht die Gefahr, dass sie unfreiwillig auch n paar männliche Hormone abbekommt…  
*grinst leicht*  
*überlegt dann kurz und fügt der Vollständigkeit halber noch hinzu*  
Es gibt auch noch ne Depotspritze, die man dann nur alle drei Monate bekommt. Ab und zu spiel ich mit dem Gedanken, darauf umzusteigen, aber es ist dann halt direkt ne größere Menge, die man gespritzt bekommt und das geht dann tatsächlich nur beim Arzt.

Matteo:  
*hört ihm aufmerksam zu*  
*wusste das mit den ganzen Umständen beim Gel nicht*  
*muss dann aber doch leicht lachen*  
Na, das wär ja zum Glück nicht dein Problem… aber krass, auf was man alles achten muss…  
*hmmt dann wieder leicht*  
Naja, so lang dich die Spritzen jetzt nicht stören, muss man ja nix riskieren, oder? Wie lang dauert der Besuch denn eigentlich? Soll ich dich abholen und wir gehen frühstücken oder so?

David:  
*nickt zum Thema Spritzen*  
*hat zwar oft noch einen Tag ein wenig Schmerzen, aber hat sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt*  
*überlegt bei Matteos Frage*  
Hmmm… also das Spritzen an sich ist eine Sache von zwei, drei Minuten… danach soll man aber noch 10 bis 15 Minuten liegen bleiben… und wenn’s voll ist, muss ich oft ein bisschen warten… ich schätze mal, dass ich vielleicht um halb elf oder viertel vor elf fertig sein werde…  
*blickt zu ihm auf und lächelt leicht*  
Frühstücken klingt gut. Aber ich kann auch Brötchen mitbringen.  
*grinst leicht*  
Dann musst du dich nicht aus dem Bett quälen…  
*legt seine Hand an Matteos Wange und zieht seinen Kopf leicht nach unten, um ihm einen kurzen, aber zärtlichen Kuss zu geben*

Matteo:  
*nickt und grinst*  
Brötchen klingt auch gut… ich kann Frühstück machen...  
*denkt dann aber, dass es das erste Mal sein wird, dass er alleine ohne David in seiner Wohnung ist*  
*weiß nicht genau, warum das ein komisches Ziehen in der Magengegend bei ihm verursacht*  
*wird dann aber geküsst und vergisst es für den Augenblick*  
Morgen abend hat Hans WG-Kochen auf den Plan geschrieben und ich zitiere “Ohne David und Alex, sie sind super, aber ich hab genug von glücklichen Pärchen”  
*lacht leicht*  
Aber ich kann danach vielleicht noch rum kommen?

David:  
*nickt zum Thema Frühstück machen*  
*findet es so schön, aber auch ein bisschen aufregend und ungewohnt, dass sie nach so kurzer Zeit so vertraut miteinander sind, dass ein Zusammensein so selbstverständlich ist*  
*grummelt, als Matteo Hans zitiert, lacht dann aber*  
Er soll sich halt selbst endlich n Partner suchen!  
*nickt dann sofort bei Matteos Frage*  
Klar, gerne… jederzeit!  
*freut sich, dass er noch vorbeikommen will*  
*findet den Gedanken irgendwie komisch, den Abend ohne Matteo verbringen zu müssen, denkt dann aber rational, dass sie schließlich nicht ständig aufeinander hocken können*  
*überlegt kurz, was er dann morgen abend machen soll und nimmt sich spontan vor, nochmal ein bisschen zum Thema OP zu recherchieren und am Freitag dann mal wegen eines Gesprächstermins zu telefonieren*

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Hans will keinen Freund… zu viel Herzschmerz, sagt er…  
*zuckt mit den Schultern, als könnt er das überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen*  
*findet es komisch, David morgen abend dann nicht zu sehen und überlegt wann sie das letzte mal nicht zusammen waren und kann sich nicht richtig erinnern*  
Und was machst du dann morgen abend? Du könntest bestimmt auch mit den Jungs abhängen wenn du willst….

David:  
*lacht ebenfalls leicht zum Thema Hans und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
Dann macht er vielleicht irgendwas falsch…  
*grinst leicht bei Matteos Vorschlag und streicht sanft über seine Wange*  
*neckt ihn*  
Machst du dir etwa Sorgen, dass ich mich ohne dich langweile?  
*schüttelt dann lächelnd den Kopf und streckt sich ein bisschen*  
Nee, lass mal… also könnte ich bestimmt, aber ich werd die Zeit nutzen und ein bisschen wegen der OP recherchieren. Wenn ich Pech hab, muss ich Monate auf einen Termin warten… ich hab mich zwar schon bezüglich unterschiedlicher Ärzte informiert, aber hier in Berlin gibt es nur zwei. Im Umfeld gibt’s noch ein paar gute… Potsdam hat einen und ich glaub auch Halle… vielleicht les ich noch ein paar Erfahrungsberichte und telefonier die Ärzte dann Freitag mal durch...

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*  
Vielleicht… vielleicht schließ ich aber auch von mir auf dich…  
*nickt dann, als er sagt, dass er recherchieren will*  
Muss ja nicht im Umfeld sein, oder? Ich mein, wenn du eh im Krankenhaus bleiben musst ist der Anfahrtsweg ja egal… dann fahren wir halt nach Hamburg oder Frankfurt oder München oder wo auch immer… Hauptsache du hast den besten Arzt, den es gibt.

David:  
*lacht leise und murmelt*  
Vielleicht kennst du mich auch einfach ziemlich gut und weißt, dass ich mich inzwischen so daran gewöhnt habe, dass du da bist, dass es schon irgendwie komisch werden wird…  
*lächelt und meint*  
Aber die paar Stunden schaffen wir schon!  
*hört ihm dann zu und nickt zum Thema Umfeld und Anfahrt*  
*bekommt gar nicht mehr mit, was für Städte Matteo aufzählt, weil sein Hirn und sein Herz nämlich beim Wort “wir” hängen geblieben sind*  
*richtet sich ein wenig auf, um Matteo anschauen zu können und fragt nochmal nach*  
Wir?  
*hat mal wieder das Gefühl, dass sein Herz vor lauter Liebe zu Matteo fast überläuft und hat kurz den Gedanken, dass er heute irgendwie megaemotional ist und irgendwie schon wieder vor Glück heulen könnte, da er nie gedacht hätte, dass er mal einen Partner an seiner Seite hat, der diesen ganzen Weg zusammen mit ihm geht*

Matteo:  
*lächelt leicht und nickt*  
Ich schick dir Fotos und Kommentare, dann bist du quasi dabei… also wenn Hans mir nicht das Handy weg nimmt.  
*schaut ihn überrascht an als er sich aufrichtet und nachfragt*  
Ja, wir…  
*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf, weil er denkt, dass David das lieber alleine machen will*  
Also, ich weiß ja, dass meine Fürsorge manchmal nervig ist, aber da komm ich auf jeden Fall mit, egal was du sagst, sorry….

David:  
*spürt, wie sein Herz einen Hüpfer macht, als Matteo tatsächlich bestätigt, dass er mitkommen will*  
*versteht dann, dass er seine Frage missverstanden hat, schließt kurz die Augen und lacht leise*  
*sieht ihn dann wieder an und lächelt kopfschüttelnd*  
*sagt leise und mit Kloß im Hals*  
So meinte ich das nicht. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mitkommst. Ich hätte nur nie gedacht, dass…  
*schüttelt den Kopf, bricht ab und fängt nochmal an*  
Ich bin jetzt jahrelang davon ausgegangen, dass ich das irgendwie alleine durchziehen muss….  
*überlegt kurz, zuckt dann mit den Schultern und senkt den Blick*  
*lächelt wieder leicht und gibt dann leise zu*  
Ich denke, dass du eventuell doch Recht hattest… dass es schöner ist, nicht allein zu sein.  
*wird leicht rot und verlegen*

Matteo:  
*schaut David an und legt seine Hand an seine Wange*  
Hey… ich hab doch gesagt, ich bin jetzt da…  
*muss dann bei David’s nächsten Worten den Kloß im Hals runter schlucken*  
*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss*  
Ich lass dich nicht allein… ich lieb dich, ok? Egal was kommt.  
*schaut ihn an und denkt, dass es immer noch ein bisschen stimmt, dass David keine Idee hat, wie toll er eigentlich ist, wie sehr er es verdient hat, nicht allein zu sein*  
*gibt ihm noch einen Kuss und grinst ihn dann leicht an*  
*will die Stimmung ein bisschen lockern und haut raus*  
Wir werden die blöden Titten schon los, ja?

David:  
*lächelt nur, als Matteo sein Versprechen, jetzt da zu sein, wiederholt*  
*konnte im Pool noch gar nicht richtig einschätzen, wie wichtig ihm das mal sein würde und auch wenn es ihm ein kleines bisschen Angst macht, ist es einfach nur wunderschön zu wissen und zu spüren, dass er da ist*  
*schaut ihn dann leicht ungläubig an, als er ihm sagt, dass er ihn liebt, weil er es krass findet, dass Matteo ihm das ohne zu Zögern und mit solcher Selbstverständlichkeit sagen kann und presst kurz die Lippen zusammen, als er merkt, dass seine Augen nun doch leicht feucht werden*  
*denkt sich aber, dass es stimmt, dass er Matteo auch liebt und es daran nicht den geringsten Zweifel gibt*  
*schaut ihn an und erwidert*  
Ich liebe dich auch… alles an dir...  
*findet, dass es gerade irgendwie noch mehr Bedeutung hat, als im Pool, aber doch Worte fast nicht reichen, um auszudrücken, was er für Matteo empfindet*  
*hofft, dass er ihm das irgendwann mal genauso beweisen kann, wie Matteo ihm es gerade beweist*  
*erwidert seinen Kuss und streicht ihm sanft die widerspenstigen Haare aus der Stirn*  
*muss dann bei seinen nächsten Worten lachen und nickt*  
Ohja, bitte! So schnell wie möglich!  
*rutscht ein bisschen näher an ihn ran und küsst ihn ein wenig stürmischer*  
*unterbricht den Kuss aber nach einiger Zeit und richtet sich auf*  
Und jetzt hab ich Hunger!

Matteo:  
*sieht David’s Tränen in den Augen und merkt, wie einfach alles in ihm für ihn da sein will, immer*  
*hört dann, dass er ihn auch liebt, zum zweiten Mal, und spürt förmlich wie sein Herz aussetzt*  
*küsst ihn und lacht leicht, als er ihm zustimmt*  
*murrt leicht, als David den Kuss unterbricht*  
*lacht dann aber, als er nach Essen schreit*  
Na gut… das lass ich gelten…  
*wartet dann, bis David vom Sofa aufgestanden ist, um auch aufzustehen und geht mit ihm in die Küche*


	30. 29.05.2019 - Fühl dich wie zu Hause

**Mittwoch, 9:25 Uhr:**

David:  
*hat sich den Wecker auf halb neun gestellt und schnell ausgemacht, als dieser ihn geweckt hat*  
*hat gemerkt, dass Matteo dennoch halbwach geworden ist, hat sich kurz an ihn gekuschelt, ihn einem kurzen Kuss gegeben und geflüstert, dass er ruhig weiterschlafen soll*  
*ist noch einen Moment mit ihm liegen geblieben, bis er sicher war, dass Matteo wieder eingeschlafen ist und ist dann aufgestanden, um zu duschen, sich anzuziehen und Kaffee zu kochen*  
*kommt nun nochmal in sein Zimmer und klebt einen Post-it auf Matteos Handy*  
*darauf ist eine kleine Zeichnung von sich selbst beim Arzt, neben sich eine große Spritze. Der David auf der Zeichnung lächelt und über seinem Kopf schwebt eine Gedankenblase mit Matteos Gesicht*  
*unter der Zeichnung steht: „Guten Morgen! Endlich wach? ;-) In der Küche steht Kaffee!“*  
*auf dem Küchentisch in der Küche stehen die Kaffeekanne und ein Kaffeebecher – auf der Kaffeekanne klebt ebenfalls ein Post-it mit den Worten: „Fühl dich wie zu Hause! Ich denk an dich und freu mich auf unser Frühstück!“ und einem Herz darunter*  
*ist versucht, Matteo nochmal durch’s Haar zu streichen, lässt es aber, um ihn nicht zu wecken*  
*füllt sich selbst Kaffee in einen To-Go Becher und verlässt leise die Wohnung, um pünktlich beim Arzt zu sein*

Matteo:  
*wacht um kurz nach zehn auf und hat sofort das Gefühl, dass irgendwas anders ist*  
*grummelt leicht, während er die Augen aufmacht und sieht dann die leere Seite neben sich*  
*fällt dann wieder ein, dass David ja beim Arzt ist und dreht sich auf die andere Seite*  
*greift nach seinem Handy und sieht dann den Post it*  
*spürt wie sein Herz einen Sprung macht und er unwillkürlich lächeln muss*  
*macht ein Foto von dem Post it und verstaut es dann sorgfältig in seiner Hosentasche von der Hose, die neben dem Bett liegt*  
*sieht auf die Uhrzeit und geht schnell duschen und sich anziehen, bevor er in die Küche geht*  
*findet den zweiten Post it und schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf*  
*fühlt sich tatsächlich etwas merkwürdig so allein in der Wohnung von Laura und David*  
*gießt sich dann aber einen Kaffee ein und fängt an den Tisch zu decken*  
*macht ein Foto vom Endprodukt und schickt es an David mit den Worten “Ich wart auf dich! <3”*  
*setzt sich dann an den kleinen Küchentresen, um seine zweite Tasse Kaffee zu trinken während er auf David wartet*  
*wollte gerade eigentlich sein Handy rausholen, um irgendwelche Spielchen zu spielen während er wartet, als sein Blick auf den Brief von der Krankenkasse fällt*  
*liest den Betreff: “Antrag der Kostenübernahme für eine Mastektomie und eine Hysterektomie”*  
*runzelt die Stirn*  
*weiß mittlerweile was eine Mastektomie ist, hat aber von Hysterektomie noch nie was gehört*  
*holt nun doch sein Handy raus und googelt*  
*ist etwas erschrocken und fragt sich, ob das wirklich alles nötig ist*

David:  
*kommt um kurz nach elf mit einer Tüte Brötchen und ein wenig Schmerzen im Po nach Hause und freut sich ziemlich auf Matteo und auf ihr gemeinsames Frühstück*  
*schließt die Tür auf und geht als erstes in die Küche, um dort die Brötchen abzulegen*  
*sieht Matteo dort mit seinem Handy am Tresen sitzen und lächelt ziemlich breit*  
Na? Hast du mir noch Kaffee übrig gelassen?  
*legt die Brötchen ab und kommt auf Matteo zu, legt die Arme um ihn und drückt ihn dolle an sich, ehe er ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund drückt*

Matteo:  
*schaut auf als David reinkommt und lächelt automatisch*  
Heyyy… ja klar, hatte erst zwei Tassen die Kanne is noch halb voll…  
*schlingt einen Arm um ihn und drückt ihn auch*  
*küsst ihn zurück und küsst ihn dann nochmal*  
Also keine Probleme beim Arzt, nehm ich an?  
*fragt er, während er aufsteht um rüber zum Tisch zu gehen*  
*denkt sich, dass sie vielleicht erstmal anfangen sollten mit frühstücken, bevor er ihn mit Fragen bombardiert*

David:  
*hört, dass die Kanne noch halb voll ist und lächelt*  
Super!  
*grinst, als Matteo ihn nochmal küsst, lässt ihn dann aber los, um sich Kaffee zu holen*  
*schnappt sich eine Kaffeetasse und schenkt sich ein, während er auf Matteos Frage hin den Kopf schüttelt*  
Nee, alles gut gelaufen, wie immer…  
*grinst leicht*  
Hab nur immer am Tag der Spritze ein bisschen Probleme beim Sitzen, aber das geht schon…  
*füllt die Brötchen in einen Korb und stellt den Korb und seine Tasse auf dem Küchentisch ab*  
*lächelt wieder, weil er es so toll findet, dass Matteo gedeckt hat und allein bei ihm zu Hause war und irgendwie vom Gefühl her so richtig hierher gehört*  
Ich seh schon, du hast alles gefunden…  
*setzt sich neben ihn und reicht ihm den Korb mit den Brötchen, damit er sich eins rausnehmen kann*

Matteo:  
*setzt sich auf den Stuhl, während David erzählt*  
*hört dann, dass er Probleme beim Sitzen hat*  
Ehrlich?  
*nimmt den Brötchenkorb, aber stellt ihn hin, ohne eins zu nehmen*  
*steht auf und verlässt die küche*  
*kommt nach ein paar Sekunden mit einem Sofakissen wieder*  
Hier!  
*streckt es ihm hin; da er nicht aufgestanden ist*  
*wartet, bis er es nimmt und setzt sich dann wieder und nimmt sich ein Brötchen, als wär nix passiert*

David:  
*will gerade ansetzen zu erzählen, woher die Schmerzen genau kommen und dass es aber erfahrungsgemäß im Laufe des Tages besser wird, als Matteo plötzlich aufsteht*  
Ähmm… hast du was vergessen!?  
*schaut ihm verwundert nach, sieht, wie er im Wohnzimmer verschwindet und kurz darauf mit einem Kissen wieder kommt und ihm dieses entgegenstreckt*  
*braucht einen Moment, um zu checken, dass Matteo ihm das Kissen gebracht hat, damit er weicher sitzen kann und nimmt es leicht verdattert entgegen*  
*schüttelt lachend den Kopf und fragt sich, ob überhaupt schonmal jemand sowas Knuffiges für ihn getan hat*  
*setzt sich aufs Kissen und schaut zu Matteo, der sich inzwischen ein Brötchen genommen hat*  
*schlingt von der Seite beide Arme um ihn und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange*  
*murmelt*  
Danke!  
*lässt ihn dann wieder los, grinst glücklich vor sich hin und nimmt sich auch ein Brötchen*

Matteo:  
*ist leicht überrascht, als David sich so überschwänglich bedankt und lächelt ihn an*  
Gern… is doch besser so, oder?  
*greift sich den Frischkäse und schmiert eine Brötchenhälfte*  
Macht das eigentlich irgendwas? Also die Spritze jetzt? Ich mein… fühlst du dich irgendwie anders oder so?

David:  
*nickt lächelnd bei Matteos Frage*  
Ja, ist besser!  
*schmiert Butter auf eine Brötchenhälfte und greift nach der Salami, als er Matteos Frage hört*  
*überlegt kurz und schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Also es macht eigentlich nichts… also nicht mehr viel. Als ich angefangen hab mit Testo, hat es natürlich ziemlich viel gemacht… also meine Stimme wurde tiefer, Haarwuchs, meine Brust hörte endlich auf zu wachsen und mein Brustgewebe wurde weicher und sowas eben… keine Ahnung, ob ich mich noch mehr veränder… irgendwie noch männlicher werde oder so...  
*grinst leicht, beißt einmal kurz ein winziges Stück von seinem Brötchen ab und kaut, ehe er weiter spricht*  
Jetzt sorgt die Spritze halt vor allem auch dafür, dass das alles nicht wieder in die andere Richtung geht quasi… Ich fühl mich nicht wirklich anders nach der Spritze…  
*grinst leicht*  
Aber man spürt komischerweise schon ein bisschen, wie sich das Testo im Körper ausbreitet… zumindest so in den ersten zwei Stunden direkt nach der Spritze…  
*beißt jetzt richtig in sein Brötchen und schaut zu Matteo rüber, um zu sehen, ob er alles verstanden und/oder noch mehr Fragen hat*

Matteo:  
*nickt, als er erklärt*  
*hatte das auch schon gelesen und war eher an den sofortigen Wirkungen nach der Spritze interessiert*  
*hört dann, dass er spürt wie es sich ausbreitet*  
Krass, echt? Und wie fühlt sich das an? Also was macht das? Kribbeln?  
*greift sich die Wurst und legt eine Scheibe auf den Frischkäse und beißt dann ab*

David:  
*schluckt den Bissen, den er gerade im Mund hat runter und überlegt währenddessen, wie er Matteo das Gefühl am besten beschreiben kann*  
Hmmm… ist schwer zu beschreiben… vielleicht ein bisschen so, wie wenn dir lauwarmes Wasser über die Haut läuft, aber dann eben unter der Haut?  
*lacht*  
Hört sich blöd an… aber in etwa so…  
*greift nach seiner Kaffeetasse und trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee*

Matteo:  
*muss ein bisschen lachen bei der Vorstellung*  
Ja, krass… aber das ist dann nach n paar Stunden wieder vorbei?  
*beißt ab und denkt dann wieder an den Brief und an das, was er bei google gelesen hat*  
Und die… Organe und so… betrifft das aber nicht?

David:  
*nickt*  
Ja, meist nach 2 Stunden oder so… man spürt’s halt immer weniger…  
*beißt wieder in sein Brötchen und schaut dann Matteo fragend an*  
Die Organe? Wie meinst du das? Ob ich’s an den Organen spüre?  
*grinst leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*  
Oder ob es die Organe verändert?

Matteo:  
*schüttelt den Kopf und nickt dann*  
*schluckt erstmal runter*  
Ob’s die Organe verändert… also die…  
*weiß nicht richtig, wie er’s anders sagen soll und zuckt mit den Schultern, als er die Frage zu Ende bringt*  
… weiblichen?

David:  
*hat jetzt verstanden, was Matteo meint und senkt den Blick*  
*spricht da nicht allzu gern drüber und fragt sich gerade, ob er überhaupt schon mal mit irgendwem außer Ärzten und Therapeuten darüber gesprochen hat*  
*denkt sich aber dann, wenn nicht mit Matteo, mit wem dann und findet es auch eigentlich toll, dass er so interessiert ist*  
*blickt also wieder auf, atmet einmal kurz durch und schüttelt dann den Kopf*  
Nee, nicht wirklich.  
*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und fügt dann noch hinzu*  
Also ich bekomm keine... Regelblutung… und meine… die Gebärmutter hat ein etwas erhöhtes Krebsrisiko… durch Testo halt… aber ansonsten…  
*überlegt, ob er noch hinzufügen sollte, dass er rein theoretisch sogar schwanger werden könnte, lässt es dann aber doch*  
… ansonsten verändert es die Organe nicht, nein.

Matteo:  
*merkt sofort, dass es ihm unangenehm ist und berührt ihn sanft am Arm als Zeichen, dass er nichts sagen muss*  
*hört ihn dann aber doch drüber reden und nickt langsam*  
Das ja irgendwie Mist, ne?  
*denkt sich, dass es schon doof sein muss Organe zu haben, die eigentlich gar nicht zu einem passen*  
*schaut ihn dann vorsichtig an*  
Willst du sie deswegen entfernen lassen?

David:  
*muss leicht, aber ein bisschen verbittert lachen, als Matteo meint, dass das ja irgendwie Mist ist und nickt*  
Ziemlicher Mist!  
*greift wieder nach seinem Kaffee und nippt dran*  
*hört dann Matteos Frage und hält inne*  
*geht kurz im Kopf durch, ob sie jemals darüber gesprochen haben, kann sich aber nicht erinnern*  
*schaut ihn fragend an*  
Woher weißt du…?  
*fragt sich, ob er irgendwo gelesen hat, dass viele Transmänner neben der Mastek auch noch die Hysto machen lassen*  
*stellt die Kaffeetasse wieder ab und nickt*  
Ja… sie gehören da einfach nicht hin… verstehst du? Das fühlt sich so an, als hätte ich nen Fremdkörper in mir drin.

Matteo:  
*schluckt als David nachfragt*  
Uhm… ich hab… also der lag da offen… ich hab nich geschnüffelt oder so…. aber der Brief von der Krankenkasse lag da noch…. und dann hab ich gegooglet, was die Wörter bedeuten, die ich nicht verstanden hab….  
*nickt langsam als er bestätigt, dass er sie entfernen lassen will*  
Ja, das versteh ich….  
*schluckt wieder, weil es ja eigentlich echt nicht sein Platz ist, da irgendwas zu sagen*  
…. aber hat auch mehr Risisko, ne? Also, so ne Operation… ich mein Google dramatisiert ja immer alles…. aber…  
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*  
*macht sich halt einfach nur Sorgen*

David:  
*schaut rüber zum Tresen, wo der Brief ja noch liegt und versteht*  
*schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf, als Matteo meint, dass er nicht geschnüffelt hat und murmelt*  
Alles gut… mach dir keine Gedanken…  
*hätte wahrscheinlich eh in den nächsten Tagen irgendwie mit ihm darüber gesprochen*  
*muss dann ein bisschen grinsen, als er meint, dass er gegoogelt hat, lässt es aber diesmal unkommentiert*  
*schaut Matteo dann prüfend an, als er meint, dass er das versteht und ist darüber eigentlich ziemlich erleichtert*  
*beißt wieder in sein Brötchen und hört ihm weiter zu*  
*überlegt, während er kaut, was er am besten antworten soll*  
*nickt dann aber*  
Ja, schon… aber jede OP beinhaltet Risiken… und gerade die drei, die ich machen lassen will sind absolute Standardoperationen… und ich…  
*legt das Brötchen wieder auf den Teller und schaut Matteo an*  
*weiß gerade echt nicht, wie er es am besten erklären soll*  
Ich will das einfach weg haben…. ich will nicht darüber nachdenken müssen, dass das Krebsrisiko größer ist, ich will nicht darüber nachdenken müssen, dass ich theoretisch schwanger werden könnte, wenn uns das Kondom mal reißt und vielleicht will ich ja auch irgendwann mal auch einfach ohne Kondom mit dir schlafen…  
*ist gegen Ende ein wenig lauter und bestimmter geworden und fügt nun ein wenig leiser und ein wenig verzweifelter hinzu*  
… das gehört da einfach nicht hin…

Matteo:  
*hat sein Brötchen liegen gelassen und schaut nur noch zu David*  
*will verstehen, was er sagt und fühlt*  
*schluckt, als er erklärt und noch mehr als er lauter und bestimmter wird*  
*nickt schnell*  
Hey, ich versteh das… wirklich… oder auch nicht wirklich, weil ich hab das nicht, aber… mann...  
*stöhnt auf weil, er sich nicht richtig verständlich machen kann*  
Ich mein, ich will, dass du glücklich bist, okay? Und ich will auch nicht, dass du schwanger wirst oder dass du denkst du hast da so n Fremdkörper in dir drin.  
*schluckt wieder und presst die Lippen zusammen*  
Ich mach mir halt Sorgen, ok? Das is alles ganz schön viel….

David:  
*ist erst ziemlich erleichtert, als Matteo ihn zu verstehen scheint, spürt dann aber auf einmal einen leichten Kloß im Hals, als er meint, dass er sich Sorgen macht und dass das ganz schön viel ist*  
*seufzt leise und versucht, sich in Matteos Lage zu versetzen: Er selbst beschäftigt sich seit Jahren mit diesen Themen und Matteo bekommt sie jetzt innerhalb weniger Tage um die Ohren geballert und muss damit im Grunde genommen genauso klar kommen, wie er damals - nur dass er dafür viel mehr Zeit hatte*  
*verbessert sich in Gedanken selbst und denkt sich, dass er nicht muss, sondern will und dass das so für ihn spricht und ihm zeigen sollte, wie viel er Matteo bedeutet*  
*hat eine ganze Zeit geschwiegen, schluckt dann aber den dummen Kloß runter, dreht sich auf seinem Stuhl leicht um und ignoriert den kurzen Schmerz im Po*  
*greift nach Matteos freier Hand und sieht ihn an*  
Ich weiß, dass das viel ist und ich würd jetzt sagen, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen musst…  
*lächelt leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*  
… aber ich weiß, dass du sie dir trotzdem machst. Ich hab sie mir auch gemacht, aber ich hatte länger Zeit dafür… und ich wurde auch nicht vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt im Gegensatz zu dir, sondern konnte quasi selbst entscheiden, ob mir die Risiken oder die OPs wichtiger sind.  
*rüttelt kurz an seiner Hand und sagt eindringlich*  
Ich will nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst, okay? Wir haben noch Zeit… wir können in Ruhe darüber sprechen und wenn du willst, dann schieb ich die Hysto noch ein bisschen auf… ich muss das nicht alles auf einmal machen lassen.

Matteo:  
*beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, als David so lange ruhig ist*  
*schluckt leicht*  
*will gerade was sagen, als David sich zu ihm dreht*  
*ist erleichtert, als er nach seiner Hand greift, was ja bedeutet, dass er es zumindest nicht völlig versaut hat*  
*lächelt schwach als er sagt, dass er weiß dass er sich Sorgen macht so oder so*  
*schüttelt sofort den Kopf als er sagt dass er es aufschieben kann*  
Was? Nein. Hier gehts doch nicht um mich.  
*hält seine Hand ein bisschen fester und versucht seine Gefühle und Gedanken zu ordnen*  
Ich bin hier, ganz egal was du machen willst. Und wenn du morgen entscheidest, dass du außerdem gern noch n dritten Arm hättest, dann bin ich da und feuer dich an.  
*presst einmal kurz die Lippen aufeinander*  
Ich will, dass du das weißt. Ganz egal was. Wenn das gut ist, das alles in einer OP zu machen, dann mach das… ich will nur… verstehen was passiert, ok?

David:  
*ist irgendwie vollkommen überfordert mit dem, was Matteo da sagt und spürt wieder den Kloß im Hals anschwellen*  
*findet sehr wohl, dass es auch um ihn geht, da er beschlossen hat, ihn zu unterstützen und somit beschlossen hat, dass sie den Weg gemeinsam gehen und dass es dann dabei nicht nur um ihn gehen sollte*  
*muss ein trotz des Kloßes im Hals ein wenig grinsen, als Matteo vom dritten Arm spricht, merkt aber dass der Kloß noch dicker wird, als er nochmal betont, dass er da ist*  
*senkt den Blick, als er spürt, dass ihm die Augen feucht werden, nickt aber, als Matteo meint, dass er verstehen will, was passiert*  
*kann irgendwie gerade nicht wirklich was sagen, weil er seiner eigenen Stimme nicht traut, zieht aber Matteo leicht an seiner Hand näher zu sich heran, umarmt ihn und verbirgt den Kopf an seiner Schulter*  
*versucht, den blöden Kloß runter zu schlucken und unauffällig einmal durch zu atmen, drückt Matteo fest an sich und spürt, wie er selbst sich langsam wieder ein bisschen entspannt*  
*murmelt irgendwann*  
Ich will auch, dass du verstehst, was passiert.  
*räuspert sich irgendwann leise, löst sich leicht und legt den Kopf gegen seine Stirn*  
*sieht ihn an, lächelt ein bisschen und sagt leise*  
Und es geht sehr wohl auch um dich! Du hast gesagt, du gehst den Weg mit mir - also gehen wir ihn gemeinsam… also geht es um uns beide… also auch um dich, okay?

Matteo:  
*schlingt sofort den Arm um David, als dieser ihn näher gezogen hat und seinen Kopf an seiner Schulter versteckt*  
*sagt leise und beruhigend*  
Hey… is schon okay….  
*nickt leicht, als er sagt dass er auch will, dass er es versteht*  
*küsst kurz seinen Kopf bevor sich David auch schon wieder löst*  
*lächelt leicht, als er sagt es geht auch um ihn*  
Okay… aber… ich treff trotzdem keine Entscheidungen... und du verschiebst auch nix wegen mir…. es geht um mich nur insofern, dass ich da bin… beim Arzt, im Krankenhaus, wo auch immer….  
*legt seine Hand in seinen Nacken und spielt etwas mit seinen Haaren*  
Ich weiß das echt zu schätzen, dass du Rücksicht auf mich nehmen willst, aber… hier gehts hauptsächlich um dich, ok?

David:  
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht, als Matteo “Okay” sagt, dann aber direkt ein “aber” folgt und seufzt leicht grinsend*  
*beschließt auf jeden Fall ihm irgendwelche Entscheidungen zu überlassen und sei es nur, dass er seine Klamotten aussuchen darf oder bestimmen darf, was er an Proviant einpackt*  
*nickt bei seinen Worten und schließt kurz die Augen, als Matteo anfängt in seinen Haaren zu spielen*  
*mag das irgendwie*  
*sagt schließlich zustimmend*  
Okay…  
*löst sich noch ein wenig mehr von ihm, um ihn besser ansehen zu können, aber nur so weit, dass Matteo seine Hand in seinen Haaren lässt und sagt*  
Deine Meinung ist mir wichtig! Also auch, wenn ich die Entscheidungen treffe, darfst du sagen, was du denkst, ja? Also wenn wir uns die Ärzte angucken oder wenn’s um die Methoden geht…

Matteo:  
*grinst leicht und wiederholt*  
Okay…  
*schaut ihn an, aber hört nicht auf mit seinen Fingern in Davids Haaren zu spielen*  
*nickt dann langsam*  
Okay… ich versprech ich geb meinen Senf dazu…. und ich besteh drauf, mit zu den Ärzten zu kommen….  
*legt den Kopf leicht schief und schaut ihn verliebt an*  
Das packen wir schon alles.

David:  
*nickt zufrieden, als Matteo verspricht, seinen Senf dazu zu geben und grinst leicht bei seinen nächsten Worten*  
*verbessert ihn*  
Nee, ich besteh drauf, dass du mitkommst!  
*lügt ein bisschen, aber will, dass Matteo weiß, dass er absolut nichts dagegen hat, ihn an seiner Seite zu haben*  
*lächelt dann nur noch, als Matteo ihn so verliebt anschaut und erwidert seinen Blick*  
*nickt bei seinen Worten wieder und legt die Hand an seine Wange*  
*wiederholt leise*  
Ja… wir…  
*findet es irgendwie immer noch ziemlich unfassbar, dass er bis gestern davon ausgegangen ist, den Weg alleine gehen zu müssen*  
*rutscht mit der Hand in Matteos Nacken und zieht ihn sanft zu sich, während er ihm entgegen kommt*  
*küsst ihn ein paarmal zärtlich und murmelt ein wenig schmunzelnd in den letzten Kuss*  
Und jetzt Frühstück?

Matteo:  
*lacht leicht*  
Is klar…  
*weiß, dass David es gewohnt ist, Dinge alleine zu machen, aber weiß es zu schätzen dass er sich Mühe gibt*  
*nickt wieder leicht*  
Ja, wir.  
*schließt die Augen, als er geküsst wird*  
*lacht dann bei seiner Frage leicht und nickt*  
*löst sich langsam von ihm*  
Jap, Frühstück!  
*greift zur Kanne und schenkt beiden Kaffee nach*


	31. 29.-30.05.2019 - Schön kitschig

**Mittwoch, 22:17 Uhr**

Matteo:  
*Hans und Linn haben als WG Essen Lasagne vorgeschlagen und auch relativ schnell die Führung übernommen*  
*Mia und Matteo haben mehr am Küchentisch gesessen und schon mal den Wein probiert, den Hans gekauft hatte*  
*es wurde viel gelacht und viel gegessen und noch mehr getrunken*  
*er dachte zwischendruch, dass es schon komisch ist, diese Zusammenwürfelung von 4 Menschen die so unterschiedlich sind, aber irgendwie doch so gut zusammen passen*  
*nach dem Essen hat Hans irgendeinen Likör rausgeholt, der angeblich der letzte Schrei ist und der leider auch ziemlich lecker war*  
*jetzt, um kurz vor halb elf liegen alle mehr oder weniger auf den Sofas im Wohnzimmer rum*  
*Matteo ist ziemlich betrunken und lacht tatsächlich über jeden doofen Witz, den Hans macht*  
*hört ihn sagen: “… und dann hab ich zu ihm gesagt, sorry, aber dass du n Künstler bist, kannst du doch keinem erzählen, das könnte sogar ich besser malen!”*  
*Mia lacht und Matteo schreckt auf*  
Scheiße!  
*er steht auf, taumelt aber so, dass er sich wieder hinsetzen muss*  
David! Ich muss zu David!  
*alle drei lachen und Hans schüttelt den Kopf: “Sorry, Süßer, aber so betrunken lassen wir dich nicht raus in den Berliner Nachtverkehr.”*  
*Matteo schüttelt den Kopf und versucht wieder aufzustehen*  
Aber ich hab gesagt, ich komm noch… also zu ihm… heute abend…  
*Mia zieht ihn sanft aber bestimmt wieder zurück: “Der versteht das bestimmt, schreib ihm einfach!”*  
*Matteo grummelt, aber holt dann doch sein Handy raus*  
*tippt drauf rum, grummelt, tippt noch mehr und wird dann genervt*  
‘s geht nich…  
*Hans steht auf und streckt die Hand aus: “Gib her, ich mach das!”*  
*es spricht für Matteos Betrunkenheitslevel, dass er ihm tatsächlich das Handy reicht*  
*Hans löscht Matteos Buchstabensalat und tippt dann eine Nachricht an David*  
Whatsapp Matteo/David:  
Matteo:  
Hallo David, hier ist Hans, Matteo ist so betrunken, dass wir ihn lieber nicht mehr raus lassen…  
*er unterbricht, als Matteo wild vor seinem Gesicht rumfuchtelt*  
Schreib, dass es mir sooooooo leid tut!  
*alle lachen und Hans nickt und tippt weiter*  
Er sagt, es tut ihm sooooo leid, aber ich denke wenn er morgen wieder nüchtern, ist ruft er dich bestimmt an. :-) Gute Nacht, Schmetterlingsfreund <3  
*Hans schickt die Nachricht ab und reicht Matteo das Handy zurück*  
Und jetzt schauen wir noch eine Folge Ru Paul und dann gehen wir alle ins Bett!

David:  
*hat den Abend tatsächlich damit verbracht, zum Thema Ärzte und Mastektomie im Internet zu recherchieren und hat sich drei Ärzte rausgeschrieben, die er am Freitag kontaktieren will*  
*hatte irgendwann keine Lust mehr und hat ein bisschen gezeichnet, um den Kopf wieder frei zu kriegen*  
*hat dabei so ziemlich die Zeit vergessen und schreckt irgendwann leicht zusammen, als sein Handy vibriert*  
*wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellt fest, dass es schon ziemlich spät ist*  
*denkt sofort an Matteo und fragt sich, wann er wohl kommt, während er die Nachricht öffnet und liest*  
*zögert einen Moment, schreibt dann aber zurück*  
Whatsapp Matteo/David:  
David:  
Hallo Hans, danke für die Info. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet einen schönen Abend. Gute Nacht!  
*legt dann das Handy beiseite und lehnt sich zurück*  
*findet es nett, dass Hans Bescheid gegeben hat und tatsächlich hält er es auch für vernünftiger, dass Matteo heute in der WG übernachtet, statt jetzt noch betrunken zu ihm zu laufen, ist aber trotzdem ein bisschen traurig, dass er ihn heute nicht mehr sieht*  
*findet sich im gleichen Moment albern und muss grinsen, denn zum einen haben sie sich erst von 5 Stunden verabschiedet und zum anderen würden sie sich ja morgen direkt wieder sehen - eine Nacht würde er es sicher ohne Matteo aushalten*  
*zeichnet noch ein bisschen und macht sich Musik an und macht sich gegen halb zwölf bettfertig*  
*stellt dann, als er im Bett liegt, fest, dass er sich anscheinend so an Matteos Einschlafgeklammer und -gekuschel gewöhnt hat, dass er nun gar nichts mit dem vielen Platz im Bett und der Freiheit, seine Arme und Beine so bewegen zu können wie er will, anfangen kann*  
*wälzt sich ein paarmal hin und her und sucht gemütlichere Positionen*  
*überlegt währenddessen, ob Matteo wohl schon schläft und nimmt zweimal sein Handy zur Hand, um ihm zu schreiben, lässt es dann aber wieder, denn wenn Matteo tatsächlich so betrunken war, dass er nicht mehr selbst schreiben konnte, wird es ihm nun entweder nicht anders gehen oder er wird schon tief und fest seinen Rausch ausschlafen*  
*vermisst ihn und fühlt sich komisch dabei, denn schließlich ist Matteo nicht aus der Welt und es geht nur um eine einzige Nacht, in der sie getrennt sind*  
*schläft irgendwann schließlich doch ein, aber schläft sehr unruhig, träumt wild und wird ständig wach, weil er denkt, sein Handy habe vibriert oder es hätte an der Tür geklingelt*  
*braucht jedesmal eine ganze Zeit, um wieder einzuschlafen*

Matteo:  
*ist dank des Alkohols tatsächlich sofort eingeschlafen, nachdem er ins Bett gefallen ist*  
*wird aber nachts wach und tastet automatisch nach David*  
*grummelt leicht, als er nichts außer die Matratze berührt*  
*zieht das zweite Kissen näher, das aber auch kein Ersatz ist*  
*greift sein Handy, um auf die Uhr zu gucken*  
*sieht dass es 3:22 ist und er dann vielleicht doch nicht David schreiben sollte*  
*überlegt aber tatsächlich, kurz aufzustehen und zu ihm rüber zu fahren*  
*schüttelt dann über sich selbst den Kopf*  
*fragt sich, ob er wirklich SO einer ist der es nicht mal eine Nacht ohne seinen Freund aushält*  
*versucht, wieder einzuschlafen, was aber schwierig ist*  
*schafft es auch nur kurz und wird noch weitere zwei Male wach*  
*geht sich einmal was zu trinken holen und einmal auf Klo*  
*versucht sich einzureden dass er nicht wach geworden ist, weil er David vermisst hat*  
*gibt es dann um kurz nach 8 auf wieder einzuschlafen und steht auf um in die Küche zu schlurfen und sich einen Kaffee zu machen*  
*schickt David eine Nachricht von der er weiß, dass sie seine Abhängigkeit offenbart, aber ist das grad sehr egal*  
Whatsapp Matteo/David:  
Matteo  
Okay, also das alleine schlafen haben wir jetzt ausprobiert, ich würd sagen das machen wir nicht nochmal… was meinst du?

David:  
*wird um kurz nach acht wieder wach, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass sein Handy vibriert hat*  
*hat das Gefühl, kaum geschlafen zu haben, als er die Nachricht liest*  
*muss sie zweimal lesen, bis er sie in seinem übermüdeten Zustand versteht und muss automatisch lächeln*  
*schreibt zurück*  
Es war ein Versuch, aber ich zumindest bin kläglich gescheitert. Ich vermisse dich! Wann kommst du?  
*fühlt sich irgendwie ruhiger, jetzt wo er von Matteo gehört hat, aber immer noch hundemüde*  
*muss leise lachen, weil es Matteo scheinbar wirklich ähnlich ging wie ihm und fragt sich kurz, was das über sie beide und ihre Beziehung aussagt, kommt aber nur zu dem Ergebnis, dass sie wohl beide doch ziemlich ähnlich ticken*

Matteo:  
*lächelt sofort als ein Handy piept*  
*liest die Nachricht und lächelt noch breiter*  
*schreibt zurück*  
Whatsapp Matteo/David:  
Matteo:  
In einer Tasse Kaffee und einer Dusche...also halbe Stunde? ;)  
*denkt, dass sich wahrscheinlich alle seine Freunde darüber lustig machen würden, dass er so süchtig nach David ist*  
*ist das aber gerade herzlich egal*

David:  
*spürt das Handy in seiner Hand vibrieren und stellt dadurch erst fest, dass ihm die Augen wieder zugefallen sind*  
*liest Matteos Nachricht und wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr*  
*schreibt lächelnd zurück*  
Whatsapp Matteo/David:  
David:  
Beeil dich! Vielleicht schaffst du’s auch in 28 Minuten!  
*streckt und reckt sich dann und schlägt die Decke zurück*  
*denkt sich, dass er auch duschen gehen und Kaffee aufsetzen könnte, denn wenn er im Bett bleibt, bestünde die Gefahr, wieder einzuschlafen und dann vielleicht doch die Klingel zu überhören*  
*hofft auf die Möglichkeit eines gemeinsamen Mittagsschläfchens mit Matteo*  
*setzt also Kaffee auf und sucht sich saubere, aber gemütliche Gammelsachen raus und geht damit ins Bad um zu duschen*

Matteo:  
*grinst breit bei der Nachricht und schreibt schnell zurück*  
Whatsapp Matteo/David:  
Matteo:  
Ich geb mein bestes!  
*gießt sich dann einen Kaffee ein und füllt den Rest in die Thermoskanne und stellt sie auf den Küchentisch*  
*bappt n Post it dran mit den Worten “Frischer Kaffee, bin bei David, enjoy :) M.”  
*schlürft seinen Kaffee, duscht dann im Eiltempo und macht sich ebenso schnell fertig*  
*schmeißt n paar Wechselklamotten in eine Tasche, weil er gestern dreckige Wäsche von David mit hierher gebracht hat und macht sich dann auf den Weg*  
*schafft es tatsächlich in 25 Minuten und klingelt*

David:  
*ist mit duschen fertig und hat gerade den ersten Schluck Kaffee getrunken, als es klingelt*  
*wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr und grinst, weil Matteo tatsächlich weniger als ne halbe Stunde gebraucht hat*  
*stellt den Kaffeebecher ab und schlürft zur Tür, um aufzudrücken*  
*lehnt sich oben in den Türrahmen, um auf Matteo zu warten und lächelt, als er ihn endlich die Treppe hochkommen sieht*

Matteo:  
*strahlt, als er ihn sieht und geht vielleicht ein bisschen schneller die Treppe hoch*  
*grüßt noch bevor er oben angekommen ist*  
Hey…  
*gibt ihm einen Kuss, als er bei ihm ankommt und schlingt die Arme um ihn*  
*lässt seinen Kopf auf David’s Schulter fallen*  
Hab dich vermisst….

David:  
*erwidert Matteos Begrüßung lächelnd*  
Na?  
*breitet schon ein bisschen die nach ihm Arme aus, ehe Matteo ganz oben ist, erwidert seinen Kuss und drückt ihn dann an sich*  
*gibt ein Wohlfühlgrummeln von sich und muss in die Umarmung lächeln bei Matteos Worten*  
Ich dich auch… ich konnte erbärmlicherweise die halbe Nacht nicht schlafen…  
*schließt die Augen, atmet den typischen Matteoduft ein und merkt mal wieder, wie müde er noch ist*  
*zieht Matteo noch in seinen Armen in die Wohnung und löst die Umarmung erst dort ein bisschen*  
Ich hatte erst einen Schluck Kaffee, ich brauch dringend mehr, um nicht sofort einzuschlafen…  
*grinst leicht und fragt dann*  
Küche oder mein Zimmer?

Matteo:  
*nickt leicht*  
Gleichfalls…  
*wird dann in die Wohnung gezogen*  
*lässt seine Tasche auf den Boden fallen und zieht seine Jacke aus, während David die Tür zu macht*  
Dann Küche und Kaffee, sonst schlafen wir wieder ein…. oder doch kein Kaffee und wir legen uns nochmal hin?

David:  
*grinst leicht bei Matteos Vorschlag und schaut sehnsüchtig in Richtung Bett*  
*lacht dann leise*  
Okay, überredet. Wir legen uns nochmal hin… aber ich hol die Kanne in mein Zimmer für später…  
*zieht Matteo dann aber nochmal kurz an sich und küsst ihn*  
*murmelt in den Kuss*  
Ich hab Nachholbedarf…  
*löst sich dann aber doch und düst in die Küche*  
*trinkt dort noch eine Schluck aus seiner Tasse, nimmt eine weitere und die Kanne mit und stellt in seinem Zimmer alles auf den Nachttisch, ehe er sich aufs Bett fallen lässt und die Arme nach Matteo ausstreckt*  
*ist froh, den Binder aus Gemütlichkeitsgründen gar nicht erst angezogen zu haben*

Matteo:  
*lacht mit ihm und nickt*  
Gut…  
*küsst ihn zurück*  
Ich auch….  
*greift seine Tasche und geht in Davids Zimmer, um sie dann da auf den Boden fallen zu lassen*  
*tritt seine Schuhe vom Fuß und krabbelt dann aufs Bett und in Davids Arme*  
*küsst ihn nochmal, bevor er sich neben ihn legt und quasi komplett gegen seine Seite andockt*  
*sagt nach einer Weile leise*  
Sind wir eigentlich sehr erbärmlich, weil wir es keine Nacht ohne einander aushalten?

David:  
*zieht noch schnell die Decke über sie beide, bevor er seine Arme um Matteo schlingt*  
*fühlt, wie er sich augenblicklich entspannt, schließt die Augen und genießt es einfach, ihn wieder bei sich zu haben*  
*muss bei seiner Frage leicht grinsen und fängt an, durch seine Haare zu streichen*  
Hmmm… heute Nacht hab ich mich ziemlich erbärmlich gefühlt. Aber mir geht es ein bisschen besser seit ich weiß, dass es dir ähnlich ging…  
*lässt seine Lippen über Matteos Stirn gleiten und küsst ihn leicht*  
*sagt dann irgendwann leise*  
Also entweder müssen wir das getrennt voneinander schlafen öfter machen, um uns wieder dran zu gewöhnen… oder wir… sind einfach eins von diesen schrecklich kitschig anhänglichen Pärchen, die es tatsächlich keine Nacht ohne einander aushalten…

Matteo:  
*hmmmt leicht, als David ihm durch die Haare streicht und schließt die Augen*  
*nickt leicht zustimmend zu Davids erster Aussage*  
*öffnet die Augen dann wieder und schaut ihn an*  
*schüttelt den Kopf*  
Freiwillig getrennt schlafen? Nee!  
*muss dann dran denken wie Jonas gefragt hat ob sie jetzt eins von diesen Pärchen werden und muss leicht lachen*  
Ich würd sagen, wir sind eins von diesen schrecklich kitschigen Pärchen….  
*legt eine Hand an seine Wange und küsst ihn leicht*  
Irgendwie ist es mir ziemlich egal was andere denken…. hauptsache du bist da…

David:  
*grinst leicht, als Matteo sich so vehement gegen das getrennt schlafen ausspricht*  
*nickt dann zustimmend und murmelt*  
Bin ich auch für!  
*fügt noch hinzu*  
… aber das “schrecklich” streichen wir! Wir sind eins von diesen unglaublich schön kitschigen Pärchen…  
*wird geküsst und merkt dann, wie sein Herz mal wieder vor lauter Liebe anfängt, ein wenig schneller zu schlagen bei Matteos Worten*  
*murmelt zustimmend*  
Hauptsache, wir sind zusammen!  
*drückt ihn kurz fester an sich und schweigt einen Moment mit ihm zusammen*  
*sagt irgendwann leise*  
Es sind noch nicht mal drei Wochen, aber vom Gefühl her ist es so, als wärst du irgendwie schon viel länger da… so… vertraut und gut und viel und…  
*grummelt grinsend und verbirgt sein Gesicht an Matteos Schulter*  
Arghs… ich werd kitschig… vielleicht sollten wir tatsächlich noch ne Runde schlafen…

Matteo:  
*nickt grinsend*  
Okay, schön kitschig….  
*schlingt seinen Arm um ihn*  
*hört dann seine Worte und schluckt leicht*  
*küsst seine Haare als er sein Gesicht versteckt*  
Find ich aber auch… und wir haben doch grad festgestellt, dass wir kitschig sind…  
*gibt ihm dann noch einen Kuss und kuschelt sich an ihn*  
….also können wir das jetzt auch auskosten…. ich find, es fühlt sich wunderbar richtig an…. und das hatte ich so noch nie… also….  
*zuckt mit einer Schulter und küsst dann Davids Schulter auf der er liegt*  
...okay, lass uns noch n bisschen schlafen….

David:  
*nickt leicht, als Matteo sagt, dass es sich wunderbar richtig anfühlt und murmelt dann leise zu seinem nächsten Satz*  
Ich auch nicht…  
*lächelt, als Matteo dem Schlafen zustimmt, befreit sein Gesicht wieder aus seiner Schulter, um besser Luft zu kriegen und schiebt eins seiner Beine zwischen die von Matteo, um ihm noch ein bisschen näher zu sein*  
*öffnet nochmal kurz die Augen, um ihn anzusehen und lächelt, als er feststellt, wie wohl er sich damit fühlt, dass Matteo ihm so nah ist*  
*beugt sich nochmal kurz vor, um seinen Mund zu küssen und murmelt*  
Schlaf gut, Florenzi...  
*schließt dann die Augen und ist innerhalb weniger Minuten eingeschlafen*


End file.
